A Cura
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Kardia tem uma grave doença em seu coração. Sua 'cura' para o retardamento de tal enfermidade, localiza-se nas mãos frias de Dégel. YAOI Lost Canvas - KardiaXDégel - COMPLETA!\o/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The lost canvas não pertece a mim. Eu apenas peguei emprestados!:D

**Aviso:** Conteúdo **YAOI **(sim, até os queridinhos de LC não escaparam da onda 8D~)

_Gente, não to crendo que fiz isso oO'_

_mal publiquei minha 1ª fic yaoi (MiloxCamus) e acá_

_estou, arriscando uma fic de Dégel e Kardia o_o'_

_kkkkkkkkkkkkkk¹²³._

_Bom, espero que satisfaça os fãs de yaoi LC._

_E lembrem-se, fãs de Poison&Ice: Kardia e Dégel ñ possuiem, de forma_

_alguma, o comportamento igual de Camus e Milo. Muito pelo contrário!_

_Se fosse descrevê-los, os comparando com algum personagem da série clássica,_

_estes seriam Dégel: Shun corajoso e nerd (kkkk¹²³) / Kardia: MDM mais sádico e sangüinário que nunca!x)_

_Boa leitura a todos! E lembrem-se:** Reviews são BEM-VINDOS!*-***_

**A Cura**

Após mais uma incansável jornada diária, o imponente astro rei se retira, preguiçosamente. Se perdendo no infinito. Seus últimos raios coloriam o céu em tons alaranjados e rosados.

Observar o pôr-do-sol era uma das atividades favoritas dele. Desejava profundamente um dia conseguir encontrar um oponente tão majestoso e imponente quanto o Sol. Aquilo tinha se tornado sua meta desde que vestira pela primeira vez a armadura de escorpião.

Soltou um longo suspiro, deixando os olhos se fecharem levemente.

Passos ritmados adentravam sua morada, indicavam que alguém se aproximava. Ele sabia quem era, conhecia bem a aura gelada do invasor.

Esboçou um sorriso fraco, abaixando levemente a cabeça até o queixo encostar-se ao peitoral rijo, enquanto mãos suaves e macias desciam de seu ombro até seu toráx, o tocando delicadamente. Após ser envolvido por braços alvos e firmes, voltou a abrir os olhos. Suspirando longamente.

- _Chegou cedo hoje, Dégel..._ - Virou o rosto pro lado, sentindo o nariz roçar no rosto do aquariano invasor. Este sorriu amigavelmente, acomodando o rosto no ombro do amigo.

- _Senti vontade de vir aqui mais cedo. Incomodo?_ – Perguntou o aquariano, receoso de que o cavaleiro que envolvia nos braços não estivesse afim de companhia.

- _De modo algum, sabes que é meu único amigo, nesse santuário... Nessa vida... nesse mundo_ – expirou o ar longamente, refletindo sobre oque havia dito.

-_ E como anda seu coração hoje, Kardia?_ – Ainda permanecendo com o amigo envolvido nos braços, aquário leva sua mão direita até o lado esquerdo do peitoral de Kardia, logo acima do pulsante coração escorpiano.

-_ Muito bem, pra ser sincero, desde que o Grande mestre Sage lhe incumbiu de 'cuidar de mim'_ – frisou as últimas palavras, rindo levemente – _eu tenho me sentido bem, aliviado_...

_- Fico feliz em poder ajudá-lo, meu amigo... Não faz idéia do quanto. _– Aquário fechou seus belos olhos cor de safira, suspirando longamente. Fazendo com que o escorpiano estremecesse ao sentir a respiração quente do amigo em seu pescoço.

Tempos atrás, o motivo da misteriosa febre que o cavaleiro de escorpião sofria fora enfim descoberto por Sage, o respeitado mestre do santuário. Este constatou por fim que tal febre vinha diretamente do coração do escorpiano. Ao descobrir a gravidade do problema, Sage usou de sua sabedoria e descobriu uma forma de retardar a intensidade da enfermidade de escorpião. O 'abençoou' com uma contra-ténica, a qual ao menos iria servir para controlar os efeitos da doença, a retardando ao máximo. Tal benção, porém, precisava da ajuda efetiva do protetor da décima primeira casa zodiacal, o único mais próximo de escorpião, Dégel de aquário. Kardia sabia que não lhes restava muito tempo de vida, talvez alguns míseros anos, porém concordou em receber a ajuda de aquário.

Desde quando não passavam de meras crianças, aspirantes a cavaleiro, ambos haviam simpatizado de imediato. Dégel sempre tímido demais para se aproximar dos outros aprendizes, enquanto ele, Kardia, tinha um humor sádico que botava medo nos demais. Jamais alguém ousaria apostar que ambos, tão opostos, viriam a ser os bons amigos que atualmente haviam se tornado.

Ao saber da enfermidade do amigo, Dégel sentiu como uma pontada em seu coração. Desesperou-se, porém fora informado logo em seguida que ele seria uma espécie de _cura_ para manter a chama da vida de escorpião ainda acessa. Pelo menos por um tempo...

Todavia o sábio Grande mestre decidiu que quem contaria os detalhes sobre a intervenção da aura congelante de aquário na cura da enfermidade de Kardia, seria o próprio escorpião.

Desde então, Degél aparecia diariamente na oitava casa zodiacal, após o pôr-do-sol. Concentrava seu cosmo poderoso de forma carinhosa, e assim envolvia o amigo.

Costumavam trocar olhares silenciosos, cúmplices, quando se encontravam naquela condição. Kardia podia jurar que o amigo lhe ocultava algo desde que seu tratamento havia começado, porém não achava certo pressionar o aquariano.

_- Dégel..._ – Sussurrou enquanto sentia a aura congelante envolver ambos os corpos ali unidos pelo abraço do aquariano. Já era comum aquele tipo de atitude acontecer. Na verdade aquário sempre fora muito carinhoso consigo. E ele, por sua vez, tinha verdadeira adoração por sentir seu corpo tão próximo do amigo. Sentia-se protegido, querido... Amado.

_Amado_? Será que toda aquela demonstração de carinho e a mudança misteriosa de Dégel...

...

Não, não era prudente fazer aquelas suposições, ainda mais na situação que se encontrava. Concluira que a enfermidade havia lhe deixado carente. Porém jamais tomara o alvedrio de supôr uma coisa daquelas.

Amava sim, e muito, o aquariano, porém o tinha como um amigo fiél, um irmão, por assim dizer. Tinha plena certeza que o aquariano o via da mesma forma.

_- Sim?_ – Respondeu o aquariano com um resmungo. Oque fez Kardia rir, levando uma das mãos até o rosto do amigo, afagando-lhes a face alva e bonita.

_- Não está dormindo ai escorado em mim, não?-_ Divertiu-se Kardia, trazendo um distraído Dégel a realidade.

_- Ahh, não eu... Bem eu estava só concentrado em meus pensamentos. Pensava em um livro que andei lendo sobre a mitologia de Poseidon... Só isso..._ – Respondeu o aquariano, abaixando o rosto, um tanto sem-graça. Sentiu as faces ficarem avermelhas. Buscou disfarçar o máximo cobrindo o rosto com os cabelos lisos e esverdeados.

_- Pensamentos literários? Sei! Estaria meu amigo intelectual apaixonado?_ – Riu Kardia mais uma vez. Dégel estremeceu, sentindo uma fina gota de suor descer por seu rosto alvo. – _Hey...que foi Dégel? Esta meio trêmulo... Eu disse algo que não devia?_

Kardia se arrependeu do comentário, sabia o quanto Dégel era fechado nesse sentido e temia que o amigo o deixasse sozinho.

Virou o rosto, procurando encarar aquário e ver qual expressão se encontrava estampada em sua face. Para sua surpresa, o aquariano o fitava com o olhar receoso. O rosto, ainda levemente corado, dava-lhes uma beleza estonteante. Já era normalmente lindo. Kardia sabia o quanto o amigo era desejado, não só pelas amazonas do local, como também pelos próprios cavaleiros. E isso o incomodava, internamente, não ia expôr aquilo, mesmo porque era absurdo ter tamanha possessividade pelo amigo, por mais que o considerasse como um irmão.

Dégel fitava os belos olhos azulados do escorpiano. Tomado cada vez mais pela sensação indescritível do hálito quente do amigo batendo em seu rosto. O olhar penetrante, confuso, e não era pra menos. Aquele silêncio entre os dois estava de fato se tornando constrangedor. Por mais que gostassem de se encarar, jamais estiveram com o rosto em uma proximidade tão grande. Muito menos com os pensamentos tão conturbados.

No interior do misterioso Dégel de aquário, um sentimento forte que nutria pelo amigo escorpiano crescia cada vez mais. Desde que começaram a passar mais tempo juntos, o aquariano se via encantado com tamanha força de vontade e garra que o amigo possuía. Logo acabou por sentir uma vontade inexplicável de tocá-lo. Foi assim que tal proximidade havia se dado entre eles. Sempre usando a desculpa de que quanto mais próximos os corpos estivessem, mais efetivo seria o poder congelante de aquário no coração febril de escorpião.

Mais tarde, Dégel se pegou admirando não só as qualidades peculiares do amigo, como também seu físico, seu belo rosto. Seu calor, seu cheiro. Semanas atrás havia então concluído que estava apaixonado por Kardia. Porém temia que se revelasse tal sentimento, o escorpiano iria expulsá-lo de vez de sua vida. E isso o aquariano não poderia suportar.

Procurou então desviar suas atenções para a leitura que tanto apreciava, como bom intelectual. Dégel era sem dúvidas o cavaleiro mais inteligente entre os demais. Sempre pronto para ajudar até mesmo o grande mestre e Atena com sua mente sagaz.

Fora criado em Bluegaard, na Sibéria, local onde todas as maiores preciosidades literárias se encontravam. Perdeu a conta das vezes que se infiltrava junto de seu melhor amigo de infância, Unity, dentro da grande biblioteca do local. Alimentando sua sede por conhecimento gradativamente. Bons tempos aqueles. Mas nada se comparados com o presente.

_- Novamente perdido em seus devaneios?_ – Kardia interrompia a concentração de Dégel, o trazendo de volta a realidade pela segunda vez. Ambos riram, voltando a se fitar.

Apesar da situação já estar se tornando desconcertante, nenhum dos dois ousava se afastar. Precisavam de tal proximidade? Talvez...

Receoso, Dégel resolveu abaixar o rosto, sendo surpreendido pela mão de escorpião em seu queixo delicado, trazendo seu rosto novamente para a altura anterior. Instantâneamente, Aquário sente o rosto corar novamente. Ao se ver fitando aquele belo par de olhos mais uma vez, aquário sente os batimentos cardíacos acelerarem. Buscou se controlar ao máximo, porém todo seus esforços foram inúteis.

Ao perceber o estado que o amigo se encontrava, Kardia, levou uma das mãos até o rosto do mesmo. Afagando-lhes a face novamente, percorreu com o indicador cada detalhes do rosto de aquário. Percebeu o quanto os lábios deste eram rosados... Convidativos...

Fechou os olhos, buscando tirar a imagem tentadora de sua mente.

Aquilo era absurdo. Como podia desejar os _lábios_ de seu amigo?

Sem pensar em mais nada, assim que viu escorpião fechar os olhos, Aquário sentiu como se o amigo o convidasse para o beijo.

Fechou seus olhos, pousando os lábios rosados nos de Kardia. Sentiu a textura macia destes, buscando, timidamente, aprofundar o beijo.

Kardia, por sua vez, se encontrava completamente confuso. Aturdido. Por mais que, vez ou outra, coagitasse a possibilidade de, no seu mais íntimo, desejar o amigo querido como algo acima de qualquer amor fraternal, achava aquilo sofrimento demais. Sabia muito bem que sua vida não iria durar muito. Sabia que se envolver com alguém, especialmente Dégel, era crueldade demais. Não queria que o aquariano sofresse com sua morte certa. Não queria criar no outro expectativas de um futuro que não iria existir.

A mera possibilidade de ver Dégel sofrendo o apavorava.

No entanto, ao se ver sendo tão carinhosamente beijado por aquele ser tão querido e precioso para si, não conseguiu evitar os próprios impulsos. E aquilo que a tanto jazia escondido em seu interior mais íntimo parecia clamar por liberdade, vigorosamente.

Dégel era o único que conseguia ver o lado humano de escorpião. O único que podia tocá-lo sem receio. Chamá-lo de amigo e confiar nele. Também fora o único que tivera o prazer de vislumbrar um sorriso sincero, sem a ironia predominante. Talvez por isso o intelectual aquariano havia se deixado apaixonar pelo sádico escorpião. O conhecia tão bem quanto a si mesmo. E o amava incondicionalmente desde então.

O beijo repentino e inocente parecia ganhar mais ímpeto gradativamente. Logo, as mãos frias de Dégel começavam a acariciar cuidadosamente a região onde o coração doente do amigo ficava, sentindo que este agora pulsava disparado.

Teve medo. Fez menção de resetar o rosto, porém, uma mão possessiva segurou-lhes a face, impedindo o cessar do beijo.

Línguas, gostos, toques, sensações indescritíveis eram trocadas durante o ato. Kardia contornava os lábios do amigo com os seus próprios, os roçando de forma carinhosa. Dégel, sem poder conter-se, passava a língua levemente nos lábios de escorpião. Em resposta, teve seu lábio inferior tomado em um leve chupão. As línguas passeavam, cheias de ardor, explorando as bocas. As mãos acariciavam mutuamente os corpos dos recém descobertos amantes.

Após alguns minutos de cumplicidade, o beijo se findou. Ambos os amigos se fitavam receosos.

Por mais que aquela situação fosse até previsível, no interior de cada um, vivenciá-la era algo surreal demais.

Novamente um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do local...

* * *

**N/A: **_Bom, deixei a entender que possíveis capítulos poderão vir a existir,_

_porém, deixo claro que fiz essa fic de forma 'experimental', ou seja, não esta_

_muito definido se o povo realmente vai gostar de ver esse tipo de comportamento_

_em Poison&Ice, muitos ainda relutam achando erroneamente que Dégel = Camus_

_e Kardia = Milo._

_Enfim, tomara que tenham gostado!Juro que me esforcei pra estudar direitinho sobre a_

_doença de Kardia. hehehe_

**Mandem reviews! Quem sabe eles não me 'animam' para continuar essa fic?;)**

**-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas não me pertence!Só uso pra me divertir sem fins lucrativos ;)

**Aviso:** Fanfic **YAOI **(conteúdo gay) - Kardia X Dégel.

_É, pediram e o segundo capítulo está em mãos. Na verdade eu confesso_

_que grande parte dele já estava pronto. Aqui eu finalmente pude mostrar mais_

_o gênio difícil de Kardia, assim como tentei mostrar o lado intelectual, pra não dizer_

_NERD do Dégel (Ele usa óculos para ler oO' vi isso no mangá, ñ pensem que eu inventei pra fetiche kkkk¹²³)_

_Como disse no 1º capítulo, esse casal é tão 'novidade' pra vocês quanto é pra mim, portanto,_

_espero que esteja conseguindo encaixá-los em personalidades coniventes aos dois personagens do mangá._

_Mais um recado antes de desejar uma boa leitura: A fic se passa quando a guerra santa ainda está para começar._

_Ou seja, todos os dourados estão vivos, e só não estão em estado de 'alerta' porque possuem um tempo relativo_

_até o ecloir da guerra._

_Agora sim, uma boa leitura, não esqueçam dos **reviews **que servem de combustível ;) rs_

_(**ps**. **MUITO **obrigada pelos **reviews**! Estão todos respondidos no fim do capítulo!^^)_

**Capítulo II**

Novamente um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do local...

Kardia foi quem decidiu quebrá-lo.

- _Hmm, Dégel, quer jantar hoje aqui comigo?-_ Não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor para dizer, contudo, aquele silêncio instalado entre ambos estava se tornando demasiado constrangedor. Tinha que quebrá-lo e aquela foi a forma que arrumou.

Dégel, um tanto sem jeito, se recompõe, levantando o cuidadosamente os braços que mantinha envolta do amigo.

Kardia, ao se ver livre do abraço de Dégel, finalmente se levanta, ficando agora de pé ao lado do amigo.

_- Kardia, eu o agradeço pelo convite, porém eu preciso ver o Grande mestre ainda hoje. Tudo bem?-_ respondeu o aquariano receoso. Temia que o amigo pensasse que ele estava o evitando. O compromisso com o Grande mestre realmente existia.

Kardia sorriu de canto. Sabia que Dégel não estava mentindo. Ultimamente o aquariano era requisitado freqüentemente no décimo terceiro templo do santuário. Eram reuniões incontáveis. Sentia curiosidade em saber do que se tratavam, porém ainda não havia tido oportunidade de questionar o amigo sobre o assunto.

_- Tudo bem, vá então ver oque o velho Sage quer..._

_- Treina comigo amanhã?_ – Perguntou o aquariano acenando para o amigo enquanto subia as escadas, rumo a sua morada.

_- Se aparecer amanhã antes das dez horas em meu templo, considere-se morto._ – Respondeu em tom de deboche, cruzando os braços a altura do peito. Recuperando sua postura habitual.

Dégel apenas sorriu serenamente em resposta. Voltou a seguir seu rumo, desaparecendo no interior do nono templo.

-_ É Kardia, quem diria que o **nerd** iria beijá-lo um dia?_- Refletiu, rindo em seguida-_ Ora, a quem estou tentando enganar?_

Deu as costas as escadarias, voltando para o interior de sua casa.

**oOo**

Dégel subiu de imediato ao décimo terceiro templo zodiacal. Caminhando discretamente até o local combinado com o Grande mestre. Adentrou um cômodo que lembrava uma -se extremamente a vontade com tantos livros em torno de si. Sabia que os livros do santuário eram tão interessantes quanto os de Bluegaard. Sempre os lia com o consentimento do Grande mestre. Já era um adulto, não precisava se esconder para ter permissão de freqüentar a biblioteca. Sem contar que era muito respeitado ali. Um cavaleiro de ouro, um defensor de Athena, essa era sua posição atual.

_- Sempre pontual, Dégel de Aquário!_ – Sage havia adentrado a biblioteca, mirando o belo aquariano.- _Sente-se_

_..._

Uma batalha iminente era certa. A chamada "Guerra Santa" contra o Deus Hades e seus subordinados se aproximava. A paz que ainda predominava no santuário Ateniense estava com os dias contados. Essa era a realidade. Dura, cruel, porém previsível. Sabiam todos que ao se tornarem cavaleiros defensores da Deusa da sabedoria e justiça, estariam sujeitos a passar por tais embates mortais. Suas vidas não pertenciam mais a eles, e sim a Athena. Estavam perfeitamente cientes disso.

Dégel, sem dúvidas, era o mais informado entre todos os dourados. Tinha uma proximidade muito grande com o Grande mestre desde que fora incumbido de ser seu assistente pessoal na leitura das estrelas. Porém preferia manter consigo todas as informações que possuía. Não gostava de se expôr, era discreto, preferia guardar consigo o conteúdo de suas reuniões com o Grande mestre. Nem mesmo Kardia ficaria a par de tais assuntos.

**oOo**

Na manhã seguinte, Dégel, como o costume, havia acordado pontualmente as sete horas. Tomou um farto café da manhã enquanto decidia qual seria sua próxima atividade. Sabia que Kardia não iria acordar cedo para treinar consigo.

Por fim, decidiu se instalar em sua biblioteca pessoal. Lugar mais freqüentado por si em sua moradia.

...

Já passara das dez horas da matina quando Aquário resolveu chamar Kardia para treinar. Adentrou o oitavo templo sem cerimônias, já estava acostumado em 'invadir' a morada do amigo. Caminhou distraído pelo corredor.

Repentinamente, sente um vulto cruzar seu caminho, desaparecendo em seguida. Com uma sombrancelha arqueada, o cavaleiro leva a mão no rosto, sentindo uma leve ardência na bochecha esquerda. Percebeu um filete de sangue manchar a ponta dos dedos.

-_ Eu podia tê-lo matado se quisesse... Francamente, Dégel, como você está lento_!- A voz do escorpiano ecoou por seu templo. Logo, a figura imponente do cavaleiro se revelava por detrás de uma pilastra. Sorria amplamente, esbanjando malícia.

_- Tão típico de você, tão previsível... -_ Dégel esfrega a ponta dos dedos, lançando um olhar altivo para o amigo.

Kardia apenas gargalhou, mirando o rosto de aquário com sua unha escarlate. Este, por sua vez, mantinha-se estático. Conhecia o escorpiano como a palma da mão, e sabia muito bem como a sua indiferença o atingia nesses momentos. Típicos, Previsíveis, como Kardia.

_- Se fosse tão previsível você não teria sido pego de surpresa, não minta pra mim... –_ O sorriso se ampliara enquanto o escorpião fitava sua 'presa'. Adorava aquele tipo de 'joguinho sádico', como dizia Dégel. E o aquariano já estava acostumado a lidar com isso.

Dégel meneou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Um sorriso descontraído surgia em seus lábios bem desenhados.

_- Por acaso se esqueceu de nossa luta? Você me deve uma luta Dégel, só não sei por que adiá-la tanto._

A unha escarlate ameaçadora se recolhe. Escorpião abaixa a mão. Mantendo somente o contato visual com o amigo.

Era incrível como o escorpiano agia. Ignorava totalmente o fato de que haviam se beijado no dia anterior.

Será que achou que aquilo tinha sido um momento de fraqueza? Ou talvez uma brincadeira?

Não, ele sabia que Dégel era sério. Jamais iria beijá-lo a toa.

_"Talvez ainda estivesse digerindo aquilo tudo."-_ Concluiu um pensativo Dégel.

_- Poxa seu Nerd, você está me deixando irritado com essa sua mania de ir pro mundo da lua sempre que estamos conversando_! – Resmungou o escorpião, acenando com a mão bem rente aos olhos claros do aquariano.

_- Hã? Perdão Kardia, eu realmente não estou sendo muito boa companhia... Prometo que vou evitar isso. Juro!_

_- É bom jurar mesmo, porque se da próxima vez eu não vou perdoá-lo. Irei fazê-lo provar do veneno do escorpião._

Orgulhoso, Kardia exibia novamente sua ameaçadora unha rubra, passando-a levemente pelo contorno do queixo de aquário.

_- Agora vamos, chega de enrolar!_

O escorpiano deu as costas, caminhando rumo a arena de treinos, deixando um aquariano com orbes arregaladas para trás.

_- Ahh... Kardia de Escorpião... Só você mesmo!_

O aquariano abriu um amplo sorriso, correndo para alcançar o amigo logo a frente.

**oOo**

Após algumas horas de treino, um grupo de jovens aprendizes cerca Kardia e Dégel.

_- Era o que me faltava... -_ Resmunga o escorpiano, cruzando os braços em protesto.

_- Mestre Dégel! Mestre Dégel! Queríamos conhecê-lo!_

O mais alto do grupo exclamava, sorrindo quase emocionado em conhecer o aquariano. Era comum que os mais jovens nutrissem tanta admiração pelo cavaleiro de Aquário, afinal, além de ser o assistente pessoal do Grande mestre, era também o mais sábio dos outros onze dourados, tinha um respeito imenso, e uma de suas características marcantes era sem dúvidas a bondade com o próximo, sem mencionar a paciência e tranqüilidade que possuía.

_- Pois bem, fico feliz em conhecê-los! Quem é o mestre de vocês?_ – Dégel sorria paternalmente para os pequenos. Passando uma das mãos nos cabelos de um pequeno ruivinho encolhido atrás de outro garoto.

Após alguns minutos de atenção aos aprendizes, Dégel se despede do grupinho afim de voltar seu treino interrompido.

_- Kardia me desculpe, eu..._

Mas o escorpiano não estava mais lá, e Dégel sabia bem aonde o amigo se encontrava, afinal, ele era tão _previsível_...

**oOo**

_- Posso lhe fazer companhia?_ – Dégel pergunta educadamente para um escorpiano mal-humorado.

_- Cansou da sessão de 'endeusamento' dos projetos de gente?_

_- Kardia... Eles não me endeusam e nem são projetos de gente..._

Dégel fez questão de sentar-se bem próximo do amigo. Ambos agora se encontravam nas proximidades do santuário, mais precisamente em um bosque. Dividiam o tronco de uma grossa árvore para escorar as costas.

-_ Não vai mais falar comigo?_ – Aquário questiona o escorpiano, o fitando apreensivo.

...

_- Você sabe que eu não conseguiria ficar sem falar contigo, seu nerd!-_ Escorpião finalmente se manifestou, deitando a cabeça, sem cerimônias, no colo do amigo, de forma que os cabelos azuis ondulados se espalhassem pela grama.

Ambos riram, trocando um olhar penetrante em seguida. Sabiam bem oque se passava pela cabeça um do outro.

_- Dégel..._

_- Sim?-_ O aquariano respondia concentrado em pentear as madeixas azuladas do amigo com seus dedos finos.

_- O que tanto o Grande mestre quer contigo? Digo, antes, quando ele te nomeou assistente, ele não te roubava tanto tempo como atualmente._

Dégel respirou fundo, pensando em uma boa desculpa para encerrar o assunto delicado.

_- Bom, como sabe, estamos próximos de uma Guerra Santa. Discutimos sobre uma possível estratégia, coisas assim. Só não me pergunte qual o conteúdo do assunto, pois é sigiloso... Somos amigos, mas você sabe como o Mestre é rigoroso e... Enfim, desculpe por isso. -_ Se encolheu após terminar oque dizia.

Definitivamente, o aquariano podia ter várias aptidões, menos a de mentir descaradamente. Era fato.

_- Tudo bem, devem ser assuntos chatos e enfadonhos mesmo, não vão me acrescentar em nada. Minha única estratégia é a de matar o inimigo lentamente, fazendo o verme sofrer como nunca antes. Só assim irá memorizar meu rosto quando for direto para o inferno. _– Kardia sorria sádico novamente, deixando uma gargalhada assustadora ecoar pelo bosque em que estavam.

_- Você não toma jeito, não é, seu escorpião sádico!_

Dégel leva o indicador até a ponta do nariz do amigo, pressionando levemente, como se o intimidasse daquela forma, por brincadeira.

_- Não preciso tomar jeito. Eu apenas ajo como me convém._

Kardia levanta seu corpo, levando as mãos até os pulsos do amigo, o forçando a deitar-se no chão. Dégel deixa-se levar pelos movimentos de escorpião, este agora se encontrava encima de seu corpo esguio. Se forçando contra ele.

_- Como, por exemplo, agora. O que diria aquele grupinho de ratos se visse o "senhor-sabe-tudo" nessa situação?_

Riu com gosto ao fitar o rosto assustado, um tanto corado do aquariano.

_- Que foi? Acha que os preciosos ratos iriam repudiá-lo?_

Tornou a forçar o corpo contra o do amigo.

Para sua surpresa, aquário não sustentava mais a expressão assustada de outrora. Pelo contrário, parecia confiante, seguro.

_- O que foi? Por que me olha assim?_ – Questionou o escorpiano, arqueando uma sombrancelha.

...

Agindo quase que por instinto, aquário leva seu rosto, sem esforço algum, ao encontro do de escorpião, fazendo com que o roçar de lábios e narizes fosse inevitável. Volta a deitar-se em seguida, esperando que o outro agisse em resposta aos seus toques.

Kardia permaneceu estático por alguns instantes, mirando os olhos do amigo como se decidisse sua sentença.

Num movimento rápido, quase selvagem, o escorpiano toma os lábios de aquário, o fazendo soltar um gemido surpreso. Libertando um dos pulsos de sua 'vítima', escorrega a mão pelo corpo prensado pelo seu próprio, chegando até a cintura fina do amigo, acariciando-o na região enquanto explorava todas as partes de sua boca.

Sentindo o gosto do outro presente em seus lábios, com um das mãos agora livre, Dégel toma suavemente a nuca de Kardia, fazendo movimentos leves, enroscando os dedos nas longas madeixas macias e azuladas.

Deixou o rosto pender para o lado, fazendo com que o encaixe de lábios fosse perfeito, enquanto Kardia se ocupava em morder levemente seu lábio inferior, dando leves chupões. Logo, ambas as línguas se encontravam entrelaçadas, ávidas em buscar a troca de sabores e sensações novamente.

O beijo durou consideráveis minutos, entre pausas para respirar e troca de olhares, seguidos de carinhos ousados. Dégel foi quem cessou o beijo. Já estava com os lábios inchados devido às mordidas e chupões que recebera. Abriu seu melhor sorriso ao ver que Kardia relutava na tentativa de beijá-lo novamente.

- _Depois... Agora precisamos voltar para nossos templos. Logo desço em sua casa para executar o tratamento. Me deixa levantar agora?_

_- E se eu não quiser?-_ O escorpião contrariado questiona, mantendo um 'a_gradabilíssimo_' sorriso cínico nos lábios.

_- Ora você vai querer sim!_

Com um movimento rápido, Dégel se livra das 'garras' possessivas de escorpião. Pondo-se de pé ao lado do amigo.

_- Vamos logo!_

Ao notar o tom autoritário de Dégel, Kardia enfim se levanta, lançando um olhar debochado para o mesmo.

-_ Sim, querido baba-ovos do velho Sage_... – Riu ao ver a expressão um tanto irritada do aquariano.

_- Kardia, não deboche do Grande mestre... Ele é um homem benevolente e gosta de você..._

_- Bah, cadê seu senso de humor? A propósito, você **VAI** jantar hoje na MINHA casa. Isso não foi um pedido, foi uma ordem._

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** _Ufa!Acho que estou temporariamente encorajada nessa fic!Hehehe_

_Como puderam ver, esse capítulo mostrou um outro lado de ambos, Kardia e Dégel._

_Espero mesmo estar correspondendo aos leitores! _

_Obrigada por ter lido :)~_

_Momento propaganda: Para quem curte também fic de casal hetero e Lost Canvas, aproveito a deixa para avisar que estou escrevendo uma fic (já publiquei 3 capítulos) de Alone/Hades X Pandora. Quem quiser conferir :_

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews *-*' ::.**

**Keiko Maxwell**: _Realmente Keiko, eu tbm admito que minha 1ª impressão com Kardia e Dégel era que ambos não passavam de clones do Camus e Milo._

_Ledo engano, e que baita surpresa!oO' kkkk¹²³. Pois é, eu acompanho o LC religiosamente, afinal participo de um RPG de orkut como Pandora LC, logo eu_

_preciso estar a par do mangá, mas nunca tinha reparado muito na dupla Poison&Ice, só agora bateu a vontade de fazer algo, sem contar que é mais fácil de criar situações_

_novas, tendo em vista que Milo e Camus foram tão usados que não restam quase alternativas pra bolar fics!XDDD_

_Muito obrigada pelo review! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic 'experimental' *-*, a propósito, gostou de ver o "Sádico escorpião" em ação no capítulo II? Rs_

**Lune Kuruta:** _Não é alienada não!!Conheço vários que ainda não tomaram coragem de 'encarar' o LC kkkk¹²³ Eu por exemplo só leio por conta de uma personagem _

_que interpreto em um jogo de RPG (Pandora LC). Sobre os personagens serem ou ñ bem retratados, bem, cada um interpreta de uma maneira, pode ser que você_

_venha a ler o LC e não concorde comigo, por exemplo, mas eu lhe asseguro que estou fazendo o possível e impossível pra moldá-los de acordo com oque o LC apresenta!_

_**Ps.** Não se bata! Eu gostei da piadinha! Poison&Ice P&B forever! * mostra o V de vitória* ;D shuaihsuiahshausaus. Obrigada pela Review!*-*_

**Haina Aquarius-sama****:** _Sim!É um karma divino, e confesso que no LC o karma tá mais visível que sacanagem debaixo de escada de boate![?]kkkkk²³ É realmente,_

_Albafica e Dite não possuem nada em comum, em termos de personalidade. Aliás, nenhum personagem de LC tem cara de boneca, como o Dite oO'_

_Sim Dégel é fizurado em livros e conhecimento! Ele até usa um óculos charmoso pra ler (tem a cena no mangá XD)._

_Quanto ao relacionamento do Dégel com Kardia no mangá, sim eles se dão muito bem. Só que o Dégel vive berrando "Kardia --' " porque o escorpiano 'feliz' vive_

_fazendo gracejos fora de hora, oque por acaso me faz rir de monte XD. Definitivamente, Camus e Dégel não tem NADA em comum, a não ser as habilidades e aparencia, só._

_Sobre sua sugestão a timidez do Dégel: Pode parecer implicância, mas sempre que Kardia faz algo inesperado, o aquariano arregala os 'zoiões' O.O', meio tímido kkkk. _

_Mas eu creio que nesse novo capítulo eu já o moldei de forma menos tímida :D Nota que ele fica tímido quando é pego de surpresa, mas na hora de agir, ele é mais ousado!_

_Obrigada pela review! *-*_

**Lhu Chan****:**_Luuuh minha companheira da madrugada! Não sabe a satisfação que é ter minha fic lida por você! Te admiro como escritora, como já lhes disse!^^_

_Como pode ver, eis uma continuação!\o/ _

_Tomara que a agrade! Estou me esforçando pra que todos fiquem satisfeitos com a leitura :D  
Valew pela review, e por me atuar no msn *-* kkkkkkkkk_

**Milo:** _Milosmar meu! *-* Você por aqui me faz chorar de emoção! kkkkkkkkk Que está achando do desempenho do Tatataravô?_

_Desde os primórdios tu gosta de um Pingüim, né? :DDD  
Valew pelo review!*-*_

**Krika Haruno:**_ Muitíssimo obrigada pelo review, pelo visto, estou satisfazendo com minha fic 'experimental' no quesito 'comportamento de escorpião'_

_se gostou do comporamento dele no 1º capítulo, tenho certeza que vai amar ele agindo sádico agora!XDDDD_

Ufa...isso porque eram apenas SEIS reviews oO' kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Até a próxima pessoal :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Eu apenas pego 'emprestado' certos personagens. :)

**Aviso:** Conteúdo **YAOI **( Kardia X Dégel ); Se ñ gosta muda de fic x)~

_Nem acredito que consegui terminar o terceiro capítulo antes de começar a trabalhar -.-'_

_Ainda bem, não queria deixar a fic 'as traças'!xD hehehe_

_Espero estar agradando, sinceramente! Confesso que está sendo complicado_

_desenrolar essa história. Mas sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! (clichê infeliz + válido ;D)_

_Boa leitura! Não se esqueça, por favor, de mandar os **Reviews**!!!!:DDD_

_Obrigada;_

**Capitulo III**

A água morna percorria o corpo moreno bem trabalhado. Os cabelos ganhavam um tom de azul escuro conforme o forte jato d'água os banhava. Lavou todo o corpo, passando o sabonete rente a pele macia. Impaciente, como se algo lhe incomodasse apoiou as duas mãos na parede em frente ao chuveiro, abaixando o rosto, deixando que a água morna escorresse enquanto viajava em seus pensamentos. Tudo em sua mente focava somente uma pessoa: Dégel.

_"O que eu fui fazer... Como eu cheguei nesse ponto com ele? _

_Justo com ele! Se fosse outro qualquer eu pouco me importaria, _

_mas Dégel é especial demais... _

_Novamente se deixou levar por seus instintos animalescos, Escorpião! _

_Quando vai aprender a se portar com prudência? É um cavaleiro afinal, honre sua condição! _

_Pense antes de agir!_

_Ora, que tipo de pessoa se digladia em pensamento? _

_Somente alguém como eu... Um bicho do mato... Um ser irracional... _

_Não, eu sou pior que isso, afinal eu possuo racionalidade, _

_mas me recuso ou me esqueço de usá-la..._

_Tarde demais, escorpião imbecil, agora acate com oque fez!"_

Levantou a face, deixando o forte jato d'água tocar seu rosto. Queria lavar sua alma, queria poder reverter oque havia feito. Mas era tarde demais...

Arrependia-se de ter deixado levar pelas emoções, pelos impulsos. Mas era escorpiano, não havia como negar sua sina. Era impulsivo e ponto!

A situação era complicada, estava arrependido de ter beijado o amigo querido, porém iria se arrepender ainda mais se o tivesse evitado.  
Amava Dégel mais que tudo, mais que a si mesmo. A ficha já havia caído em seu interior após o aquariano deixar seu templo na noite anterior,

o problema é que jamais seria egoísta o bastante para amá-lo e fazê-lo amar a si.

Sim egoísta! Uma pessoa com a morte a espreita não poderia se dar o alvedrio de amar, e muito menos de fazer _alguém_ o amar.

Kardia sabia que ia morrer, cedo ou tarde. Sabia que se confessasse pro amigo oque agora sabia, oque sempre soube, mas não tivera coragem o bastante pra assumir, iria machucá-lo por demais.

Que espécie de meta alguém como ele poderia ter em uma vida a dois? Nenhuma que não se findasse em dor, em sofrimento. E o pior de tudo,

o sofrimento de quem ele mais amava, Dégel de aquário.

Outra questão que tumultuava sua mente abalada era o fato de Dégel tê-lo beijado, afinal quem começara o ato fora o aquariano. Queria saber o porquê de tal atitude.

Será que Dégel o amava? Um amor carnal, assim como ele? Ou será que fez aquilo por impulso?

Ora, o impulsivo ali sempre fora ele. Dégel era racional, e analítico, ele jamais iria tomar uma atitude daquelas por impulso. Jamais.

Reunindo as prováveis possibilidades e descartando as improváveis, Kardia sentiu um aperto em seu peito assim que uma nova questão veio em sua mente.

Dégel não era impulsivo, tampouco havia deixado transparecer que nutria um sentimento acima do fraterno por si. Só restara uma opção: **pena**...

Aquário havia o beijado por _pena_, porque sabia mais do que qualquer outro ali da gravidade de sua enfermidade. Queria consolar, talvez, o amigo condenado. Era bondoso, afinal. Mas... _pena?_

-...

Grossas lágrimas brotavam nos orbes azul-piscina de escorpião.

Agora estava claro. Era o óbvio. Tolo de não ter cogitado essa possibilidade antes.

Não culpava o amigo. Mas odiava o fato de que fosse merecedor de pena. Ainda mais pena de outro igual, um cavaleiro de ouro.

Chorou demoradamente, saindo do chuveiro um tanto apressado ao notar que havia perdido a hora. Tinha um compromisso com Dégel.

Tratou de se vestir com pressa, penteando as longas madeixas azuladas. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo frouxo. Trajava agora uma calça de moletom escura e uma camiseta branca. Ao sair do quarto, seus olhos azuis se encontraram com os de safira do amigo.

_- Eu pensei que fosse o dourado que mais demorava na hora do banho. Vejo que foi um equívoco_. – Sorriu amigavelmente pro escorpiano, deixando o livro que folheava encima de uma mesinha.

Aproximou-se do amigo de braços abertos, porém, o outro se desviava do abraço, caminhando até uma das janelas do templo, sentando-se escorado na parede defronte o céu.

-_ Desculpe pelo gracejo, não se sente bem_? – Lança um olhar preocupado pro escorpiano, se dirigindo até ele. Senta-se do seu lado, enlaçando o ombro deste com um dos braços, gentilmente.

Não obteve resposta melhor do que um resmungo.

Ainda um tanto receoso, Dégel deita a cabeça no ombro de Kardia. Suspirando longamente enquanto analisava os fatos ali presentes.

Não era possível tamanha mudança de humor. Há poucas horas estavam juntos conversando. Passaram uma tarde normal. Por que esse comportamento agora?

Contudo, sabia que questionar o escorpiano não seria uma atitude inteligente.

Agiria com gestos, assim que o amigo sentisse vontade de falar, ele falaria.

Decidiu aproveitar o silêncio de Kardia para iniciar o 'tratamento'. Deslizou a mão alva e macia até o lado esquerdo do peitoral forte de escorpião.

Sentiu um arrepio com o toque. Logo, começara a concentrar o cosmo, envolvendo cuidadosamente ele e o amigo em sua aura gelada.

Fechou os olhos, apreciando aquela sensação maravilhosa. Agradeceu internamente por ter sido o escolhido para cuidar de Kardia.

Eis que um forte impulso faz o aquariano encontrar o chão.

Kardia havia se levantado bruscamente.

-_ Kardia, eu não sei o que aconteceu para essa bizarra mudança de humor, mas não deixe que isso intervenha no tratamento, por favor..._ – O aquariano, temeroso, se levanta.

...

Novamente não obteve resposta alguma. Dirigiu-se até a janela, onde o escorpiano se encontrava, ostentando um semblante sério.

Levou as mãos até as têmporas, fechando os olhos, como se ensaiasse mentalmente o que iria falar. Quais argumentos usar para fazer com que Kardia falasse algo.

_- Kardia, eu não sei o que se passa, com sinceridade, estou assustado com essa situação. Que eu me lembre, não lhe fiz nada de mal, portanto, se quiser manter essa postura rude, faça o favor de, pelo menos comigo, se portar normalmente. Sou seu amigo, gosto muito de você e não quero que um inconveniente qualquer ponha em risco o seu tratamento_. – Aquilo não era brincadeira. Era coisa séria, o tratamento era algo de suma importância, não toleraria as birras de escorpião. Dégel jamais deixaria aqueles dramas, atrapalharem sua missão como amigo.

_- Sabe Dégel, pra você é muito fácil essa coisa de 'falar bonito' e não admitir que sua 'missão' seja atrapalhada por nada e nem ninguém. Acontece que eu não preciso mais de sua ajuda aqui. Não preciso que realize sua 'missão' mais. O livro desse estorvo! Sua 'missão' chegou ao fim_– Escorpião fita o amigo severamente.

Dégel permaneceu alguns instantes estático, voltando a se pronunciar ao notar as olheiras do amigo. Desviando o assunto.

_- Você andou chorando? ..._

-...

_- Por que Kardia? Quem te fez esse mal? Estou aqui para ouví-lo, ajudá-lo. Quero seu bem..._

_- Oh sim, está aqui para me ajudar, que bom samaritano você Dégel! Mas como lhes disse, sua missão acabou! Não preciso da ajuda de ninguém, muito menos da **sua**. –_ Esbravejou Kardia, mirando o amigo com um olhar perigoso.

_- Kardia, eu não vou permitir que você faça isso consigo mesmo... _

_- Você não tem autoridade nenhuma perante mim, conforme-se e aceite minha vontade._

_- Me conformo e saio daqui se me der um motivo plausível para isso tudo, essa mudança brusca._

_- Não preciso de sua pena... Não preciso de nada seu..._

_- Pena?_ – Franze o cenho, um tanto confuso.

_- Sim, pena e, por favor, não se faça de desentendido! Eu posso parecer ignorante, mas eu não sou! Eu percebo as coisas, eu sei oque se passa. Você só vem aqui porque tem pena de mim. Só me acaricia me faz companhia e... Beijou-me, se deixou beijar... Por pena!_

Kardia havia perdido completamente a racionalidade. Bufava e urrava as palavras, erguendo o punho cerrado, mirando a expressão surpresa do aquariano.

_– Pena, pois sabe que estou pra morrer, sabe que logo mais sua missão será concluída com 'êxito', afinal, aturou o estorvo digno da piedade alheia por muito tempo, não foi?! Agora dá o fora daqui, vá dizer ao Grande mestre que eu o liberei de sua '**preciosa missão'**! –_ Disse arrastadas as últimas palavras, carregadas de sarcasmo.

_- Eu não vou sair daqui... Não até que tudo isso esteja esclarecido._

Repentinamente, Dégel envolve o furioso escorpião em seus braços, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

Permaneceram daquela forma por alguns instantes. O toque suave da respiração quente do amigo fazia Kardia inebriar-se aos poucos, deixando-se levar pela situação.

Era incrível a capacidade que o aquariano tinha de dominá-lo.

Ele era o único imune ao veneno de seu ferrão.

Após alguns instantes naquela cumplicidade, Dégel se afasta do amigo, levando uma de suas mãos macias até o rosto, um tanto abalado, do outro.

-_ Kardia... Meu amigo se soubesse a admiração que sinto por ti, a inveja de tenho de sua garra, sua força de vontade e iniciativa... Pena é o pior sentimento que alguém poderia nutrir por uma pessoa... Responda-me o porquê eu sentiria pena do meu melhor amigo?_

Kardia permaneceu alguns instantes em silêncio, assimilando oque Dégel havia dito. Respirou fundo antes de continuar a indagá-lo, mudando bruscamente o rumo da conversa.

_- Por que me beijou?_

-... – Dégel ficara sem resposta.

_- Vai me dizer que não me beijou por dó de me ver solitário. Carente?_

-... – Novamente se viu perdido em suas palavras. Não sabia oque dizer.

-_ Vamos Dégel! O que houve? Eu acertei, é isso? Não precisa se preocupar, eu sou digno de pena mesmo..._

_- Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas... Você não é digno de pena alguma..._

_- Não mude o assunto! Eu fiz uma pergunta pra você, agora me responda!_

Dégel abaixou o rosto, sentindo-se incomodado.

_– Senti vontade de beijá-lo... Queria sentir seu gosto. Gosto da proximidade entre nós, do calor do seu corpo. Gosto quando faz suas caretas e até quando me ameaça..._ - Fez uma pausa ao fitar a expressão confusa do outro –_ Kardia... Entenda que, pode parecer bizarro, mas, eu amo você... Não aquele amor fraternal, amor de amigos, não... É algo, além disso. Por isso não me peça pra sair, não tire de mim a missão que tanto aprecio, e não faça com que suas conclusões errôneas e absurdas se sobreponham em nossa amizade. Eu não poderia suportar uma distância entre nós. **Preciso de você...**_

Escorpião permaneceu estático, boquiaberto. Apesar de ter cogitado meramente a possibilidade de uma talvez paixão que Dégel nutrisse por ele, logo a descartou. Era um absurdo.

No entanto, era real.

Kardia leva sua mão até o queixo do amigo.

Era o costume Dégel esconder o rosto em seu manto de madeixas esverdeadas quando se sentia inseguro. Assim como era o costume Kardia, quando via o amigo nessa situação, levantar-lhe o rosto, segurando seu queixo, como se o encorajasse.

E assim o fez, fitando os olhos confusos brilharem para si.

Ele conhecia o verdadeiro Dégel. Não aquele cavaleiro sério e imponente que todos admiravam. Aquele homem com títulos de responsabilidades imensas.

Ele conhecia, além disso.

Só ele tinha o privilégio de admirar a expressão do amigo quando estava confuso, triste, envergonhado... _Apaixonado_...

Sentiu-se feliz por isso e grato por ter cometido um equívoco.

_- Por que não me disse antes?_- Kardia indagava o amigo, acariciando-lhes a face levemente delicada.

-_ Por que não queria correr o risco de que você se afastasse de mim... Somos homens afinal, sei o quanto você é orgulhoso, jamais iria aceitar isso..._ – Deu um suspiro, aliviando-se ao receber os carinhos de Kardia.

_- Eu jamais conseguiria ficar longe de você, seu nerd... Você é um mal necessário!-_ brincou, fazendo o aquariano rir levemente.

Não pensando duas vezes o tomou em um beijo carinhoso. Enrolando a ponta dos dedos nos fios cor de esmeralda escuro. Percebeu que o outro havia arrepiado assim que sua mão entrou em contato com sua nuca.

Dégel sentiu que o corpo fosse explodir em júbilo. A cada carícia, sentia-se arrepiar. Passou a explorar a boca do amado carinhosamente, roçando vez ou outra a ponta do nariz arrebitado na de Kardia. Este, por sua vez, tinha urgência em aprofundar o beijo cada vez mais. Enlaçou a cintura do amigo, o trazendo pra junto de si, de modo que os corpos ficassem colados. Distribuía chupões por ambos os lábios rosados, dando atenção a língua, alternadamente. Apreciava o sabor do beijo, podia jurar que estava viciados nos lábios doces e rosados de Dégel.

-_ Kardia... O tratamento_... - sussurrou o aquariano tentando desvencilhar-se dos chupões do escorpiano.

_- Depois, no momento estou em outro tipo de tratamento... Este também é referente ao coração, por assim dizer..._ – Respondeu, sorrindo amplamente, sem deixar de roubar selinhos dos lábios do companheiro.

Dégel retribuía o sorriso, radiante, sentindo a leve pressão dos lábios de seu amado nos seus próprios. Parecia um sonho...

Com dificuldade o beijo enfim se cessou. Dégel convencera o teimoso Kardia a colaborar com mais uma sessão de terapia.

Ambos permaneciam abraçados o tempo todo, se soltando somente após o tratamento ser finalizado.

_- Estou morrendo de fome! Vamos comer?_

Kardia ouve seu estômago roncar em protesto, fazendo com que ele mais o amigo rissem.

_- Vamos sim! Eu também estou com fome!_

A dupla então caminha até a sala de jantar, ainda abraçados, como dois amantes. Admirando um ao outro, como se nunca tivessem percebido antes o quão eram belos.

Contudo, algo dentro de Dégel o afligia. Afinal, seus sentimentos eram de _fato_ correspondidos?

Em momento algum o escorpiano havia dito que o amava. Por mais que tivesse o beijado e aparentasse felicidade, para Dégel, nada melhor que verbalizar.

Queria ouvir dos lábios do amado oque ele de fato sentia. Queria ter certeza de que não estava correndo risco.

...

Sentiu uma dor leve na nuca. Havia recebido um _belo_ 'tapão' na parte de trás da cabeça.

_- Eu disse que se o pegasse novamente no mundo da Lua eu não iria ter dó em lhe atacar!-_ Kardia ria com a careta indignada de Dégel.

Após rirem do ocorrido, se dirigiram até a sala de jantar.

Mais tarde precisavam conversar. Seriamente...

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **_Mais um capítulo on e eu nem acredito!o.O'_

_Fiz o do 1º capítulo uma introdução, explicando a enfermidade de Kardia e a relação dele com Dégel,_

_no 2º mostrei a verdadeira personalidade de ambos ( ' Kardia Sádico is all! lol~ kkkkk¹²³), e agora eu_

_quis mostrar a confusão interna de Kardia. Na verdade o grande desafio dessa fic é o fato de ter que _

_lidar com uma certeza macabra : Kardia não viverá muito tempo. Isso é fato e eu não vou mudar esse_

_'detalhe' ao meu bel prazer. Prefiro seguir e bolar algo bacana, gosto do desafio e odeio fazer novela_

_mexicana que 'milagrosamente' Fulana Maria se cura de sua doença terminal etc... :P kkkkk¹²³_

_Bom gente, é isso ai, eu espero estar correspondendo com a espectativa de vocês!:)  
Ainda sou novata no 'ramo', especialmente se tratando de YAOI. rsrs_

_Bom, a seguir as respostas dos reviews do 2º capítulo! lol~_

_Beijão a todos e muito obrigada por acompanharem a fic ;)_

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews ::.**

**Krika Haruno:** _Uia, você aqui dinovo!*-* *morre de alegria*_

_ahuishaushuiahsihaishahsiu Poxa! Que bom que está gostando!:DDD _

_Ééé Kardia é um 'cachorrão' kkkkkk e o Dégel é um coisinho meigo '-'~_

_Valew pelo review e também por ler a fic *-*'_

_Beijão!!_

**Lhu-Chan: **_A Luu já é de casa! lol~ kkkkkk¹²³_

_Sim sim mulher inspirada mesmo '__' nem eu sei de onde eu tiro essa inspiração, acho que fico_

_com medo que a 'fonte seque' ai eu escrevo compulsivamente!kkkkk_

_E realmente o Kardia é aquele mala sabe? Que tem em toda a turma? kkkkkkk_

_Kardia é o karma do Dégel! XD~_

_Obrigadão pelo review!*-*_

_beijoos!_

**Keiko Maxwell:** _Oieee! Uia, eu lembro do seu primeiro review pra mim, toda séria oO'_

_pensei "Nossa que responsabilidade ela é toda séria e tals, vou caprichar na fic pra não levar chumbo!" kkkkkk¹²³_

_ai me deparo com o seu review no segundo capítulo começando com uma baita risada OO' kkkkkkkkkkk¹²³_

_Aewwwwwww! Sinal que agradei!XD_

_Eu concordo, qualquer idéia bem empregada em Poison&Ice tá valendo, eu babo encima deles '¬'~_

_Poxa Keiko, realmente, preciso de alguém pra me ajudar a Betar, eu tenho um péssimo custume de postar_

_de madrugada, ai eu nem sei mais em que lingua do escrevendo kkkkkk'_

_Sobre o jantar, bem, na verdade eu precisava de uma desculpa pra trazer o Dégel pra casa do Kardia, pra poder_

_desenrrolar mais as coisas. Na continuação eu vou fazê-lo xD  
Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! 'o'~_

_Ah, add meu msn, ai nos falamos pra esse negócio de beta:_ euridice**ponto**ss**arroba**hotmail**ponto**com

Ok, fim dos reviews! (Aviso que respondi mais reviews ao fim do capitulo dois pros que mandaram depois ;]~)

Beijos!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada; Isso é um empréstimo de personagens sem fins lucrativos lol~

**Aviso:** Conteúdo **YAOI,** ou seja : Homem com Homem brincando de médico u__u'

_Sim, mais um capítulo a disposição!\o/  
Na verdade eu to postando assim, diariamente porque talvez_

_eu vá me mudar, ou o trabalho (que já começou ¬¬') pode vir a me_

_tirar o tempo, etc...  
Bom gente, espero que gostem desse capítulo!:)_

_Tá bem light acho, quis fazer Dégel falar sobre a infância, afinal,_

_isso pode ser importante mais pra frente na fic ;)_

_Beijão, boa leitura e não esqueçam dos **Reviews!**lol~_

**Capítulo IV**

Dégel mirava seu prato. Estava com fome, mas seus pensamentos o mantinham longe dali. Temia que Kardia não o quisesse, pelo menos não da forma como ele o queria. Sabia que o amigo já havia ficado com várias servas, amazonas, como também já havia se deitado com cavaleiros e servos, porém nunca passava de uma noite, um dia. Coisas corriqueiras, nada sérias. Mas eles eram amigos. Mais que isso, eram confidentes, cúmplices um do outro. Dégel estava acima de qualquer um naquele santuário para Kardia, por isso precisava arriscar, precisava saber se seus sentimentos eram, de fato, correspondidos, e se Kardia gostaria de assumir um compromisso.

O aquariano regrado precisava saber que Escorpião seria apenas dele.

Uma bolinha de papel amassado se choca com o nariz de Aquário.

_- Eu já disse, não vá pro mundo-da-lua, ou seja lá aonde você vai, quando estiver comigo! Seu mal educado..._

Dégel sorriu docemente ao ver a birra do amigo. Kardia encontrava-se de braços cruzados, com uma careta de indignação no belo rosto.

_- Desculpa pela milésima vez. Mas você não pode me culpar, não quando é o responsável por minhas 'viagens mentais' fora de hora._

Dégel, mantendo o sorriso, fita o amigo. Kardia agora já se encontrava em sua posição normal, servindo-se de um acompanhamento. Virou o rosto ao ouvir as palavras do aquariano, fitando-o com malícia. Só então notou o quanto o amigo era bonito. Tinha uma beleza exótica. Apesar da condição masculina, tinha traços delicados. A pele alva do rosto era adornada por alguns fios esverdeados que haviam se soltado do laço que prendia-lhes os cabelos. Os olhos sempre serenos, pareciam um par de safiras. O pequeno nariz, levemente arrebitado, dava fragilidade ao rosto, e aqueles lábios rosados tirariam qualquer um do sério. Dégel era lindo. E ele o amava.

_- Era o que me faltava. Está por acaso se vingando de mim? Como é o 'mundo da lua', Kardia?_

Era a vez do aquariano protestar, buscando imitar a expressão do amigo. Ambos riram.

Continuaram o jantar normalmente. Lançavam olhares de relance um para o outro. Discutiam, vez ou outra, sobre um assunto qualquer.

Quando o jantar enfim fora finalizado, ambos tomaram rumo até uma pequena sala do templo. Lá havia um confortável sofá revestido com peles, bem embaixo de uma ampla janela. Kardia, que era fascinado pelo céu noturno, sempre que podia se dirigia até a saleta para apreciar a noite. Dégel chamava o pequeno local de 'refúgio escorpiano'. Já estivera ali várias vezes junto do amigo.

Ao chegarem no local, Dégel se senta em uma das extremidades do sofá. Kardia, por sua vez, se joga no colo do outro, aninhando-se ao peito do aquariano, esticando as pernas pela extensão do sofá.

Com o escorpiano em seus braços, Dégel leva uma das mãos até a franja azulada, jogando-a para trás afim de apreciar o rosto do amigo.

Ficou por alguns minutos apreciando aquele rosto encantador. Fitou os belos olhos azuis claros que o miravam com bondade, os lábios um pouco mais grossos que os seus, o nariz bem feito. Dégel amava cada detalhe daquele rosto, daquele corpo, daquele ser. Sua personalidade forte, seu gênio difícil, sua vontade de viver e morrer com glória, com honra. Como todo o cavaleiro que se preze. Queria morrer pela deusa em um embate mortal. Ao se lembrar disso, o aquariano estremeceu levemente. Não queria que Kardia se arriscasse em embates árduos, não podia se arriscar a perdê-lo. Aliás, só a idéia de que cedo ou tarde iria perdê-lo o fazia sentir um imenso pesar no peito. Não podia perdê-lo...

_- Sabe, toda a vez que olho o céu eu me lembro da minha infância..._

_- Ah, é? Você também admira o céu desde pequeno?_

_- Sim, eu sempre gostei de olhar para as estrelas. Sempre tive a meta de me tornar alguém melhor que pudesse zelar pela Terra... Isso me empenhou no treino para cavaleiro. Eu olhava o céu e via as constelações reluzentes, me encorajando a continuar a evoluir..._

_- Eu fazia delas minhas amigas, minhas confidentes. Quando era criança, eu normalmente me isolava das outras. Achava todos os aprendizes chatos..._

_- Anti-social desde pequeno..._

_- Sim, eu sou. Não preciso estar cercado por uma rodinha de gente sempre. Porém depois que conheci melhor o Mani, Cidão, Régulos e um pessoal aqui, eu me enturmei mais. E você Dégel? Era sozinho enquanto vivia na Sibéria?_

_- Não, não era... Quando cheguei em Bluegaard, eu devia ter mais ou menos uns 6 anos. Fui educado pelo nobre Garcia, um homem muito bondoso, ele era Regente de Bluegaard, muito sábio. Acabei por crescer junto dos filhos dele, Unity e Seraphina. Unity tinha minha idade, já a Seraphina era mais velha que nós, era cuidadosa como uma mãe conosco ._

_- Então você teve uma espécie de família na Sibéria, não?_

_- Sim, tive... Unity era como um irmão, e pensávamos da mesma forma. Ambos nos empenhávamos pra zelar pelo mundo, a diferença era que eu queria me tornar cavaleiro, já ele iria se tornar o próximo regente de Bluegaard._- Ao levantar o rosto, Dégel fita a constelação de cisne brilhando intensamente.-_ Ele me chamava de 'elo' com o mundo... Já que considerava Bluegaard um 'fim de mundo'... Disse que fui eu quem ensinou ele a amar aquela terra gelada. Fizemos uma promessa sob a Cruz do Norte. Eu me tornaria cavaleiro e ele soberano de Bluegaard, e então poderíamos fazer uma 'ponte' entre o mundo e aquela região 'esquecida'... Como a Cruz do Norte..._

Dégel fecha seus olhos, respirando fundo. Precisava retornar a Bluegaard. Precisava visitar o amigo e todos os habitantes daquela terra esquecida.

Lembrou-se então do assunto em pendência com o escorpião em seu colo.

_- Kardia... Precisamos conversar._

Ao abaixar o rosto, Dégel fita um adormecido escorpião. Sentiu-se idiota, devia estar falando sozinho a tempos.

Levantou-se do sofá com cuidado, aconchegando o amigo em uma grande almofada. Buscou um lençol fino, cobrindo o corpo que ressonava profundamente.

_- Amanhã conversamos..._ – Sussurrou próximo do ouvido do escorpião adormecido, pousando os lábios carinhosamente nos dele.

Rumou até as escadas para sagitário, ainda observando o céu estrelado.

**oOo**

_- Unity é?..._ – Resmungou

O escorpiano estreita os olhos. Ainda estava acordado, bem acordado.

**oOo**

_- Tem estado tão pensativo ultimamente, Dégel, aconteceu algo?_

Aquário arregala os olhos, sentindo-se envergonhado.

- _Me perdoe, Grande mestre! Não aconteceu nada, eu..._

_- Dégel, não precisa pedir meu perdão._ – Sage sorria bondosamente.

Já havia percebido a mudança no comportamento do aquariano havia vários dias. Ele sabia bem o porquê, mesmo que Dégel fosse discreto. Porém não gostava de se intrometer na vida pessoal dos cavaleiros, limitava-se apenas a resolver os assuntos corriqueiros com ajuda do aquariano. Se fosse a vontade de Dégel desabafar, ele seria ouvinte, do contrário, não iria forçá-lo.

_- Por hoje encerramos essas pesquisas, eu preciso conversar com Asmita._

_- Tudo bem senhor, vou arquivar os documentos. Amanhã continuaremos em que período?_

_- Venha logo cedo. Sei que tem treinamento a tarde e ao entardecer se dedica ao tratamento de Kardia. Tire a tarde de folga, precisarei de você a noite, sem estar exausto. A propósito, como vai o cavaleiro de escorpião?_

Ao ouvir o nome de Kardia, aquário se distrai momentaneamente, derrubando algumas folhas que arquivava.

_- Kardia está bem, senhor..._ – Disse, recolhendo as folhas do chão – _Ele tem reagido bem ao tratamento..._

_- Fico feliz, Dégel. Até breve..._

Ao se ver sozinho no grande corredor do templo, Sage lança um olhar preocupado para Dégel, que ainda arrumava os papéis.

_"Será que foi mesmo uma boa idéia incumbir aquário de cuidar de escorpião?"_

Mas não havia tempo para arrepender-se, estavam prestes a entrar em guerra santa. Confiava em Dégel e em sua capacidade como cavaleiro, porém receava intimamente que aquário estava fragilizado.

**oOo**

Quando desceu pra área de treinamento, Dégel já sabia que encontraria Kardia por lá. Havia passado a manhã toda junto do Grande mestre.

Kardia, por sua vez, havia acordado e descido direto pro treino. Combinara com Régulos um combate corporal. Ao perceber a presença de aquário, o escorpiano pede uma pausa para o parceiro leonino, saindo correndo até o amigo.

_- Bom dia nerd!-_ dizia animadamente, bagunçando os cabelos bem escovados de Dégel

_- Boa tarde pra você também Kardia... hey, não faça isso com meu cabelo!_ – Respondia indignado com a recepção 'calorosa'.

_- Me impeça!_

Em um movimento rápido, escorpião imobiliza o braço do amigo, fazendo-o derrubar o livro que carregava.

_- Kardia! Meu livro, me solta!_

_- Não..._

_- Ora é claro que vai me soltar! Pare com gracejos, o livro caiu próximo à lama, me solte._

Os olhares se cruzaram por alguns instantes. Kardia debochava, não se importando com o olhar mortal de aquário.

Uma pequena série de movimentos ágeis e habilidosos e logo a posição de ambos estava invertida. Agora quem prensava os punhos de escorpião rente as costas do mesmo era Dégel.

_- Está mais rápido hoje! Admirável 'senhor-não-suje-o-livro'. –_ O escorpiano sorria cinicamente, virando o rosto para fitar o amigo. Se vendo livre da imobilização logo em seguida.

Dégel se abaixa, apanhando o livro. Deu alguns tapinhas para limpar a capa. Mirando o sorriso cínico de Kardia.

_- Sádico..._

_- Sim..._

Kardia se lança contra o corpo de aquário, assim que o cavaleiro lhe dera as costas, o trazendo pra bem próximo de si. Apóia o rosto no ombro do amigo, aproximando os lábios do ouvido do outro. Sussurrando.

_-' Posso ser sádico, mas você continua me amando...'_

Dégel sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo, violentamente. Soluçou, sem conseguir encarar o escorpiano. Estavam no meio de várias pessoas.

- '_Depois nos falamos... Não fujas de mim, seu nerd. A propósito, você fica lindo corado. '_

Kardia livra Dégel da imobilização. Rindo alegremente, corre até Régulos, afim de voltar a treinar.

-_ Nossa Kardia, que tu falaste pra deixar o 'sorvete de kiwi' naquele estado? Parecia que ia explodir_! – Régulos ria.

_- Nada demais, leão curioso, qualquer coisa que venha de mim já deixa o 'senhor-sabe-tudo' assustado_! – Riu junto com o outro, iniciando o treinamento de onde tinham parado.

Mais tarde iria se encontrar com o '_nerd'._

**oOo**

Dégel havia se ausentado dos treinos naquele dia. O Grande mestre não queria que ele estivesse exausto mais a noite. Precisava dele para lhe dar assistência enquanto analisava o mapa estrelar.

Assim que deixou o campo de treinamento, o aquariano se dirigiu até o bosque. Pretendia ficar por ali a espera do amigo. Sabia que ele iria aparecer. Fazia parte da rotina de ambos irem descansar debaixo da mesma árvore após o treinamento.

E ali ficou por meia hora, até ouvir a voz de escorpião falando animadamente com alguém. Sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver que Kardia estava acompanhado por Régulos de leão e Manigold de Câncer.

_- Vejam só, o mascote de sensei ¹ está aqui_!- Manigold dizia ao fitar Dégel.

_- Oi Dégel, tudo bom?_ – Régulos cumprimentava.

_- Oh sim, mas já estou indo, tenho coisas a fazer._ – Responde em um tom frio e cortante, levantando-se em seguida, sem ao menos mirar o rosto dos recém-chegados.

_- Espera nerd, aonde você vai? Por que não fica com agente? Não vamos chateá-lo, eu prometo_. – Kardia segura o braço do amigo. O fitando um pouco preocupado.

_- Depois nos vemos Kardia. Teremos uma conversa séria hoje._ – Finalizou, puxando o braço com força. Se livrando da mão do amigo.

_- Nossa... Que deu nele?_ – Régulos indaga os amigos.

_- Sei lá. Deixa-o pra lá, vamos descansar!_ – Kardia encerra, se jogando debaixo da árvore à frente.

Estava preocupado.

**oOo**

-_ Como ele pode levar aqueles dois bárbaros até o NOSSO local de descanso? Como pode admitir que aqueles trogloditas se deitem debaixo da NOSSA árvore?_

Aquário esbravejava em uma espécie de monólogo com o espelho de seu banheiro, como um ator que ensaiava suas falas antes de uma peça.

Desde que vira o escorpiano junto da '_gangue_', estava em crise. Não achava certo que Kardia compartilhasse coisas _deles_ com os outros amigos. Principalmente agora que já estavam com um quase romance engatado. Ou seria pretensão demais esperar isso do escorpiano?

Livrou-se das roupas e tomou um demorado banho de banheira com essências relaxantes. Não podia perder a cabeça daquela forma. Era racional e inteligente, mesmo que o assunto fosse Kardia.

_- Mais tarde iremos conversar..._ – Disse, fechando os olhos, apoiando a cabeça na borda da banheira.

**oOo**

Kardia já estava à espera do amigo na porta de seu templo. Porém, dessa vez, o aquariano estava atrasado. O sol já havia sumido havia mais de uma hora. Preocupou-se, afinal Dégel sempre fora pontual.

Aos poucos foi se lembrando do que havia acontecido durante a tarde.

_"Será que Dégel havia se chateado pela brincadeira que ele fizera o imobilizando na frente dos demais cavaleiros? "_

Não... Dégel não era de se zangar por pouco. Tinha fama de calmo e pacífico. Ele mesmo já havia tentado tirar o aquariano do sério diversas vezes sem sucesso.

Sentou-se nos degraus de sua casa, abaixando o rosto. Perdido em seus pensamentos.

Temia a tal conversa que o aquariano queria ter com ele. Sabia o quanto o amigo prezava as coisas certas, logo, sabia que provavelmente o assunto iria ser a respeito de um provável compromisso entre ambos. Contudo Kardia não poderia aceitar. Não poderia condenar Dégel nutrir o amor que sentia por ele pra depois que estivesse forte e firme, tivesse que tirá-lo bruscamente do peito. Sabia o quanto iria chatear o amigo. Provavelmente Dégel não iria mais olhar pra ele. Não iria mais ajudá-lo com sua aura gelada. Enfim, iria odiá-lo talvez por não corresponder suas expectativas.

Mas Kardia preferia assim. Quem sabe até sua morte, Dégel já não haveria de se conformar em seguir o rumo sozinho ou com _outro alguém_?

_Outro alguém..._

Sentiu um aperto no peito ao cogitar essa possibilidade. Ver Dégel com _outro alguém_. Perder o amor do aquariano pra _outro alguém..._

Quem sabe o tal Unity não fosse merecedor do coração de Dégel? Não... Iria evitar pensar nisso. Por mais que quisesse Dégel feliz, ele sabia que jamais poderia ser com ele, e tinha que se conformar com isso. Já havia provado o sabor dos lábios do aquariano o suficiente para guardar dentro de si.

Estava na hora de reprimir novamente o amor que sentia por ele. Restara a escorpião saber se aquele sentimento ainda caberia em seu coração ferido.

_- Desculpe o atraso..._

Levantou o rosto rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de Dégel. Quando finalmente o fitou, sorriu alegremente, se levantando. Abraçou o amigo calorosamente.

_- Achei que não viesse..._

_- Eu sempre venho..._ – Dégel responde secamente.

_- Algum problema?_ – Kardia, que havia percebido de imediato o comportamento estranho do amigo, o questiona.

_- Tudo perfeitamente bem... Podemos entrar logo? Tenho um compromisso logo depois com o Grande Mestre..._

Aquele não era Dégel. O que estava acontecendo com aquário?

**Continua...**

**Sensei¹ **- Seguinte, quem não sabe, o Sage (Grande Mestre) foi o mestre do Mani :D

**N/A:** Sim, eu sou rápida XD e sou malvada, vão ter que esperar

pra ver a tal conversa novamente! HIHIEHEHEHAHAHA (Sim sou geminiana lol~)

Bom, nesse capítulo apresentei a 'gangue de bárbaros' do Kardia xD

É mostrei pra vocês sobre a infância do Dégel, isso realmente é fato do mangá,

eu não modifiquei nada. Na verdade eu to tentando conciliar uma coisa com a

outra. Não sei se notaram '__', bom a maioria aqui nem leu LC...Né?x)

Espero que esteja do agrado de vocês povo!lol~

Obrigada por ler :)

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews ::. **

**Haina Aquarius-sama**: _Mal posto um e já posto outro oO' Sim sim, é bom escrever logo, que se eu paro_

_eu vou enrrolar o pessoal por muito tempo T__T'_

_kkkkkk Sim, sessão de endeusamento, mais um apelido carinhoso By_Kardia kkkkkkkk._

_Sim, ele acabou cedendo pro lado Impulsivo, como um bom escorpiano oO'. E pois é, Dégel não tem NADA mesmo do_

_Camus, conforme eu vou escrevendo eu vou notando o quanto são diferentes xD. _

_Sobre a conversa séria : novamente eu fugi!lol~ kkkkkk me perdõe!_

_Eles não tem problemas de comunicação porque o Dégel é paciente. O Kardia não tem papas na lingua, é como meu amigo disse,_

_se colocarmos Kardia e Camus em uma sala, eles se matam XD, já Dégel e Milo iam jogar paciência e tomar chá com bolinhos oO' kkkk_

_Valew!Pretendo mesmo ser fiél a história do mangá, apenas modificando algumas coisas e mostrando mais a fundo a relação dos dois ;)  
Obrigada por estar acompanhando! Valew pelo Review!*-*_

_:**_

_-_

**Dora Miller**_: Fico feliz que tenha arriscado aqui *-*! Pra mim também é tudo novo, primeira fic de Dégel e Kardia, é uma responsabilidade_

_grande 'moldá-los' e_e hehehe . Kardia é foda e Dégel é passivo (Juro que não falei por maldade xD) demais!_

_Kardia ama Dégel, isso é fato, ele o ama tanto a ponto de abri mão dele por causa da doença, como você vai ver nesse capítulo acima, ele está tramando isso, resta saber se ele vai de fato conseguir seguir a razão em vez de ser impulsivo, como sempre foi OO' *mistério*_

_Ahhhhhh que bom que passo emoção nas descrições, eu realmente me esforço pra isso *-*'_

_Sim Kardia vai morrer, já expliquei a situação irreversível dele. Mas fica tranquila, muita coisa ainda está por vir ^^_

_Isso! Volte a ler da fic da Pan e do Hades, eu preciso me inspirar para continuá-la " me ajude opinando!hehehe_

_Muito obrigada por ter lido e mandado o review *-* _

_:***_

_-_

**Keiko Maxwell****:** _Keiko você já virou de casa eim? oO' kkkkkkk Valew mesmo por ler!^^_

_Não tenha medo de mim! ' eu apenas sou uma geminiana sem paciência, preciso sempre estar atualizando as coisas xD_

_Sim sou novata em yaoi, to até com medo de continuar e as coisas esquentarem! kkkkkk OO'_

_Gostei do teu lado insano!lol~ kkkkkkkkkk_

_Vou procurar seu email sim, qualquer coisa te envio o próximo capítulo para você betar pra mim ^^_

_Obrigada mesmo!:D_

_:**_

-

** Krika Haruno:** _Eu também amooo!lol~kkkkkkkkkkkkkk¹²³_

_Que bom que o Kardia tá agradando, eu realmente estou me esforçando nele oO'_

_Valew pelo review, novamente!*-*_

_Espero que goste da gangue do Kardia nesse capítulo! XDDDD  
:***_

-

Até mais povo!lol~  
;)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada. Eu apenas pego emprestado meia dúzia de personagens u_u'

**Aviso: **Conteúdo **YAOI** ( relacionamento entre homens) Se não gosta, zarpa daqui ;)

_Fiquei um dia em dívida com vocês!XD  
Eu disse que logo iria 'apertar' o trabalho da off_

_e eu teria que me ausentar um pouco. Espero que não muito!_

_Se vão ler algo hoje, os méritos são da Nato em absoluto! lol~_

_Se não fosse nossa dicussão de ontem a noite no msn, este capítulo_

_provavelmente estaria ainda em falta XD_

_Portanto, esse capítulo é dedicado inteiramente a minha **insana NATO**!( não achei adjetivo melhor \o\ kkk)  
Valew por discutir comigo altas horas e por betar o capítulo 4 *-*' kkkkkkk_

_Agora, povo, seguinte: esse capítulo foi dedicado inteiramente a famigerada discussão entre as duas beldades!_

_Perdoem se tiver alguns possíveis errinhos! Eu tentei betar mas betar a própria fanfic é um saco! ' kkkkkk_

_É que estava aflita para postar logo!*-* _

_Gostaria também de lembrar que esse capítulo foi 'dividido' em 'ação e reação', pra quem não está acostumado fica um pouco _

_confuso, por isso resolvi avisar XD afinal, _

_acreditem, ele foi quase que 100% montado em conversa de MSN, estrelando "Nato Kardia vs. Eu Dégel" kkkkkkk lol~_

_Enrolei vocês demais, espero ter compensado!_

Obrigada, e não esqueçam dos **reviews**!  
Boa leitura!^^

**Capítulo V**

Adentrou o templo de escorpião sem olhar para trás. Pausou os passos ao perceber que o outro não o seguia.

_- Você vem ou não? Eu já disse que tenho um compromisso com o Grande mestre logo mais..._

O escorpiano ergue as sobrancelhas como um tipo mesquinho de surpresa.

_- Só se você pedir com jeitinho..._

Aquário cruza os braços, procurando não deixar evidente uma aparente irritação que teimava em consumi-lo aos poucos.

_- Kardia, eu não vim aqui para aturar suas infantilidades, deixa-as para quando estiver junto de seu "bando"..._

_- Isso mesmo!_ – Diz como quem tenta não perder a pose – _É, do jeito que eu gosto! Isso aí!_

O escorpiano enfim adentra seu templo, seguindo o amigo.

_- Sim, do jeito que você gosta..._ – Responde cinicamente, ainda dando as costas para o companheiro.

_- Eu devo tirar a camisa, Doutor?_ – Pergunta, já se despindo, provocativamente.

Ao perceber oque o outro fazia, Dégel meneia a cabeça em desaprovação, respirando fundo. Queria saber até quando agüentaria aquele tipo de gracejo do outro.

_- Vamos logo com isso..._

Sem cerimônias, o aquariano toma o braço de Kardia, procurando conduzi-lo até o local habitual em que faziam o tratamento, a sala de estar do templo.

Ao sentir o toque de Dégel, o escorpiano estremece, ofega, sentindo o quão os dedos do amigo estavam frios. Sabia que ele estava revoltado. Contudo, involuntariamente, permite aquele contato, ansiando por mais.

_- Tão apressado_ _hoje... Pelo menos fala que eu estou bonito!-_ Lança um de seus melhores sorrisos. Permitiria ser levado pelo amigo a qualquer lugar que ele desejasse, de fato.

Ignorando subitamente a pergunta do escorpião, Dégel continua a caminhar. Chegando na sala, solta o braço do outro, se sentando em um dos assentos do sofá, esperando a boa vontade de Kardia em acompanhá-lo.

_- Podemos começar?_ – Questiona em tom autoritário, como se a questão que fizera fosse uma ordem do que uma pergunta em si.

A mente do escorpiano imagina os múltiplos sentidos que aquela frase poderia ter, fazendo com que mordesse os próprios lábios, evitando qualquer reação repentina.

_- Só se me der um beijo primeiro._

Permanece encarando o aquariano. Possuía um calor no olhar e o sorriso inabalável esboçado no belo rosto.

Diante de tal questão, aquário se limita apenas a esboçar um meio sorriso no canto dos lábios. Não podia acreditar em tamanha ousadia da parte do escorpiano a sua frente. Como ele podia ser tão cínico, após ter feito oque fez durante um dia inteiro e ainda tinha o alvedrio de se portar daquela maneira consigo?

_- Kardia eu já disse que não estou disponível pros seus joguinhos medíocres hoje. Respeite, se é que você sabe o significado dessa palavra..._ – Ergue o rosto, finalmente, fitando os olhos do escorpiano com seriedade afim de intimidá-lo.

O sorriso de escorpião se esvanece por um instante. Seus olhos perdem a força e o cinismo, ganhando oque parecia ser sinceridade. Exala temor.

_- E se eu te dissesse que não é só um jogo, heim?-_ Puxou a mão do amigo e a pousou em seu peito, fazendo-o sentir. Sua pulsação descompassava. - _Por que tão complicado, heim?_

Novamente o sorriso. Escorpião abaixa os olhos, derrotado.

Dégel, por sua vez, estava surpreso com a situação. Finalmente suas palavras haviam surtido efeito no venenoso a sua frente? Era oque parecia.

_- Quem complica as coisas aqui é unicamente você... Devia saber, devia ter aprender a ter a noção básica das coisas, percepção, algo comum a qualquer um!-_ Sente a voz falhar com o puxão de Kardia.

Sentiu o coração do outro pulsar.

_- Por que não enxerga as coisas que faz?_ - Amansa a voz, quase sussurrando, deixa transparecer certa insegurança, sem poder se conter.

_- por que você não enxerga as minhas razões?_ - retrucou. havia dor em seus olhos. - _te quero tanto..._

Puxou levemente a mão do aquariano, fazendo-a deslizar pelo seu peito, a palma áspera e gelada contra um mamilo. A pele arrepiada do cavaleiro de escorpião. Nenhum veneno.

_"Querer"_... Não era bem oque o aquariano sonhava em ouvir, porém, já era algo.

_- Razões? Quais razões? Você age sem razão alguma, faz de sua vida um livro aberto a todos que o rodeiam. Você tinha mesmo que ter levado aquela... Gente pro **nosso** lugar no bosque? Sabia que eu estaria lá... No entanto levou sua tropa para me chatearem... Sente prazer nisso?...Eu..._

...

Procura manter oque dizia seriamente, porém seu corpo correspondia aos toques de escorpião, deixando-o perdido em suas próprias palavras.

Sentiu como se algo o fisgasse por dentro. Procurou manter a pose habitual, ignorando a textura da pele de Kardia, o toque suave ao tocar seu mamilo (ou pelo menos tentando bravamente resistir _aquilo_). Queria continuar a conversa sem imprevistos. Ele sabia se controlar.

_- Então é isso... -_ escorpião se levanta de repente. _- escuta aqui, aquariano maluco... Não é só porque aquele é o nosso lugar que outras pessoas não possam conhecê-lo... Nunca vai deixar de ser o **nosso **lugar._

Kardia estava estranhamente perto. Perigosamente.

_- Isso não precisa de razões... O dia estava quente e lá estava fresco. Os caras estava comigo, mas você não precisa me crucificar porque eles não sabem se portar... Eu também te provoco assim, só que eles não tinham intimidade o bastante e você surta dessa forma? Percebeu a tempestade em copo d'água que está fazendo?_

Kardia, apesar das palavras, falava calmamente, próximo a Dégel. Via uma confusão tremendo por trás daquilo.

_- Como você pode se referir ao **nosso** lugar, como se fosse um clube aberto a todos? Como se fosse uma coisa qualquer... Você é mesmo um incapaz de ver as coisas mais a fundo, Kardia! Sempre superficial sempre previsível... Eu já devia imaginar que sua capacidade limitada não iria perceber a gravidade do que você causou pra mim com sua atitude..._

Percebe a proximidade de Kardia. Procurando ignorá-lo, desviando o olhar por um instante afim de se recompor.

Não podia perder o rumo da conversa.

_- Eu não estou fazendo tempestade alguma... Será que pedir um minuto de sua atenção é fazer tempestade em copo d'água? Eu devo valer muito pouco... De fato, se você até dorme enquanto eu conto uma passagem que gosto de minha vida, eu receio que não seja mais do que uma distração para você. Eu já devia prever isso... Como sou idiota..._

Dégel leva uma mão até o próprio rosto, jogando a farta franja para trás. Respirando fundo. Aonde aquilo iria chegar?

Ao perceber o gesto do amigo, Kardia ergue a mão, jogando a franja do aquariano para o outro lado afim de poder ver melhor o rosto dele.

_- Céus... Você é tão lindo._ - sussurra. Parecia ter perdido o prumo do que dizia. Aproveita a mão erguida e acaricia o rosto do outro. Puxando uma mecha do cabelo esverdeado, a cheirando, sentindo o cheiro delicioso que se desprendia dele. Devia estar mesmo ficando louco. E era tão fácil para si ceder a ele. -_ Pena que seja tão complicado..._

"_O que era tão complicado_?" – Dégel pensa consigo.

_- Ei... Escute... E escuta com bastante atenção porque eu não costumo fazer isso muito_. - Kardia respira profundamente, tentando engolir a imensa bola de orgulho em sua garganta - _Desculpa tá? Eu não tenho estado muito bem. Deveria ter me importado mais com o que você pensava. Eu estava..._

Kardia se cala por um momento.

_- Cansado. Confuso. Irritado com umas coisas. Não pensei que se importaria tanto..._

Kardia suspirou sentindo o peito apertado. Não era fácil para si se abrir assim e engolir o orgulho.

Dégel desvia o rosto ao sentir o toque das mãos de Kardia em sua face.

Procurava manter-se o mais impassível possível, porém o rosto alvo, levemente corado, o denunciava nitidamente.

_- Não fuja do assunto..._ - Volta a fitar o outro um tanto surpreso, franzindo o cenho automaticamente.

Logo uma expressão surpresa toma seu rosto. Não podia evitar, estava realmente surpreso com a declaração de Kardia.

Desde quando havia aprendido a assumir os erros?

Porém não poderia deixar que o outro o desarmasse dessa maneira. Era acima de tudo racional.

-_ O que eu sou para você, Kardia?... -_ Questiona inesperadamente, ansiando pela resposta.

O escorpiano segura o rosto de Dégel com mais firmeza, forçando-o a encará-lo. Escorpião morde os lábios, aflito. Era típico de aquário não crer no que observava entre eles. Sempre precisando de confirmações. De certezas. De respostas concretas a perguntas pouco objetivas.

Traçou com o polegar o contorno dos lábios do outro.

_- Tudo. -_ respondeu resoluto. - _Você é tudo_...

Ficou esperando pela confusão no olhar. Pelo peso de culpa. Pela acusação de estar fugindo. Mas o silêncio se prolongou. Sem saber o que fazer, apoiou a cabeça contra o ombro do amigo, sem deixar de tocar seu rosto.

Aquário desiste das tentativas inúteis em fugir do olhar de escorpião, finalmente o encarando.

O olhar tão sério e impassível não estava mais presente em sua face.

Sentiu um leve estremecer com o toque sutil de Kardia em seus lábios, soltando um suspiro involuntariamente.

Fechou os olhos ao ouvir a resposta que ansiava intimamente. Abraçando escorpião calorosamente, afagando-lhes os longos cabelos cacheados.

Se existia alguém capaz de desarmá-lo, este seria sem dúvidas Kardia.

_- Eu te amo tanto..._ - sussurra com os lábios rentes ao ouvido do amigo.

_-__ Eu também te amo Aquariano_.

Desviou-se, arrepiado, e beijou-o nos lábios. Desesperadamente.

_- Amo mais que tudo._

Acariciou os cabelos longos, prendendo-o contra seu peito nu.

_- Amo como nunca amei._

Sentiu os tremores, sentia o gosto do outro. O Cheiro dele. O calor do corpo. A temperatura que subia.

_- Amo mais do que poderei amar algum dia_. - separou-se, olhando-o fundo nos olhos. -_E é por isso que não posso ficar junto a ti..._

Dégel arregalou seus olhos. Finalmente suas dúvidas e inquietações deixariam de persegui-lo. A confirmação que tanto ansiava havia sido dita.

Mal conseguiu corresponder o beijo, ainda surpreso com tudo aquilo. Buscou o rosto do escorpiano com as mãos trêmulas. Seu emocional outrora abalado estava explodindo em júbilo.

Não se cansava em ouvir repetidas vezes o quanto era amado. Gostaria de respondê-lo, porém as palavras lhes faltavam. Buscava a voz, mas o máximo que conseguia produzir era um leve gemido.

Fechou os olhos com força, apertando escorpião em seus braços, sentindo-se protegido contra o peito dele. Podia ouvir o coração pulsar, tão descompassado quanto o seu próprio.

Levantou o rosto, esboçando seu melhor sorriso. Lágrimas marejavam seus olhos azulados.

Porém todo o êxtase fora extinguido com a última declaração de Kardia.

Como assim, não poder ficar junto de si? Seria mais um jogo infame do escorpião?

Não... Ele não seria capaz. Mas, por que dizer uma coisa daquelas tão repentinamente?

_- Kardia... Eu. Não compreendo..._ - Finalmente conseguiu falar, mesmo que falhamente.

_- Dégel... Olhe em nossa volta, você só está aqui por conta de minha enfermidade. Para retardar minha morte, porém ambos sabemos que dia após dia ela se aproxima de mim, e isso é inevitável, meu amor..._ – Kardia encarava o amigo. Uma tristeza era nítida em seus belos olhos azuis.- _Você não tem escolha Dégel._

Aquário ouvia as palavras do escorpiano com os olhos nublados pelas lágrimas.

Nunca havia sido tão feliz e tão infeliz em questão de segundos.

Compreendia em absoluto a enfermidade do amado, porém não se importava com o tempo, com horas, dias, anos que fossem que teriam pela frente. Sabia o quão seu amor era forte para suportar qualquer obstáculo, até mesmo a morte do companheiro.

A morte... Não, ele se recusava a acreditar que o escorpiano estava diariamente sendo vigiado por esse mal. Acreditava debilmente que sua aura fria pudesse trazer a cura para a enfermidade do amigo, mesmo sabendo que era um mal irreversível. Preferia se apegar ao pouco de esperança que havia criado em si.

Não queria e nem podia perder um minuto sequer junto de seu amado escorpiano. Não se importava com mais nada, além disso.

_- Não veja a nossa proximidade como uma obrigação... Sabe que eu sempre fui seu amigo, mesmo antes do tratamento se iniciar. -_ Tomou coragem para prosseguir, queria parecer convincente o bastante apesar de sua voz estar um tanto 'chorosa' - _Kardia... Não pode fazer isso, não agora. Não há escolhas, a única coisa que tenho em mente é que eu o amo como nunca sonhei em amar alguém. Deixe a vida, a morte, as incertezas e escolhas de lado... Eu te amo..._

_- Eu também te amo._ - Kardia sente o frio em seu peito. - _e justamente por isso não posso fazê-lo sofrer. Faça isso e vá. Tem um compromisso com o mestre, não? Deve estar quase na hora, não?_

O nó agora estava na garganta do escorpiano. Na tentativa fugidia de tentar crer no que dizia apesar de sua natureza egoísta o trair no fundo.

_- Não pergunte. Apenas vá por hora._

As lágrimas escorriam em abundância pelo rosto alvo de aquário.

Não podia crer no que estava vivendo. Não podia...

Resolveu não questionar mais o amado. Limitou-se a abraçá-lo, deitando o rosto molhado no peito de escorpião.

Kardia mantinha-se em silêncio. Precisava daquilo para manter o autocontrole precário. Não podia se entregar aquele amor. Sabia que, por mais que seu amado aquariano estivesse sofrendo tanto quanto ele próprio, logo aquilo tudo seria cessado. Antes agora do que mais tarde.

Quem sabe, quando viesse a falecer, Dégel não estaria menos machucado? Ele entenderia... Era racional.

E desde quando o amor era algo _racional_? Esquecera-se desde singelo detalhe.

O casal permaneceu abraçado durante o tratamento.

Ninguém ousava interromper aquele momento de silêncio.

Quando percebeu que já havia passado tempo demais, Kardia, preocupado com o dever que Dégel ainda tinha que cumprir, o solta com cuidado de seus braços, mas logo é surpreendido por uma investida rápida do aquariano. Este havia o puxado para si novamente.

Desta vez o silêncio era interrompido pelos soluços descompassados de um triste aquariano.

Por que era tão difícil para Kardia apenas esquecer-se dos fatos e corresponder seu amor livremente?

Se escorpião achava que assim iria poupá-lo de sofrer mais depois, este estava completamente equivocado.

O amor que aquário nutria pelo companheiro não era passageiro, não era superficial.

Quando enfim Kardia conseguira convencer Dégel de ver o Grande mestre, vendo-se sozinho novamente em seu templo, o escorpiano dobra seus joelhos, deixando-se cair no chão, ajoelhado.

Antes disso não iria permitir-se derramar uma lágrima sequer. Não queria dificultar ainda mais as coisas. Não queria que Dégel o visse sofrendo. Tão frágil e indefeso.

Perdido em suas próprias mágoas.

Indagava-se como a situação iria se desenrolar agora. Tinha em mente que precisava se afastar do aquariano. Por mais que isso lhe custasse o resto de vida. Preferia sair em alguma missão que fosse. Morreria logo e com glória. Estaria apenas seguindo sua meta.

Dégel iria compreendê-lo._ Precisava..._

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** _É isso ai, oque acharam da famigerada discussão? Correspondeu a altura do que esperavam?xD  
Espero que sim... Novamente agradeço a **NATO**! \o\~_

_Confesso que o próximo capítulo vai ser FODINHA de fazer ;X kkkk¹²³_

_Alguém aê chorou junto do Do-gel?*-*' (6) muahahaha_

_Gente, valew por ter lido, espero não ter ficado confuso o negócio de ações e reações e blá blá..._

_Beijão! Não esqueçam os** reviews**!!XD_

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews ::.**

**Krika Haruno:**_Sim eu sou má x__x' kkkkk¹²³ // Que bom que gostou do casal e do jeitão do escorpion *-*_

_Aguarde as novas mudanças, vai ainda ter muito conflito :X_

Valew por ler!*-* beijão!

_-_

**Keiko Maxwell****:**_ Keiko sempre presente!lol~ *olha ela jogada no sofá* Aow!XD kkkkk¹²³ // Pois é, sou rápida_

_quando disponho de tempo e criatividade. Ia entrar em um bloqueio mas a Santa Nato (A) me ajudou xD_

_Eita! Não morde mais me trava de vergonha! kkkkkk mas prometo pensar com carinho a respeito de Lemon =D_

_Próximo capítulo eu te envio ^^ Estava ansiosa pra postar logo a discussão antes que me torturassem mais no msn oO' kkkkk_

_Se gostou da insegurança do Dégel, vai gostar da discussão XD pobre Dégel :\_

_Espero que agrade a famigerada 'conversa séria' xD  
Beijão e MUITO obrigada por sempre ler e comentar *-*_

_-_

**Lune Kuruta****:** _Siiiiim Dégel apronta as escondidas quando você se ausenta!lol~ kkkkkkkkkkk¹²³_

_Opa, se quiser roubá-lo e ganhar alguns furos tudo bem XD. Sim sim Kardia dá seus pitis mais não resiste ao Dégel, e é assim vice-versa,_

_como se eles fossem ligados um no outro. São de fato 'almas gêmeas' =)_

_Ele é nerd, ele tem que ser zuado, faz parte da natureza dele ! XD kkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Eita nem eu sei oque quero do final dessa fic O_O' sinceramente kkkkk tbm estou ansiosa pra ver oque minha mente diabólica vai tramar oO'_

_Valew por ler e pelo review *-* AMO¹²³ reviews grandinhos, mande sempre! kkkkkkk_

_-_

**Dora Miller****: **_Sofrimento, essa é a palavra chave desse capítulo ;_;~ não é?_

_Mas eles precisavam passar pela conversa séria " né?  
Que bom que gostou da personalidade dos outros *-*'_

_Sim sim e viva o sorvete!\o/ ~kkkkkkkkk_

_Valew por ler e comentar sempre *u*' beijão!_

Au revoir ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada. Ou seja, isso é um empréstimo :)

**Aviso:** Conteúdo** YAOI** ( relacionamento homossexual). Se não curte, vaza :P

_Dessa vez o capítulo é petitico T__T' trabalhei nesses dois_

_últimos dias como uma mula. Não tive nem tempo pra mim, imagina pras outras coisas?.__.'_

_Espero que me desculpem, e gostem do 'desenrrolar da novela' :D_

_talvez no próximo capítulo eu reserve uma 'surpresa' pra vocês ;~_

_Boa leitura, não esqueçam dos **reviews**!_

**_WEEEEEEEE EU SÓ POSTEI PORQUE A LU TERMINOU DE LER OS CAPÍTULOS ATRASADOS ! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK¹²³_**

**Capítulo VI**

No dia seguinte Dégel havia acordado tarde, não conseguira dormir durante a noite. Sequer tinha deitado na cama...

Havia passado a madrugada trancado em sua biblioteca particular.

Queria se afundar nos livros. Precisava arrumar uma distração eficaz que o fizesse esquecer, nem que fossem míseros minutos, a discussão que tivera com Kardia.

Entendia perfeitamente bem a atitude do escorpiano, porém não podia concordar com sua decisão.

Não podia e não queria.

Jamais pensou que aquilo pudesse ser tão complexo, atordoante, incômodo, a ponto de tirar-lhe o sono.

Se ambos se amavam, qual o problema em ficarem juntos?

Quem Kardia pensava que ele era? Uma criança estúpida e imatura que não sabia oque dizia?

Ou um objeto de porcelana que podia ser espatifado por qualquer mero descuido?

Dégel era forte. Mas seria forte o suficiente para agüentar a perda prematura de seu amado escorpião?

Ele não sabia, aquela situação era nova para ele. Nunca estivera envolvido emocionalmente como estava naquele momento.

Olhava-se no espelho e se desconhecia.

Os olhos sempre claros sempre vívidos jaziam mórbidos. Um contorno arroxeado 'adornava-os' visivelmente, marcando a pele alva. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo baixo e frouxo, permitindo que alguns fios rebeldes se desprendessem.

Aquele era o resultado não só da noite mal dormida, como também das horas de choro e desespero que passara logo depois de voltar do templo do Grande mestre. Aliás, na noite passada, Sage havia dado qualquer desculpa para o aquariano após vê-lo no estado deplorável que se encontrava. Disse que o relatório estrelar podia esperar uma semana.

Dégel agradeceu internamente por não ter sido questionado. Foi liberado de imediato, e assim desceu velozmente até seu templo. Desabando em prantos no sofá da sala.

Sabia que não poderia se privar de ver o amado.

Por mais que respeitasse a decisão de Kardia.

Chegou atrasado para o treinamento, atraindo olhares _totalmente desnecessários_ naquele momento.

Sempre fora pontual, era normal que a curiosidade alheia fosse aguçada com seu atraso.

Tratou de ignorar o pessoal, estudando o local minuciosamente.

Estranhou o fato de que o escorpiano não estivesse na área de treinamento.

**oOo**

Já havia passado do meio-dia quando enfim criou coragem para deixar os acolhedores lençóis de seda de sua cama. Enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro, resmungando ao sentir o jato d'água bater em seu rosto sonolento.

Custara muito a dormir a noite passada. Sentia-se mal e preocupado com o estado do querido amigo, apelidado _'gentilmente'_ de NERD por ele próprio.

- _Ahh seu Nerd xiliquento... Não sabe a falta que você vai me fazer_... – Engoliu a seco. Sua idéia infame de pensar em tudo aquilo que vivera na noite anterior de forma sádica não funcionara.

Havia repassado mentalmente tudo que haviam dito. Iria de fato seguir o que dissera: Evitaria contato com o aquariano ao máximo.

Só assim facilitaria as coisas para o amigo. Só pensava no bem do outro. Ele agüentaria, claro, ele tinha que agüentar. Aquela situação só estava acontecendo unicamente por _sua_ culpa, nada mais justo que arcar com todas as possíveis conseqüências.

Guardaria dentro de si os beijos. As sensações. Os sabores do aquariano.

Por um instante encontrou-se imaginando como seria fazer amor com '_aquele nerd'_. Deu uma gargalhada gostosa ao imaginar Dégel em sua cama, usando somente seus óculos de aro fino.

-_ É, isso seria de fato interessante... _

Passou a mão pelo blindex do box, desembaçando-o. Voltou seus pensamentos novamente ao morador do décimo primeiro templo.

Desta vez imaginou como seria ter um _possível_ compromisso com ele. Como seria acordar diariamente com aquele corpo alvo em seus braços. Sentir seus beijos de bom dia, de boa noite...

Sentiu uma lágrima atrevida acariciar seu rosto.

_- Maldição... _- Passou a mão bruscamente no próprio rosto. Não queria deixar nenhum restígio de tristeza visível em sua face.

Fora ele quem havia decidido daquela maneira.

**oOo**

_- Olha só o quatro olhos dando as caras aqui, Régulos!_

Dégel sentiu um braço, no mínimo duas vezes maior que o seu próprio agarrar-lhes, trazendo-o para perto de um sujeito. Levantou o rosto, fitando o selvagem guardião da quarta casa, Manigold de Câncer.

_- Opa! Boa tarde aquariano!Dormiu bem?_

Sim. A pergunta havia sido cínica. Tendo em vista que no rosto do aquariano estava estampada a resposta para aquela pergunta _infeliz._

Limitou-se a resmungar um "_Sim_" enquanto procurava se desvencilhar do braço possessivo do troglodita ao lado.

_- Hmm, é que não parece_! – O leonino esboçara um sorriso provocante.

_- Olha, o Kardia não apareceu aqui hoje ainda, Régulos, pelos meus cálculos, teve gente que andou fazendo 'coisas' ontem a noite!_ – Manigold riu com vontade, bagunçando a franja do aquariano.

Dégel precisou usar de toda sua calma para evitar que a dupla não tivesse que passar o resto da semana na enfermaria.

Régulos se aproximou do amigo que ainda prendia o aquariano nos braços.

_- Não nos deixe curiosos Pequeno polegar!_ – Régulos voltara com seus gracejos infames. Desta vez, focados aos seus _quinze centímetros superiores_ a altura de Dégel. Sim, ele fazia questão de arrumar uma chateação em cada detalhe sutil. Era como um dom irritante. –_ Conte-nos, o escorpião deu um trato em você direitinho??_

Ambos riram com gosto, Mani e Régulos.

-_ Se para ocupar o cargo de cavaleiro dourado fosse necessário maturidade, receio que as casas de leão e câncer estariam vagas..._

O trio voltou o olhar para o lado esquerdo. Albafica de peixes e El Cid de capricórnio bebiam água e se enxugavam com toalhas.

_- Por que tu não enfias uma rosa na sua boca imensa, Albafica! Fica na tua, a conversa não chegou na zona ainda..._

_- Como se atreve? Só porque foi treinado pelo Grande mestre, você se acha no direito de poder falar e fazer o que bem entende, Manigold?_

_- Tu que encheu o saco! Agente estava só brincando com o Geladinho aqui..._

_- Ele e o Kardia estão tendo um caso!_ – Régulos de leão comentava com orgulho.

Nesse momento o aquariano não pode se conter mais...

Livrou-se do braço do dourado violentamente, caminhando com firmeza até o outro lado da arena.

Seu coração sangrava, mas não podia se entregar. Não queria que vissem sua fraqueza.

_- Hey Dégel, precisa de alguém pra treinar?-_ Sísifo de sagitário aparecera por detrás de uma pilastra amarrando uma faixa vermelha na testa.

_- Receio que sim..._ – Dégel responde amargamente

_- Ótimo! Podemos começar?_ – Disse animado, não reparando no desanimo do amigo.

_- Claro..._

O treinamento perdurou pelo resto da tarde. O aquariano, mantinha sua mente desfocada dos golpes de Sísifo quase que integralmente, oque lhe rendeu socos certeiros na face e abdômen.

Mas ele não se importava. Nada iria feri-lo como o '_golpe_' que recebera de escorpião na noite passada.

Após o encerramento do treino, o aquariano se dirigiu com pressa até sua casa. Pretendia tomar um bom banho, levar algumas atas corrigidas para o Grande mestre e descer até escorpião.

Lembrou-se de que o tratamento de Kardia seria uma forma sutil de poder vê-lo diariamente. Por mais que este quisesse evitá-lo.

Apegar-se-ia aqueles preciosos momentos. Quem sabe não podia convencer o escorpiano a dar uma chance para eles?

A probabilidade era mínima, Dégel conhecia muito bem o quanto Kardia era cabeça dura, porém iria se empenhar ao máximo para passar maturidade e consciência em seu pedido.

Deu um sorriso fraco, já devidamente vestido e perfumado.

Sabia que seu humor iria melhorar quando visse o amado.

Subiu rapidamente até o décimo terceiro templo. Sage já o aguardava em sua sala, como o costume.

_- Aqui estão as atas que pediu que eu corrigisse senhor! Agora, se me permite, irei partir para escorpião. Ainda não fiz o tratamento e..._

_..._

_- Kardia não quer mais o tratamento..._

As palavras cortantes foram pronunciadas pelo Grande mestre, fazendo com que o rosto do aquariano fosse tomado por pavor.

_- Dégel, você está bem?!?_

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** _Capítulo "magro", minha gente x)_

_deixei o melhor pro próximo ;X kkkkkkkkk¹²³_

_Aliás, devo avisar de que nos fins de semana eu não vou_

_poder postar a continuação :( _

_Normalmente eu me distraio muito e não consigo me concentrar _"_

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, 'enfiei' mais dourados na fic, e procurei_

_fazer um capítulo mais leve, tendo em vista que o outro foi bem pesadinho :P_

_Well, that's all..._

_Até a próxima! Beijão a todos e obrigada pelos **reviews**!*-*_

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews ::.**

**La Francaise**** :**_Natooooooooo! A salvadora da pátria por aqui?! Que honra!:DDD kkkk_

_Sim as coisas mudam com os séculos XD ahuishasuahshias nesse caso temos um DramaIceQueen!;P_

_E sim, vou te chamar quando precisar porque sou novata no ramo e preciso de instruções de uma mente insana como a sua oO'_

_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Obrigada novamente!*-*_

_-_

**Krika Haruno****:** _Kamus?OO' Krikaa, não confunda o Mr. Iceman com o Xiliquenta! Kamus é capaz de botá-la num esquife de gelo por isso!kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Sim sim, tadinho do Dégel... Não adianta, ele nasceu pra ser Maria do Bairro! Imagino o quanto essa fic não faria sucesso no México oO' kkkkkkk_

_O sofrimento, infelizmente, é um fator necessário nessa trama ;_;~ como vê, por mais que eles queiram ser felizes, tem sempre a questão da doença martelando_

_na cuca do Kardia :\~ ; Prometo que no próximo capítulo as coisas vão ficar melhores x)~_

_OBRIGADA por ler *-* e tbm pelo** review**!!!_

-

**Keiko Maxwell**** :**_Claro! É da casa :D kkkkkkk! Sim a discussão ficou legalzinha *humildade 100%* kkkk_

_É as coisas poderiam ser fáceis mas o fator "tempo" corre dia após dia, e com isso a doença do colega vai se agravando :(_

_Ok, me esforçarei!lol~_

_Como pode ver esse capítulo foi bem curto, eu mesma betei, estava a toa... Segunda provavelmente eu mando o sexto pra você betar :DD_

_Mais uma vez obrigada por ler e por deixar seus **reviews** que eu amo *-*_

_Beijão!_

-

**Lune Kuruta****: **_CARAMBA DEIXARAM UMA BÍBLIA AQUI!OO' kkkkkkkkkkkk Lune, dona absoluta do Nerd Maria do Bairro! Seja bem-vinda!XDD_

_Esses trechos que tu ressaltou realmente foram bem fodinhas! kkkkkkkkkk Kardia perde o amigo mais não perde a piada!Oo' LOL_

_DERRETEU? *.* ooooohw era a intenção! ahsiuahsaiushauhisa _

_Queria dar por encerrado o assunto e mostrar o como iria ter a resolução ao fim, como o Dégel queria tanto. Pena que não foi favorável pra ele :T_

_Sim sim, reciprocidade ! lol~ kkkk Obrigadão por ler!*-* Por mandar **Review**! _

_Até a próxima ;*_

-

**Lhu:** _Dona Luuu por aqui!!! Opa, conseguiu enfim chegar no fim e eu, a louca, como você mesma diz, já postei mais coisa! *sente que vai apanhar ao vê-la* lol~ _

_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Mas esse tá curtinho curtiiiinho, só mais um 'pós fight' XD hehehe_

_Valew por estar acompanhando Lu! *¬* _

_Beijão, até breve no MSN :B kkkkkkkkk_

_- _

_E é chegado o fim de mais um capítulo de "A cura"!_

_Confesso que os reviews tem me animado DEMAIS, acho que se ninguém tivesse comentado e só lido_

_eu nem teria continuado :(_

_Sendo assim só tenho a agradecer vocês povão!_

_  
Até o próximo :)~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya The lost Canvas pertence a Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada. Isso é um EMPRÉSTIMO!XD

**Aviso:** conteúdo **YAOI** (Homem com homem ;D) & ... **Lemon** (sim ¬¬) rs

_Gente!Desculpa tê-los deixado 'na mão' por esses dias!_

_A situação anda meio corrida aqui no trabalho, família chata etc..._

_então só agora pude vir aqui postar o sétimo capítulo!_

_Queria deixá-lo pra depois, mas como muitos ficam no pé implorando_

_para ler eu acabei postando XD_

_No fim achei melhor, afinal não queria abrir mais um 'assunto' depois do Lemon  
_

_Estou sem tempo pra responder os reviews do capítulo anterior, me desculpem!T_T_

_Prometo que no próximo eu respondo tudo!:D_

_Bom, enfim o famigerado Lemon saiu, foi duro MUITO duro, mas aqui está!_

_Lemon de escritora de 1ª viagem! kkkkkk_

_Obrigada por continuarem lendo e pelos** reviews**!(Não se esqueçam deles *-*)_

_Boa leitura!!:D  
_

**Capítulo VII**

Ele não saberia responder se havia se despedido do Grande mestre ou se havia descido sem dar-lhes satisfações. Sua mente nunca estivera tão conturbada como naquela hora. Seu único fio de esperança havia sido cruelmente cortado.

Desceu o mais rápido que pode até o oitavo templo, entrando com pressa a procura de seu morador. Kardia se encontrava deitado na cama, amuado. Vestia somente a parte de baixo de seu pijama. Segurava dois travesseiros com força, ambos presos em seus braços e pernas. Parecia estar tentando dormir, sem sucesso.

Dégel se apressou em ir ao encontro do amigo. Chegou sorrateiramente por detrás dele, o abraçando gentilmente.

_- Por que veio aqui? Eu não deixei claro pro velho que não queria mais fazer o tratamento?_

_- E desde quando eu só venho aqui por causa do tratamento?_

_-... _

_- Eu não o vi o dia todo, senti sua falta, quis saber como estava..._

_- Estou ótimo, obrigado._

_- Pois não parece... Você comeu algo hoje?_

_- Já disse que estou ótimo._

-...

Escorpião se aninha em suas cobertas, cobrindo-se até a altura das orelhas.

_- Por que não quer mais ser tratado?_

_- Porque decidi assim, não preciso mais..._

_- Mas eu preciso..._

_- Precisa do que?_

_- Preciso continuar te vendo, preciso da sua presença..._

_-..._

_- Eu te amo Kardia, e sei que me ama também. Não somos crianças, será que dá pra você me olhar nos olhos pelo menos enquanto conversamos?_

_- Não tenho mais nada a falar, quem está 'conversando' é você. Vai embora e me deixa em paz ok?_

_- Não vou sair daqui..._

-...

_- Kardia, eu compreendo sua atitude, eu sei que quer se afastar de mim para que eu te esqueça ou arrume outra pessoa_... – Dégel abaixa o rosto, balançando a cabeça negativamente – _Sabe Kardia, eu pensei que você me conhecesse melhor, mas vejo que me enganei_.

_- Como assim? Aonde quer chegar? Eu o conheço muito bem sim, nos conhecemos há anos! Se você acha que vai me enganar com seus joguinhos mentais para mudar a minha decisão, eu devo assegurá-lo de que está enganado._

_- E desde quando eu tenho joguinhos mentais? Desde quando o amor é algo racional? O que eu mais quero é que você acorde e pare de achar que se afastando de mim você vai conseguir sufocar o seu amor e fazer o que eu sinto por você mudar... _

_- Me sinto patético falando disso com você... –_ Resmungou o escorpiano, virando-se na cama. Seus olhos encontram os de seu amado bem próximos.

_- Me sinto patético discutindo sobre isso contigo, quando nós podíamos estar bem e juntos. Como devia ser..._

O aquariano deixa o rosto pender, se aproximando aos poucos de Kardia. Não conseguiria resistir tanto tempo próximo sem tocá-lo.

_- Dégel, não me veja como um crápula que o repudia... Eu apenas não quero fazê-lo..._ – Sentiu os lábios do outro cobrirem os seus, suavemente – _sofrer..._

_- Então me beije..._ – Pediu num sussurro rouco enquanto roçava os lábios nos do amado.

_- Você não presta seu nerd..._ – Respondeu enquanto trazia o corpo do amigo pra junto do seu próprio, o deitando na cama.

O escorpiano envolve o corpo esbelto de Dégel, o acariciando levemente. Toma o rosto alvo e bonito do aquariano, observando o quanto ele era perfeito. O quanto ele amava aquele par de olhos claros, aquele narizinho arrebitado, os lábios sempre com um biquinho presente. Amava cada detalhe do aquariano. Tantos externos quanto internos, no que dizia respeito aos detalhes da personalidade deste. Perguntava-se como conseguia ter resistido há tanto tempo sem tê-lo para si.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de beijá-lo carinhosamente, contornando os lábios suavemente com a língua. Encantou-se em ver o quanto Dégel se entregava a ele, mantendo-se de olhos levemente fechados, lábios entreabertos e corpo relaxado. Tratou de aprofundar o beijo, deitando o corpo sobre o do aquariano, levemente. Levou uma das mãos até a nuca, segurando firmemente um punhado de fios esverdeados afim de fazê-lo deixar o pescoço exposto para si. Desceu os lábios, abandonando a boca avermelhada. Chegou ao pescoço alvo, perfumado. Inebriou-se com a maciez daquela pele tão suave ao toque de seus lábios. Passou a distribuir beijos suaves e chupões, deslizando levemente a boca por toda aquela área.

Dégel não saberia descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Mantinha-se totalmente entregue as carícias do escorpiano, sentindo leves arrepios por todo o corpo a medida que o amado o tomava. Soltou um leve gemido com o tocar dos dentes do outro sobre a sua pele, deslizando até o peito.

Kardia tratou de livrar-se da camiseta do outro, o trazendo pra mais perto de si. Ambos agora de peitos expostos se exploravam com as mãos avidamente. Dégel, mais introvertido, sentia o rosto corar. Tinha medo de não estar preparado o suficiente para ir mais além dos beijos e toques, porém confiava cegamente em seu parceiro. Ele sabia que Kardia iria tratá-lo perfeitamente bem caso fossem mais adiante.

O escorpiano, por sua vez, sentia-se pegar fogo gradativamente. O contato suave com a pele macia do aquariano o tirava do sério. Logo sentiu sua ereção latejar. No entanto, era prudente demais para tomar seu amado nerd de forma bruta. Sabia que ele ainda era virgem. Aliás, podia jurar que fora o primeiro a experimentar os lábios rosados do aquariano. Iria questioná-lo sobre isso mais tarde.

Cobriu o corpo de aquário com o seu próprio, voltando a beijá-lo, desta vez mais avidamente. Passava a língua pela boca do aquariano buscando sentir seu gosto cada vez mais. As línguas se entrelaçavam, roçando sem pudores. Kardia o devoraria se pudesse. O gosto do aquariano era de fato viciante. Ao arquear o corpo, escorpião pode ver a face do amado pegando fogo, o que de fato contribuiu ainda mais para que se excitasse. Antes de qualquer 'acidente' fora de hora, o escorpiano decidira que estava na hora de tirar o senhor sabichão do sério. E assim o fez.

Os olhos azuis claro do aquariano se arregalaram ao sentir a mão ousada do escorpiano invadir a parte de dentro de sua calça, alcançando seu membro. Estava quase trêmulo, era tímido demais. Procurou manter-se relaxado enquanto contornava as costas fortes do amante com os dedos finos. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer naquela situação.

Kardia se sentia cada vez mais excitado com toda aquela situação. Era dominante por natureza, tinha verdadeira tara pela inocência do parceiro. Por ser o primeiro em sua vida. Por estar amando e sendo amado.

Massageou levemente o membro do companheiro, percebendo o quão este estava excitado. Lançou um sorriso tipicamente sádico para o aquariano, porém, este se encontrava longe de perceber os olhos do amado. Permanecia deitado, arfando conforme descobria um ponto sensível aos toques do escorpião. Surpreendeu-se com a velocidade de Kardia em retirar suas últimas peças de roupa, ficando completamente exposto ao bel prazer de seu 'predador'.

_- Sabia que essa sua timidez compulsiva me excita?_

Dégel abriu a boca na intenção de respondê-lo, porém o único som que conseguiu emitir foi um gemido alto. Kardia havia abocanhado seu membro, repentinamente, arrancando-lhes gemidos altos. Sentindo-se entorpecido pela sensação delirante, o aquariano limita-se a acariciar as longas madeixas de escorpião, as puxando vez ou outra, conforme sentia a língua do outro passear por toda a extensão de seu membro, chegando até a parte mais sensível, o engolindo após sugá-lo momentaneamente.

A contragosto, Kardia abandona a ereção do companheiro, não queria estragar o momento fazendo com que o outro já gozasse.

Rumou novamente até o peito alvo, o beijando levemente. Ao notar um dos mamilos rosados, já rijo, não pensa duas vezes antes de cobri-lo com os lábios, sugando levemente, desliza a língua macia pela auréola, mordiscando vez ou outra.

Dégel já se encontrava quase sem fôlego. O rosto, outrora alvo, parecia que ia explodir, se dependesse do tom rosado de suas bochechas. Queria fazer algo para contentar o parceiro, apesar de estar quase em estado de transe pelo prazer nunca antes vivido. Decidiu por fim agir, não seria difícil 'seguir as instruções' de Kardia.

Eis que repentinamente as posições são invertidas. Dégel, agora por cima do corpo moreno de escorpião, era quem distribuía beijos e lambidas pela pele bronzeada do amante. Subia do pescoço até a orelha, distribuindo beijos e mordiscadas leves. As mãos ágeis passeavam pelo corpo forte, causando pequenas reações prazerosas a cada toque mais ousado. Procurou descer com a boca ainda colada a pele aveludada, dirigindo-se até um mamilo. Mantinha uma das mãos como apoio na cama, enquanto esforçava-se para abrir a calça do amante. Para sua surpresa (ou não), este não usava absolutamente nada por baixo da calça larga. Surpreendeu-se ao notar o quanto o escorpiano estava excitado. Após abandonar os mamilos, aquário desde os lábios lentamente, distribuindo beijos pelo abdômen bem definido. Trilha seu caminho, mordiscando rumo a púbis, enquanto roçava a mão na fina trilha de pêlos do amante. Passa a dar atenção ao membro pulsante do escorpiano, buscando, timidamente, colocá-lo nos lábios.

Kardia se encontrava em prazer absoluto. Fechou os olhos afim de concentrar-se melhor as ações de seu nerd ousado." Para um iniciante, o dito-cujo estava se saindo bem demais ", pensa, antes de um gemido intenso escapar-lhes pelos lábios. Já seguro de si, o aquariano passava a sugar o membro do companheiro, dando maior atenção a área mais sensível.

Ao perceber que não iria resistir por muito tempo, Kardia puxa o corpo esguio do aquariano para cima. Ouvindo um resmungo de protesto por retirá-lo de suas 'atividades' em seus 'países baixos'.

_- Shh, não resmungue o insaciável aqui sou eu!_ – Riu baixo, deitando o amante carinhosamente na cama, de frente pra si.

Dégel, ainda corado, o fitava com certa apreensão. Temia que não conseguisse ser suficientemente bom para o amante. Deixou-se levar, relaxando o corpo o máximo que conseguia, deixando um suspiro escapar-lhes dos lábios.

O escorpiano fitava sua presa com os olhos transbordando a malicia e desejo. Tratou de não se demorar muito admirando o belo aquariano. Teria todo o tempo do mundo para fazê-lo. No momento, precisava continuar o que havia iniciado enquanto ainda permaneciam excitados.

Percorreu com os dedos livremente pela tez suave de Dégel enquanto o tomava para mais um beijo voraz. Chupou-lhe os lábios com tamanha intensidade, que estes se encontravam agora arroxeados. Dirigiu os dedos até a boca bem desenhada do aquariano, surpreendendo-se com a atitude do outro.

Ao sentir os dedos de escorpião tocar-lhe os lábios, Dégel não pensou duas vezes antes de sugá-los, passando a língua por eles de forma sensual, fitando o amante, vez ou outra, com olhar malicioso. Queria mais, e Kardia sabia disso.

Obedecendo ao pedido silencioso do companheiro, Kardia tira os dedos molhados da boca de aquário, cobrindo-lhes os lábios com a língua, 'brincando' descontraidamente enquanto dirigia a mão até a entrada do outro. Introduziu um dos dedos com cuidado, notando o quão resistente era o parceiro. Excitou-me mais ainda com este fato.

Ao sentir o dedo do outro invadir-lhe, o aquariano faz uma careta, recebendo uma mordida nos lábios.

_- Apenas relaxa, eu prometo que não vou judiar de você, Sabichão._

Confiante com as palavras do escorpiano, Dégel deixa o corpo novamente relaxado, sentindo um novo dedo invadir-lhe. Soltou um gemido.

Kardia procurava preparar o amante o melhor possível, queria que aquela noite fosse inesquecível para ambos. Tudo deveria correr perfeitamente bem.

Invadiu-lhes com mais outro dedo, somando agora três. Fazia movimentos circulares, sentindo que enfim o outro cedera.

Ainda sem romper os beijos superficiais e lambidas nos lábios, escorpião se posiciona acima do amante, abrindo-lhes as pernas carinhosamente, passando ambas as mãos pelas coxas bem torneadas de aquário.

Desceu os lábios, voltando a se instalar na curva do pescoço do outro.

Foi adentrando lentamente, dando tempo suficiente para que o amante se acostumasse com seu tamanho.

Um misto de dor e prazer invadia o interior do aquariano. Gemeu roucamente, levando as mãos até as costas do companheiro. Passou a arranhar-lhe levemente com as longas unhas bem feitas. Mal sabia o quanto aquilo excitava o escorpiano.

Ao notar que o parceiro já estava acostumado com a invasão, escorpião começa a se mover. Primeiro lentamente, observando o rosto do corado do amante. A cada gemido e unhada do outro, Kardia aumentava as estocadas febrilmente, gemendo junto do aquariano.

Dégel sentia algo inexplicável, uma sensação totalmente nova e absurdamente jubilosa. Gemia com gosto, mordendo os lábios levemente. Arqueou o corpo afim de ajudar o outro com a penetração. Sentiu o braço forte do escorpiano o envolver vigorosamente, o trazendo pra mais perto de si.

A visão do rosto foguento, os lábios presos entre os dentes abafando gemidos incontroláveis, do ser perfeito a sua frente, deixavam o escorpiano cada vez mais fora de si. Dégel era a 'presa' perfeita. O modo com que ele respondia a tudo aquilo era maravilhoso, excitante! Logo, Kardia sentia que não iria resistir mais aquilo tudo. O clímax chegava quase ao ápice.

Dégel, ofegante, encontrava-se ensandecido. Nunca havia sequer pensando em encontrar-se dessa forma tão selvagem junto do escorpiano. Podia ser de fato inteligente, intelectual, porém experiências como essa eram novidades para ele. Cada toque era uma nova descoberta. Tentava formular pensamentos coerentes em sua mente inebriada sem sucesso. Soltou um gemido alto quando se deu conta que Kardia manipulava seu membro com maestria.

Deixou-se levar, sem poder conter-se mais. Sentindo o gozo explodir nas mãos do amante.

Ao ver que o companheiro já havia gozado, Kardia apressa as investidas, acabando por atingir o orgasmo instantes depois de Dégel.

Retirou-se de dentro dele, deixando o corpo pesar encima do mesmo. Ambos encontravam-se suando em bicas, exaustos. Dégel recuperava aos poucos sua coloração habitual, puxando o ar afim de normalizar a respiração.

Kardia, por sua vez, se divertia com toda aquela situação. Mesmo estando completamente exausto, ainda arrumava meios para abrir seu melhor sorriso sádico, enquanto acariciava o rosto belo rosto do amante.

_- Da próxima vez, faremos isso em sua biblioteca xexelenta..._ – Kardia dizia debochadamente. – _Ah, e não se esqueça, quero que esteja usando aqueles óculos, tenho um tesão imenso quando te vejo usando aquele treco!_

_- Debochado... –_ Dégel resmungou, aconchegando-se no peito do amante, com os olhos fechados.

_- De fato, meu nerd fogoso..._ – Ao perceber que o outro se aconchegava em seu peito, o escorpiano o envolve com os braços fortes, dando um beijo leve em sua testa.

_- Eu te amo Kardia... **Muito**_**.** – Sussurrou antes de se entregar ao cansaço. Estava com as energias esgotadas e com o sono atrasado. Não demorou muito para começar a ressonar nos braços protetores de seu escorpiano.

-_ Eu também te amo, meu nerd_... – Finalizou, pousando os lábios nos cabelos lisos do amante, sentindo o cheio bom que ele tinha. – _**sempre...**_

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A_:_**_ Pra quem reclamou do sofrimento constante dos dois, eis esse 'final' de presente!XDD .Agradeço por todos os reviews que recebi! Sinto muito em não poder respondê-los! Obrigada a todos vocês: _**_Lyta Moonshadow_**_ (valew pela dica ^^);_**_Dora Miller_****_;_**_**Krika** **Haruno**_**_;_****_Lhu Chan_****_ ;_****_Keiko Maxwell_****_;Ithan Delacour ._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Isso é um empréstimo saudável :

**AVISO: **Conteúdo** YAOI .**

**-**

Nossa, pra quem postava todo santo dia um novo

capítulo, digamos que enferrujei um pouco oO'

Escrevi esse novo capítulo automaticamente, nem parei

pra reler como sempre faço. Graças aos deuses a Keiko, sempre

solícita a mim (obrigada mesmo *-*) havia se oferecido a um tempo

para betar, então eu pude enviar pra ela dar um jeito nisso XD hehehe

Bom gente, já adianto que esse capítulo é um 'engate' pra um novo rumo

que a fic vai tomar, deixando os **clichês** habituais de hábito (qualquer mera coencidência que possa

vir a ser interpretada como '_propaganda_' a fanfic**_ clichê_** da Nato é meeeera coencidência! *cruza os dedinhos atrás de si* kkkkkk)

Enfim, a partir de agora, o povo que acompanha Lost Canvas vai se sentir mais habituado, e quem não

acompanha vai acabar ficando por dentro :) hehehe, espero que todos gostem!

Obrigada pra quem lê e pros reviews maravilhosos que enviam (vocês não sabem o quanto eles ajudam!XD)

Boa leitura a todos! Ah, antes que me esqueça, desta vez todos os reviews serão respondidos ;)

Beijos!

**Capítulo VIII**

Os primeiros raios solares de uma fria manhã de inverno despontavam preguiçosamente pelo território grego. Invadiam o santuário da deusa sábia e justa, anunciando que mais um dia havia chego.

No oitavo templo zodiacal, um casal dormia profundamente, ressonando devagar, mas não por muito tempo. Logo a luminosidade solar toca o rosto dos amantes, acordando um deles.

Kardia espreguiçou-se longamente, resmungou algo inaudível, virando-se de encontro com seu parceiro ao lado. Contemplou a cena mais linda que seus olhos já haviam presenciado. O aquariano parecia uma boneca de louça. Seus lábios rosados se destacavam no rosto alvíssimo, seus cabelos encontravam-se jogados para trás, deixando o pescoço e a face bem a vista. As mãos estavam unidas em um gesto quase infantil, bem próximas do rosto. A mais pura tranqüilidade se fazia presente naquele ser tão bonito e tão angelical.

Se Kardia possuísse algum dote artístico, este com certeza iria fazer daquela cena sua obra-prima, mas, como artista, o escorpiano era um excelente cavaleiro, limitava-se a apreciar ao máximo o que podia daquele momento. Não queria que aquilo fosse interrompido por nada e ninguém, ele precisava de tempo o bastante para memorizar aquela cena. Quem sabe essa não fosse a última vez que ele poderia apreciar seu aquariano? Estava com os dias contados afinal.

Uma fina pontada de mágoa se fez presente no peito de escorpião. Odiava-se por ter sido fraco e ter cedido aos apelos do aquariano, não queria fazê-lo sofrer mais ainda com sua possível partida.

_- Ahhh como eu te amo, minha criatura angelical... Como um monstro impiedoso como eu pode ter algo tão belo para si? – _Escorpião sussurrava enquanto tomava uma mecha do cabelo esverdeado do amante, sentindo seu perfume gostoso. – _Você é tudo que eu tenho... Antes de conhecê-lo eu não tinha medo de nada, para mim tudo era nada, não ligava se tivesse que perder algo, até mesmo minha vida... Mas quando me peguei apaixonado por aquele nerd irritante que vivia com um livro xexelento debaixo do braço, eu percebi que podia ter medo..._

Dégel, que havia acordado instantes depois do amante, preferiu manter-se na mesma posição. Queria ouvir tudo o que Kardia sentia naquele desabafo repentino. Limitou-se a apenas respirar.

_- Acho que nunca te contei meu maior medo, claro... Eu sempre dizia que não tinha medo de nada, e de fato eu não menti. Acontece que agora aquele escorpião desprovido de sentimentos não existe mais, esse 'novo' escorpião aqui presente sente amor, sente felicidade, dor e até medo..._ – Suspirou, pousando os lábios no rosto macio do outro – _Medo de te perder, meu amor... Medo de te magoar, de fazê-lo chorar... Eu devo ser mesmo um monstro por ter permitido essa aproximação... Se eu fosse forte o suficiente, teria te repelido assim que me dei conta do quão você era importante pra mim, Dégel... Mas fui fraco... um tolo apaixonado que não tem autocontrole..._

Involuntariamente Dégel estremeceu. Sentia uma angústia imensa dentro do peito, jamais havia conhecido aquele lado de seu amado escorpiano. Sentiu-se feliz por ser tão amado, mas doía profundamente aquele pessimismo presente nas palavras do outro.

_- Mas eu prometo que, enquanto eu viver, eu vou me esforçar ao máximo para fazê-lo o ser mais feliz de todo esse mundo. Juro que não vou fazê-lo chorar de modo algum... Porque eu te amo e te quero bem..._

Kardia finaliza seu discurso pousando os lábios, levemente, nos lábios rosados do amante.

Dégel solta um longo suspiro, envolvendo seu amado nos braços, acariciando-lhe a face morena e bonita.

_- Bom dia nerd do meu coração..._ – Disse ao perceber que o outro acordara.

_- Bom dia pra você também, meu troglodita..._

_- Hey?! Troglodita, eu?_ – Levantou o rosto, fingindo indignação.

_- Hmm, as vezes..._ – Dégel sorria divertido.

_- Pois bem, então, como um bom modelo de Troglodita, eu vou atazaná-lo até não poder mais..._ – O olhar sádico se faz presente.

_- Como?_ – Dégel ria.

Um travesseiro acerta o rosto do aquariano em cheio.

_- Aiiiiiiiiiiii, agora você vai ver!_

- _Vem, vem, vem!_

_- Nãooo, me solte! Cócegas não vale, Kardia!!_

Depois de soltar um mar de resmungos indignados, Kardia, enfim resolve colaborar com o aquariano, descendo para o treino oito horas em ponto.

Assim que chegaram, avistaram alguns companheiros dourados. Nenhum deles fazia parte da 'gangue' do escorpiano, pra sorte de Dégel.

Asmita treinava junto de Albafica, enquanto Dohko e Shion conversavam animadamente em uma das fileiras de assentos ao redor da arena. El Cid e Hasgard se aqueciam enquanto riam de algo.

_- Hmm, cadê o povo legal?_ – Questionou Kardia, mais para si do que para o companheiro ao lado.

_- Ué? Estão ali treinando, veja..._ – Dégel sabia bem a 'quem' Kardia se referia, porém decidiu dar uma de desentendido.

-_ Não, eu não me refiro às pedras no sapato que estão treinando, eu me refiro ao 'povo legal'_... - Resmungou contrariado.

-_ Bom dia Dégel, bom dia, nossa, Kardia caiu da cama?!-_ Divertia-se Hasgard ao cumprimentar os amigos.

_- Cai nada, eu fui **obrigado **a vir aqui cedo..._ – Jogou um olhar de soslaio para o aquariano.

_- Hahaha quem mandou ser o melhor amigo da pessoa mais pontual do santuário?!_- O touro ria, dando um tapinha carinhoso no ombro de Dégel – _Mas faz bem acordar cedo, tomar esse solzinho bom..._

_- Que nada, estou com frio..._

_- Ora, pare de resmungar, hoje não está tão frio... Bom, vou lá ver se o Cidão terminou de se aquecer. Bom treino pra vocês_!

_- Obrigado Hasgard, igualmente para vós!-_ Dégel responde animadamente, começando a se aquecer. Prendeu os cabelos lisos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Treinaram até o meio-dia, pausando para almoçar. Dégel teria que subir ao décimo terceiro templo, a pedido do Grande Mestre, o que irritou profundamente o escorpiano, porém, este nada demonstrou. Ele sabia dos compromissos do amante com Sage.

Aquário subiu em seu templo, afim de tomar um banho antes de seguir seu compromisso. Convidou Kardia para subir consigo.

Ambos haviam almoçado no décimo primeiro templo. Ao sair para o encontro do mestre, Dégel se despede do escorpiano com um selinho.

_- Acho que não vou me demorar, me espera em casa?_

_- Vou pensar no seu caso..._ – Respondeu fingindo estar pensativo.

_- Ora, me espere sim... Eu já venho!_

**oOo**

E assim seguiu até a décima terceira casa zodiacal, dirigindo-se até a biblioteca, local onde normalmente encontrava-se com Sage.

_- Dégel, boa tarde! Parece-me feliz hoje_. – Sage dizia carinhosamente ao ver o belo sorriso que adornava o rosto do aquariano.

_- Oh sim senhor, convenci Kardia a retomar o tratamento._

_- Hmm Kardia, que bom Dégel! Fico feliz com isso, confesso que estava apreensivo com a decisão repentina de escorpião em cancelar o tratamento._

_- Não se preocupe senhor, ele é teimoso, mas sei desarmá-lo._

_- Ainda bem, aquário!-_ Sage sorria, pausando a voz por alguns instantes – _Me fale sobre Bluegaard, Dégel..._

Uma expressão curiosa se estampou no rosto de aquário.

_- Bluegaard?_

**oOo**

Dégel demorou mais do que o esperado em sua conversa com o Grande mestre. Fora informado de que Athena gostaria de conversar com ele sobre um assunto sigiloso, o que de fato, aguçou a curiosidade do aquariano. Mas, este sabia esperar.

Quando chegou a seu templo, encontrou um folgado escorpião ressonante em sua cama. Riu ao vê-lo esfregando o rosto contra seu travesseiro, murmurando coisas incompreensíveis. Sentou-se do lado vazio da cama, trazendo o corpo mole do amigo para perto de si, o depositando em seu colo, ergueu o tronco pesado, de modo com que Kardia permanecesse com o rosto aninhado em seu peito.

Aproveitou aqueles preciosos minutos para executar o tratamento.

Assim que terminou, começou a distribuir beijos leves no rosto moreno do amante, sendo tomado por um beijo inesperadamente molhado e ardente.

_- Pensei que estivesse dormindo profundamente._

- _Acordei assim que me pegou no colo._

_- Eu devia saber! Desculpe-me a demora, sim?_

_- Hmm, pensarei em seu caso, bonequinho..._

_- Bonequinho? Essa é nova..._

_- Gostou?_

_- Se eu disser que não você pararia de me chamar assim?_

_- Hmm, não..._

_- Foi o que pensei..._

Ambos riram, trocando carícias e beijos, por alguns minutos.

Já havia passado das cinco da tarde, quando o novo casal decidiu dar uma volta pelos arredores do santuário. Procuravam evitar exposição, afinal, não era algo muito comum um casal de cavaleiros dourados, por mais que no fundo todos soubessem que Dohko e Shion já haviam quebrado a 'barreira' da simples amizade e carinhos fraternos.

Caminharam tranquilamente por uma campina esverdeada. Kardia havia se agasalhado, mas mesmo assim, sentia como se o vento gélido estivesse congelando seus ossos. Não se conformava com o fato do companheiro estar usando apenas uma túnica curta, mesmo que esse fosse o cavaleiro de gelo.

Pausaram a caminhada na beira de um barranco. Lá podiam ter a mais bela visão do pôr-do-sol, o que fazia o escorpiano esquecer momentaneamente do frio que o consumia. Kardia era apaixonado pelo astro rei, e Dégel sabia disso.

Escorpião deu um passo para trás, envolvendo o companheiro com os braços fortes, trazendo as costas dele pra junto de seu peito. Estava gelado, mas parecia não se importar.

Ao perceber o gesto do amado, Dégel deita sua cabeça perto do ombro, encostando a nuca no peitoral do outro.

Kardia aperta ainda mais os braços envolta do aquariano, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso na bochecha.

_- É a primeira vez que eu assisto o pôr-do-sol em um lugar tão lindo, com a pessoa que mais amo em todo o mundo..._

Dégel sentiu o coração pulsar em júbilo. Abriu seu melhor sorriso, virando o rosto afim de encontrar os olhos do escorpiano.

_- Você me faz ser a pessoa mais feliz desse mundo, meu amado Kardia..._

_- Se o mundo for acabar em clichê, que eu deixe o meu registrado... Eu te amarei pra sempre, meu 'quatro-olhos'..._

Um selinho carinhoso foi trocado enquanto os últimos raios solares se despediam do chão grego.

**oOo**

As semanas seguintes passaram velozmente.

Logo, para a infelicidade da humanidade, Hades anunciava o eclodir da nova guerra santa.

O santuário fora colocado em estado de alerta máximo, todos passavam mais horas em treinamentos afim de estarem prontos para os combates iminentes. Revezavam em turnos de doze horas, todo cuidado era pouco.

E assim as cortinas do espetáculo sangrento foram abertas...

...

O pacífico santuário sofria perdas irreparáveis. Albafica fora o primeiro, enfrentou majestosamente um dos juízes do inferno, Minos de Griffon, porém acabou sendo levado junto de seu oponente para a morte.

O bondoso Asmita, abriu mão de sua própria vida para criar um rosário especial, cuja função seria impedir que os subordinados mortos de Hades tivessem suas vidas devolvidas. O bondoso Hasgard, morreu como herói, salvando o cavaleiro de pégasus da morte certa. Enfrentou dois espectros sozinho, descansando apenas após ter cumprido sua meta. Manigold mostrou que possuía uma garra incrível ao lutar junto de seu mestre, Sage, afim de selar Thanatos, o deus dos mortos, um dos gêmeos subordinados de Hades. Ambos, mestre e discípulo haviam se sacrificado enquanto cumpriam sua missão.

A perda do mestre e amigo fora devastadora para o aquariano. Havia se apegado muito a ele desde que se tornara seu assistente. Mal podia acreditar que aquele homem bondoso e extremamente poderoso havia morrido como os demais amigos. Kardia, por sua vez, sentia falta do companheiro Manigold, mas preferia guardar para si. Não era bom demonstrar sentimentalismo em meio a uma guerra. O que acabou afastando ambos, ele e Dégel, consideravelmente.

O próximo a ser eliminado fora El Cid. O camarada espanhol do santuário, morreu lutando contra o poder combinado de Phantasos, Icelus e Morpheu, filhos de Hypnos, que se acumularam no Oneiros, sacrificou-se para dar tempo de Tenma de Pégasus libertar a alma de Sisifo de Sagitário, que permanecia aprisionada no reino dos sonhos.

A situação chegou ao limite quando Dohko de libra, Shion de áries, Hakuei de altar e a amazona de grou haviam conseguido invadir o castelo de Hades, enfrentando o deus do sono, Hypnos, mais o deus dos mortos pessoalmente. Este, impiedosamente, leva consigo a vida de altar, finalizando sua atuação com uma perfuração profunda nas costas do libriano, feita com sua espada imponente.

Para o desespero de todos, somente Shion e a amazona haviam retornado ao santuário.

Era o momento de agir, após uma longa conversa com a Deusa Athena, Dégel de aquário resolve enfim atuar naquele genocídio.

Ao descer as escadarias do santuário, Dégel sente uma tristeza acumular em seu peito, porém o olhar impassível e o andar elegante não deixavam transparecer o menor resquício do que de fato sentia.

Soube até mesmo digerir a '_separação_' de Kardia quando o estado de alerta tomou o santuário. Seu amor era forte e seguro para suportar a distância. Contentava-se em vê-lo de longe nas escadarias das doze casas.

Olhava para os lados vendo as casas vazias dos companheiros. O silêncio que ali se instalara após as mortes dos dourados era pesaroso demais.

Mal podia crer que aquele lugar onde pulsava a vida se encontrava como um grande cemitério, silencioso, exalando a morte.

Ao chegar ao oitavo templo, sentiu o coração pulsar mais rápido. Temia que Kardia estivesse mal pela falta do tratamento. Um berro de dor o tirou de seus devaneios. Seguiu, apressando os passos, rumo ao interior de Escorpião.

_- Pare!! Pare, por favor!!_ – Uma voz feia agonizava.

_" Ele ainda não parou de fazer isso?"_ – Indagava-se Dégel ao ver o amante pisando em um espectro pequeno e feioso.

_- Dói, dói muito! Pare, por favor!_ – A criatura se esganiçava, pedindo misericórdia.

_- Ora essa, para um sujeito insignificante como você, essa picada foi só o princípio! Agora pare de berrar, essa sua voz me aborrece!_

Gemidos dolorosos enchiam o local, o espectro de sapo chorava sem parar, sentindo o corpo ser torturado ao bel prazer de escorpião.

_- Se és um espectro, demonstre pelo menos um pouco de dignidade_ – Impiedosamente, Kardia introduz toda sua unha rubra nas costas da criatura, o fazendo urrar de dor – _diante do SENHOR KARDIA!_

Era a gota d'água, será que Kardia havia enlouquecido?

Dégel, não suportando mais manter a calma, se aproximou do amigo, falando em tom alto e claro.

- _O que está fazendo, Kardia?!_

A presença do aquariano fez o coração de escorpião pulsar com força. Não esperava que ele viesse até sua casa procurá-lo.

-_ Ahh é você Dégel, o estranho que visita a casa de escorpião?_ – Fez questão de frizar a palavra "_estranho_", no fundo tinha mágoa por Aquário nunca mais ter vindo vê-lo. Mesmo que fosse arriscado.

_- Perguntei o que está fazendo..._ – Questionou novamente, notando o modo sádico com que Kardia o fitava.

_- Ora ora, isso por acaso é um interrogatório?-_ Perguntou debochado, sorrindo mais amplamente.

Ao notar o modo debochado com que Kardia o rodeada, Dégel lança um olhar gélido. O fitando diretamente nos olhos.

_- Hahaha, não faça essa cara geladinho, eu só estava brincando!-_ Responde manhoso após ver o quão aquário estava sério.

_- O problema é que esse desgraçado desse Hades fugiu pro Lost Canvas no céu, antes que eu pudesse cavar a sua tumba!_ – Dizia indignado – _Agora ele está lá no céu, não tem como chegar lá!_- Volta a pisar na criatura agonizante, o apontando, como se fosse uma criança dando satisfação a mãe sobre o porquê de ter quebrado um vaso- _Por isso que eu estava perguntando pra esse espectro sobre como ir pro Lost Canvas. Mas esse inútil só sabe gritar com essa voz medonha que não sabe de nada! Uma presa insignificante, sem espírito, sem dignidade alguma, orgulho!_

Dégel fitava o escorpiano se aproximar, movendo a unha ameaçadoramente. Sente um calafrio.

_- Faz minha unha ficar toda estropiada..._ – Escorpião dizia manhoso

Em um rápido movimento, Kardia aponta sua unha contra o pescoço de Dégel, fazendo o mesmo arregalar seus belos olhos em espanto absoluto. Mais alguns centímetros e estaria morto.

_- Mas se tratando de você, seria de fato um desafio_... – Escorpião lançava um olhar tentador para o aquariano. – _O que você me diz, Dégel?_

O clima ficou pesado por alguns instantes. Dégel não tirava os olhos assustados dos famintos de Kardia. Podia jurar que havia um brilho assassino pairando nos belos olhos azuis do amante.

Kardia foi quem rompeu o silencio.

_- E então, por que veio aqui?_

_- Vim devido a uma ordem que recebi de Athena_ – Disse baixo, porém firmemente enquanto tentava se recompor.- _Neste momento, parto para Bluegaard, no leste da Sibéria...E, gostaria que me acompanhasse._

Prendeu a respiração, esperando a resposta de Kardia.

_- SIBÉRIA? Você disse Sibéria???-_ Resmungou alto, fazendo uma careta – _Você deve estar brincando comigo! Eu não vou, peça pra outro te acompanhar. Não estou afim de aturar aquele frio, e além do mais, uma missão entediante dessas não me interessa. _

_"Era o que faltava, o santuário em alerta e o 'gracioso' senhor-eu-sou-prudente quer ir para aquele inferno gelado. Aposto que esta com saudades do amiguinho de infância. Desistiu de mim por isso está indo pra lá."_

Kardia não fazia idéia do quão absurdo havia sido seu pensamento. Mas o que poderia fazer se, mesmo estando em guerra, seu ciúme o dominava por completo, mais a falta que sentia de ter o amante nos braços... Dos beijos. Sim, até os beijos lhe foram negados! Agora vem com essa conversa de Bluegaard? Para que ir pra lá? Esconder-se de certo, nos braços do almofadinha lá. Que fosse sozinho.

_- Não continuará dizendo que é uma missão entediante após ouvir esse nome... –_ O aquariano possuía uma 'carta nas mangas' –_ Imperador POSEIDON._

Ambos estavam de costas, um para o outro, mas Dégel sabia exatamente como a cara do amante devia estar. Conhecia Kardia como a palma da mão, sabia que aquilo havia mexido consigo, já que o maior sonho do amante era participar de um desafio amistoso onde poderia lutar com todas suas forças. Riu internamente com isso, sorrindo triunfante. Exteriormente apenas fechou os olhos, limitando-se a fazer feição de pouco caso. Não podia demonstrar toda sua ânsia em ter o escorpiano como acompanhante.

_- Pediremos ajuda ao Deus dos mares para atacar o Lost Canvas. É possível que um confronto ecloda. Negociaremos com a vontade de Poseidon, que permanece lacrada em Bluegaard. _– Encerrou triunfante, já ouvindo o riso de Kardia.

_- Poseidon, hehehe _– Sussurrava em júbilo.-_ UM DEUS__! HAVERÁ TROFÉU MAIOR QUE ESTE??_

Kardia se encontrava ensandecido, olhava sua garra rubra insanamente. A excitação corria por suas veias. Não havia proposta melhor do que aquela.

Voltando a se recompor, colocou a mão na cintura, olhando para o amante com uma careta brava.

_- Vamos! Apresse-se Dégel! Ou senão ele vai escapar que nem o Hades fez! –_ deu um muxoxo, caminhando rumo a saída de seu templo.

-_ Um Deus, 'escapando'_? – Dégel sussurrou, abafando o riso .

_- Por acaso disse algo Pingüim quatro-olhos?-_ Resmungou indignado.

-_ Nada não_! – Respondeu sem poder conter o riso baixo.

Era incrível como ele conhecia aquela figura rara. Como ele conseguia tudo o que queria do escorpiano mal-humorado. Não podia estar mais feliz em voltar para sua querida Sibéria junto de seu mais do que amado Kardia.

E assim partiram rumo as terras geladas, levando consigo a benção da deusa que adoravam.

**Continua...**

**(**_betada por Keiko Maxwell_**)**

* * *

**N/A: **_Oi povão :D !_

_Estou de volta aqui para responder os reviews e comentar sobre o capítulo :P_

_Bom, como o dito acima, a fanfic agora ruma de 'mãos dadas' com o mangá original, espero que gostem disso!_

_Preferi fazer assim do que continuar a fazer o dramalhão mexicano do casalzinho apaixonado, creio que já 'adoçei' legal pra quem_

_resmungou que eu era cruél demais com os pombinhos ( HIHIHIHEHEHEHAHAHA, já disse que sou geminiana? (A)')_

_Vamos agora pros reviews! Grata a todos que leêm e principalmente aos que mandam os reviews!^^_

_Beijão_

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews ::.**

**Ithan Delacour:** _Comentou no sexto porém como eu ñ pude responder aqui vai a resposta XD_

_Paiêêê kkkkkk babei no seu review! Quem dera eu ser uma J.K Rowling futura eim? kkkkk_

_Não sabe o quanto eu fico aliviada quando vejo gente como você, que também participa do_

_RPG CDZ LC do orkut, satisfeito com as personalidades que montei pra eles *-*'_

_Obrigada MESMO por acompanhar!_

_Beijãoo Adoro você :*_

_-_

**Keiko Maxwell**:_ Salvadora da pátria que eu adoro *o* Ohhhhh kkkkkkkk_

_Vi em seu comentário no cap 6 que sentiu falta do Milosmiro ç_ç kkkkk ele faz falta mesmo, o Kardia é muito porra-loka AHUSUIH_

_Mais no Lemon ele descontou todos os 'cuidados' que estava tendo em manter o Dégelado 'esquecido'. _

_Ahhh fico feliz que meu primeiro Lemon tenha sido apreciado *-* Tu não sabe o quanto foi dificil de fazê-lo. Fiquei rosa - vermelha - roxa - azul - verde _

_e assim foi. Uma hora minha irmã entrou no quarto e eu dei um berro e fechei a tela do pc kkkkkkkkkkkkkk que medooo, vai achar que eu sou tarada ¬¬ _

_Opa a cena da biblioteca HAIUAHUISHAIUS imagina só oO' será que ainda rola? Hmm, talvez fique pra próxima fic ou você mesma pode fazê-la *o*_

_Ah sim, antes de mais nada MUITO OBRIGADA pela paciência de betar esse capítulo *-*  
_

_Beijão pra ti parceira de crime!:D_

_-_

**Lhu Chan** : _Luuuu *-* Obrigada por seus comentários sempre me incentivando a continuar!_

_Sim sim a participação dos outros foi um meio que arrumei de sair um pouco do dramalhão enfadonho, por isso_

_o 'núcleo cômico' foi elaborado, e pelo visto o pessoal gostou *-*' Pena que agora está quase todo mundo morto :S_

_E Dedeh foi ótimo! kkkk :D_

_Agora, falando da 'limonada', cara não sabe o quanto foi dificil de fazer... Eu sou muito tímida pra escrever essas coisas, ainda mais_

_pra publicar oO' kkkkk mas fiquei feliz do povo ter curtido tbm *-*_

_E sim, vamos ver como vai ficar a situação agora :X_

_Beijão Luuu!!!! *-*_

_-_

**Lyta Moonshadow****:** _Lyta, Bem-vinda aqui!^^_

_Hahahaha, pois é, não é comum fics do LC, justamente por isso eu resolvi 'encarar' o desafio. Gosto mesmo de MiloXCamus, mas como já_

_tinha muitas histórias com muitas variações eu estava sem idéias de fazer algo inovador com eles, sendo assim procurei 'estudar' os ancestrais deles_

_e bolar uma fic do LC . ^^_

_Não sabe o alívio que sinto ao ver o pessoal dizendo que eu consegui encaixar os personagens das personalidades! Fico ainda mais feliz de que o povo_

_tenha entendido que Milo e Camus são diferentíssimos dos respectivos ancestrais oO' hehehehe_

_E realmente, confesso que percebi sim esses 'defeitos técnicos' na fic! Realmente, estão em uma época onde chuveiro e moleton eram apenas um 'sonho' kkkkkk_

_Mas não tem como 'chorar pelo leite derramado', pra poder corrigir essas 'escapulidas' eu procurei envolver mais o pessoal no drama, pra que esquecessem disso!kkkk_

_Mas obrigada mesmo pela observação!!! Vou agora observar bem esse tipo de detalhe T_T _

_Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Fico muito feliz que a fic esteja agradando ^^_

_Beijão pra ti, e qualquer coisa, por favor me informe, já que é bem observadora, eu ficarei imensamente grata :)_

_-_

**Krika Haruno****:** _Oiê Krika :D_

_Sim sim Maria do Bairro anime version lol~ kkkkkk Mas agora a coisa vai ficar feia pro lado deles :S  
Infelizmente o seu lindo Albafica está mortinho =\_

_Vejamos como a situação ficará agora!  
Obrigada por ler e mandar seus reviews *-*_

_Beijooo!_

_-_

**Dora Miller****:** _Doraa ^^ Que bom que está gostando!! _

_Me esforço pra elaborar a linha de raciocínio deles, que bom que gosta das cenas do banhoo, afinal é onde o Kardia mais 'pensa' kkkk :P_

_Cara não sabe o quanto foi foda fazer esse Lemon, ficou enorme no fim e precisei dedicar todo um capítulo pra ele! kkkkkkk_

_Fico feliz que tenham gostado! Meu medo era ser muito 'bocuda' nas descrições, oque eu não gosto, ainda bem que consegui deixar_

_as coisas 'fofas' até no Lemon *-*! WOW  
_

_Beijãooo!!_

-

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews maravilhosos *-*

Até mais ver!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas é obra de Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Isso é um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos!\o\

**Aviso**: Conteúdo** YAOI**, se não gostar vaza ;~

_São exatamente 2:35 da madrugada e eu não consegui me deitar na cama_

_enquanto esse bendito capítulo não 'nascia' XD_

_Estou toda dolorida, efeito colateral e inevitável do Anime Dreams :P_

_Desta vez "sai" novamente do mangá para poder montar algo diferente._

_Se ficasse, a partir do último capítulo, somente seguindo o mangá eu teria desistido dessa fic oO' Rs_

_Bem, quem betou fui eu mesma, e todos sabem o quanto é péssimo betar sua própria fic, então, se possuir_

_alguns errinhos, me corrijam ;D _

_Boa leitura pra todos! Não se esqueçam dos reviews de combustível :3_

**Capítulo IX**

A fatídica viagem estava finalmente para acabar. Compenetrados em seguir suas metas, os dourados de aquário e escorpião rumaram até a Rússia, se dirigindo até o leste da Sibéria afim de encontrar um lugar esquecido por Deus: Bluegaard.

Faltando alguns poucos dias de viagem, os dois cavaleiros foram recepcionados em um vilarejo local, onde o velho regente sempre fora amigo do respeitado soberano de Bluegaard, Garcia. Ao reconhecer Dégel como o 'filho postiço' do amigo, o velho abriu seu melhor sorriso.

Era alto e robusto, tinha braços fortes, mesmo tendo o rosto coberto pelas marcas do tempo, seus olhos azuis cintilavam a juventude e disposição. Mantinha parte do rosto corado e redondo coberto pela barba alva. Estava muito feliz em ver o quão promissor havia sido o futuro do pequeno garoto que havia conhecido e também se apegado. Era como um tio para Dégel.

_- Faço questão que fiquem em minha casa! Temos um quarto de hóspedes em nossa casa que os espera!-_ Dizia o homem bondosamente, abraçando o 'sobrinho'.

_- Senhor Mikhail estou muito feliz em revê-lo, mas infelizmente nós não vamos poder aceitar vosso convite, temos uma missão urgente para tratar em Bluegaard e..._

_- De jeito nenhum! Dégel, eu vou tomar como ofensa a recusa de meu convite. Olhe seu estado, está cansado e parece não ter se alimentado bem. Eu não estou pedindo que fique um mês em casa, e sim um dia. Se continuar a viagem, quando chegar a seu destino vai estar tão fisicamente abalado que não vai dar conta de realizar sua missão_. – O senhor dizia prudente.

_- Bom, então que seja... Mas somente um dia, senhor. Não podemos nos atrasar..._ – Dégel sorria bondosamente, olhando de canto para o acompanhante.

_- Certo_!- Exclamou o velho sorridente. – _Vou pedir a Nikita que mostre o quarto de vocês. Não é muito grande, porém é bastante aconchegante_.

Alguns instantes depois, Nikita, esposa de Mikhail adentra a sala da casa, local onde o marido, mais os dois viajantes, estavam conversando.

Um belo sorriso se abre nos lábios delicados da russa. Mal podia acreditar que o menino Dégel estava novamente em sua casa.

Abraçou o aquariano com um carinho quase que maternal, segurando o rosto alvo do jovem em suas mãos, protegidas por luvinhas brancas.

_- Meu filho, como você se tornou um rapaz bonito! Eu pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo aqui na Sibéria novamente quando soube que havia se tornado um defensor da Deusa Athena, achei que iria se esquecer de nós, de nossa terra gélida e hostil. Não sabe a alegria que você trouxe para essa casa com seu retorno!-_ A senhora dizia enquanto os olhos cor de esmeralda marejavam de lágrimas.

_- Senhora Nikita, eu sempre fui apaixonado por esse país, essa neve, esse clima frio e esse calor fraterno que as pessoas têm. Mesmo tendo me tornado um cavaleiro, eu jamais deixaria de lembrar tudo oque vivi nessa terra linda. Minha missão, como bem sabe, é zelar pela Deusa que protege cada parte desse belo planeta, por isso não disponho de muito tempo para vir pessoalmente visitá-los. Mas não pense que não morri de saudades de vocês aqui, dessa neve... –_ O cavaleiro sorria dócil, enxugando com a ponta dos dedos alvos, uma lágrima que teimava em descer dos olhos de Nikita.

Logo no canto da sala, um certo escorpiano se divertia com o 'modo cuspido e estranho' de falar daquele povo branquelo. Segurou-se para não rir quando viu os olhos do amante se encontrarem com os seus. Foi quando o bondoso Mikhail se aproximou dele, tentando parecer o mais gentil possível, não queria deixar o jovem amigo do 'sobrinho' de fora da conversa, mesmo porque ele era muito bem-vindo também.

_- Seja bem-vindo também, garoto!-_ Dizia bondoso.

_- Ã?_ – Exclama o escorpiano, olhando perplexo para aquele suposto '_irmão de papai-Noel'_.

_- Pelo visto não entende minha língua, que pena!-_ Respondeu Mikhail meio sem jeito.

Em uma tentativa de demonstrar seu afeto para com o garoto de cabelos azuis, o velho o abraça fortemente. Quase sufocando o pobre grego.

Dégel e Nikita riram ao ver a cara assustada de escorpião.

-_ Que rapaz lindo é esse Dégel?-_ Dizia enquanto estudava com os olhos analíticos, cada parte do corpo do escorpiano.

Kardia era um grego muito bonito, de fato, porém o fato de ser completamente distinto dos demais habitantes do local, o fazia mais bonito ainda. Nikita estava boquiaberta com o tom de pele dourado do grego, os traços másculos e bem desenhados, o formato dos olhos, os lábios mais grossos, o modo com que os cabelos azuis escuros adornavam o rosto, cascateando até o meio das costas. Era uma visão rara. Digna de um príncipe.

_- Ele é meu amigo, se chama Kardia e é cavaleiro dourado de escorpião_. – O aquariano respondia risonho observando o espanto da 'tia' ao terminar a '_análise visual'_.

_- Minha nossa, ele podia ser um príncipe, isso sim!_

Ambos riram novamente, se dirigindo até Kardia e Mikhail. O escorpiano resmungava a cada gesto mímico que o senhor lhes fazia em uma tentativa frustrada de se comunicar com o grego.

_- Kardia, esses são Mikhail e Nikita. São como família para mim, desde que eu era uma criança. Eles, por serem muito amigos do senhor Garcia, me conheceram assim que me mudei pra cá._ – Dégel enfim apresentou o amigo aos 'tios'.

_- Mikhail, esse é Kardia, ele é cavaleiro dourado de escorpião._

_- Ahhh ele não fala nossa língua, eu estou tentando dizer a ele que ele é muito bem-vindo aqui, mas acho que ele não entendeu..._ – Respondeu desolado, desistindo de fazer mímica.

_- Não se preocupe, ele saberá disso, eu mesmo digo a ele em grego._

_- Sendo assim, Nikita, leve-os para o quarto de hóspedes, creio que precisam descansar até o jantar. Devem estar exaustos e famintos, eu receio. Daremos um banquete em seu nome, meu filho!_

_- Minha nossa, não é necessário que faça um banquete em meu nome, senhor!_ – Dégel dizia impressionado

_- Faço questão, sabe o quanto eu gosto de você, meu filho! Estou orgulhoso que tenha vencido em sua vida. Temos que comemorar seu retorno, mesmo que este seja apenas uma visita._ – O velho pousara sua mão nos cabelos do jovem aquariano, bagunçando-lhes a franja lisa carinhosamente. - _Você merece!_

Novamente o sorriso doce se fez presente nos lábios rosados de Dégel. Por alguns momentos havia se esquecido da guerra em que estava enfrentando, dos problemas no santuário e até da querida deusa. Desejou por um instante ser um civil comum, morar em sua querida terra gelada e fazer de Kardia seu marido. Juntos viveriam bem e construiriam uma família. Porém a realidade dura e cruel não permitiria que o aquariano tivesse esse tipo de devaneio por muito tempo. Dégel sabia que aquela vida que tanto almejava era utópica. Conformava-se com seu destino. Ele quem havia escolhido ser cavaleiro, por que reclamar agora?

Enquanto caminhavam até o quarto, Kardia observava cada detalhe da casa. Não era pequena, tinha vários cômodos e todos eram muito bem organizados. As paredes, feitas de madeira em tom caramelo queimado, revestiam toda a construção. Os móveis, mais escuros, sisudos, o sofá e poltronas eram cobertos por peles de animais, tudo contribuía para deixar o ambiente bonito e extremamente confortável.

Quando adentraram o quarto em que iriam ficar, Kardia se deparou com um pequeno e belo cômodo, onde duas camas eram distribuídas de modo com que ficassem rentes a parede, deixando vago um corredor de aproximadamente um metro entre si, onde um criado mudo era encontrado, acima dele um belo castiçal com velas. Ao olhar para baixo, Kardia notou o tapete fofo de pele que recobria quase todo o cômodo. Em frente às camas havia uma espécie de guarda-roupas de pequeno porte.

Após analisar todo o ambiente, o escorpiano abre um sorriso, começando a gostar daquele lugar e também daquela gente hospitaleira.

Tomou, cordialmente, a mão fofa da senhora russa, se curvando lentamente. Levou a mão de Nikita até os lábios, beijando-a levemente. Olhou em direção a Dégel, sussurrando algumas palavras. Logo, recebeu sua resposta, voltando a olhar para a gentil senhora.

_- Muito obrigado pela hospitalidade, Senhora Nikita!-_ Disse em um russo tão arrastado e confuso que fez Dégel levar as mãos até os lábios para não rir.

Este recebeu um olhar mortal assim que fez tal gesto.

Os olhos de Nikita brilharam ao ouvir aquela figura belíssima a sua frente agradecendo-a. Se pudesse adotaria o jovem grego para poder mimá-lo todos os dias. Além de lindo era educado. Quem diria?

-_ Não há de que, jovem Kardia_!- Respondeu gentilmente, voltando a olhar para o aquariano. - _Bom, eu espero que fiquem bem aqui, como Mikhail disse, vocês estão cansados e precisam recuperar-se da viagem! Vou pedir para que tragam biscoitos e uma bebida quente para que possam descansar com estomago cheio. A propósito, mandarei que preparem um banho para vocês. Quero meus meninos bem dispostos para o banquete mais a noite!_

Dégel abriu a boca para falar algo, porém a animada senhora já havia saído do quarto. Estava radiante em ter aqueles dois convidados em sua casa.

Ao se verem a sós, Kardia retira sua armadura, se jogando em uma das camas fofas. Soltou um longo suspiro de prazer ao sentir o colchão macio contra as costas doloridas.

_- Quem diria que iríamos encontrá-los aqui..._ – Dégel, dizia enquanto retirava sua armadura cuidadosamente.

_- Como assim? Eles não moravam aqui desde sempre?-_ Indagava o outro com curiosidade

-_ Sim, mas pouco antes de eu vir embora pra Grécia, Mikhail havia sofrido um acidente. Um naufrágio. Eu me lembro que Nikita havia adoecido na época. Já haviam passado três semanas, desde o acidente, ela achava que o marido havia morrido e queria ir junto dele. Eu parti achando que meu querido 'tio' havia morrido, e temia que nunca mais fosse ver Nikita. Fiquei até emocionado ao ver os dois novamente juntos e felizes._

_- Hmm é uma história e tanto Geladinho._

_- Sim, que bom que tudo deu certo_. – Suspirou, retirando a ultima peça da proteção dourada.

_- Por que nunca me disse que você conhecia o Papai Noel?_

_- O que?_ – Respondeu aquário abobado.

_- Claro esse tal 'tio Mikhail' aí parece o bom velhinho, e você com essa estatura 'invejável' deve ser alguma espécie de anão dele_. – Kardia ria de sua própria piada infame. Já havia recuperado o bom humor.

-_ Ora, seu escorpiano faladeiro! Isso é jeito de falar do Mikhail?_ – Respondeu Dégel, sem conter o riso. – _E eu não sou tão baixo assim, eu tenho no máximo dez centímetros a menos que você. E eu não sou verde!_

Ambos os olhares se fixaram nos cabelos esverdeados do aquariano.

_- Hey, eu não sou anão do Papai Noel ok?_

Kardia finalmente desatou a rir. Ria sem parar, até suas bochechas ficarem rosadas.

-_ Seu crianção xarope... -_ Dégel fazia bico, fingindo estar indignado.

-_ Se você fizer essa cara de novo eu vou acusá-lo de plágio! Esse jetinho e esse biquinho são coisas minhas._ - Indignou-se escorpião.

Ambos riram novamente. Pareciam duas crianças gargalhando de piadas inocentes.

_- Kardia..._

_- Sim?_ – Kardia tentava se recuperar da crise de risos.

_- Me beija?_

Kardia nada respondeu. Levantou-se de sua cama, dirigindo-se até o amado. Ficou por cima dele, deixando o corpo pesar gradativamente.

_- Eu te amo, demais..._ – Sussurrou antes de tomá-lo para um beijo voraz, cheio de fome, desejo. Tudo o que havia reprimido naquele longo período pesaroso em que ambos mal se viam depositado naquele único beijo.

Dégel se via perdido em meio ao beijo selvagem. Sentia seus lábios e língua serem devorados com ardor por seu amado escorpião enquanto procurava correspondê-lo a sua maneira.

As mãos, saudosas, deslizavam pelos corpos já entrelaçados, causando estímulos de puro prazer e luxúria. Kardia já se adiantava, puxando a calça do amante para baixo.

Eis que um toque na porta de madeira bruta interrompe a ação de ambos. Os biscoitos e a bebida quente haviam chegado.

_- Atrapalhei algo?_ – A jovem que havia trazido o lanche indagava ao notar o olhar sem-graça do aquariano.

_- Não senhorita! Estávamos só...conversando...-_ Dégel responde abrindo um sorriso leve.

- _Fico tranqüila!-_ Dizia a moça mais calma_._ –_ A propósito, o banho já foi preparado, a senhora Nikita separou uma troca de roupa para cada um de vocês junto das toalhas. Se quiserem já podem ir até o banheiro ao fim do corredor._

_- Grato, hmm_

_- Michaela, senhor, é meu nome._

_- Michaela, obrigado. Vou ver se Kardia deseja tomar banho primeiro._

_- Sim senhor. Precisa de algo mais?_

_- Não, obrigado novamente!_

_- Pois não, estarei na cozinha se precisarem de algo._

_- Tudo bem..._

Michaela se retira de rosto baixo, desaparecendo escada abaixo.

Ao virar-se, Dégel se depara com um certo escorpiano arredio.

_- Que foi?_ – Indaga o amigo, se fazendo de sonso.

_- Como assim 'o que foi?'_ – respondeu indignado – _Você tem idéia de quanto tempo estou querendo dar uns amassos no meu aquariano?_

_- Você realmente não toma jeito, Kardia..._ – Dégel balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo de toda aquela situação – _Você quer tomar banho agora?_

Um sorriso tipicamente malicioso tomou os lábios de escorpião.

_- Hmm, isso é um convite para um banho?_

-_ Kardia, por Zeus!Estamos na Sibéria e se demorarmos muito no banho podemos congelar! Sem contar que estamos na casa do senhor Mikhail! _– Aquário mal podia acreditar na cara-de-pau do escorpiano.

_- Hunf..._ – Kardia limitou-se a bufar, virando o rosto para o amigo.

_- Kardia você..._ – Dégel calou-se ao ver o gesto '_bonito'_ que o amante lhe fazia, ainda de costas, com uma das mãos, no qual deixava somente o dedo mediano levantado – _Ok, eu vou tomar meu banho, se quiser vá depois..._

Terminou o banho depois de alguns minutos. Gostava de ficar na banheira até que a água se esfriasse. Ao voltar para o quarto, notou que o amante ressonava calmamente. Resolveu deixá-lo descansar. Olhou para a bandeja que Michaela havia trazido mais cedo. Percebeu que Kardia havia comido e bebido alguma coisa dali. Serviu-se de alguns biscoitos e chá frio. Odiava bebidas e comidas quentes.

Após terminar a rápida refeição, certificou-se de que a porta estava trancada. Só então se dirigiu até a cama de Kardia, engatinhando cuidadosamente até se aninhar no peito forte e desnudo. Deu um beijo suave nos lábios de escorpião.

- _Ya tebya liubliu_ ¹... – Sussurrou o aquariano perto do ouvido do amigo.

_- É a sua mãe..._ – Resmungou molemente em resposta, oque fez Dégel rir baixo.

Momentos depois, ambos os amantes dormiam pesadamente. Deixando que o sono recuperasse suas energias naquela tarde de pausa.

No salão do andar de baixo da casa, um animado grupo organizava o local. Falavam entre si naquela língua 'cuspida e estranha' enquanto bebiam generosas goladas de Vodka. Logo mais o banquete seria servido.

**Continua...**

* * *

**_Ya tebya liubliu_ ¹** = Eu te amo em Russo :)~

**N/A: **_Nasceuu!\o/_

_Finalmente tirei algo de proveitoso da overdose de fanfics Poison&Ice que tive_

_ao passar o fim de semana lendo fics maravilhosas de Milosmiro e Camyu :)~ HAUISHUAS_

_Neste capítulo eu procurei "sair" do mangá e criar algo novo. Percebi que se ficasse me baseando_

_somente no mangá, do último capítulo pra frente, ia ficar patético. _

_Vejamos se agradou :3~_

_Acho que só tinha isso pra falar mesmo, estou caindo de sono, agora já são mais de três horas e ainda _

_preciso responder os reviews XD_

_Boa noite!_

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews ::.**

**La Francaise**** :** Natooo! Algo me dizia que tu iria rir alto disso mesmo XD kkkk

Calor é? PQP esse Lemon me deixou da cor do arco-íris enquanto eu escrevia, que

vergonhaaaaa :XXX se bem que a primeira vez é cruél. HAIUSAHIUHS

Opa, queria falar comigo?oO' nos falamos hj no msn e eu fiquei tagarelando

como sempre :3~ nem falamos no tal assunto. Mas amanhã eu te lembro XD

BeijãOoo e obrigada por estar lendo esse 'treco' *-*

-

**Lhu:** Luuu que me lembra o Muuu que me lembra a Luu (...) oO' HIUASUIHSU

Aeeew, ela gostou!\o\~ Poxa Lu, é justamente isso que eu to querendo fazer:

deixar o povo que não leu por dentro da situação do mangá, sem deixar de criar novas

situações por conta própria, afinal isso é um fanfic :P

Olha só que coencidência! Você deixou esse review morrendo de sono e eu to respondendo

do mesmo modo! HAUIHSUHIASHAS

Beijão Lu querida!*-* Até mais verrr!

-

**Krika Haruno:** Eitaa Krika, fica abalada não com o 'final'. Tem muita coisa pra

rolar ainda. Sei o como é duro trabalhar com uma coisa já definida, como essa morte

por exemplo, mas vou procurar compensá-la de alguma forma!^^

Beijão, querida, obrigadão por comentar cada capítulo!

-

**Keiko Maxwell****:** Uia só quem está aquii, a minha querida 'de casa' Keiko XD

Nome com bandeirinhas? 'Pódexá' 8D ~ HAUHSUIAHS

Sim Milo diferente de Kardia, porém no jeito manhoso ambos disputam vaga de protagonista

de novela mexicana XD.

Acho o Do-gel mais diferente do Camyu que o Milo com Kardia oO'

Meww fico muito¹²³ feliz que o Lemon tenha alegrado o povo!XD kkkkkkk

Agora, acho que ainda to distante de fazer um Lemon em um ônibus. Os passageiros iam

mandar me internar XD HAIUSHAUIS

Issooo, escreve 'a cena' que eu aguardo 8) ui!

Ahh o 'tio' que o Kardia tava 'brincando' se chama Zelos de Sapo e é MEDONHO oO'

verdade, uma suposta 'vingança' que o Zelos fez no Camyu kkkk que dó! Mas confesso que

morro de rir quando ele bate no francês :3~ kkkkkkkkk

Ahh sim, vejamos se você vai gostar dos 'apelidos e gestos carinhosos' deste capítulo XD

HIUSHUAHUISHASUHAS

Beijão pra ti Keikooo! Valew por tudo ^^

-

*Suspira*

*Momento emo modem on*

_Algum dia alguém vai me fazer uma fic do Saga com a Pandora T__T' _

*Momento emo modem off*

_Bye bye povo amado!_

:*


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Isso é um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos :D

**Aviso:** Conteúdo **YAOI**, se não gosta, vaza.

_Uhuw! Acho que a inspiração voltouuu!\o\ _

_E lá se vai mais um capítulo da novelinha do Lost Canvas :)_

_' Vejamos oque vai acontecer no décimo capítulo de "A Cura" '_

_*Faz voz de anunciante de creme hidratante* kkkkkkkkk¹²³_

_Bom gente, tá ai o novo capítulo, boa leitura!^^  
_

_**Reviews** são essenciais para que a novela continue :D_

_Beijão!_

**Capítulo X**

Os primeiros acordes, seguidos de batucadas anunciavam que a festa já estava começando. O folk preenchia a sala. Logo os convidados se juntavam para dançar a música típica. Todos muito animados.

Ao centro do salão, três mesas cumpridas eram dispostas, uma com a ponta unida com a da outra. Todas carregadas de pratos enormes. Carnes, peixes, faisões, temperados com o típico molho agridoce russo. Especialidade de Nikita. A tradicional papilla de sêmola era servida em abundância. Caviar, blimis, tortas de milho, com arenques em molho de nata azeda eram dispostos nas mesas em vasilhas. Logo mais adiante, dois grandes caldeirões ferventes eram encontrados, ambos contendo sopas de verduras e beterraba. Na ponta da mesa uma tábua cheia de queijos e pães era constantemente atacada pelas crianças. Outros diversos acompanhamentos eram servidos pelas mulheres. A vila inteira havia sido convidada para prestigiar os hóspedes de Mikhail e Nikita. Todos estavam ansiosos para rever o garotinho simpático que havia partido em busca de seu sonho.

Generosas doses de bebidas fortíssimas eram servidas para os homens, tais como a típica vodka, kvas, uma espécie de cerveja doce feita de malta de cevada, centeio e muito açúcar.

Sucos de uva e milho eram servidos pros mais jovens e mulheres.

Não demorou muito para que Dégel e Kardia descessem até o salão, sendo muito bem recebidos por todos ali. Logo, uma grande roda era formada em torno dos convidados de honra. Todos queriam saber como era ser um cavaleiro de ouro defensor da Terra.

Após Dégel ter explicado resumidamente sua função, deixou que as senhoras, que o conheciam desde pequeno, o abraçassem demoradamente. Gostava muito daquele carinho especial.

Kardia recebeu um copo com um líquido transparente. Estava morto de sede, aquela 'água' tinha vindo em boa hora. Não pensou duas vezes antes de virar o líquido goela abaixo. Achou que iria morrer em seguida.

Sua garganta adormeceu e queimou como se tivesse bebido um copo de lava vulcânica. Arregalou os olhos, levando as mãos até o pescoço. Será que haviam dado veneno a ele?

Dégel, ao notar o desespero do amigo, vai correndo até ele, sem poder conter o riso. Segurou o rosto de Kardia e assoprou levemente.

_- Kardia, como pode beber dessa maneira uma dose generosa de vodka pura?_

_- Vodka Pura? Eu ia saber que aquela criança inocente estava servindo esse veneno? Achei até que estavam querendo me matar!_

_- Pra que alguém aqui vai querer te matar?_ – Dégel ria com gosto do modo desesperado que Kardia falava. – _Tome sucos, evite as bebidas fortes, você não é acostumado._

_- Hmm sei..._ – Respondeu, dando meia volta afim de experimentar um pouco de cada uma das comidas dispostas nas mesas.

A festa ficava cada vez mais animada. As senhoras haviam se reunido na sala junto de Dégel, enquanto as crianças brincavam de pega-pega no salão. Mais adiante, os homens disputavam quem bebia mais copinhos de vodka de uma vez só. Kardia, obviamente, estava no '_torneio_'.

Preocupado com o amante, Dégel pede licença as senhoras por alguns instantes, indo ao encontro dos homens.

Uma cabeleira azulada se diferenciava das demais. Parecia estar sendo o centro das atenções, mesmo que ninguém ali, com exceção do aquariano, soubesse o que estava sendo dito.

_- E então eu peguei ele e apontei minha unha pra ele...e ele ficou com medo de mim...Ai eu berrei "** Respeite o senhor Kardia**!" _

Dégel ficou boquiaberto com o que viu.

_Seu_ Kardia estava encima de um banquinho ao centro da rodinha masculina. Completamente alcoolizado, mostrava a todos sua grande unha rubra com orgulho, tentando, frustradamente, contar suas histórias _'fabulosas'_, mesmo que nenhuma palavra fosse compreendida pelos russos.

_- Kardia!_ – Exclamou Dégel.

_- Meu amor você chegou!_ – Berrava o escorpião embriagado, se jogando encima de Dégel.- _Senti sua falta meu nerd...-_ Posicionou-se como se fosse beijar o aquariano, porém, este foi mais rápido e virou o corpo, pedindo desculpas aos convidados risonhos. Levou Kardia para o quarto consigo.

Chegando ao quarto, depositou o amante na cama, o fitando severamente.

_- Kardia você por acaso é demente?! Como pode encher a cara dessa forma sendo que amanhã de manhã partimos pra Bluegaard?_

_- Ahh pare de me encher o saco! Você não manda em mim... Deixa eu ser feliz pelo menos agora, deixa eu ocupar minha mente com coisas que gosto e me descontraem! _– Respondeu molemente.

_- Sóbrio você poderia muito bem fazer coisas que gostasse e descontraísse..._ – Murmurou o outro.

-_ Como Dégel? Me diz como! Só você não percebeu ainda que Athena nos condenou a morte com essa missão! Poseidon, meu caro amigo, é um Deus! Confesso que o desafio é tentador, mas deixemos de lado o 'faz de conta' e encaremos a realidade. Morreremos com honra e glórias, isso sim... Isso que me incentiva a continuar! Porém eu confesso que, ao perceber que te amava..._ – Pausou como se procurasse as palavras – _meu desejo de morrer em uma batalha cheia de honras e glórias ficou em segundo plano. Eu quero viver Dégel, quero ficar junto de você! Eu não quero desperdiçar mais um minuto sequer antes de encarar minha morte..._

Os olhos do aquariano encheram-se de lágrimas. Não pensava que o efeito da bebida em Kardia fizesse com que ele desabafasse daquela forma. E o pior, Dégel sabia muito bem que o amigo estava certo. Arriscar um acordo com um dos inimigos mais poderosos de Athena era uma missão de fato mortal. Só um milagre para iluminar o Deus dos mares, fazendo com que este ouvisse os seus apelos e ajudasse Athena.

_- Não fala isso, meu amor... Eu vou sobreviver, nós vamos sobreviver!_ – Em um movimento automático, o aquariano agarra os ombros de escorpião, forçando este a encará-lo. – _Vamos ter glórias ainda em vida, Kardia! Vamos escapar dessa, você vai ver! Nós temos..._

_- Dégel, poupe-me de seu discurso!-_ O silêncio entre ambos se fez por alguns instantes – _Você pode até viver, mas eu? Eu já estou quase morto, meu amigo._

-_ Não fale mais isso..._ – As lágrimas desciam pesarosamente pelo rosto alvo do aquariano.

-_ Por que não? Dégel deixe de ser tão sentimental, encare a realidade! Eu sabia que ter aceitado ficar com você só traria sofrimento para ambos... Especialmente pra você. Que tolo eu fui, por Zeus!-_ O escorpiano leva as mãos até o rosto, o cobrindo. Respira fundo.

Dégel se encontrava estático. Rosto baixo, braços rentes ao corpo. Lágrimas rolavam, molhando a grossa túnica que vestia.

_- Eu vou tomar banho, minha cabeça dói..._ – Kardia diz, antes de sair do quarto. Meio zonzo com o efeito da bebida.

Passada mais uma hora, o escorpiano voltou para o quarto. A festa no andar de baixo ainda estava animada, porém, todos sabiam que os cavaleiros precisavam partir cedo no dia seguinte. Dégel já havia se despedido de todos e agradecido várias vezes pelo prestígio que recebera naquela noite. Agora, de volta ao quarto, permitia que seu sofrimento o consumisse. Cada palavra dita por seu amado martelava em sua mente. Ele estava coberto de razão, e Dégel não podia fazer nada para mudar a situação. Pouco tempo restava entre eles.

-_ Está acordado_?- Escorpião sussurra, dirigindo-se até a cama do amante.

Dégel encontrava-se deitado de frente para a parede.

_- Olha me desculpe por falar aquilo..._ – Kardia senta-se na beira da cama do outro. Passando a mão pelos longos fios lisos e esverdeados do amante.

Não obteve resposta. Prosseguiu.

_- Eu sei que te chateei, mas entenda, eu só quero o seu bem... –_ Continuava o carinho, aproximando seu corpo ao perceber que Dégel se encolhia. Abraçou o corpo alvo do amante, envolvendo seus braços em volta do peito do outro possessivamente. Entrelaçou as pernas, dando-lhes um beijo leve nas costas.

_– Pingüinzinho, por favor... Não seja frio comigo... Desculpa..._

_- Nunca mais diga aquelas coisas que você disse... **Nunca mais**._ – Enfim respondeu o outro. Trêmulo.

_- Eu te amo demais, só quero seu bem, meu Anãozinho, prometo não falar mais..._ – Depositou os lábios no rosto alvo do outro. Ainda estava um tanto corado com o choro.

_- Obrigado..._ – Virou, se aninhando no peito do amante.

_- Hey, não quero você ai chorando... Vem aqui –_ Levantou o rosto do outro com cuidado, passando as mãos nas bochechas coradas afim de enxugar as lágrimas. Cobriu os lábios do outro com os seus próprios, iniciando um beijo carinhoso e suave.

Dégel correspondeu o beijo ternamente, segurando com força a mão do amante. Não queria largá-lo sem que o obrigassem.

No interior de cada um, ambos sabiam que aquele talvez fosse o beijo de despedida.

**oOo**

A manhã fria e nublada enfim chegara. Após tomarem um farto café-da-manhã, feito caprichosamente por Nikita, ambos precisavam partir.

Despediram de Mikhail e a esposa, agradecendo pela hospitalidade. Prometeram que regressariam assim que tivessem a missão cumprida com sucesso, só assim uma chorosa Nikita os deixou partir.

Tempos depois, percorrendo um caminho de ventos cortantes e neve fofa, o destino final se aproximava. Utilizando da velocidade da luz na maior parte do percurso em um clima nada favorável, Kardia começava a sentir seus dedos congelarem. A partir de então, caminharam normalmente em meio à nevasca que caia sobre eles. Para o azar de Dégel, o escorpiano já se encontrava resmungando de tudo.

-_ Dégel, tem certeza que pegamos o caminho certo? –_ Indagou, já com a mão na cintura pra demonstrar impaciencia . – _Meus dedos vão congelar antes de eu chegar a Bluegaard!_

_- Acalme-se e se aproxime_. – Dégel se encontrava mais adiante - _Você sabe que Athena me escolheu pra essa missão pois fui criado aqui nessa terra gelada._

_- Claro, não é a toa que está a vontade. Estamos em seu ambiente. –_ Caminhou até o amigo, avistando logo abaixo uma escadaria, envolta desta, várias construções destruídas e cobertas por neve. Parecia ser um vilarejo fantasma. – _Mas o que? Isso é Bluegaard? Não tem uma alma aqui, está tudo em ruínas!_

Aquário arregala seus orbes, fitando o cenário da destruição a sua frente.

_- Não pode ser!O que foi que aconteceu com Bluegaard?!_- Indagou enquanto olhava em volta, sentindo o coração pesar – _Será que... as forças do exército de Hades já chegaram aqui?_

...

Um som indica que algo se movimentava atrás deles. Em questão de segundos, Kardia se vira, fitando logo acima a origem do movimento.

-_ **Adagas de gelo**!? –_ Berra o aquariano ao fitar vários pedaços de gelo afiados avançarem em sua direção.

-_** Raios**_!- Kardia se irrita.

As lascas de gelo entram em atrito com a neve fofa, espatifando-se.

_- Estão mortos?_ – Uma voz se faz presente.

Vários homens cobertos com tecido até a cabeça rodeiam a área.

-_ É isso que acontece com todos que vagueiam por aqui! Não importa quantos venham... Agora só restam pedaços dos invasores espatifados logo adiante por esse campo gelado_...

_- Disse apenas... Pedaços?_

Os homens viram-se rapidamente, procurando de onde vinha aquela voz.

Logo acima dos escombros do vilarejo, mais precisamente nos pontos mais altos destes, as figuras de Escorpião e Aquário se faziam presentes.

_- O que??? Quando foi que chegaram ai?!_

_- Muito antes que pudessem piscar._ – Responde Kardia em tom de deboche. –_Desejam mesmo que o sangue voe como os flocos de neve?_

Dégel abaixa o rosto, permanecendo imóvel. Mal podia acreditar que sua querida Bluegaard havia se tornado aquilo.

_- Deprimente!_ – Um sorriso puramente sádico instala-se nos lábios de Kardia – _Por acaso acham que eu não havia percebido? Acharam mesmo que podiam fugir dos olhos de escorpião?!-_ A unha escarlate desponta do indicador ameaçadoramente.

Em questão de segundos, Escorpião se lança em direção as suas presas, furando uma por uma na velocidade da luz. Procurando arrancar os panos que lhes cobriam o corpo.

Gostava de ver todo o desespero estampado no olhar de suas vítimas, especialmente quando as transformava em verdadeiras 'peneiras' humanas.

**_- AGULHA ESCARLATE!_**

Um urro de dor rasgou o vento uivante.

-_ A agulha carmesim do escorpião, estimula o sistema nervoso central... Posso imaginar a dor que estão sentindo _– Dizia acidamente, divertindo-se com suas presas.- _Quinze golpes! O número de estrelas que compõe a constelação de escorpião. Durante esse tempo, as vítimas têm as seguintes escolhas: render ou morrer_.- Ampliou ainda mais o sorriso – _Porém, obviamente vocês não irão possuir essa chance..._

Puxou bruscamente o pano que cobria o rosto de um dos oponentes. Queria vê-los antes de matá-los.

_- Vamos, deixe que eu veja seus rostos! Talvez eu tenha 'pescado' alguns espectros_! – Sorria, maravilhado com sua própria performance.

Levou um choque ao constatar de que aqueles que atacava não se tratavam de espectros.

_- Mas?... Não são espectros?! E que tipo de proteção é essa, similar a... armaduras?_

_- Visitantes!?_ – Uma voz muito parecida com a de Dégel faz Kardia assustar-se. Virou-se bruscamente, apontando a unha rubra em direção ao possível inimigo.

Montado em um belo cavalo, junto de alguns cães ao redor, a figura de um jovem garoto se fazia presente. Trajava roupas em tecido fino e bem trabalhado, usava também uma capa grossa de pele com um capuz caído sobre as costas. Tinha um rosto delicado, lábios finos e olhar penetrante. As madeixas lisas e loiras, cortadas alinhadas simetricamente. Sua pele conseguia ser tão alva quanto a de Dégel.

Kardia mirou abobado o estranho enquanto este se apresentava.

_- Estamos em estado de alerta máximo, por isso os guerreiros azuis foram descorteses..._ - Lamentou, sem romper o contato visual com escorpião – _Eu sou Unity, filho de Garcia, governante de Bluegaard._

Unity? Kardia já tinha ouvido falar nesse nome.

Os olhos gélidos, de um azul cinzento fitavam incansavelmente o escorpiano, como se esperasse alguma resposta.

" _Ele chamou esses caras aqui de 'guerreiros azuis'_? – Pensou debochado ao fitar os homens caídos aos seus pés – ' _Com tudo isso, não me dei conta de quando esse sujeito chegou... Que tipo de pessoa ele será?' "_

_**- UNITY!**_

O berro de aquário assusta Kardia, fazendo com que esse esboçasse uma careta abobada.

_- Você está a salvo!_- Exclama Dégel, incrédulo. Sorria como se tivesse mirado algum diamante. – _Mas me diga, por que Bluegaard está assim?!_

-_ Dégel?!_ – Unity ainda estava aturdido, achou que nunca mais fosse ver o amigo querido. – _Eu não esperava que fosse você o mensageiro do santuário!_

Kardia se encontrava em um terrível mal - humor. Aonde já se viu _SEU_ Dégel radiante daquela forma?! E quem era mesmo esse nojentinho que chegou para estragar seu espetáculo?!

_- QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!DÉGEL_! – Berrou de modo com que a atenção de ambos os rapazes se voltassem para si. Como devia ser. – _Conhece esse sujeito?! –_ Perguntou entredentes.

_- Esse lugar é a terra em que estudei... _– Dégel respondia sorrindo docemente. – _E ele é um velho amigo meu..._ - Suspirou antes de prosseguir, lembrando-se de sua infância. – _Durante o período de meu treinamento, aprendi junto do pai de Unity sobre a leitura das estrelas e vários outros conhecimentos, junto dele..._

Dégel parecia enfeitiçado, Kardia nunca o havia visto dessa forma. Pelo menos não consigo.

_- Sim, aqueles tempos..._ – Suspirou Unity saudoso, esboçando um sorriso pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali. – _Mas não falemos neste lugar... O centro da cidade é mais seguro. Vocês também têm uma missão para cumprir aqui!_

Kardia abaixou o rosto, sentia o ódio percorrer por suas veias, como seu próprio veneno. Como aquele _ínfimo filhinho de papai dos quintos dos infernos_ podia obrigá-lo a executar outra missão naquela geladeira?! Maldito Dégel! Que tanto o infeliz olhava pra aquele_ protozoário a cavalo_?!

Não sabia bem as respostas, limitou-se a seguir os amigos que conversavam animadamente durante o trajeto.

Jurou que ficaria o mais insuportável possível dali em diante.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** _Aweeeeeeee cheguei no décimo! lol~_

_Gente, é tão engraçado montar fanfic com o mangá ao lado kkkkkkkk_

_tu olha pro mangá e pensa " Vejamos que cara Kardia esboçou depois disso hmmm" rsrs_

_Estou tentando ser fiél as cenas que uso do mangá, espero que o pessoal que acompanha_

_goste!:)_

_Bom, é isso, o Unity (Cosplay mal feito da Hilda u_u') chegou como um 'principe no cavalo branco',_

_a partir dessa parte, nosso colega escorpião vai ficar charope XD (assim como no mangá) kkkkkk_

_Sinceramente, tudo no mangá oficial indica que Kardia e Dégel são amante, só não enxerga quem não quer :P_

_É isso aê gente! Comentem por favor!!!_

_Beijão ^^  
_

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews ::.**

**Lyta Moonshadow**** : **Oiê Lyta!:D

Hahaha, sim eu atualizo rápido porque sempre que tenho uma

'crise de inspiração' eu procuro aproveitá-la oO' rsrs

Ahh que bom que está gostando *-* Acho que você é uma das

únicas que acompanha o mangá nessa parte em que estou montando a fic o_o'

Jamais iria levar seu comentário a mal! Eu sou novata aqui e preciso que me ajudem a melhorar,

sendo assim, qualquer toque é muito bem vindo!^^

O lemon me deixou como um arco-íris de vergonha XD kkkkkkkkk

Claro que podemos conversar, quando quiser :)  
Meu msn está no meu profile, se puder adicionar eu ficarei grata ^^

Mais uma vez obrigada por ler e mandar reviews *-*

Beijão! Espero que continue gostando :)

-

**Krika Haruno:** Ohww *-* Krikaa,

fico tão feliz em saber que estou agradando você!

Pode ficar tranqüila, ainda temos alguns capítulos

até o final ^^

Beijão pra ti! Obrigada :)

-

**Lune Kuruta****: **Hohoho, vamos a resposta

da Dona absoluta do Dedé!u_u' kkkk

Lune, querida! Você sai de fininho e a duplinha apronta eim? hehehe

Caraca, eu ainda não to acreditando que o Lemon foi bem aceito XD

Sim, foi o primeiríssimo!Hahaha Mew, sobre esse fetiche de bíblioteca, não

tem como eu montar aqui, estão em guerra, seria muito sangue de barata ficar

se 'devorando' kkkkkk Coitado do Dedél, ele é muito tímido :3~

HAUISUHSHAIUS Gostei dos seus comentários sobre os capítulos!XDDD

E não precisa se desculpar pela 'sumida', eu sei que tu volta *o*

Beijão Lune, valew por acompanhar e comentar :D

-

**Dora Miller****: **Olá Doraa :D

Ahhh você gostou da cena do por-do-sol?*-* fofa né?!

Hahaha Dohko e Shion não me enganam! Eles se gostam e todos sabem 8D

Hmm, fazer outra fic do Milo e Camus, bom, pode ser, vai depender de uns detalhes oO'

Sim sim bem romantico :D vou estudar um meio de fazer uma fic assim!

Aew, gostou do Papai-Noel?!kkkkk Poxa, seria mesmo perfeito

eles dois juntos e felizes como um casal normal. É uma pena que não possa ser assim :(

Pois é o Kardia queria coisa, o Dégel quase cedeu, mas é complicado, mesmo

porque o ânimo deles não está muito bom pra fazerem 'coisinhas', os amigos

estão todos mortos, a guerra tá feia, tá complicada a coisa XD

Bom, espero que goste desse capítulo tanto quanto do anterior!^^

Beijão e muito obrigada por acompanhar e comentar!:3

-

Bye bye a todos,

até a próxima :P

:***


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada. Isso é um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso:** Conteúdo **YAOI**, se não gosta, vaza.

_Ai ai, achei que não fosse mais pra frente..._

_Não que tenha perdido a inspiração, o problema é que, sempre_

_que eu ia me sentar para fazer esse capítulo, algum chato me chamava, _

_ou minha mãe me pedia favores. Acreditem, tive que escrever isso em plena_

_matina, depois de ter ido dormir as 3h da manhã kkkkkk _

_Troquei uma, duas...DEZ VEZES o nome do Kardia pelo do Milosmiro! kkkkk _

_Mas corrigi tudo (acho)._

_Bom gente, está ai o capítulo fresquinho, espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura, não esqueçam dos reviews!_

_beijão!_

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**-**

Ao chegarem no centro de Bluegaard, Kardia teve certeza absoluta de que, se pudesse, teria deixado de vir a essa missão. O local estava tão abandonado quanto as ruínas onde a pouco estavam. O que de fato diferenciava o 'centro' da 'margem' de Bluegaard era justamente que, no centro, as casas de fato existiam e estavam de pé.

"_ Droga, será que não tem um barzinho nessa droga pra eu poder me distrair um pouco? Ou vou ter mesmo que ficar vendo o meu nerd se desabrochando como uma flor para esse purgantezinho?!"_

Kardia resmungava baixo, vez ou outra, bufava, olhava pro lado, fingindo muito mal um interesse repentino em apreciar a paisagem, ignorando o fato de estar acompanhado. Dégel percebeu nitidamente a mudança repentina no humor do amante, mas preferiu não questioná-lo. Sabia, supostamente, o porquê disso e não queria constrangê-lo na frente de Unity.

_- O seu amigo não é muito de conversar não é?_ – Unity questionou em um grego perfeito. Queria que Kardia entendesse perfeitamente o que ele dizia.

-_ Ah, ele não é muito de falar, Unity..._ – Dégel respondeu inseguro, recebendo um olhar fulminante do escorpiano.

Unity sorriu de canto, lançando um olhar cínico ao mal humorado escorpiano.

Se Kardia pudesse, o transformaria em uma bela peneira. Certamente ele teria mais utilidade assim.

_- Que pena, poderia ser interessante dialogar com o cavaleiro de escorpião. Mas eu o respeito_. – Sorriu de canto, ainda fitando o grego.

_- Pode apostar que eu não iria acrescentar absolutamente nada em sua vida_ –"_seu almofadinha de porra do cabelo gozado_"- _prefiro me poupar de gastar saliva em vão._ – Respondeu Kardia enfim, omitindo parte da frase, obviamente. Chamar Unity de _Almofadinha da porra_ com certeza iria chatear Dégel, e ele não podia correr o risco de brigar com ele. Não agora.

_- Hahaha, pois eu penso o contrário, Kardia de escorpião, mas respeito sua escolha. Mesmo porque eu tenho o meu querido Dégel para conversar. E tenho certeza que temos muito a falar, não é mesmo Dedé?_ – Sorriu falsamente em direção a Dégel.

_"Dedé"?_ Que raios seria esse tipo de apelido? Qual era afinal o grau de proximidade entre o seu Dégel e aquele nojento?

Dégel apenas sorriu nervoso para o russo, confirmando com um menear receoso. Olhou em direção a Kardia hesitante, porém este nem olhava pro seu lado.

-_ Bom, chegamos ao meu humilde lar. Vamos entrar vocês devem estar congelando. Vou pedir que preparem algo para comermos enquanto os apresento aos seus aposentos. –_ Unity descia de seu belíssimo puro-sangue, o entregando para um homem que vinha ao seu encontro.

_- Não precisa se..._

_- Dedé, me poupe de seu excesso de educação. Você é de casa afinal, sempre foi... A missão pode esperar um dia, por uma boa causa, e receio que botar em dia a conversa com um velho e querido amigo é de fato um excelente motivo._

Kardia perdeu a conta de quantas vezes havia contado até dez, pacientemente, a fim de controlar-se para não furar Unity. Seu cosmo oscilava freqüentemente, preocupando Dégel.

Entraram na onipotente mansão do soberano de Bluegaard. Não parecia tão aconchegante quanto a casa de Mikhail e Nikita. Possuía uma decoração mais rústica, as paredes e chão de pedra lisa e escura, várias tochas eram espalhadas pelo corredor que seguiam. Kardia, observador, analisava o local meticulosamente, até seus olhos encontrarem um enorme quadro em uma das paredes da sala em que haviam chego. Na pintura eram retratadas cinco pessoas sorridentes. Um homem com um casaco de pele escura e um sorriso bondoso no rosto parcialmente coberto por uma barba alinhada, ao seu lado uma mulher que lembrava muito Unity, possuía os mesmos olhos cinzentos, porém não passava frieza como os do anfitrião. Ela possuía cabelos loiros, bem claros, presos em um coque cheio de adornos dourados, trajava um fino vestido longo cor vinho. Mais adiante, uma moça muito bonita se encontrava, esta possuía longos cabelos de um ruivo alaranjado, seus olhos eram azulados, parecidos com os do próprio Kardia, e seu sorriso era algo tão belo e confortante que qualquer um que o visse iria se sentir aquecido. Como um raio cálido de sol em plena terra gelada. Mais abaixo, duas crianças animadas eram retratadas. Dois garotinhos. Um deles Kardia identificou como Unity, porém aquele Unity não possuía olhar gélido, muito pelo contrario, parecia refletir bondade. O outro garotinho possuía traços finos e bonitos, sorria maroto, seus cabelos esverdeados eram um tanto rebeldes, parecia ser bem levado. Ao que tudo indicava que aquela era a família de Unity.

- _Lembra-se dessa pintura Dégel? Quem diria que aquele garoto maroto ia se tornar um homem tão sério?_ – brincou Unity, sorrindo para o amigo.

Kardia então constatou que o garotinho era de fato _seu_ Dégel. Não imaginava o quão ele fora diferente quando criança. Sentiu inveja por Unity ter crescido junto dele.

_- Claro que sim, Unity! Aliás, onde estão Garcia e Seraphina?_ – Perguntou saudoso

_- Ah eles não estão aqui._ – Respondeu um tanto sonhador.

_- Que pena, queria vê-los, matar as saudades!_

- _Depois você faz isso, Dedé._ – Respondeu sorrindo

_- Claro!_ – Correspondeu ao sorriso.

Logo foram apresentados aos seus devidos quartos. Unity fez questão de escolher o quarto de Kardia o mais afastado possível do de Dégel, de modo em que o quarto do aquariano ficasse ao lado de seu próprio.

-_ Bom receio que estejam exaustos. Vou deixar que descansem enquanto resolvo alguns assuntos pendentes no centro. Fiquem a vontade! E lembre-se Déde, a casa é e sempre foi sua_! – Piscou antes de tomar seu rumo.

Kardia nada disse. Simplesmente deu as costas ao amante e rumou, a contragosto, até os aposentos cedidos a ele. Não estava confortável na casa daquele estorvo, mas precisava, de fato, descansar. E não podia manter _seu_ Dégel naquele ambiente a sós com Unity.

_- Kardia?_ – Perguntou um receoso Dégel, fitando o escorpiano se afastar.

Não obteve resposta. Resolveu caminhar junto do outro, mantendo-se em silêncio até que entrassem no quarto de Kardia. Encostando a porta atrás de si.

_- Sei que está chateado comigo..._ – Abaixou o rosto.

_- Chateado??? Estou é puto da vida! Jamais pensei que fosse me trazer nessa droga de geladeira para ser testemunha do 'saudoso reencontro dos namoradinhos felizes'_. – Desatou a falar de forma sádica.

_- Ele não é e nunca foi meu namorado, Kardia. Na verdade somos como irmãos. Só._

_- Ele não parece querer só seu amor fraterno, "Dedé"._ – Frisou a última palavra de maneira cínica.

-_ Olha, eu desconheço as atitudes de meu 'irmão' Unity. Sinceramente eu notei o quanto ele parece mudado, vejo algo errado em seus olhos, parece triste_. – Dizia mais para si do que para o amigo.

_- As pessoas mudam meu caro Dégel. Conforme-se._

_- Sim eu sei, eu mesmo sou um exemplo disso. Aliás, acho que esse tipo de mudança é pertinente a todos os seres humanos. Mas não é hora de falar sobre isso. Quero você..._

_- A mim? Por que não vai matar as saudades do seu querido e precioso 'irmãozinho'?_ – Debochou ciumento.

_- Por que eu estou com mais saudades dos seus beijos, meu Escorpião ciumento_! – Finalizou, sensualmente.

Kardia não podia resistir aquele pedido tão sensual. Deixou seu orgulho ferido de escanteio, descontaria depois seu ódio em seu alvo: Unity.

Tomou o aquariano em seus braços fortes, o trazendo pra mais perto de si.

Trocaram um beijo cálido e apaixonado. Dégel segurava o rosto macio do amante carinhosamente, enquanto este mantinha uma das mãos massageando a nuca do aquariano, por debaixo das madeixas macias esverdeadas. Ambas as línguas se acariciavam mutuamente, trocando sabores, estimulando os corpos do casal.

Permaneciam tão aprofundados no beijo, que nem sequer notaram que eram observados por um par de olhos cinzentos, carregados de ódio.

**oOo**

A mesa do jantar já havia sido retirada quanto Unity convidou o amigo para juntar-se a ele em seu quarto afim de ' relembrar os velhos tempos'.

Kardia se despediu dos dois antes de sair da mesa. Sabia que tinha sido descartado dos 'programas' do loiro nojento. Confiava em Dégel, já haviam conversado sobre isso, e precisava de fato descansar.

Limitou-se a tomar um banho e ir pra cama.

Já em seu quarto, junto a Dégel, Unity retira uma caixa debaixo de sua cama, colocando-a entre os dois.

_- Abre. –_ Unity dizia sorridente.

_- Ta bem._

Curioso, Dégel abriu a caixa, arregalando os orbes azul-esverdeados logo em seguida. Vários brinquedos, desenhos, cartas. Reconheceu sua caligrafia nas cartas. Os desenhos que haviam feitos juntos, os brinquedos que mais gostavam: Um pião e dois bonecos de madeira, feitos pelo próprio Garcia.

_- Minha nossa, isso são relíquias!_ – Respondeu sorrindo amplamente, segurando o pião.

- _Sim, são as minhas relíquias, lembro-me de você quando toco cada uma delas..._

_- Você guardou todas as cartas que te escrevi quando me mudei pra Grécia..._ – Dizia, agora com uma das cartas em mãos.

_- Sim, todas elas. Foi o que me incentivou a continuar em frente._

Um sorriso cheio de saudades e cumplicidade foi trocado entre os amigos.

Unity, sem poder conter-se, abraça o amigo calorosamente, deixando uma lágrima quase invisível escapar-lhes dos olhos.

Dégel correspondeu o abraço caloroso, dando um beijo suave no rosto do amigo.

_- Não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta, Dedé..._

_- Eu também senti sua falta, Nuno..._

_- Nossa você ainda se lembra desse apelido?_

_- Como poderia esquecê-lo se fui eu quem o criou?_

_- Tão nada haver com meu nome..._

_- Ainda reclama disso? Foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça naquele dia._

_- Bom, ainda bem que Nuno é bonito, comparado com o que poderia ter vindo a ser criado, afinal, depois de uma garrafa de vodka pura, duas crianças mal sabem dizer o abecedário._

Ambos riram, lembrando-se, saudosos, de várias passagens de suas vidas.

**oOo**

Entrou cauteloso na grande biblioteca. Mirou o interior em busca de sua 'presa'. Ao avistá-la, seguiu em frente, cautelosamente, queria surpreendê-lo.

Dégel permanecia em pé com um livro aberto nas mãos. O folheava casualmente, lia rápido.

Levou a mão até o rosto, encaixando melhor os óculos a face delicada.

Se não fosse a mão que cobria sua boca, o aquariano provavelmente teria acordado a todos com seu berro. Kardia havia o _'laçado'_ por trás com seus braços possessivos.

Levou os lábios próximos ao ouvido de sua vítima, dizendo em tom divertido e sensual.

_- Você sabia que irresistivelmente sexy com esses óculos e esse livro nas mãos?_

A boca ávida do escorpiano deslizava pelo pescoço macio do aquariano, causando-lhes arrepios.

Dégel tentou protestar, mas sentia o corpo estremecer a cada mordiscada que recebia em seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos, apreciando os toques do amante, porém era consciente de que não iria deixar as coisas chegarem muito longe. Podia ser tarde da noite, mas mesmo que todos estivessem dormindo, ainda não teriam total liberdade. Não estavam em suas casas, afinal.

Constatou que era hora de intervir ao sentir o volume do outro roçar-lhe nas coxas.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços possessivos do amante com certa dificuldade, o fitando um tanto assustado, suas faces mais coradas do que nunca.

_- Kardia!_ – Sussurrava nervoso – _Enlouqueceu? Estamos na casa do senhor Garcia!_

_- Podíamos estar até na biblioteca de Athena, meu nerd... Ninguém mandou você vir aqui há essa hora e com esses óculos_. – Respondia o escorpiano, distribuindo mordiscadas leves nos lábios e no queixo do amante. As mãos ágeis apalpavam por dentro das vestes de aquário, acariciando o tórax alvo. _– Prometo que não vou me demorar..._

_- Kardia, não seja louco, não podemos... AI –_ Foi interrompido ao sentir a mão atrevida do outro alcançar sua ereção. Envergonhou-se por também estar excitado com aquela situação.

_- Não resmungue, você está gostando também..._

-...

Se aquele, provavelmente, não fosse talvez o último contato mais íntimo que ambos teriam, Dégel, provavelmente não permitiria que este ocorresse. Porém se via desarmado, e, internamente, sentia que precisava ter seu escorpiano novamente o possuindo. Da mesma forma que fizera na primeira vez, há tempos atrás.

Kardia não podia mais resistir à tentação diária. Precisava ter o amante em seus braços antes que fosse tarde demais. Queria sentir aqueles braços em torno de si, o abraçando carinhosamente enquanto faziam amor.

Encostou o amante em uma mesa, abrindo a própria calça afim de aliviar um pouco sua ereção. Puxou o outro pelos braços, voltando a beijá-lo vorazmente assim que ambos os corpos se colaram, despindo-se mútuamente.

Uma mão atrevida invade a calça do aquariano, estimulando ainda mais o membro já ereto. Mordeu os lábios afim de abafar um suposto gemido. Não poderia fazer barulho, tendo em vista a situação delicada em que se encontravam. Escorou o corpo no do amado, descendo lentamente enquanto deixava rastros de beijos molhados pelo corpo moreno.

Kardia pouco se importava com o local em que estavam, muito pelo contrario. Se Unity os flagrasse, o escorpião ficaria até feliz. Estava na hora de deixar claro que Dégel era _dele _e de ninguém mais. Porém, respeitando o pedido silencioso do amante, procurou ser o mais discreto possível. Não queria estragar aquele momento por nada.

Dégel passava a distribuir mordiscadas por todo o abdômen de escorpião. Lançou um olhar felino para o mesmo assim que alcançou seu membro latejante, o colocando dentro da boca por inteiro.

O escorpiano mal conseguia respirar. Ver seu belíssimo namorado usando apenas aqueles óculos de nerd tão pertinentes a ele, o fitando com aquele olhar tão raro de ser visto enquanto deslizava a língua quente e úmida por toda a extensão de seu membro. Não tinha como controla-se, porém precisava.

Agarrou em uma prateleira carregada enquanto continha seus gemidos, abafando-os de forma que saíssem de sua boca sutilmente.

Aquário adorava tirar aquele escorpiano turrão do sério. Ele sabia que podia. Continuou a sua tortura lentamente, passando a língua macia pelo ponto mais sensível do parceiro, somente para vê-lo segurar os gemidos com dificuldade. Um sorriso cínico surgiu dos belos lábios de Dégel.

Se Dégel continuasse naquele ritmo, o fitando por detrás daqueles óculos, daquela forma, provavelmente Kardia não conseguiria segurar-se.

Tratou de puxar o amante para cima. Sabia o quanto o outro adorava se demorar naquela região, mas hoje não poderia deixá-lo ali por muito tempo.

Dégel sentiu o corpo ser trazido para cima pelos braços fortes do amado. O fitou um tanto contrariado, porém sabia dos riscos em que corriam. "_Pela primeira vez na vida Kardia estava sendo sensato? Milagres acontecem_." Pensou, sentindo as mãos do outro percorrerem por seu corpo nu, causando estímulos de puro prazer. Fechou os olhos a fim de apreciar melhor a sensação. Impediu que Kardia se abaixasse, queria ter logo o parceiro o possuindo.

Ao perceber a resistência de Dégel, Kardia não pensou duas vezes. Era natural que o aquariano não quisesse se demorar muito ali. Respeitando a vontade do amado, o escorpiano o coloca encima de uma mesa. Ficou admirando a cena por alguns instantes. Ver Dégel encima de uma mesa cheia de livros idiotas, usando aqueles óculos, dentro de uma biblioteca tão xexelenta quanto a da casa de aquário, de fato era estimulante por demais.

O trouxe pra mais perto de si, o tomando para um beijo selvagem enquanto o preparava para recebê-lo.

Instantes depois, aquário se encontrava com as pernas enroscadas na cintura do amante. Esforçava-se ao máximo para não deixar os gemidos escaparem. Encontrava-se desfrutando do prazer máximo que a muito não provara. Mordeu os lábios com força.

Kardia encontrava-se com a respiração entrecortada. Mordeu o ombro alvo do parceiro ao seu alcance. Adorava fazer aquilo sempre que os braços de Dégel o envolviam em meio ao sexo. _Seu _Dégel, sendo tomado tão_ desesperadamente_ por _si_. Acelerou o ritmo das estocadas. Não pode resistir ao notar os mamilos rosados de aquário, capturando um deles com os lábios.

Um gemido discreto escapou dos lábios de Dégel.

Totalmente tomado por pelo prazer enlouquecedor, acabou por atingir o clímax absoluto, explodindo em prazer.

Instantes depois foi a vez de escorpião atingir seu ápice, explodindo dentro do amante.

Os corpos penderam na mesa. Dégel escorou as costas na mesa enquanto Kardia deixava o corpo pesar sobre ele. Um olhar cúmplice foi trocado.

_- Eu te amo tanto que não me imagino sem você..._

_- Eu te amo tanto que faria qualquer coisa pra te ver feliz. Tudo..._

_- Kardia, não quero que me deixe... Jamais..._

_- Não vou deixá-lo, meu nerd. Quem mais iria fornecer pra mim dentro de uma biblioteca xexelenta assim?_

_- Seu irritante! Estou falando sério e você debocha, como sempre!_

_- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa –_ respondia, beijando alguma parte da face do outro em meio às repetições – _desculpa e desculpa!Estava brincando._

_- Hunf, está bem, eu desculpo._ – Fingiu estar bravo, sem sucesso. Logo um sorriso estampou-lhe os lábios rosados.

-_ Adoro quando você sorri pra mim... –_ Disse, enquanto pousava uma das mãos no rosto alvo e bonito do namorado. O amava tanto que chegava a doer em si somente pensar em ter que deixá-lo. Contra sua vontade.

Levaram algum tempo até se recompor e organizar tudo. Trocaram mais um beijo apaixonado antes de irem para seus devidos aposentos.

Ao se encontrar sozinho, Dégel permitiu que as lágrimas rolassem por sua face, tingindo em um leve tom róseo seu rosto alvo.

Sentia que o fim de seu romance estava próximo.

...

E como desejava estar enganado!

.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **_"Agrade seus leitores", foi o conselho que recebi de diversas pessoas._

_Pois então, atendendo aos vááários pedidos do famigerado lemon na biblioteca xexelenta, este_

_acaba de ser incluído nesse capítulo! Espero que tenha agradado!_

_Foi mais fácil de fazer do que o 1º, óbvio, porém a situação estava péssima! Tive que ignorar parcialmente_

_o fato de estarem em guerra, de ter perdido de forma cruél todos os amigos que tanto amavam, também a_

_condição de estarem na casa do cosplay mal feito da Hilda (lê-se Unity), Maaaas, SAIU!_

_Viva as razões desconexas que levam os casais apaixonados a fazerem sexo na casa dos amigos! lol~_

_HAUIUSHAHSUHAUHSAHUSHHSIAHIUSH_

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews ::.**

**-**

**Milo Scorpion:** Milosmiro do meu coração *¬*

Sabemos o quanto você ama aquele pingüim gelado,

assim como sabemos que o mesmo não vive sem você :)

Milosmiro **s2** Monsieur Camyu

sempre!

-

**Krika Haruno: **Krika minha querida! *-*

Tu sempre tá aqui me ajudando com seus comentários fofos,

muito obrigada mesmo viu?!

Espero que tenha gostado da 'surpresinha' do capítulo 11 ~.~'

Kardia ciumento é um terror?! HAUISHUHAUISHIUAS

siiiiim! lol~

Caramba, caprichei nos apelidos infantis que o Kardia arruma XD

Espero que tenha gostado *-*'

Beijão pra ti e muiito obrigada por estar sempre aqui!;)

-

**Haine II****:** Bem vinda aqui Haine!!!:DD

O maldito fanfiction cortou seu comentário (acho xD) mas deu

pra ler *---* Eita! Tu lê LC?oO' que raro isso aqui kkkk

o povo acompanha a fic mais não o mangá!lol~

Poxa, 'fantástica fic'?T__T OBRIGADAAA! *chora*

Se soubesse o medo que eu fiquei de começar ela... Tipo é

um assunto novo e eu fui a primeira, pelo visto, a construir uma fic dos dois...

Tive que moldar as personalidades etc... Não são como Camus e Milo que o

povo escreveu tanto que já temos uma personalidade pronta pros dois quando

vamos bolar uma fic. Sem contar que as personalidades de Kardia e Dégel são

muito distintas das de Milo e Camus oO' Você que lê o LC sabe bem disso, assim como eu XD

Caramba, minha fic da Pan e Hades, preciso me animar nela, perdi a linha do raciocínio lá =\

E sim eu sou rápida XD Porque se tem algo que me deixa de mal humor é esperar pra ler

continuação, ai então eu procuro ser rapida com o pessoal aqui :)

Não precisa pedir perdão pelo 'flood', nem foi flood poxa e eu AMO receber trocentos reviews!

Biblias são altamente bem vindas *----* kkkkkkkkk Aliás, olha o tamanho da resposta

que eu to te dando oO' kkkkk Não tenho culpa se geminianos adoram falar e falar (ps. Sou de gêmeos -__-) kkkk

Poxa que consideração, virou a madrugada lendo ???*o*

Valew mesmo pelo review fofo *---*

espero que continue te agradando!;)

Beijão!!!

-

Até a próxima :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The lost Canvas pertence a Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada. Isso é um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos :)

**Aviso:** Conteúdo **YAOI**, se não gosta, vaza ;)

-

_Demorei né?XD_

_Perdão, perdão! Estava meio ocupada demais no RPG_

_(Pandora trabalha muito! Acreditem x___x)_

_Mas espero compensar a demora com o novo capítulo aqui :)_

_Boa leitura pra todos!_

_Não esqueçam os reviewzinhos queridos *----*_

_Beijão!_

_-_

**Capítulo XII**

**-**

Com muito custo, Kardia fora 'convidado' a se desfazer da cama acolhedora em que dormia pesadamente, em plena seis da matina.

Resmungou, fez bico, jogou praga em todos que conhecia, contudo, logo abriu um sorriso amplo ao sentir a pressão dos lábios de seu amado nos seus.

Não haviam dormido juntos, o que de fato fora um martírio, porém as lembranças frescas da noite passada, pouco antes de rumarem para seus devidos quartos, ainda estavam bem frescas.

Levantou-se da cama, se trocando rapidamente. Em instantes, ambos os cavaleiros já faziam companhia para Unity na farta mesa de café da manhã.

_- Bom dia para vocês, espero que tenham dormido bem!_

-_ Bom dia pra você também Unity! Sim, dormimos muito bem, obrigado por toda essa hospitalidade conosco._

-_ Ora não precisa me agradecer Dedé, você sabe que essa é sua casa também, quantas vezes vou precisar repetir?_

O olhar gélido do russo voltou-se para um distraído escorpião.

_- Espero que tenha gostado da casa, Kardia._

_- Oh sim, eu - adorei sua casa, especialmente aquela biblioteca xexelen...err...imensa! _– Respondeu de imediato, sem esquecer-se de esboçar um sorriso sádico.

Dégel que, até então, sorvia um copo de leite, se afoga, quase que, instantaneamente, ao ouvir o escorpiano sádico se manifestar. Não era possível que aquele demente fosse querer falar _daquele tipo de assunto_ em plena mesa do café da manhã. E o pior: na frente de Unity.

_- Confesso que é novidade para mim saber que nosso amigo escorpiano aprecia bons livros... Dégel, você está bem???_

_- As vezes as bibliotecas podem se tornar interessantes, mesmo que cheirem a mofo e velharias_.- Continuou o escorpiano, alargando ainda mais o sorriso ao perceber o quão corado e disperso Dégel se encontrava.

_- Sim, eu estou...bem_ – Dégel recompunha-se da afogada, fitando incrédulo o escorpiano.

_- Que bom!Tome cuidado com o leite!-_ Riu Unity, voltando o olhar para Kardia em seguida. Um sorriso falso lhe adornava os lábios finos. – _Realmente, Kardia, as vezes nos deparamos com algo de interessante dentro de uma biblioteca velha_. – Ironizou, arrastando a voz.

Kardia sorria amplamente, ao notar o olhar de Dégel em si, deu uma piscadela, fazendo o rosto do aquariano tornar-se rubro. Recebeu um olhar cúmplice do amado. Entendeu o recado, a partir de então preferiu permanecer calado o resto do desjejum.

-

**oOo**

**-**

Pouco tempo depois, ambos os cavaleiros já se encontravam trajando suas armaduras douradas. Não havia mais tempo a perder.

Rumaram pela cidade na companhia de Unity. Novamente o sábio cavaleiro de aquário ressurgia. Era impressionante o como Dégel parecia mudar cada vez que trajava sua armadura dourada. O que deixava certo escorpiano mal-humorado.

_- Então... Como eu havia pensado os espectros de Hades já estiveram por aqui..._ – Dégel sussurrava mais para si mesmo do que para os acompanhantes após concluir, com base no que via e ouvia Unity contar sobre a destruição parcial de Bluegaard.

_- E por que os espectros iriam vir para um lugar mofado como esse?!_

O escorpiano que se encontrava a poucos metros de distância de Unity e Dégel, alfinetava. Preferia ficar para trás a ficar presenciando calado a troca de olhares que Unity lançava para _SEU_ Dégel. Não podia botar tudo a perder, conhecendo seus limites, preferiu acompanhá-los um pouco mais distante, já que não havia outros meios e teria, querendo ou não, que engolir o Engomadinho irritante.

Mas não manteria sua língua guardada.

-_ Aliás, vocês não crêem que esse mofo todo dessa cidade não venha dos livros xexelentos?_ – Perguntava com ar inocente.

_- KARDIA!_ – Dégel que, até então, permanecia calado, resolve dar (ou pelo menos tentar) um basta no amante. Aquilo já era falta de respeito. – _Não deprecie a grande quantidade de conhecimento acumulada em Bluegaard. O conhecimento do mundo reside nos livros. São como um tesouro!_

Ao notar o olhar repreensor do namorado para si, Kardia volta a resmungar.

_- Bah Dégel, pra mim é sim ridículo que o povo dessa cidade defenda com a própria vida esse punhado de livros ridículos! Como os Guerreiros azuis que enfrentei quando chegamos_.- Esboçava uma careta marrenta, continuando seu pequeno discurso. – _E olha, eu não acho que os espectros estaria buscando aqui por livros. Será que eles sabem ler?_

_- Unity me perdoe pelas desagradáveis palavras de Kardia..._ – Fechou os olhos, sentindo o rosto corar de vergonha pelo papelão que Kardia vinha fazendo. Parecia uma criança.

_- Chegamos ao arquivo subterrâneo._ – Unity encontrava-se parado em frente a uma grande estante de livros.

_- Está me ouvindo?!_ – Kardia se indignava por ter sido ignorado. – _Temos uma missão de ATHENA para seguir, Dégel, quer fazer o favor de parar de só pensar nesses livros fedidos! Não é o momento de sentar-se para ler e relaxar! Muito menos de ficar zanzando em uma biblioteca_!

_- É por isso que homens de mente estreita são tão chatos..._ – Unity alfinetava, de costas para os cavaleiros. Já estava difícil aturar a presença de escorpião.

Kardia pensou seriamente em argumentar, atacar, porém o máximo que conseguiu fora esboçar uma careta estranha. Ia dizer algo quando Unity cortou seus pensamentos.

_- Por aqui, vamos..._ – Disse enquanto abria uma pequena porta em meio às várias prateleiras. Nesta, um selo da deusa da sabedoria mantinha-se preso.

"_O selo de Athena..."_ – Dégel pensou ao reconhecer o selo de sua deusa.

Unity se adiantou, chegando até o fim do corredor por trás da porta. Percorreu algumas fileiras de mais estantes de livros até chegar ao fundo do pequeno cômodo. Vários selos de Athena se encontravam colados por livros, no teto, nas paredes, nas estantes e, principalmente no local em que Unity encontrava-se parado.

Logo de imediato Dégel percebeu o símbolo do deus dos mares estampado na parede em meio aos vários selos de Athena. Arregalou os olhos, sem entender mais nada. O que afinal fazia o símbolo do tridente de Poseidon anexado em uma parede da grande biblioteca de Bluegaard?

_- Eis aqui o legado que vocês buscam..._ – Unity interrompeu os pensamentos do amigo.

Kardia, que até então brincava de girar seu próprio elmo na ponta dos dedos, desviou sua atenção até Unity. Só agora havia notado os vários selos de Athena.

_- O que nós protegemos com nossas próprias vidas, isso é..._ – Unity continuava a falar, removendo cuidadosamente um dos selos de Athena, este, fixado ao centro do símbolo de Poseidon.

Uma imensa energia se manifesta. Raios dourados eram lançados contra os cavaleiros. Assustados com tamanho poder, Dégel e Kardia fitam a imagem de Poseidon surgir do local em que Unity estava tomando proporções imensas. Como um fantasma gigantesco emanando um cosmo monstruoso.

_- O deus que o povo de Bluegaard vem guardando... Poseidon_ – Sussurrou um incrédulo Dégel.

Instantes depois a imagem da alma do deus dos mares desaparece. Unity novamente aparecia em foco, ao lado do símbolo do tridente.

_- Aqui está o que tanto procuram cavaleiros... O que nós protegemos_.

A voz de Unity parecia diferente, fria e distante. Dégel preocupou-se com o amigo.

Um clarão ofusca a visão de todos, como se houvessem sido sugados em direção a parede. Kardia tentou segurar-se nas prateleiras sem sucesso. Sentia como se o lugar estivesse girando. O chão havia desaparecido. Pra onde será que haviam sido tragados? Uma nova dimensão? Seria aquele símbolo um portal?

Desejou que tudo fosse explicado logo.

Preocupou-se com Dégel, tentou esticar os braços a esmo afim de buscar o amante, porém não conseguiu tatear nada.

Em uma facção de segundos, seus pés batiam em solo firme, e todo o clarão que outrora o cegara, já havia se dissipado. Virou o rosto para o lado, encontrando o aquariano levantando-se do chão. Este havia caído de joelhos. Após constatar que Dégel estava bem, Kardia olha em sua volta.

Já não estavam mais na biblioteca de Bluegaard. O cenário agora era totalmente diferente. Mirava a sua frente o que parecia ser um vilarejo abandonado. Vários musgos e corais envolviam as construções que pareciam ser bem antigas. Mirou mais a frente, bem ao alto, uma espécie de templo, este com uma imensa estátua de Poseidon bem acima.

Dégel ainda se encontrava de joelhos. Tentava se recompor da queda, porém sentia a perna doer levemente. Mas nada iria dizer. Não era necessário.

_- Onde é que estamos!?_ – Kardia fitava um tranqüilo Unity com seu mais ferino olhar. -_ Não é possível! A alguns momentos atrás estávamos naquela bíbliotecazinha entediante! E..._

Deixou que a boca caísse ao notar que o 'céu' era constituído de água.

Não havia senão outra explicação: Haviam sido tragados para uma cidadela submersa no fundo do mar.

_- O...O CÉU TÁ COBERTO DE ÁGUA!?!-_ Virou-se para Dégel, precisava que o namorado lhes explicasse que maluquice era aquela. Indagou a si mesmo se estaria sonhando. Em sua face uma expressão abobada se fazia presente. – _Olha Dégel!!! Olha o que ta acontecendo aqui!!!_ – Ralhava apontando o 'céu' indignado, como se o namorado tivesse sido o responsável por '_cobrir o céu de água_'.

_Kardia acalme-se..._ – Dégel, finalmente de pé, tentava acalmar o escorpiano. Conhecia suas crises quando se encontrava acuado. – _Provavelmente, no momento em que Unity retirou o selo de Athena do brasão de Poseidon, fomos transportados para o fundo do oceano..._

- _Por fundo do mar?!_ – Perguntava escorpião, ainda indignado, porém desta vez mais calmo. Estava tentando digerir aquela informação demasiadamente eloqüente.

- _Isso mesmo. É também um local que o povo de Bluegaard protege..._

Um sorriso cínico se instala nos lábios do escorpiano. Havia não só digerido toda a informação como já se excitava com a idéia de estar em uma cidade submarina, rumo ao seu '_troféu_', o deus Poseidon.

_- Huhuhu, uma cidade submarina?_ – Dizia debochado enquanto lançava o elmo pro alto, o encaixando na cabeça em seguida. – _Minha unha palpita de emoção!_

Dégel limita-se apenas a abaixar o rosto, vestindo seu elmo. Rezava para que o amante não estivesse se sentindo 'tão a vontade' assim nos domínios do deus dos mares. Era perigoso estar naquela região, ainda mais nas condições de cavaleiros de muito bem da rivalidade dos deuses.

_- Kardia, a nossa missão é pedir o poder a Poseidon, para que possamos atacar o exercito de Hades, já que o próprio subiu aos céus_. – Fazia questão de lembrar o amigo de que não estavam ali para lutar contra o Deus em si, a idéia era de pedir ajuda.

Aquário lança um olhar preocupado para o amigo de infância.

_- Unity, agora você volta pra Bluegaard, ok?_ – Sorriu bondosamente em direção ao amigo, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

_- ã?_

_- Sim Unity, teremos que rumar mais adiante para concluir nossa missão. É arriscado, não posso permitir que um homem comum como você se arrisque..._

_- Não_ – Respondia bondosamente, sorrindo para o amigo querido – _Atlântida é grande, deixe-me ser vosso guia._

_- Hunf!_ - Resmungava certo escorpião. Este já se encontrava mais adiantado. Olhou feio para aquela '_ceninha'_ de despedida que vinha acontecendo entre _seu_ Dégel e aquele _pseudo-esfregão oxigenado._

_- Unity_ – Dégel buscava argumentar – _Você é filho do senhor de Bluegaard...Sucederá o governo desta terra, você é muito importante para se arriscar, meu amigo_.

_- Dégel eu te peço..._ – Unity responde. Um olhar contido fora lançado para o aquariano – _A Terra encontra-se em perigo, deixe-me que lhe ajude... como amigo!_

Dégel permaneceu fitando o amigo sem reação. Ambos permaneceram assim por alguns instantes, o que irritava profundamente o escorpiano mal humorado.

_- Eu quero..._ – Unity sussurra

Dégel abre a boca, procurando algum argumento contra aquela proposta de ajuda absurda.

_- Hmm, faz o que tu quiseres, para NÓS não importa_... – Escorpião se intromete na conversa.

- _KARDIA!_ – Indigna-se Dégel.

_- Olha aqui!_ – Kardia mirava Unity pela primeira vez desde que saíram para caminhar. – _Seguinte, se quiser ser a isca, o guia, tu serás. Mas lhe aviso que será como um peso para nós, uma carga que procura a morte voluntariamente. Entendeu isso?_

Unity esboça um singelo sorriso em resposta a Kardia.

_- Claro!_ – Respondeu seguro.

Kardia sentiu nitidamente que o amante o repreendia com o olhar, mesmo estando de costas para o mesmo. Não pode deixar de gargalhar gostosamente após continuar a seguir seu rumo mais adiante.

Dégel não estava bem aquele dia, desde que ficou a sós em seu quarto na noite passada, sentia o coração apertar-se dentro de seu peito. Não podia prever qual seria a tormenta que viriam a enfrentar dali por diante, mas o ingresso de Unity naquela missão perigosa começava a fazê-lo crer de que realmente, estava certo ao sentir que algo não iria correr bem naquele dia.

Unity... seu melhor amigo, seu irmão. Aquele com quem compartilhou seus sonhos de criança. Aquele que confiou a ele todos os seus sonhos.

Repentinamente, pegou-se lembrando dos momentos em que viveu junto de seu amigo Nuno.

....

_- O pó de diamante está dançando!_ – Uma voz infantil exclamava feliz – _É tão bonito...os cristais de gelo brilham com a luz da lua..._

Um garotinho vestindo um pesado casaco de peles admirava os pequenos cristais de neve. Sorria docemente, apreciando a cena.

Seus cabelos eram esverdeados, curtos e lisos, porém rebeldes, insistiam em ficar arrepiados para trás enquanto uma farta franja lisa cobria-lhes a testa. Seus olhos tinham um tom azulado exótico, parecia uma mistura das cores verde-água e azul celeste. Não era muito alto, suas vestes não pareciam ser muito nobres, pelo contrário, estavam surradas, cheias de manchas. O rostinho muito alvo era ocultado por vários arranhões e manchas de sujeira. Aparentava ser um garoto de rua talvez.

Um outro garotinho, este completamente diferente, se aproximava. Possuía cabelos longos e dourados, os fios eram impecavelmente alinhados, presos em um rabo baixo. Ao contrário do outro garoto, este possuía vestes nobres, limpas e bem alinhadas. Carregava em seu colo alguns livros como se fossem algo muito precioso pra ele. Mirou o céu com seus orbes claros, sorrindo bondosamente para o outro garoto.

-_ Para o povo de Bluegaard, eles são como mensageiros do deus da morte._ – Mirou o garoto a sua frente com expressão curiosa – _Dégel, por que é você veio pra uma terra reprimida como essa? Eu escutei de você várias estórias agradáveis sobre o mundo exterior..._

-_ Simples, é porque eu gosto de Bluegaard!_ – Aproximou-se do amigo, ainda mantinha o sorriso doce nos lábios. – _Há livros de todas as partes do mundo e seu pai me ensina muitas coisas! Daqui eu vejo o pó de diamantes e também a bela aurora no céu..._

-_ Ahh Dedé..._ – Unity suspirava, olhando carinhosamente para o amigo tão querido –_ Você é como um 'ponto' aqui entre Bluegaard e o resto do mundo_.

Unity não se conformava de como alguém que já havia conhecido outras terras podia gostar tanto de Bluegaard. Ele mesmo, apesar de ser filho do governante daquela terra, internamente, a odiava. Odiava não poder sentir o calor do sol, odiava a neve... Dégel devia ser algum tipo de louco, presumia. E ele o adorava. Adorava tudo que ele representava. Seu sorriso, sua vontade de viver e sua admiração por coisas tão ínfimas e comuns como os pequenos cristais de gelo.

Desde que Dégel veio da França para morar em Bluegaard, Unity nunca mais se sentiu tão sozinho, como era antes. Havia até aprendido a gostar, um pouquinho que fosse, daquela terra esquecida por Deus, e com o tempo, aprendeu a amá-la. Assim como Dégel.

_- O meu pai me ensinou uma coisa há algum tempo..._ - Unity voltava o olhar para o céu – _Em países estrangeiros, dizem que a constelação de cisne desdobra suas asas por um enorme rio que flui no céu conectando assim as suas margens. Poder-se-ia dizer então que seu papel era somente de conectar uma margem a outra, como uma ponte._

_- Hmm, margens separadas..._ – Dégel olhava intrigado para o amigo, tentando compreender o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

_-Dedé eu vou estudar muito mesmo para quando eu me tornar adulto eu possa ser como um elo entre Bluegaard e o mundo! Ficaria desolado se deixasse que Bluegaard viesse a ser uma terra esquecida pelo mundo._

O loiro abaixa seu rosto, procurando esconder o leve rubor que se fazia presente em suas bochechas alvíssimas.

_- Graças a você posso ver as coisas assim, Dedé..._ – Sussurrou mais pra si mesmo do que para o amigo. – _Obrigado por me fazer amar essa terra gelada. Sua chegada aqui mudou a minha forma de ver o mundo, meu amigo..._

Dégel, até então estático, sem entender muito bem o que o amigo dizia. Compreendeu suas palavras após repassá-las mentalmente. Olhou confiante para o amigo, aproximando-se ainda mais deste.

_- Eu também non vou permitir que essa terra linda caia no esquecimento, Nuno!_

Dégel segura a mão do amigo recoberta por uma luvinha branca. Ambos sorriam amplamente, fitando o rosto um do outro.

_- Prometamos..._ – Nuno abria seu melhor sorriso- _Você se tornará cavaleiro de eu vou me tornar o senhor dessas terras e juntos vamos proteger Bluegaard!_

_- E vamos lembrar-nos disso cada vez que no céu olharmos a constelação de cisne!_ – Dégel completa, abraçando o amigo em seguida. – _Sempre..._

_sempre..._

....

-_ Ow, aquela coisa de que eu ia te matar caso entrasse no mundo da lua novamente era verdade e ainda está valendo, viu, nerd?!_

-_ Desculpe..._ – Sussurrou Dégel, meio perdido. Olhou de relance para o amigo russo, notando somente agora o quanto ele havia mudado desde aquela época. Seus olhos não eram mais tão brilhantes e ele não parecia mais tão feliz e confiante. – _Eu não devia tê-lo deixado tanto tempo sem notícias..._

- _Que foi Dégel?!_ – Kardia berrava, sem entender o que tanto o aquariano sussurrava.

_- Dedé, está tudo bem?_ – Unity perguntava, preocupado.

_- Sim, está..._ – Sorria fracamente para o amigo. Não entendia bem o porquê de ter se lembrado, justamente naquele momento, sobre sua infância.

Quando se deu conta, já subia, automaticamente, um lance de escadas, rumo a um templo de colunas altas. Não deixou de notar o símbolo do imponente tridente de Poseidon gravado bem ao alto.

_- Essa é a parte central do templo._

_- Hunf!_ – Kardia já se deslocava para dentro do templo, apontando a mão para Unity. – _Não esperava que chegaríamos tão breve, sabe, agora não precisamos mais de você_. – Disse cinicamente, enquanto analisava o interior do templo. Parecia estar vazio.

Unity olhou sem entender para Kardia, tendo sua atenção voltada para o amigo assim que este o chamou.

_- Nuno..._ – Dégel fitou o amigo com carinho.

_– Sim?_ – Correspondeu o olhar, sorrindo calidamente.

-_ Muito obrigado, por tudo_!- Respondeu, já adentrando o templo, deixando um sorridente Unity para trás.

_- Por nada, eu fico feliz em poder ajud..._

_..._

Um som cortante rompeu a fala do jovem russo. Ao voltar seu olhar para o amigo, Dégel o fita apavorado.

_- Exatamente como suspeitou senhora Pandora. Os cavaleiros já estão aqui. Só um momento que eu vou abrir o caminho..._

Radamanthys, um dos Kyotos de Hades, havia acabado de atravessar seu punho esquerdo pelo peito do jovem, de modo com que sua mão, totalmente ensangüentada, se fizesse presente por entre as entranhas de Unity.

Os olhos cinzentos do russo fitavam agonizantes o amigo a frente. De seus lábios, uma vasta trilha de sangue escorria até o peito.

Seu sangue quente e vermelho jorrava pelo chão em abundância, manchando o piso do templo do rei dos sete mares.

-

**Continua...**

-

* * *

**N/A: **_Cof cof, missão cumprida! lol~_

_No próximo capítulo teremos a presença de minha musa das trevas *-* /pandoramaníaca_

_huhuhuhu!!! _

_Fofinho o momento 'flashback' do Dedé, non? :3~_

_Obrigada por ler, povo!_

_Review, please!:D_

_Beijão a todos!_

**-**

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews ::.**

**-**

**Yuki Tinuviel**** : **Bem-vinda aqui Yuki!!\o\

Adorando a fic?*---* muito obrigada!huhuhu

LC é tão yaoi em si, se for continuar a ler vai ver que eu

nem me esforço muito pra 'juntar' Dégel com Kardia, já

que to me baseando 100% no mangá, é tudo muito yaoi ;X

ahuihsuiahuis.

Eiita, esse Lemon deu oque falar! Na verdade ia deixá-lo pra Keiko

bolar inteiramente, porém, como me cobraram isso demais¹²³ eu resolvi fazer um

básiquinho '-' hauisuihuisahuis

Valew pelo review geminiana *----*

*morre*

Até a próxima!!

Beijão

-

**Lhu Chan:** Hohoho a dona Luzona

deixou um review para a monstra aqui

*aponta a si própria*

Ciumento é apelido carinhoso pro peçonhentinho ;x

Uia curtiu o lemonzinho?XD

achei tão bobinho, tive que me limitar muito afinal

as condições não estavam nem um pouco favoráveis...

Uia, minha campanha "Odeie o Esfregão oxigenado" está

com tudo lol~ hiushaiushahs

*Começa a estourrar os fogos*

TUM POF TUMTUMTUM TÁÁ-TUM DUM

*sonzinhos de fogos ao fundo*

HAUHHIUAHSUHAIUHS

Luuu, valew por ler isso viu?!*-*

Beijão querida!!!

-

**Keiko Maxwell**:Keikooo eu juro por

tudo que é mais sagrado que fui obrigada a fazer pelo menos

um 'semi-lemon' (isso existe?) na maldita biblioteca "

Sabe, não pensei que tu fosse mesmo fazer uma fic com o tema,

mas agradeço do fundo do coração se fizer *---*

Tipo, ler a propria fic é um saco, ainda mais pra mim que odeio em si

tudo que escrevo *autocritica demais*

Aguardo esse Lemon melhor elaborado (já que será em sua visão *--*) eim?!hohoho

*Finca no chão bandeirinhas escrito em amarelo ovo "KEIKO"*

Acá suas bandeirinhas!lol~ ahushauisahuis

Beijão Keikoo!  
:*

-

**Krika Haruno**: Krikaaa gostou do 'lemonzinho' singelo é?*---*

*mega satisfeita*

Hahahaha os ataques de ciume do Kardia são infantis e extremamente

engraçados, de tão bobinhos! Ele desconta a raiva criando apelidos pro Unity

ahuisahiushahsuias

Obrigada por acompanhar viu?!*---*

Beijão!

:*

-

**LaFrançaise:** Natolina!

*corre pra não ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa*

Sofri que nem protagonista de novela mexicana pra

fazer o 1º lemon, mas o segundo saiu mais 'calmo' oO' rs

Mais uma coisa: Sua tarada! HAUISHIAHS

Beijão Natooo!*---*

:*

-

_Chegamos ao fim _

_lol~_

_Até a próxima!_

_;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas pertence a Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada. Isso é um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos!;)

**Aviso:**Conteúdo **YAOI**, se não gosta, vaza. ;)

-

_Desculpem a demora para atualizar. Sim, demora, comparado_

_com a data em que postei os outros capítulos, quase que seguidamente. hehehe_

_Não foi fácil escrever esse capítulo, definitivamente, foi um inferno..._

_Peço que tenham paciência, muita paciência para ler, afinal, ficou meio _

_maçante. Mas garanto de que não havia outro meio senão este de dar continuidade_

_a história. Por isso peço que leiam com atenção, por mais que esteja enfadonho._

_Meninos iriam amar esse capítulo, tenho certeza!lol~_

_Espero que os leitores de LC e desta Fic estejam gostando do meu trabalho _

_em misturar a trama original junto da fic ;)_

_Boa leitura!_

_Não esqueçam, por favor, dos reviews x___x'_

_Beijão!_

-

**Capítulo XIII**

**-**

O sangue escorria livremente pelo piso frio de mármore. Uma generosa poça acumulava-se em torno do cadáver. A vida acabara de deixar os olhos do jovem russo.

Aquilo possivelmente se tratava de um pesado.

Dégel permaneceu por alguns instantes estático. Não conseguia assimilar nada que estivesse ocorrendo. Primeiro estavam a sós partindo para uma missão que, até então, estava caminhando com perfeição. Repentinamente, um dos juízes de Hades surge, aparentemente, do 'nada' e assassina a única família que Dégel conheceu, único vínculo fraternal que este possuía. Seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, Unity.

Não, aquilo definitivamente era um pesadelo.

Kardia, ao sentir o cosmo do Kyoto se fazer presente, volta rapidamente até a entrada do templo. Permaneceu boquiaberto ao perceber o que de fato havia ocorrido. Sentia-se culpado, afinal, fora ele quem permitira que Unity seguisse até ali com eles.

_- Argh! Muito desagradável este lugar sujo de sangue!_

Uma voz feminina soava irritadiça, próxima das manchas de sangue. Pandora, a representante de Hades, estava ali presente.

Os orbes levemente amendoados reluziam como duas esmeraldas ao fitarem, em especial, o aquariano.

_- Sabíamos das intenções de Athena em mandá-los aqui afim de recorrer ao poder de Poseidon._

A sacerdotisa do inferno caminhava graciosamente até seu subordinado. Trajava uma espécie de 'semi-surplice' por cima de seu vestido, deveras decotado, de modo em que seus fartos seios e coxas ficassem destacados, quase desnudos pelo pouco tecido que os recobriam. Pandora era a personificação do pecado, da luxúria. Assim como os adornos em cobra que envolviam sua coxa grossa, e enfeitavam todo seu traje, a moça em si, era como uma serpente.

_"Maldita bruxa"_ – Pensou Kardia, preparando-se para atacá-la, caso esta, se quer fizesse a menção de machucar Dégel.

_- Quem irá conversar com Poseidon sou eu._ - Um sorriso malicioso revestiu os lábios rubros e volumosos da jovem. –_ Eu, Pandora, irei até o deus dos mares, teremos um diálogo direto._

Aproximou-se um pouco mais dos inimigos, percebendo um olhar doentio ser lançado para si, diretamente do cavaleiro de escorpião. Riu debochada, gesticulando com uma das mãos.

_- Vamos, façam uma fila!_ – Ordenava em tom maroto.

Dégel não estava ali de fato. Digerir a morte de seu melhor amigo, bem diante de seus olhos, era algo surreal demais. Talvez se não o tivesse deixado a mercê do perigo, este ainda estaria ali com ele. Vivo.

Quando enfim a voz de Pandora ecoou por sua mente, o aquariano volta sua face para os inimigos, os fitando. Seus olhos claros transpassavam toda sua dor, ódio e sua indignação. As coisas não ficariam desta forma.

_- Pandora... Radamanthys, como se atrevem!?_ – indagou aos berros, posicionando seus braços esticados acima da cabeça. Mão unida com mão, de modo com que os dedos ficassem entrelaçados, exceto os polegares, estes, ficariam lado a lado.

O cosmo gelado se expandia melancólico pelo templo marinho.

Dor, ódio, raiva e culpa. Kardia podia sentir todos os sentimentos que o amigo estava sentindo, somente pela manifestação de seu cosmo.

Estava preocupado, nunca vira o cosmo do aquariano tão descontrolado.

_- Como se atrevem a tirar a vida de MEU AMIGO?!_ – brandou antes de movimentar seus braços para baixo, apontando precisamente para os espectros de Hades. – **_EXECUÇÃO AURORA!_**

Uma rajada de ar congelante acertou em cheio seu alvo. Radamanthys, posicionando-se rapidamente em frente a Pandora, recebeu todo o impacto do golpe de peito aberto.

_"Unity..."_ – A mente abalada do aquariano perdia-se em desespero ao lembrar-se do amigo morto.

_" Ele, conseguiu?"_ – Kardia indagava-se. Sentia que algo ali não iria acabar bem se ele não interviesse. Jamais deixaria que Dégel corresse risco de morte. Por mais que ambos fossem cavaleiros dourados de Athena, ainda assim, o aquariano era seu namorado. Seu tudo. E ele o protegeria com toda sua vida. Queira Dégel, sim ou não.

Uma grossa camada de gelo envolveu o casal. Apreensivo, Kardia fitava o efeito congelante do golpe do amante, enquanto este ainda estava um tanto fora de si. Havia aplicado seu golpe automaticamente.

- _Já vi que pode liberar um ar tão congelante quanto a aurora, juntando apenas os seus braços. Ora, ar congelante? Aurora? Não_...– A voz soava debochada, seguida de risos.- _É somente uma fina cortina de gelo, frente ao **RUGIDO DE WYRVEN**!_

Com um forte impulso, o Kyoto espatifa todo o gelo que o prendia juntamente com Pandora. Cacos de cristal gélido se espalhavam pelo local.

_- O que?!_ – Exclamou o aquariano enquanto cobria seu rosto, afim de protegê-lo dos cristais afiados de gelo, lançados pelos ares. Não conseguia assimilar a facilidade do espectro em livra-se de seu golpe.

_- Liberou seu corpo apenas com um RUGIDO?!_ – Kardia parecia mais incrédulo do que o próprio Dégel. Talvez por estar mais consciente que o outro.

_- Hmm, sabia que isso foi muito, refrescante, Aquário?!_

Pandora surgia por detrás de Wyrven. Jogava suas madeixas negras, longas e lisas, para o lado, em um gesto ousado.

_- Radamanthys, eu continuarei seguindo até Poseidon... Encarregue-se do "resto"._ – Olhou de canto para o juiz – _E não cometa o mesmo erro de Minos._

_- Estou no campo de batalha, por qual razão eu cometeria tal erro?_ – Radamanthys dizia entre dentes. Odiava ser comparado, odiava o como Pandora rebaixava-o perante os outros. Se Minos agira como um palhaço em sua luta contra Albafica de peixes, e agora estivesse devidamente morto, o problema era somente dele. Ele, Radamanthys, sabia muito bem como enviar seus alvos para o mundo dos mortos de maneira eficaz. – _Não falharei... Como os Deuses gêmeos falharam. _

Sim, precisava extravasar seu ódio de alguma maneira. Sabia o quanto Hypnos e Thanatos importavam para a sacerdotisa. Fora criada por eles afinal. Porém, ambos falharam em suas investidas contra o santuário, de maneira que, no momento presente, estivessem selados dentro de uma caixa prateada. Bela eficiência daqueles dois deuses incompetentes!

Porém a 'alfinetada' parecia não ter feito efeito algum na jovem, o que de fato deixou Radamanthys ainda mais frustrado.

_- Isso mesmo Radamanthys, não falhe como os fracos..._

Repentinamente, a representante de Hades tem seu corpo envolvido por pequenos cristais de gelo, estes, circulavam diante de seu corpo, mantendo-a presa em uma espécie de círculo. O círculo de gelo, mais uma técnica do aquariano.

Virou o rosto, fitando o inimigo perigosamente.

Logo o círculo se expande, agora, não só Pandora, como também Radamanthys, eram envolvidos pelo 'laço gélido'.

_- É muita insolência de sua parte agir assim diante de mim! Não pensaram que podiam nos derrotar com este nível, não é?!_

Kardia suspirou. Nunca havia visto Dégel tão fora de si. O amante parecia transpirar a ódio puro. O escorpiano se preparava. Sabia que logo teria que interferir naquela briga.

_- Radamanthys!_

O Kyoto abre suas grandes asas, rompendo, sem nenhuma dificuldade, o círculo de gelo.

_"Rompeu meu círculo...com apenas....as...asas..."-_ Dégel fitava incrédulo o casal.

-_ Bah! Bobeiras assim não me preocupam. Pra mim essa guerra santa acaba de começar_! – Brandou o Kyoto, parecendo irritadiço.

_- Pois bem, será o primeiro que derrotarei por Unity!_

Pandora continuou seu caminho, mas antes lançou um olhar maroto para o aquariano.

_- Perfeito!_ – Exclamou Wyrven. Finalmente poderia mostrar toda sua eficiência. – _Tome isso! **RUGIDO DE WYRVEN!**_

**_- EXECUÇÃO AURORA!_**

Kardia observava com atenção o desencadear da luta. Levou um dos punhos até próximo ao rosto. Temia que seu aquariano se machucasse.

Via Radamanthys desviar dos golpes de Aquário com facilidade. Dava algumas rasantes próximas a Dégel, investindo contra o belo rosto do deste.

_- Hahaha, desse jeito vai ser fácil!-_ Debochava o Kyoto, preparando-se para um novo golpe, quando, repentinamente, algo interfere na luta – _O que?!_

Kardia encontrava-se posicionado diante do frágil amante. Não podia mais permitir que seu querido Dégel continuasse apanhando daquela forma. Assustou-se em ver o quão frágil o aquariano estava. Dessa forma, ele morreria sem que pudesse sequer pestanejar!

Jamais permitiria isso, porém não poderia deixar sua preocupação constante transparecer em sua atitude desesperada em salvar Aquário.

Sentiu o olhar preocupado e assustado que Dégel lhe enviara.

"_Como esse demônio pôde ter feito uma coisa dessas com seu belo rosto, meu nerd?"_ – Indignou-se ao ver os machucados no rosto do amante. Sentiu o cosmo oscilar ao notar um fino filete de sangue escorrer dos lábios delicados de Dégel. Aquilo fora a gota d'água.

_- Bah, que entediante isso aqui! –_ Resmungou alto o bastante para que ambos os combatentes ouvissem. Permanecia entre os guerreiros, os fitando indignado. – _Só vocês dois vão querer aparecer é?! Onde eu poderei focar minha tristeza por ter sido deixado abandonado aqui enquanto se divertiam?_

_"O que raios você está fazendo? KARDIA!"_ – Dégel indagava-se. Indignado. O que aquele escorpiano doido estaria tramando?! Não era hora para seus showzinhos dramáticos, era?!

_- Kardia, por que você..._

_- Eu te entendo, Dégel!_ – Cortou o amigo, antes que este pudesse tirá-lo de sua interpretação teatral. – _Seu melhor amigo foi morto diante de teus olhos. Agora tu desejas matar este sujeito aqui, a quem tanto odeia._ – Fitou Radamanthys –_ Mas nem tem problema... _– Debochou.

_- Ora, que assunto... Mas não seja por isso, esmagarei os dois insetos_. – Wyrven demonstrava-se impaciente. Queria arrancar a língua daquele tagarela sem amor a vida que atrapalhara sua batalha.

_- Acredita mesmo nisso?!_ – Kardia continuava a debochar.

O som de pequenos estouros puderam ser ouvidos. Assustado, Radamanthys observava sua surplice poderosa ser cruelmente estourada em vários pontos.

_- A...agulhadas???_ – Exclamou um surpreso juiz.

Dégel, também surpreso, abriu sua boca afim de falar algo para o amante. Porém, antes que pudesse emitir algum som, Kardia já recomeçara seu discurso.

_- Olha, desculpa, ta? Eu não pude resistir a deixar minha 'marca pessoal' no Dragão ali. Eu não posso resistir à tentação, você sabe!_

A unha rubra, já crescida, ameaçava punir novamente aquele sujeito ignóbil que se atreveu a ferir o aquariano.

Dégel olhava bobo para as costas do namorado. Não sabia o que diria, nem o que pensaria ou deveria deixar vir a acontecer. Kardia não estava sendo previsível pela primeira vez. Ou estava? Raciocinou alguns instantes. Claro que ele estava! Viera até ali afim de lutar, achou um belo alvo e por isso havia intervido. Mas era perigoso demais deixá-lo ali.

_- Dégel..._ – Escolheu bem as palavras para continuar. _– Desejo matar este homem até mais do que você. Eu... Quero que ele seja o MEU troféu!_

Não! Não poderia deixá-lo lutar contra Radamanthys, o Kyoto era muito forte e não poderia correr o risco de perder o namorado. NÃO, aquilo seria incabível, insuportável, cruel demais! Angustiado, Dégel segurava as lágrimas. Sentiu o cosmo do amado ascender prontamente. Não poderia se desesperar. Mas como tirar Kardia do meio do campo de batalha?

_- Minha unha... Que posso fazer para que deixe de vibrar dessa forma?_ – Indagava o escorpiano de forma teatral, como se estivesse conversando com sua própria unha. – _Entendo sua vontade de matá-lo, Dégel, mas, eu não posso mais deter minha unha, sabe?_

_- Venha logo seu inseto!_ – Radamanthys estava saindo do limite se sua paciência com aquela conversinha afiada.

_- Kardia, não pense só em si. Temos a missão para cumprir o mais rápido possível. Pandora já entrou no interior do templo! Não podemos nos dar o luxo de ficar empacados nesse lugar por causa de uma luta idiota!_

Sim, poderiam lutar juntos, por que não? Seria melhor para ambos, eliminar o juiz de uma vez por todas. Assim Kardia não corria risco de morte e continuariam com a missão.

_- Missão?_ – Kardia se fazia de desentendido – _a que se refere com toda essa fúria, "Senhor Tranqüilidade?" _

Não era possível que o sádico escorpiano não daria o braço a torcer, seria?

_- Olha nerd, essa sua forma de lutar não é nem um pouco agradável, sabe? Se a morte daquele almofadinha te deixou bravinho assim..._ – Notou o olhar triste do amante sobre si, praguejou-se por não ter conseguido evitar o 'apelido carinhoso' direcionado a Unity. Pelo menos não havia o chamado de 'Esfregão albino". – _Não acha que agora a missão de proteger o povo de Bluegaard seja sua?_

Fazia sentido. Com a morte de Unity o povo de Bluegaard não teria um regente para governá-los. Garcia estava muito velho para correr em busca dos interesses daquele povo. Sem dúvidas Kardia, milagrosamente, havia dito algo certo.

_- Acorda Dégel!_ – berrou. Odiava ver o amante com cara de bocó perdido no mundo da lua. – _Corre, vá atrás do legado de Poseidon! _

_- Mais que impertinentes! Como podem achar que vão passar por mim?!_

Era a gota d'água para Wyrven.

**_- MÁXIMA PRECAUÇÃO!_**

Uma intensa rajada devastava tudo que tinha pela frente, destruindo parcialmente o piso interno do templo. Arrastando consigo os dois dourados.

_- Ai... –_ Dégel gemia, sentindo suas pernas doerem, ajoelhou-se mecanicamente, levantando-se com dificuldade. Olhou pro lado, vendo Kardia em pé.

_- Ainda estão vivos? Pois bem, vou esmagá-los com meus pés e..._

_-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

Kardia não ria, e sim gargalhava, como se alguém tivesse contado a melhor piada do mundo. Dégel se assustou, o fitando com cara de bobo.

Constatou que Kardia de fato tinha algum parafuso a menos.

_- Vai esmagar-nos com suas patas?_ – Disse, recuperando o fôlego – _Ai que forma cruel de morrer_! – brandou irônico – _Vem Dragãozinho, mas vem com tudo, não quero que falhe, ta legal?!_

_- kar...Kardia!_ – Dégel balbuciava, tentando inutilmente repreender o namorado retardado.

_- Como um bom inseto, Wyrven, eu sei picar de forma dolorida, meu caro!_

Radamanthys arregalou seus olhos, sentindo o veneno do escorpião percorrer por seu sangue, o mantendo estático.

- _Agora vai Dégel, corre!_ – Ordenou para o amante, este ainda hesitante.

_- VAI DE UMA VEZ!DEPRESSA!_

-_ Ah seu...seu EGOÍSTA...Kardia...-_ ralhou a contragosto antes de ser lançado para frente pelo escorpiano. Correu, sentindo o coração doer.

"_Somente dessa vez eu vou seguir suas palavras, seu insano!Mas_..."- pensava freneticamente, sentindo o peito apertar-se.

_- NÃO MORRA KARDIA!!!!!_

Correu o máximo que pode, controlando seu pranto. Não podia chorar, não agora. Tinha uma missão. A missão que lhes foi encarregado! Focar-se-ia nela, quem sabe assim não teria um pensamento tão negativo em relação aquela luta?

_- Eu não vou deixar que se aproximem da SENHORA PANDORA!_

Um movimento brusco de Wyrven fora interrompido pelo escorpiano dourado.

_- Ai, hahaha, "Senhora Pandora" é?_ – Debochou Kardia – _Seguinte, se eu sou o inseto, tu é o cachorrinho da madame, ok?!_

O veneno percorria o sangue de Wyrven, se alastrando cada vez mais por sua circulação, como um todo. O Kyoto sentiu as pernas falharem, ajoelhando-se.

_- Olha só o cachorrinho ta de joelhos!_

_- Muito bem!_ - Radamanthys forçava ao máximo para ficar de pé – _Serei seu oponente apenas!_

Mais tranqüilo por Dégel estar agora a salvo, o escorpiano enfim se concentrara para aquele embate.

A luta se desencadeou de forma bruta. Golpes eram disparados em meio a ofensas verbais. Os dois guerreiros orgulhosos insultavam-se enquanto desferiam golpes carregados de ódio, força bruta. A luta corria de igual para igual. Até o Kyoto arremessar o escorpiano contra o mar acima de suas cabeças, fazendo com que 'chovesse' em Atlântida.

_- Pronto, o idiota agora está em pedaços. Aquário será o próximo... A utopia do senhor Hades está próxima de realizar-se._

_- Utopia é?_

Definitivamente não era possível que aquele insolente escorpiano ainda estivesse vivo.

_- Isso é a fonte do seu poder, Dragão?_

Já bastante debilitado, a figura do escorpiano se fazia presente no telhado do templo. Podia estar machucado, mas jamais deixaria de sorrir.

_- Inseto? Como acha que vai continuas a me enfrentar nesse estado? E nem venha questionar!Se duvidar somos iguais! Tu defende o ideal alheio também! Estamos nos sacrificando para dar um passo a vitória._

-_ Acha mesmo isso é? Pois eu digo que não. Vim aqui até o fundo do oceano somente porque pressenti que algo me faria o sangue ferver aqui. –_ Dizia enquanto caminhava em direção ao rival, calmamente. –_ Acha que vale a pena insistir para viver? Que boboca imaturo você é...hnf_

_- Insolente!Vou atravessar seu coração agora!-_ Exclamou

_- Meu coração..._ – Lembrou-se de Dégel. Tinha lhes dado o coração desde que descobriu amá-lo. _Seu_ amado. Sorriu sonhador por alguns momentos. – _Não, você não vai perfurá-lo Wyrven..._ – Respondeu calmamente.

Radamanthys sentia a fúria ferver-lhe o sangue. Jamais tinha enfrentado alguém tão diferente em toda sua vida. Ousado, sem medo da morte.

O que será que movia aquele ser?

_- Estive esperando por ti a muito tempo, Dragão. Alguém que fizesse a chama de meu coração ascender dessa forma. Pronta para o embate. Um embate no qual eu pudesse atacá-lo com toda minha vida!_

Definitivamente, Kardia devia ser algum lunático que Athena mandara para ajudar o fraco aquariano. Constatou o Kyoto após ouvir aquele tipo de discurso eloqüente do rival.

_- Seu demente!Você não tem capacidade pra lutar, você é lunático, sem técnica!Sem espírito, sem nada_!

Wyrven socava impiedosamente o abdômen de Kardia, fazendo o sangue jorrar por seus lábios. Atirava o corpo do rival pelas pilastras do templo sem dificuldade aparente. Iria ensinar ao infeliz a ser gente, ah se ia!

- _Tenho dó de Athena de ter um bastardo que se acha auto-suficiente como cavaleiro dourado. Agora vou atravessar seu coração_!

O golpe foi certeiro, porém o que conseguiu acertar fora o chão em que, há instantes atrás, Kardia jazia escorado.

_- Ainda pode se mover é?!_ – perguntou surpreso.

_- Claro, estou deixando que você me bata o quanto queira, eu preciso que a chama se ascenda por completo, sabe?_ – Respondia sorridente

Posicionou-se rapidamente, disparando contra o corpo do oponente várias agulhadas.

- _Novamente essas agulhas, acha mesmo que pode..._ – Uma dor latente calou o Kyoto –_ MEU CORPO ESTÁ QUEIMANDO!AHHHH_

_- Agulha escarlate, incandescente... Neste momento, meu sangue ferve._

-_ Como é possível que o calor de seu coração possa ter esse efeito sobre seu golpe! Seu demente, o coração humano não resiste a essa temperatura! Suicida!_

_- Com certeza!_ – Sorria amplamente, sentindo o corpo arder como nunca antes. Seu cosmo tomava dimensões gigantescas. –_ Você disse que ambos deveríamos nos sacrificar nessa guerra santa para traçar o caminho da vitória. Esse tipo de dor que sinto é o que diferencia. É possível que alguém saia vivo desta guerra santa. Mas não vai viver até a próxima... Eu não quero isso pra mim! Minha vida vai se findar com honra eu mesmo escolho o momento que quero morrer!_

_- Cala sua boca, você fala demais!_

Kardia aumentava seu cosmo de forma eloqüente. Seu coração fervia com o calor proveniente não só de sua doença, como também de seu cosmo. Concentrou todo o calor que gerava na unha rubra. Finalmente poderia executar o golpe que havia criado para si, colocando toda sua vida em uma única unha. Um único ponto.

**- _AGULHA ESCARLATE INCANDESCENTE DE ANTARES!_**

Esticou um dos braços, movendo-se na velocidade da luz contra o oponente.

oOo

Caminhando lentamente pelos corredores do templo de Poseidon, Dégel não conseguia focar seus pensamentos em mais nada que não fosse Kardia. Mandou a missão para bem longe de si. Por mais que fosse um cavaleiro de Athena, era acima de tudo humano. Um humano que amava desesperadamente um lunático suicida. Temia que o pior acontecesse. Conhecia Kardia como a palma da mão. Sabia que o outro desejava de todo o coração morrer em um embate honroso, porém tinha esperanças de que, com o namoro dos dois, o escorpiano fosse relevar essa sua vontade.

Sentiu o cosmo do outro explodir como jamais havia sentido antes. Uma dor latejante tomou conta de si, juntamente com o espanto.

_- KARDIA!_

oOo

-

Silencio...

Os olhares de Wyrven e Escorpião se cruzavam. A mão que ostentava a unha rubra havia sido capturada antes que pudesse concluir sua meta.

Wyrven a tinha segura em suas garras.

_- É uma pena, mas não posso permitir que esse seu entusiasmo saia do controle. Farei-te voar junto com essa sua agulha maldita! _

_**MÁXIMA PRECAUÇÃO!**_ – Rugiu o Dragão.

Kardia recebera o golpe de forma direta. Não se defendeu. Seu sangue jorrava por seu corpo à medida que erra lançado contra o chão. Bem em frente ao oponente, caiu ajoelhado. O braço esquerdo esticado em direção a Wyrven.

_- Não creio que você pensou que eu só tivesse uma agulha somente._ – Sorriu debochado. O sangue lhe adornava os lábios. –_ A minha agulha preferida é essa outra, à esquerda. Onde o coração fica mais próximo._

-_U...uma agulha oculta?! Maldito...seu braço direito foi uma isca, um truque para que você pudesse...Argh! _

Wyrven sentiu o corpo carbonizar internamente. Havia sido acertado em cheio. Não havia mais escapatória.

-_ Malditos!...-_ Ralhou sentindo a morte rondar-lhe – _Senhor...Hades...-_ chamou pelo nome de seu Deus, já agonizante.

Dobrou-se de joelhos no chão.

_- "Senhor Hades" até na hora da agonia...Sinta-se satisfeito, foste útil ao exército de Hades até a última hora._ – Dizia sincero ao inimigo.

_- Eu também estou satisfeito..._

Caminhou até o corredor em que Dégel havia entrado.

_- O calor está deixando meu coração... Essa sensação é como..._

Deixou-se levar por suas memórias, logo não estava mais ali.

...

_- Dégel!_ – Exclamou feliz.

-_ Sim, eu mesmo, vim aqui porque o mestre me mandou_ – Olhava para o amigo bondosamente. – _Estranho que eu tenha que conter essa sua febre com meu ar frio... Parece-me algo tão normal, ter febre. Ela vem de algum lugar específico?_

Kardia, até então calado, olhou para o lado, extremamente sem jeito, sentia o rosto corar. Não só pela febre.

_- Vem...do meu...coração_ – Sussurrou, tomando a mão do amigo. Pousando-a em seu peitoral, do lado esquerdo.

Dégel sentiu as faces ruborizarem de imediato. Procurou disfarçar ao máximo. Nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê de tal reação. Eram amigos, qual o problema em tocar Kardia?

_- Desde o início eu sabia que não viveria muito... Eu fui abençoado por Athena com uma contra-tecnica afim de prolongar minha vida. Mas não posso viver controlado pelo que está me matando..._

Notou a feição triste do rosto do aquariano. Procurou mudar o assunto. Sabia o quão o amigo era sensível.

_- Diga-me Dégel, por que virou um cavaleiro?_

_- Fiz uma promessa pra um amigo..._

_- Também fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo. Usar todo meu poder, desejo fazer isso em breve sabe? Mas antes disso eu quero sentir toda a dor e calor possíveis e imagináveis!_

Observou o rosto preocupado do amigo, mas continuou a palestrar sobre seu mais ardente desejo.

Não queria que se lembrassem dele como um 'peso' que Athena carregava em forma de cavaleiro.

Um doente imprestável.

Não...

Ele era Kardia de escorpião, e morreria de forma honrosa, queimando a chama de sua vida ao máximo!

...

Sorriu amplamente, fitando com bondade o céu.

"_Dégel...Ahh meu Dégel...Viva, meu amor, e siga essa sua promessa... Realize seus sonhos. Viva por nós... Te encarrego o resto desta missão..."_

_"Meu Dégel de aquário...."_

A vida começava a deixar o corpo machucado do escorpiano.

Morreria feliz, tinha realizado tudo o que mais queria. Tinha o amor de Dégel e a honra de cavaleiro. Claro que desejava viver junto de seu amado.

Porém a vida lhe fora injusta.

Sabia que tinha seu tempo esgotado em breve e não poderia arriscar morrer nos braços de seu amado covardemente, por sua enfermidade.

Deu, aquela que seria sua última lufada de ar...

Que Athena protegesse seu amado Aquariano.

-

**Continua...**

**-**

* * *

**N/A: **_T_________________T ¹²³¹²³¹²³¹²³¹²³¹²³_

_Capítulo CHATINHO de ler, com um fim honroso mas não menos triste._

_As vezes me sinto um monstro por judiar tanto do Dedél xP_

_Mas é a vida non? _

_Gente, gostaria de alertá-los de que estou seguindo fiélmente_

_o mangá, ou seja, qualquer coisa sem nexo que apareça no _

_contexto não é culpa minha XD_

_*joga a batata quente nas mãos da Japa tarada que escreve e desenha o mangá*_

_É sério, tava conversando com Lhuzona e tem algumas coisas sem noção no LC !_

_HAUSUAHISHIAUSSUAHSUIHAS_

_Bom povo, não fiquem tristes, ok?^^_

_Beijão a todos!  
_

**_-_**

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews ::.**

**-**

**Keiko Maxwell**: Keiko! Tu sumiu, achei que tivesse

cansado de ler essa novela x__x'

Não sabe o alívio que sinto em vê-la aqui dinovo!

Sério, me apeguei aos seus reviews! HIUASHAUIHSUAHIUSHAS

*Faz manha*

Espero que saia mesmo o lemonzinho feliz *-*

HOhoHo

Você escreve MUITO bem, pelo que li de suas fics :D

Prefiro não comentar sobre o "amarelo-gema",

já estou me matando de rir aqui da teoria XD

HAIUSHIUAHSIUAHUS

Espero que não seja uma das que querem

me matar por conta do fim deste capítulo :P

Beijão querida!^^

:*

-

**Krika Haruno**** :** Krikaaa!!

Tu adora o Kardia xiliquento?XD  
Então vai amar a atuação teatral dele

neste capítulo! Rs

Obrigada pelo Review!*-*

Beijãoo

-

**Lhu Chan****:** Olha ela aqui *---*

(Sim eu sou puxa-saco dela e admito!)

HAUHSiuhuAHIUSHIUAHSIAHIUS

Lu querida, espero que esteja

agradando mesmo!  
Juro que estou sendo ao máximo fiél ao

LC, de modo em que quando você

finalmente ler o mangá, poucas vão ser as

diferenças que va encontrar :D

Hehehehe

Infelizmente esse capítulo foi tristonho T_T

+ é a vida...

Te adorooo!

Beijão!

-

Fim de postagem

:D

-


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada. Isso é um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos! lol~

**Aviso:** Conteúdo **YAOI**, se não gosta, vaza ;)

-

Ai gente, pardon ai, mas esse capítulo tá tão chato quanto

o anterior x__x'. Porém, prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor,

já que eu, finalmente, vou 'sair' do mangá e montar sozinha.

Tipo, foi absolutamente necessário esses dois capitulos

enfadonhos, ou todo o trabalho que tive pra me basear no mangá ia por

água a baixo!

Aviso a todos! Eu **NÃO** surtei ainda (apesar de ser geminiana HIHIEHEHAHAHA xD),

ou seja, tudo que vão ler ai, é crédito à nossa colega demente que escreve/desenha LC, ok?

(Sim tem coisa muito sem noção ae, um dramalhão da TELEVISA totalmente utópico! Rsrs)

Enfim! Chega de propaganda negativa! KKKKKKK'

Boa leitura a todos! PROMETO, novamente, que o próximo vai ser melhor :)

ahh sim só mais uma coisa: **DEIXEM REVIEWS PELO AMOR DE HADES "/ OK**??? Rs

Beijão!

-

-

**Capítulo XIV**

-

Caminhando, ainda hesitante, Dégel encostou-se na parede do corredor. Sentia dor nas pernas e a preocupação com o amante aumentava ainda mais. Percebeu que o cosmo do outro se queimava como nunca antes, desaparecendo momentos após chegar ao ápice.

_- Kardia... –_ sussurrou rouco, sentindo os olhos marejarem. Correu em direção oposta a que seguia, queria ver com os próprios olhos, se o que temia, de fato, havia ocorrido.

Ao lembrar-se das palavras do escorpiano, deu meia volta, levando as mãos até o rosto, frustrado. Voltou a tomar seu rumo ao interior do templo.

_" Kardia, eu não vou falhar..."_

Decidiu pensar o mais positivamente possível, afim de que o escorpiano ainda estivesse, fraquíssimo, porém vivo. De qualquer forma, logo Kardia estaria junto dele.

Caminhou o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam. Dobrando o corredor, deparou-se com uma cena um tanto surpreendente.

Pandora, a tão prepotente e arrogante serva de Hades, encontrava-se em uma situação digna de pena.

As vestes escuras da sacerdotisa estavam em retalhos, mal cobrindo seu farto busto. Vários arranhões e hematomas podiam ser vistos, bem evidentes, espalhados pela pele alvíssima da moça. Suas pernas, levemente flexionadas. A parte da saia do vestido também havia sofrido vários rasgos. Mais adiante, o tridente da moça era encontrado.

_- Pan...Pandora?!_

Dégel ficou surpreso. Será que ela ainda estaria viva? Temia o que enfrentaria ao adentrar a sala defronte ao corpo inerte da moça.

Sentiu um imenso cosmo ao fim do novo corredor em que seguia. Sem dúvidas, o imperador dos mares residia ali. Provavelmente, a serva de Hades não havia sido bem querida por ali. O que fazia Dégel hesitar por alguns instantes, afinal, ele, assim como Pandora, era defensor de um rival de Poseidon. Talvez fosse escorraçado, assim como a moça, do salão à frente.

Lembrou-se então de Kardia, da Deusa Athena, de sua missão.

Mesmo que viesse a falecer ali, não importava, contanto que seguisse, ao máximo, sua meta.

Mais alguns passos e logo se encontrou defronte a uma poderosa cosmo energia, esta, permanecia queimando levemente em forma de globo. Labaredas azuladas dançavam pelo globo.

Maravilhado com aquela curiosa manifestação de cosmo, Dégel se aproxima mais, notando algo que, parecia ter formas humanas, dentro do globo.

Ao chegar bem próximo, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Arregalou os olhos, totalmente horrorizado, assim que reconheceu o corpo nu, imerso dentro do globo, como o de Seraphina, irmã mais velha de Unity.

Indagou-se, desesperado, o como e o por quê de Seraphina estar ali.

Sentia muito carinho pela moça, era alguns anos mais velha que ele e Unity. A tinha também como uma irmã, a quem sempre recorria quando não conseguia resolver alguns testes de física. Era raro ver a moça dentro de casa. Normalmente era ela quem buscava contato com o povo do centro da Sibéria, afim de conseguir algum contrato para ajudar a economia de Bluegaard, mesmo que isso fosse uma tarefa extremamente árdua. Afinal, quem iria querer ter como sócia, uma cidade tão ínfima e sem importância, como Bluegaard?

- _Seraphina, tão parecida com a mãe de Unity... Como você foi parar ai?_ – Murmurava, enquanto pensava em uma forma de tirar a jovem do globo. – _Logo agora que seu irmão faleceu... Não permitirei que a irmã dele, pessoa a quem ele mais queria bem, fique nessa situação... Libertar-te-ei._

Concentrou sua cosmo energia afim de congelar parcialmente a crosta do globo. Seria mais fácil tirá-la de lá após romper a fina camada que a mantinha presa.

_- Não se atrevas, Aquário!_

Uma voz soou imponente, fazendo Dégel virar o rosto, buscando o estranho.

Repentinamente, vários corais surgiram no local, crescendo constantemente, agarrando-se as pernas fracas do aquariano. Logo, se alastraram por seu corpo, o lançando contra uma pilastra.

_- Mas o que?! São corais?!_

_- Não permitirei que a toque._

Uma figura nova fazia-se presente no local, voltando totalmente à atenção do cavaleiro para si. Os corais que o prendiam, pareciam 'crescer' do homem que caminhava até si.

_- Sou Dragão Marinho, um dos generais marinas de Poseidon_ – Disse calmamente. – _Não tenhas pressa cavaleiro de Athena. Vim aqui apenas para lhe fazer uma proposta de união de forças._

_- O QUE?!_ – Dégel parecia incrédulo.

_- Te garanto que, em troca, vocês receberão...O legado de Poseidon..._

_- Um marina, tinha certeza que apareceriam cedo ou tarde, sabia que lutar contra vocês seria inevitável._ – Dégel se esforçava pra livra-se do coral. Estava deveras irritado, e o coral parecia estar lhes sugando a energia. Seria isso possível?

_- Eu gostaria que me ajudasse... –_ O general hesitava –_ A libertar a alma de Poseidon do selo de Athena... Para que assim, meu senhor ocupe o corpo dessa mulher e assim reviva totalmente para governar a Terra._

_- Mas você perdeu o JUIZO?! _– brandou um furioso aquariano. Será mesmo que aquele marina infeliz estava lhe fazendo aquela espécie de proposta? Quem ele pensava que era para usar Seraphina como um objeto? -_ Não deixarei que use o corpo da irmã do meu amigo!_ – Um forte puxão fez os corais começarem a se romper. Dégel enfim se vira livre.

Tomado pelo ódio da proposta indecente que o outro havia lhe feito, o aquariano não pensa duas vezes antes de desferir um soco forte no rosto do marina, o jogando longe. Seu elmo já não cobria mais o rosto.

-_ Mas... Dedé deve fazer isso, me ajudar, foi sua promessa..._

Uma expressão de horror absoluto tomou o rosto de Dégel.

Não erra possível, não podia ser real! Viu-se sem palavras ao reconhecer Unity trajando a roupagem de marina.

-_ Na não pode ser! Pensei que...que estivesse morto! O...Radamanthys atravessou seu punho... –_ As palavras saiam desconexas, Dégel nunca havia se encontrado tão fora de controle. – _UNITY!_ – Berrou, olhando aterrorizado pro amigo, vivo, diante dele.

Unity mais parecia uma aberração. Seu rosto normalmente bondoso, mantinha agora estampado o cinismo puro. Corais brotavam de seu interior, cobrindo e regenerando os ferimentos de seu corpo. Era assustador. Dégel mal conseguia controlar seus movimentos corporais. Aquilo sem dúvidas era alguma alucinação.

_- Dedé...Unamos nossas forças!_

A voz de Unity o tirou de seus pensamentos, trazendo-o para a cruél realidade. Sua mão permanecia estendida, o convidando para aquela união macabra.

_- Não pode ser... isso é...sério??? Você vai mesmo deixar...sua irmã... –_ As palavras escapavam de seus lábios, falhas. O cavaleiro de aquário nunca havia sido exposto a tamanhos confrontos internos como naquele dia. A expressão de pura incredulidade, juntamente com a frustração mantinham-se estampadas no belo rosto alvo. – _Vai mesmo permitir que sua irmã amada se torne um instrumento de Poseidon?!_

_- Está incrédulo, não é mesmo, Dégel? –_ A voz soava calma, seguida de um leve riso. – _Meu amigo, esse é o destino perfeito para Bluegaard, Seraphina governará o mundo como hospedeira de Poseidon, estaria orgulhosa se ao menos soubesse disto._

_- SEU MALDITO!_

_- Vamos Dégel, chega disto, brinda-me com sua ajuda, cumpra sua promessa e ajude a Bluegaard. Vamos!_

Com um simples gesto, Unity retira dos corais a ânfora de Athena, na qual a alma de Poseidon mantinha-se lacrada.

_- Não pode ser!Isso é..._

_- Exato, a ânfora em que Athena prendeu meu senhor Poseidon com esse selo. E claro que, você, como um cavaleiro dourado de Athena, poderá rompê-lo. Não é?_

_- Mas isso é óbvio!_ – Cuspiu as palavras carregadas de ódio.

_- Vieram buscar isso, não é mesmo? Para conter o exercito de Hades!_ – Unity apontava para um estranho objeto dentro do globo em que Seraphina jazia.

Dégel observou com atenção e percebeu uma pedra rubra em meio a um embrenhado de corais, próxima do rosto dormente de Seraphina.

_- O orialco! O precioso orialco, onde Poseidon impregnou todo o seu poder. Eu o entregarei...Sabe que não estou mentindo, não? Afinal, somos amigos... –_ Um largo sorriso debochado se instalara nos lábios do russo.

-_ Eu me RECUSO! Jamais faria esse tipo de troca contigo! Como vou permitir que um Deus pisoteie na alma de Seraphina?! Nem como cavaleiro e nem como amigo! Jamais farei isso!_ – O tom de voz soava completamente descontrolado.

_- Ótimo! Então vai ser a força..._ – Unity respondeu tranqüilamente

Em questão de instantes, os corais prenderam novamente o aquariano, desta vez com mais força e em maior quantidade.

_- Esses corais atuaram em seu sistema nervoso, em seus nervos. Sendo assim, quem terá o controle sobre vós, serei eu._

Dégel sente suas mãos se movimentarem contra sua vontade. O desespero tomava conta de si.

_- Agora tira esse SELO!_ – Unity, aparentemente, perdia seu tom tranqüilo.

As mãos do aquariano se aproximavam gradativamente do selo. Desesperado com o resultado daquilo, Dégel ouve uma voz familiar ecoar por sua mente.

_" Deus...Deus..."_

Indagou-se sobre a origem de tal voz. Logo, sua vista se embaçou...

...

A imagem de Unity se fez presente. Estava na biblioteca de Bluegaard. Apurou os ouvidos, prestando atenção no que via e ouvia.

_" Deus, o que devo fazer para salvar minha Bluegaard?!"_

O rosto, parcialmente baixo, demonstrava toda a tristeza e frustração que sentia.

_" Por que essa terra é a única que se extingue?..."_

Perguntas sem respostas. De joelhos, o herdeiro de Bluegaard se lamentava.

_"POR QUE DEVEMOS APENAS ESPERAR POR UMA MORTE GÉLIDA?"_

Urrou, erguendo o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas

_" Que inveja que eu sinto das pessoas que são alcançadas pelo Sol...e pelos deuses..."_

Deu um chute certeiro em uma pilha de livros. De que adiantava ter todo o conhecimento do mundo e viver sob aquele tipo de maldição?

Dégel sentiu pena. Constatou de que aquelas seriam algumas das memórias do amigo. Deveria estar tendo conhecimento delas por intermédio dos corais conectados as ondas cerebrais dele e de Unity.

Uma lufada de ar deixa a mostra uma porta, até então despercebida pelo russo.

_" O que é essa luz?"_

Um brilho dourado no fundo do corredor em que a porta revelara chama atenção do jovem. Confuso e temeroso, Unity se aproxima do desconhecido.

_"Esta me chamando..."_

Vários flashes de luz tomaram conta da cena. Pareciam cobrir o corpo do russo. Logo, as escamas de Dragão marinho podiam ser vistas, recobrindo o corpo de seu escolhido.

Um novo sentimento desperta no interior do jovem.

Havia se tornado um marina. Um defensor de Poseidon.

Graças ao deus dos mares, Bluegaard não estava totalmente abandonada. Teria um futuro promissor, como o de Atlântida, sendo abençoada pelo imperador dos mares.

_" Bluegaard se tornará uma potência..."_

Dégel ouvia e via a cena com tristeza. Compreendia o desespero do amigo. Deveria estar muito perturbado para aceitar aquele tipo de 'ajuda' divina.

_"Vou agora libertá-lo senhor"_

Unity pousava suas mãos na ânfora de Poseidon, fazendo menção de tirar o lacre.

_" Será inútil Unity!Esse selo permaneceu intacto durante duzentos anos. Não será alguém comum ou um marina que irá rompe-lo..."_

_"Pai..."_

Um homem de cabelos e barbas cumpridas surgia na sala em que Unity ocupava. Observou todas as escamas de Poseidon montadas, uma a uma ao redor do filho. Este, segurando possessivamente a ânfora de Poseidon.

Dégel engoliu a seco ao ver a presença de Garcia naquela memória. Tinha-o como um pai, sentia muita falta dele. Se não fosse a bondade daquele homem, talvez ele jamais tivesse conseguido alcançar o mérito de ser um dourado de Athena.

_" O que significa isso, meu filho?..."_

Sentiu o desapontamento de Garcia.

_"Entenda, meu filho...Devemos vigiar Poseidon, um deus hostil a Terra...Bluegaard não pode prosperar com ajuda desse tipo de poder... Se isso ocorrer, o desejo de sua mãe e de Seraphina..."_

Um forte impacto. Um rouco falhar de voz. O jorrar de sangue manchou a cena.

Sem o mínimo de piedade, filho atravessa o peito do pai com o próprio punho, sem nem pestanejar.

_"Cala a sua boca, velho! Por causa de pessoas com ideais pífios como os teus que nossa gente vive sofrendo! A partir de agora, eu quem guiarei essa gente_"

Olhou insano de relance para o corpo do próprio pai.

_" Bluegaard não! Eu guiarei o MUNDO como seu governante!"_

Tudo havia se dissolvido. A última cena vista fora a do sorriso débil nos lábios do amigo. Dégel estava inconformado. Em choque.

-_ O senhor...Garcia...Como pode..._ – murmurava rouco. O corpo cedia, não tinha mais forças para continuar. Não diante daquilo tudo. Eram muitas informações negativas para seu ser. Sentiu as pernas cederem.

-_ Era de se esperar que um cavaleiro como você não iria agüentar muito. Mas em breve chegará seu limite...Vamos ressuscitar Poseidon agora_! – Ordenava.

Para a surpresa de Unity, seu coral aos poucos se encontrava completamente congelado. Rompeu-se com um ínfimo movimento de aquário.

_- Até que ponto..._ – A voz trêmula e amargurada de Dégel se fazia presente. Baixa – _Fez o que fez com sua irmã...chega ao ponto de assassinar seu próprio PAI. ATÉ ONDE CAIRÁ UNITY?????????????_

Dégel levanta o rosto, até então baixo, revelando pequenos cristais em seu rosto. Lágrimas congeladas.

_- ATÉ ONDE MAIS???????_ – Berrou.

Um golpe sem dó nem piedade fora lançado contra o marina.

Assustado, Unity consegue desviar-se, olhando admirado para o amigo.

-_ Lembre-se daquele momento, lembre-se daquelas crianças, lembre-se daqueles flocos de neve..._ – Balbuciava de forma entendível. Queria exorcizar o amigo se pudesse. Não pode conter-se, desferindo um novo golpe contra o marina. – _PÓ DE DIAMANTE!_

_- Repelido..._ – Dégel mordeu os lábios. Indignado.

_- Muito pelo contrário, meu bom amigo. Eu não estou 'caindo'. Subi mais alto ainda..._

_- NÃO!_

Não havia sentido naquilo tudo. Não havia o porquê de tudo aquilo ter acontecido. Dégel sentia toda sua racionalidade e instabilidade caírem sobre sua cabeça. Cenas de seu passado rondavam sua mente machucada.

Uma nova investida de Unity, agora encima de uma enorme estátua do deus Poseidon. E mais uma batalha verbal recomeçava.

_- Meu infinito conhecimento foi quem dominou Poseidon. Sou a perfeição, vou controlar o mundo!_

_- Sabedoria e poder? Então está afirmando que foi isso que te fez se perder?!_

_- UM SUJEITO DE FORA COMO VOCÊ NÃO PODE ENTENDER MEU SOFRIMENTO!!!! PILAR SAGRADO!_

Um redemoinho gigantesco proveniente dos céus se colide com o corpo esguio de Dégel, fazendo com que o mesmo urrasse de dor.

_- Mas não te matarei...preciso de você pra libertar meu senhor da ânfora...Embora de certo, seu corpo sofrera alguns 'arranhões'_ – Debochava.

O cosmo gélido se expande de forma gigantesca.

Incrédulo, Unity observa o redemoinho se transformar em uma grande estrutura de gelo.

_- O QUE? Como é possível!?_

_"Perdoe-me Nuno, me perdoa por não compreender todo esse seu sofrimento...Toda essa angústia que te levou a ruína, essa amargura que te consumiu. Eu não fui capaz de entender seus problemas..."_

_- Como amigo, eu não posso deixar a pessoa que você se transformou continuar a agir! Matou seu pai com suas próprias mãos, sacrificou sua irmã...E agora quer dominar esse mundo... Que eu me lembre, não prometemos nenhum banho de sangue para Bluegaard..._

Já bastante debilitado, Dégel surge em meio a vários pedaços de gelo espatifados. Unity encontrava-se incrédulo. Não sabia se era pelo fato de Dégel estar ainda de pé ou se fora por suas palavras, carregadas de mágoa.

-_ A promessa era de que eu me tornaria cavaleiro e você o senhor de Bluegaard._ – Respirou fundo – E_ que seriamos pontos de conexão entre o mundo e Bluegaard...Como a cruz do norte...Toda a vez que a vejo, lembro-me de nosso juramento._

Ambos os olhares se cruzaram por alguns momentos.

-_ Naquela época, apesar de ser apenas uma criança...Você foi tão grande quanto um solene senhor que desejava a coexistência de suas terras..._

_- Bah! Besteiras de um pirralho!-_ Zombou Unity

O olhar do aquariano se tornou gélido. Levantou seus braços, dizendo mansamente.

-_ Se é assim que você pensa, não me resta outra alternativa senão esta...-_Abaixou os braços, já posicionados na "Execução Aurora".- _Por que aquela pessoa...já não existe mais..._

_- Eu não sou mais aquele menino que você costumava conversar!-_ sentiu a voz falhar pela primeira vez até então. Brandou com ódio - _AQUELA PROMESSA NÃO EXISTE MAIS!Vou tomar o mundo em nome de Bluegaard! Essa é a ÚNICA 'promessa' que tenho a intenção de cumprir!_

_- Não Unity, eu tenho certeza que essa promessa existe e que você tem ela guardada em si! Como eu, que estou aqui, como um cavaleiro! Você vai se lembrar dela! EXECUÇÃO AURORA!_

_- Pare de perder seu tempo, Dégel! Essa técnica infame não vai adiantar nada perante um DEUS!_

Aquário, aparentemente errou seu alvo, acertando o "céu" de Atlântida.

-_ Está vendo! Você...mas...Congelou grande parte do oceano sobre nós! Não pode ser...Esse foi seu objetivo desde o começo?!_

De fato, se o poder de Unity era, parcialmente proveniente de água, nada melhor do que transformá-la em gelo. E assim Dégel o fez, 'errou' propositalmente seu 'alvo' e atingiu o oceano com o cosmo elevadíssimo.

-_ Nuno, é tão duro vê-lo nesse estado deplorável... Eu vou libertá-lo do poder desse Deus..._ - Dizia um, não tão seguro, Dégel. Abaixou o rosto. Precisava pensar antes de agir.

_- Ora essa, e como pretende isso? Por acaso você pode contra o poder de um Deus? É isso?_ – Unity olhava o amigo com um sorriso débil estampado nos lábios contorcidos. – _Ahh Dégel, por que você tinha que voltar tão mudado, tão forte!?_

_- Porque eu te prometi..._ – Respondeu, levantando o rosto, deveras machucado.

Vários pedaços do "céu" começaram a se desprender devido ao seu próprio peso. Caiam como grossos blocos de gelo pontiagudos. Unity permanecia enroscado entre os destroços. Enfraquecido. Havia abusado demais do poder que possuía.

Aproveitando a deixa, Dégel vai de encontro a esfera de cosmo energia. Lá, fita o rosto dormente de Seraphina com bondade.

_- Seraphina..._

O que será que iria passar pela mente da jovem ao descobrir tudo que seu irmão mais novo havia feito? Quão grande seria o seu sofrimento ao descobrir a morte do pai e a demência de Unity?

Não...Dégel não queria pensar nisso. Iria socorrê-la e tirá-la de Atlântida o mais rápido possível.

E assim o fez. Introduziu uma das mãos no globo a sua frente. Percebendo que a cálida cosmo energia não o agredia, tratou de puxar, com cuidado, o corpo da moça em direção ao seu.

_- Seraphina?_ – Indagou ao perceber a frieza do corpo da jovem. Nenhum sinal vital podia ser sentido naquele corpo. –_ SERAPHINA ABRA OS OLHOS!_

_- É inútil Dégel..._

Os olhos assustados do aquariano encontravam a figura de Unity. Este já não trajava mais as escamas de Dragão marinho. Parecia sereno novamente. Carregava consigo a ânfora de Athena lacrada. Um pesar preenchia-lhes o rosto.

_- Ela...ela faleceu por conta de uma doença...Um simples resfriado, mas...por conta do clima frio de Bluegaard...Ela não resistiu._

Dégel permaneceu estático. Observava seu amigo aproximar-se. Os corais que lhe preenchiam os ferimentos desapareciam gradativamente, assim como a má influência de Poseidon.

_- Eu havia perdido tudo, Dégel, TUDO... Perdi minha irmã, que era meu raio de sol em meu mundo solitário... Já havia perdido... você... Me diz o que mais me restava? Dégel, como eu podia manter as esperanças se meu "sol" havia deixado Bluegaard? Senti inveja, admito, repudiei o mundo inteiro!_

Dégel abaixava o rosto. Não queria encarar Unity, não agora. Sentia a culpa consumi-lo internamente.

- _Posso entender seus motivos...perfeitamente..._

_- Eu queria o poder de governar o mundo por isso... Quem sabe se eu o tivesse...eu..._

_- NÃO UNITY! NÃO DIZ ISSO!_ – Dégel o cortara.

_- Muito obrigado... Fico grato por ter sido detido por você..._ – Respondia fracamente. Os ferimentos doíam cada vez mais. – _Permanecerei aqui, ao lado de meu pai e minha irmã..._

Com um simples movimento de mão, Unity retira o Orialco de Poseidon de dentro do globo de cosmo energia.

_- Leve isso consigo Dégel, ao santuário. Aqui se encontra reunida a essência do poder de Poseidon... É oque mantém essas ruínas de Atlântida ainda de pé... Um cristal de energia..._

_- Restos?_ – Dégel questionava inseguro. Retirar o Orialco de Atlântida significava, aparentemente, o mesmo que extinguir com o local.

_- Ta tudo bem Dégel._ – Um sorriso cálido preenchia os lábios de Unity – _É para a deusa! Use-o de forma correta, meu amigo. Confio a ti o futuro da Terra e de Bluegaard..._

Unity esticou sua mão, pronto para depositar o cristal de Poseidon nas mãos do amigo querido, quando, repentinamente, uma cosmo energia se faz presente em forma de uma serpente gigante. A qual abocanhou o orialco e o levou consigo até a outra extremidade do templo.

_- OQUE?_

_- O ORIALCO!_

Ambos os amigos encontravam-se assustados. O que poderia ser aquilo agora?

_- Marina medíocre... Eu jamais permitirei que o legado de Poseidon caia nas mãos de Athena!_

Para a surpresa de Dégel, Pandora jazia ali, viva, desperta, em poder do precioso orialco. Suas roupas deixavam partes de seu corpo à mostra, e, apesar dos vários ferimentos superficiais, a moça parecia confiante.

_- PANDORA?!_ – Berrava Unity, incrédulo.

-_ Um cavaleirozinho e um marina juntos. Que lástima_!- debochava, daquela maneira em que somente ela sabia fazer. – _Mas o orialco pertencerá ao exército do senhor Hades._

Pandora divertia-se com os olhares desesperados voltamos para si. O tão precioso orialco era girado em seus dedos finos e delicados. O aproximou de seu rosto, colando os lábios rubros nos corais que envolviam o cristal.

_- Sedutor o poder que esse cristal emana... Sabia?_ – Dizia rindo. – _Seria um desperdício deixá-lo cair nas mãos de Athena..._

Os olhos de Unity se vidraram no gesto repentino da moça. Em questão de segundos, o orialco foi propositalmente jogado no chão.

_- VOCÊS ME OBRIGAM A CHEGAR NESSE PONTO!_

Pela primeira vez Pandora demonstrava toda sua ira e descontrole, berrando a pleno pulmões enquanto furava, violentamente, o pequeno objeto, com sua lança. Destruindo completamente o emaranhado de corais que envolvia o cristal.

_- Você sabe oque fez?! No orialco se encontrava todo o poder de Poseidon! Não pode ser... Em breve... –_ Unity olhava apavorado.

Destruir o Orialco implicava na destruição de Atlântida. Graças a Pandora, logo todos estariam encobertos pelas ruínas da cidade marinha.

Um grande estouro seguido de uma rajada de água chama atenção do trio.

O corpo de Seraphina ganhara vida, para a surpresa geral. Trajava o que parecia ser as escamas de Poseidon.

Dégel sentiu a voz falhar, estava tão desnorteado desde que botara os pés naquele maldito templo, que se sentia enjoado.

-_ Não é possível! Não posso crer que esse cosmo magnânimo que sinto vindo desta mulher seja..._ – Pandora gritava aos prantos. Estava completamente descontrolada. A culpa lhe corroia.

_- Seraphina esteve exposta por tanto tempo ao Orialco...tanto tempo o corpo dela esteve recebendo o poder de Poseidon...ao quebrar o cristal, o poder direcionado a minha irmã começou a se manifestar... _– Unity dizia mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um presente. Estava incrédulo. Não sabia se aquilo era de fato bom ou ruim, já que refletira sobre o que de fato queria para si. – _Eu não esperava por isso... Esse poder não só destruirá Atlântida, como também vai inundar a Terra em grandes proporções, causando a destruição... Minha irmã, instrumento da destruição..._

_- Hmm você disse "A superfície" não é mesmo?_ – A voz da sacerdotisa de Hades se fazia presente. – _Já que é assim eu não posso permitir isso. Não posso deixar que os planos do senhor Hades tenham problemas..._

Um simples gesto da hospedeira de Poseidon lança Pandora para bem longe das vistas. Unity, assustado com a atitude da irmã, tenta dialogar, sem obter sucesso algum. Apesar do corpo de Seraphina estar ali, 'vivo' diante de si, a alma que o preenchia era a de Poseidon.

O ex-marina tentou correr, inutilmente. O cosmo de Poseidon o havia prendido sob o chão enquanto fazia ondas gigantescas crescerem em suas costas.

_- Já entendi... vou pagar por ter desejado ser Dragão Marinho... vou ser julgado por Poseidon..._ – Sussurrava

_- NÃO UNITY!_

Dégel havia saltado na frente de Unity, o protegendo do ataque das águas de Poseidon, as congelando imediatamente.

_- Dedé?!_

_- Você está bem Nuno?_

_- Estou bem, mas, e quanto a você?!_ – Perguntou preocupado.

_- Eu estou bem, mas creio que isso não seja o bastante para segurar um Deus. Diz-me, você, como já foi Dragão Marinho, poderia saber identificar um meio de apaziguar a ira de Poseidon?_

_- Eu...eu sinto muito Dégel, mas...não existe modo algum..._ – As palavras saiam dolorosas. – _Como ínfimos humanos, a única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar que ele se acalme... Poseidon não é um deus benevolente, como sabemos..._

O gelo proveniente do golpe de Dégel acaba por se desfazer. Pouco a Pouco. Não restava muito tempo.

_- Nesse caso, só me resta uma coisa a se fazer..._ – Dégel sorria fracamente, inspirando profundamente. – _Unity, quero que leve o que restou do oricalco para Athena, no santuário... Certifique-se de entregá-lo diretamente a Athena..._

_- Mas o que você ta dizendo?! Dégel isso... –_ Unity mal conseguia coordenar suas palavras.

_- Apenas faça isso! Eu deterei a inundação e também Seraphina._

_- Não... Eu não posso te deixar... Eu... _– Unity sentia o coração se dilacerar.

_- Unity por favor, entenda! O orialco é essencial para que a Terra se salve_. – Dégel sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando se lembro dele –_ Eu não posso deixar que a morte de Kardia tenha sido em vão... E não posso permitir que você morra... Jamais me perdoaria, se você morresse... me entenda, eu peço, por favor ...._

Unity chorava sem parar. Estava ajoelhado, imóvel, como Poseidon o havia prendido ao solo. Os olhos azuis acinzentados brilhavam. Depois de tudo o que havia sofrido, depois de todos os obstáculos que havia enfrentado, todas as mortes de seus entes queridos... Sua mãe, sua irmã, seu pai... Depois de ter se entregado a loucura, ambição, esta, que lhe havia tirado seu pai.

E justo agora que havia reencontrado aquele a quem tinha amado em segredo por toda sua existência, este, estava a um passo da morte. Tudo por culpa unicamente dele. Sim, ele, Unity, era o culpado daquilo tudo.

Se não fosse sua maldita ganância, seu desejo egoísta...

Mas agora já era tarde. Dégel já havia se decidido e não permitiria que ele morresse. Havia o perdoado por todos seus erros... Sim, mesmo que não tivesse dito isso, Unity sabia ler o olhar do amigo. Cabia a ele fazer ao menos uma das vontades de Dégel: Ajudar Athena, salvar a Terra. E ele a faria.

Tomou o cristal rubro em punhos e o apertou com toda a força.

_- CORRA PARA A TERRA UNITY!_ – Dégel berrava, sentindo que não conseguiria segurar as águas por muito tempo.

Mais do que depressa, Unity correu. Cabeça sempre baixa, ocultando o choro incessante.

Também chorava Dégel, mais discreto, mas não menos machucado. Por dentro. Havia perdido tudo que mais amava em sua vida. Não tinha mais motivações para ansiar por viver. Na verdade, até ficara grato em poder morrer naquela hora. Morrendo ali, logo, ele e Kardia estariam juntos. Pra sempre.

_- Seraphina... Deve ter sido difícil para você, ficar presa naquele globo enquanto via seu irmão denegrir..._ – Sussurrava ao encontrar-se próximo do corpo imponente da jovem.- _Seraphina... nos protejamos daqui por diante...vigiaremos Bluegaard...seu irmão, o futuro de Unity..._

E pela primeira vez Dégel viu nos olhos da jovem mulher o brilho que irradiava sempre que ela falava.

_- Unity..._ – A voz fraca e pesarosa dizia.

Não restavam mais dúvidas de que era agora Seraphina quem estava ali.

Dégel concentrou seu cosmo como nunca havia feito antes. Queimava-o por completo, o envolvendo junto do corpo de Seraphina. Logo, ambos estavam presos dentro de um grande esquife de gelo.

"_Estarei observando essa terra congelada através dos olhos do cisne...A ave que conecta a Terra com a paz..."_

Foi o último pensamento do aquariano, antes de sentir a consciência fraca apagar.

-

**oOo**

**-**

_"Eu viverei, eu já não tenho mais dúvidas! Preciso viver, vou cumprir essa promessa Dégel, eu vou!"_

Unity corria pelos corredores do templo de Poseidon. Sentindo uma dor cortante lhe percorrer o corpo. Suas feridas já não se cicatrizavam mais devido a ausência do poder de Dragão Marinho.

Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, caindo de encontro ao chão.

Mas, mesmo que estivesse debilitado ao extremo, ele não podia desistir de sua missão. Não podia desistir daquela forma.

Mas o que poderia fazer?! Arrastar-se. Mesmo que fosse de joelhos, ele precisava sair daquele lugar e rumar para o santuário. _Precisava..._

E assim sentiu a consciência lhes faltar, parcialmente. Tudo a sua volta se envolveu por uma névoa estranha. Lembrou-se apenas do calor que sentiu e das palavras ditas em tom indignado. Tão familiares...

_- Não é possível que, nem quando estou para morrer eu possa me livrar desse 'Esfregão albino'...tsc tsc..._

_-_

**Continua**

-

* * *

**N/A: **_É, Unity era Dragão Marinho, milagrosamente sobreviveu ao ter o peito atravessado pelo punho de Radamanthys, beleza ein? _

_EU NÃO INVENTEI ISSOOO, EU APENAS TO SEGUINDO O MANGÁ! AHUSUIUSIHAIUSHIUAHSHASHAHU_

_Eu disse que essa escritora, tal Shiori Teshirogi era doida (Y)' !_

_Mas enfim gente, é isso ai, a partir do meio do próximo capítulo eu paro de seguir o mangá (já que a partir de aí Dégel e Kardia sairam da história)_

_Espero, sinceramente, ter agradado a todos que seguiram o mangá e a fic e gostaram do meu trabalho! Agradeço também ao pessoal que_

_resolveu, em vez de acompanhar o mangá, acompanhar a fic para entender a história de Dégel e Kardia! Procurei ser o mais fiél possível :)_

_Agora é isso gente: O próximo não vai ser enfadonho assim! (espero oO' ahuishiuhsuiahs)_

_Só um pedido: **DEIXEM REVIEWS PELOAMORDEZEUSHADESATHENAPOSEIDON**! (invoquei um bando de deuses xD)_

**_É MUITOO BACANA RECEBER PELO MENOS UM 'LEGAL' DE REVIEW, SABIAM????_**

_To fazendo esse apelo pois vi "**A Cura**" inserida em um monte de "**Alerts**" e "**Favoritos**" de gente que nem **UM **reviewzinho deixou T__T'_

_Poxa gente, não custa! Não tenham vergonha! Eu sou o lado bom de Gêmeos!!! lol~ _

_Beijãoooo_

* * *

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews ::.**

**-**

**Keiko Maxwell** : Keikooo tu sumiu! Achei que tinha

me abandonado T___T' sério! Tava tão acostumada

contigo nos reviews e você sumiu!

*Crise modem off*

HIAUSHUIAHUHAIUSHIAUHSUAS'

Demorei mesmo pra postar esses últimos dois capítulos!

Motivo? Essa parte da história é MUITO chata :S

Meu, eu devia tá bêbada quando criei teoria de amarelo-ovo! JURO! Eu

não me lembro de nada! HUIASHAUIHUSHAHSUAH

Meu to muito feliz com seu comentário!

Eu tava roendo os dedos pra saber se to sendo fiél ao mangá, passando

a essência do LC pro povo, e tu mais a Lyta estão me ajudando a beça

comentando sobre isso! Valew mesmo *-*

Quero ver o lemonzinho viu? E continua SIM a sua fic que eu to morrendo de

vontade de ler algo bom! To cansada de fic tosca do Milo e do Camus :(

Beijão pra ti, querida!

mais uma vez obrigada!

:*

-

**Krika haruno** : Krika querida, to tão acustumada com

seus reviews que se você se ausentar eu vou ficar doente T__T'

Sério mesmo!hehehehe Gosto dos seus comentários!

Oscar?! Nosso escorpiano de fato merecia!Que atuação *-*

*baba*

Sim sim, o fim tá próximo, oque me chateia muito :(

Mas a sensação de 'cumprir a obrigação' satisfazendo

os leitores que acompanharam a fic é bem maior *-*

Beijão querida!  
Obrigada por tudo!

:*

-

**Lyta Moonshadow****: **Oiii Lyta querida!^^

Não se preocupa não! O que importa é que você tá aqui agora :D

Hahaha eu também me esqueço de deixar reviews as vezes :S

Nossa, fiquei feliz pra caramba quando vi que você (que acompanha o mangá tbm)

percebeu o que eu quis mostrar com essas 'cenas paralelas' na Sibéria/Bluegaard!

Eu, de fato, quis mesmo passar pro pessoal o quão o Dégel gosta e é querido

naquela terra hostil. Queria mostrar o porquê disso não só para os leitores como também

para o próprio Kardia (que, como sempre, fez as graçinhas infantis dele xD)

Siiim o flashback é tudo de bom e nos ajuda a aumentar as 'suspeitas' XD Hahahaha

você notou também a ceninha de canto, quando o Kardia pega a mão do Dégel e dirige até o peito dele

(foi oque percebi de fato ;P). Quando se le rápido, agente nem nota essas coisinhas.

Eu analisei cena por cena. Inclusive quando eles chegam em Atlantida, que o Dégel cai de joelhos no chão

e parece demorar um pouco pra se 'recuperar', como se tivesse dado mal jeito nas pernas xD

Isso também atrasou um pouco as atualizações dos capítulos. Muitos detalhes para serem vistos.

Bom Lytaa, não vou ficar por aqui, pois senão eu vou tagarelar o dia todo!oO' Rsrs

Obrigada por ler e pelos seus reviews que me ajudam muito!^^

:*

-

**Lhu Chan**** : **Luzita minha santa!

Tu, que não acompanha o mangá, ler ISSO, deve ser muito sacal x___x'

HAUSHAUISHAUIHSAS

Admiro sua coragem! Hahahaha *-*

E não choraaa o Kaka é demente mesmo! Rs

Obrigadão pelo review, Musa minha!:D (só ela entende rs)

Espero que goste da continuação!

ADORO TU!

:*

-

*Câmbio desligo*

;)

-


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Isso é apenas um empréstimo sem fins ~

**Aviso: **Conteúdo** Yaoi** ( Óóóbvio XD)

-

_Demorei? Sim_

_Pensei em desistir? Não_

_Porém confesso que fui contaminada pelo vírus da vagabundagem x_x'_

_Enfim, a partir daí a história sai da linha do mangá e volta a ser feita da minha cuca._

_Espero que consiga agradar a todos "_

_Não foi fácil! Esse era pra ser o último capítulo, porém como ficou muito_

_extenso e cheio de 'assuntos', preferi cortar em dois._

_Sendo assim, ai está o penúltimo capítulo, espero que apreciem!_

_E desculpa pelo atraso x_x'_

_Beijão!_

-

**Aviso²**: Povo, andei notando que temos leitores _tímidos_ que não deixam **Reviews** mas sabem _'favoritar'_ a fic e colocar _'alerts_' ¬¬'... Não custa **NADA** deixar **UM** Review,

nem que seja pra dizer "_ó eu li_!". Resolvi reclamar pois _não é só comigo_ que isso vem acontecendo. Gente amada, please, **deixem **seus recadinhos!\o/~ bj bj!

-

**Capítulo XV**

**-**

_Calor...frio..._

_O que raios estava acontecendo?!_

Despertou atordoado, sentiu o rosto queimar. Estava deitado na neve.

Olhou para os lados, assustado. Aparentemente se encontrava nas terras frias de Bluegaard. Como poderia ter saído de Atlântida?

Levantou-se com dificuldade, observando que ainda mantinha a posse do orialco de Poseidon. Respirou aliviado, por um momento pensou que iria falta com sua promessa a Dégel.

_Dégel..._como doía pensar em Dégel. _Seu__ amado_ Dégel havia se sacrificado por ele.

-_ Onde estou?! É...a superfície....e Atlântida?! DÉGEL!_

Sentia-se culpado, mas não havia como reverter a situação. Choraria depois. No momento, tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Após recobrar os movimentos, notou que algo mantinha seu corpo aquecido, mesmo ele estando em meio a uma nevasca.

_- Que...que calor é esse?_

Arregalou os orbes cinzentos ao abrir a palma da mão. Emanando calor, encontrava-se ali uma das unhas rubras de escorpião.

Como se tivesse levado uma descarga elétrica, Unity lembrou-se então de como viera parar ali.

_- A unha do escorpião...então, aquele momento...foi..._

Abraçou a si mesmo, encolhendo-se de joelhos no chão. Sentia o coração doer. Depois de toda a hostilidade que havia ofertado a Kardia desde o dia em que se conheceram, ele ainda o havia salvado. Havia usado seus últimos minutos para ajudá-lo a cumprir com sua missão.

_- Dégel...Irmã...e...Kardia...-_ Disse com carinho para si mesmo.

Levantou-se, caminhando encolhido em sua nova fonte de calor. Protegia o rosto dos flocos de neve. A nevasca havia aumentado consideravelmente, mas nada impediria o soberano de Bluegaard de continuar sua missão.

_- Eu vejo, a cruz do norte...-_ olhou para o céu, lá estava o símbolo de sua promessa – _Não vou me deixar vencer por nenhuma tormenta de neve...Viverei pelo futuro que vocês não terão....a todo custo..._

Custe o que custasse, precisaria rumar imediatamente ao santuário. Pela sua promessa, pelo bem da humanidade, e também por sua gratidão ao escorpiano mal-humorado.

**oOo**

A ida ao santuário grego fora extremamente árdua. Todavia, Unity conseguira executar sua missão com perfeição. Desolado, contou para Athena tudo o que havia ocorrido, pedindo perdão por ter se deixado seduzir por Poseidon e acabar por, quase prejudicar a salvação terrestre.

A reencarnação da deusa compreendeu os motivos do siberiano e o perdoou, agradecendo em seguida pelo objeto sagrado. Enviou Unity para os cuidados das servas e curandeiros do santuário, já que o mesmo apresentava várias lesões graves por seu corpo. Ele já havia feito sua parte, com bravura, cabia agora a Athena e o restante de seus cavaleiros que usassem o orialco para enfim alcançar Hades, com ajuda do navio mitologico.

E assim foi feito, a batalha face a face entre Athena e Hades tinha então seu início. Do lado da deusa da justiça, os bravos cavaleiros lutavam, entregando-se completamente em campo de batalha. Do lado do deus do submundo, os espectros, sedentos por sangue, contra-atacavam seus rivais.

E então a justiça se fez presente ao fim da sangrenta guerra santa. Athena finalmente havia triunfado sobre Hades. Lamentavelmente, a deusa perdera não só seu querido Pégasus como também seu próprio irmão, Alone.

Chorara ao ver o mar de corpos banhados de sangue. Reconhecia os rostos de seus fiéis guardiões agora sem vida. Mas nada poderia fazer por eles, a não ser rezar para que suas almas conseguissem o merecido descanso eterno.

Shion e Dohko haviam lutado bravamente, lado a , o libriano que havia sido dado como morto, após receber um golpe da espada de Hades, acaba por sobreviver, para a surpresa de todos. Os amigos rumavam por entre os corpos dos companheiros na companhia de Athena. Em seus braços, carregavam os corpos de Tenma e Alone, a pedido da própria deusa. Acima de tudo, Sasha, a reencarnação de Athena, havia sido criada com aqueles dois. Nutria por eles um amor incondicional, o chamado amor humano. O mais puro e verdadeiro sentimento humano cultivado pelo coração da deusa. Queria velá-los lado a lado, da mesma forma em que havia feito com os cavaleiros dourados e o restante de seus guardiões.

**oOo**

Era difícil conformar-se com o seu destino. Se pudesse, desejaria que tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de um sonho, um sonho ruim, que haveria de terminar assim que ela acordasse. Logo veria os rostos sorridentes de Alone e Tenma. Logo riria das palhaçadas do amigo e apreciaria as pinturas do irmão. E todos aqueles que ela aprendera a amar, seus queridos cavaleiros, seriam seus amigos, sua família. E acima de tudo: todos vivos, em paz....

Mas a realidade não era essa. E ela, melhor que ninguém, sabia disso.

Agora, com o fim da guerra, algo lhes chamara a atenção. Os únicos sobreviventes da batalha contra Hades, eram Shion e Dohko, porém, uma ínfima cosmo energia a perturbava. Será que algum de seus cavaleiros ainda estaria vivo?

Considerou a possibilidade, mesmo que esta fosse pífia. Se alguém ainda estivesse vivo, ela iria resgatá-lo, sobre isso não havia dúvida. A vida de seus guardiões era de extremo valor para ela, e qualquer um que ainda permanecesse emanando a chama da vida, após aquela terrível guerra, já era de fato um herói.

Pôs-se a rezar, concentrando toda a sua cosmo energia afim de descobrir o paradeiro do sobrevivente. Arregalou os orbes azulados ao constatar que tal cosmo energia vinha dos domínios de Poseidon, mais precisamente de Atlântida. Dégel ou Kardia ainda estavam vivos.

_- Por favor, chame Dohko e Shion, depressa!_ – pediu as pressas para dois sacerdotes que estavam em seu templo.

**oOo**

Minutos após o chamado, Shion e Dohko se apresentavam diante da deusa.

Ouviram atentamente sobre um possível sobrevivente em Atlântida.

-_ Eu sei que a guerra mal acabou, sei o quão foram bravos e heróicos, mas não podemos deixar um companheiro perder a vida.._.- Dizia a jovem deusa com os olhos marejados.

_- Senhora, se um amigo nos pede socorro, jamais hesitaríamos em socorrê-lo. Já não estamos com graves lesões, podemos seguir em missão para Atlântida agora mesmo! _– Dohko dizia firmemente.

_- Fico feliz com a disposição de vocês para enfrentar essa nova missão, tão paralela ao fim de uma batalha violenta..._- Athena sorria fracamente, havia lembrado-se das vidas que perderam-se em meio ao campo de batalha.

_- Senhora, permita-me uma sugestão de extrema importância..._ – Shion dizia, de rosto baixo, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

_- Claro que sim Shion, o que lhes preocupa?-_ indagou apreensiva.

_- O jovem Unity lhes trouxe apenas o Orialco de Poseidon, não foi?_

_- Sim... Mas por que a pergunta?_

_- A ânfora, minha deusa, que guarda a alma de Poseidon, ainda está em Atlântida... Se possível, gostaria de sugerir que a trouxéssemos também, afinal seria um risco muito grande que algum outro inocente caísse na tentação de aliar-se a Poseidon, usando-a contra a humanidade..._

Sim, Shion estava absolutamente correto. Sasha estava tão aturdida com o acumulo de informações que não havia parado para pensar sobre o assunto. Impressionada com a sabedoria do ariano, a deusa, silenciosamente, já havia decidido quem seria o substituto ideal para o posto de Grande Mestre do santuário.

Guardaria consigo tal segredo para não dispersar Shion de sua missão.

**oOo**

Dada as instruções, os dois dourados rumaram até Bluegaard. Lá, a dupla seria acompanhada até a entrada de Atlântida por Unity, como o combinado. Enquanto buscavam pelo sobrevivente, a deusa meditava em seu templo, buscando transmitir a maior energia possível para que seu cavaleiro resistisse e fosse resgatado.

Com certa dificuldade, Dohko e Shion adentravam a precária Atlântida. A cidade estava quase submersa. De seus templos só restavam as ruínas. Caminharam até o local indicado por Unity, o templo de Poseidon.

Sem dúvidas, o local mais atingido pelos estragos era o templo do deus dos mares. Sua estrutura estava completamente desmoronada, com exceção a restos de pilastras que ainda se mantinham de pé precariamente.

A Dohko, coube a missão de resgatar o cavaleiro sobrevivente, já Shion deveria buscar a ânfora em meio aos escombros.

Após algumas horas de busca, Shion já havia tinha tomado posse da ânfora. A segurava nos braços como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Decidiu buscar Dohko. Estava curioso, queria saber se Dohko conseguira achar o companheiro.

Ao aproximar-se de uma área coberta por corais, ouviu o chamado do amigo:

_- Shion, vem cá!-_ Era impressão de Shion, ou Dohko parecia assustado?

_- Estou indo, Dohko!-_ Replicava de imediato.

_- Vem depressa Shion!_

Mal o ariano pousara seus orbes rosados na cena logo adiante, e o mesmo descobrira então o porquê Dohko parecia tão assustado.

Presos, dentro de um enorme esquife de gelo, encontravam-se dois corpos: Uma mulher de longos cabelos acobreados, trajando o que parecia ser uma armadura. Junto dela, o cavaleiro de Aquário, Dégel.

_- Por Athena, Dégel é louco?!-_ Dohko brandava.

_- Na verdade, eu creio que ele é analítico demais, pra abrir mão da própria vida desta maneira, congelando-se com essa mulher...Algo grave ocorreu aqui_...- Dizia o ariano, observando com atenção os trajes que a mulher desconhecida vestia. – _A armadura divina de Poseidon...Dohko, essa mulher deve ter sido usada como hospedeira temporária...de Poseidon..._

_- Zeus! Como vamos soltar Dégel então?_

_- Se você acalmar-se, notará que a jovem não emana cosmo energia alguma...nem sequer mera energia vital...Está morta... Vamos soltar Dégel, antes que seja tarde demais..._

Dohko assentiu, empunhando a espada de libra. Precisava tirar o amigo dali o mais rápido possível.

**oOo**

O corpo de Dégel estava frio e cheio de lesões, algumas delas de aparência graves. Shion observava milimetricamente cada extensão do corpo do amigo com pena. Devia ter dado o melhor de si naquela batalha. Orgulhou-se da bravura do companheiro em trancar-se junto da hospedeira de Poseidon em um esquife. Dégel era sem dúvidas um cavaleiro honroso. E com sorte iria retornar a vida em breve.

Ao livrar o corpo de Seraphina do esquife, suas vestes sagradas a deixam, desaparecendo em alta velocidade. Obviamente voltaram para o seu descanso secular, aguardando novamente ao chamado do Imperador dos mares. O libriano constatou que a jovem de fato estava morta. Porém, decidiu que levaria o corpo delicado junto consigo. Afinal ela também merecia ser velada.

_- Vamos logo, Dohko, antes que ele não resista..._

E ambos partiram levando consigo o casal e a ânfora divina.

**oOo**

Já era noite quando Dohko e Shion retornaram ao santuário. Sasha os esperava ansiosa. Deixou com os soldados rasos uma ordem para que, assim que chegassem, Dohko e Shion levassem Dégel para a casa de aquário o mais rápido possível, pois ela os aguardaria lá.

Obedecendo as ordens da deusa, os dourados carregam os corpos de Dégel e também Seraphina até o local ordenado.

Como o combinado, Athena já encontrava-se dentro do templo do aquariano, na companhia de alguns sacerdotes e curandeiras. Mantinha em posse um jarro contendo o chamado Ikhor, que nada mais era do que o sangue divino de Athena. Era usado em casos de enfermidades de extrema urgência.

Mais do que depressa, Shion deitou o corpo frágil do aquariano sobre a cama. Sasha retirou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto de seu cavaleiro, pousando sua delicada mão na testa deste.

Uma cálida cosmo energia envolveu o corpo enfermo do aquariano. O Ikhor fora espalhado com cuidado nas feridas profundas pelas curandeiras.

Shion e Dohko ficaram impressionados com tamanho poder vindo da frágil reencarnação de Athena.

Ondas mornas e gentis, num tom dourado reluzente, acariciavam o corpo de Dégel.

_- Dégel...acorde...por favor..._ – Pedia a deusa em um sussurro próximo ao ouvido do cavaleiro.

Logo as feições do rosto do aquariano começam a ganhar vida, esboçando dor. Athena, sorridente, continuava a aquecê-lo com seu cosmo.

Pouco a pouco o cavaleiro do gelo recobrava sua consciência, para o alívio de seus amigos e de sua deusa.

Sasha afastou sua mão do rosto deste assim que o mesmo abriu seus orbes cor safira.

_- Dégel, você está sentindo alguma coisa?-_ Questionou a deusa

_- Eu...eu...onde é que...está...o...o Kardia...e...Unity...eu_ – replicou em um sussurro. Parecia ser um esforço muito grande o simples ato de falar.

_- Shhh, esta tudo bem, depois falamos disso... descanse, vão cuidar de você...-_ sussurrou em resposta a deusa, olhando para os curandeiros e sacerdotes que aguardavam para começar seu trabalho.

-... – Dégel expressou novamente dor antes de tornar a fechar seus orbes, entregando-se ao sono. Melhor assim. Sua consciência ainda não estava completamente desperta. Seria melhor que o cavaleiro descansasse antes de conversar com Athena. Especialmente sobre Kardia.

**oOo**

Como o esperado, Athena comunicou Unity a respeito do corpo de Seraphina. O russo então pediu que fossem buscá-lo. Iria velar a irmã e enterrá-la junto de seus pais, no mausoléu da mansão da família.

Unity também perguntou sobre o amigo Dégel, queria saber o estado do aquariano. Sasha o tranqüilizou dizendo que Dégel estava fraco, em estado de reabilitação, mas já não corria risco de morte. Aliviado, Unity garantiu que voltaria ao santuário para ver Dégel.

A ânfora, onde a alma de Poseidon encontrava-se selada, foi trancafiada dentro de uma espécie de cela aos pés de uma encosta a beira mar, escondida no fundo de uma caverna no chamado Cabo Sûnion. Lá eram mantidos todos aqueles que se rebelassem contra Athena. Passariam o tempo que fosse necessário presos naquela prisão invadida pelo mar.

**oOo**

_- Dohko, você acha que fizemos bem em resgatar o Dégel?_

_- Como assim Shion?! Claro que fizemos! Que pergunta..._

_- Pois é, talvez você esteja certo, acho que foi bobeira minha só..._

_- Dégel vai ficar bem Shion...Agora deixemos esse assunto de lado. Venha aqui...-_ o libriano estendeu a mão, chamando o amigo.

Prontamente, Shion o obedeceu, indo de encontro com o chinês, o abraçando carinhosamente.

_- Senti falta disso...-_ sussurrou Dohko ao pé do ouvido do ariano.

_- Tive medo... pensei que o tivesse perdido, desde que Hades...no castelo...me perdoa por ter te deixado lá, por favor... Eu pensei que estivesse morto._ – Grossas lágrimas escorriam pela face alva do ariano. Seus olhos rosados fitavam os verdes de Dohko. Expressavam toda a culpa que vinha carregando consigo desde o triste episódio do castelo de Hades, no qual o deus do inferno havia assassinado Hakuei e aparentemente, Dohko. Mesmo após Dohko ter retornado com vida, o lemuriano jamais havia se perdoado por tê-lo deixado a mercê de Hades. Não era justo.

_- Shion, não se sinta culpado. Eu quem armei aquela emboscada, eu quis aquilo. Não iria perdoá-lo se tivesse ficado. Eu queria que se salvasse, e salvasse também Yuzuhira e Tenma. _

Uma expressão confusa tomou conta da face do ariano. Abriu a boca para respondê-lo, porém suas palavras foram silenciadas por um beijo. Carinhoso a princípio, urgente a medida em que as mãos desciam pelos corpos a procura de contato.

_- Senti sua falta...meu lemuriano..._

-

**Continua...**

-

* * *

**N/A**_: E Dégel volta a vida \o/_

_ps. O tal Ikhor de fato existe. Quem acompanha o EpG sabe :)_

_Genteee, espero ter agradado... _

_Tentei explicar algumas coisinhas como o fato da ânfora ter vindo parar_

_no cabo Sûnion, entre outros detalhes..._

_De quebra, dei um gostinho pras fãs de DohkoXShion xD_

_Espero que tenha ficado bem explicado!_

_No próximo capítulo: Segurem seus corações! Fortes emoções os esperam!XD_

_(propaganda de quinta, mas tá valendo!lol~ ahsuiahsiaus)_

_**MANDEM REVIEWS!!!**_

_-_

**.:: Respostas dos Reviews ::.**

**-**

**Lyta Moonshadow****:** Lyta que bom vê-la aqui!!!

Poxa, muito obrigada pelo comentário, foi dificil sim, é uma parte

muito delicada e cansativa ao mesmo tempo. Se eu não explico,

o povo não vai entender o que eu vou fazer com o Dégel no próximo capítulo =X rsrs

Sinceramente, estou esperando pra saber o que achou deste capítulo, já que o fiz

sem ajuda do mangá (com excessão do comecinho xD).

Espero ter agradado *--*

Beijão querida!!

-

**Lhu Chan**** : **Luzita que já é da casa, minha Musa!\o

Como te disse: ri meia hora do tal Sapo-kururu XD HUIASUHIS

Então Lhuu não foi desta vez que saiu o último, mas

ele será o próximo!

Espero que goste desse!XD

Beijos minha Musa que vai pra Grécia *----*

-

**Circe de Eea:** Olá querida!!!

Não se preocupe, eu entendo espanhol, só não se escrever muito bem,

por isso não arrisco!Rsrs.

Fiquei muito feliz de ver o seu review!

Simplesmente AMEI o seu fanart! Muito lindo! Agradeço-te!

Vou colocá-lo em meu profile, futuramente, como parte da fanfic! :)

Espero que continue gostando da fic!!!

Beijos!

-

**Haine:** Olá Haine!

Uia, você tbm le o LC?Oo não sabia!

Que bom, espero de fato estar correspondendo as suas espectativas

Não soque a pobre Pan!!Ela é mal amada! HUSAIHUSHIUAHS

Pensa: a coitada gosta do Alone e o pequeno só curte ficar babando no Tenma encosto

com aquele vira-latas a tiracolo! rsrs

Haine, valew mesmo pelo review *----*

Vou cobrar o próximo!!  
Beijos !

-

**Keiko Maxwell: **Oooh saudades de falar

com essa pessoa aqui!XD

E que bom que tá gostando *----*

Fico tão feliz de ver o povo que le o mangá e a fic estar gostando!Rs

E acá está o novo capítulo! Geladinho volta a vida!lol~

Vou cobrar sua fic Keikoo ¬¬' hauishuhsas

Beijão Amarela- ovo!lol~

HAIUSHUIAS

-

**Krika Hakuno: **Krikaaa!

Que bom vê-la aqui!!Vi que está escrevendo sobre LC

quase surtei quando li!*----*

Amo lc e nunca vejo fics sobre Oo' ai achei a sua!*-*

Tá muito legal! To adorando viu?!

Muito obrigada pelo review!Espero estar mesmo

agradando!!

Beijão querida!!

-

**Fim!**

_'

-


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Isso é apenas um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos!

**Aviso: **Se Lost Canvas em si já é um baita **yaoi **maquiado, por que essa fanfic seria hétero? XD **Sim, yaoi**!\o/

-

_Eu sei que tinha prometido esse capítulo como o último,_

_contudo, eu acabei me enrolando tanto (o que é de praxe), que acabei_

_por deixá-lo como penútimo!(E espero que assim ele continue!rsrs)_

_Bem, vamos lá..._

_Começo pedindo perdão aos que acompanham a fic, sei que estou_

_enrolando vocês. Pra quem postava um ou dois capítulos por semana, eu_

_acredito que estou fazendo maldade com o povo xD_

_Tudo culpa do RPG, estou cheia de postagens para fazer... Desde Thétis de sereia até Perséphone Rainha do Submundo rsrs_

_Peço desculpas pela enrolação novamente!_

_Quem (tentou) betar esse capítulo fui eu mesma, portanto, se algum errinho passar_

_despercebido, peço que ignorem x)_

_Sei que fui malvada, mas não se esqueçam dos reviews!!!! São importantes por demais na "Reta final" de uma fic!^^_

_Boa leitura, _

_-_

**Pandora. Solo**

**-**

**Capítulo XVI**

**-**

Dor...

Agonia...

Desespero...

Olhava para os lados a procura de alguém. Estava no meio de uma nevasca violenta. Pedia por ajuda, de quem quer que fosse. Não sabia como havia parado no meio daquela tempestade. Repentinamente, uma figura alta e robusta se fez presente na frente dele. Reconheceria aquele alguém até de olhos fechados, o cosmo o denunciava.

Correu até a figura, o abraçando com força. Lançou o rosto no peito do estranho, aninhando-se no mesmo.

_- Kardia, você está vivo! Eu...eu pensei que estivesse morto...-_ sentiu um nó formar-se na garganta ao proferir aquelas palavras.

O escorpiniano lhe sorriu. Não aquele sorriso típico e carregado de sarcasmo, um sorriso verdadeiro, gentil, livre de malícias ou qualquer tipo de negatividade e deboche. Levou as mãos até o rosto do outro, o acariciando ternamente.

Fechou os olhos claríssimos ao sentir o toque quente e suave em sua face. Levou os lábios de encontro com a mão quente, beijando-a suavemente.

_- Eu quero que se cuide, meu Nerd... Quero que me prometa que ira viver por nós._

Dégel abriu os olhos, mirando os de Kardia, nitidamente confuso. Não havia entendido o que o amante queria lhes dizer com tal pedido. Estavam vivos afinal, um junto do outro. Não estavam?

_- Kardia, desculpe, mas eu não compreendo seu pedido..._ – replicou sincero em um sussurro.

_- Vai entender Dégel..._ – suspirou antes de continuar. – _apenas me prometa, sim?_

Ainda sem compreender a razão do pedido, o aquariano meneia a cabeça afirmativamente.

_- Prometo..._

_- Ótimo! Obrigado por tudo Geladinho, vou zelar por você onde quer que eu esteja..._

A mão quente foi lentamente removida do rosto do aquariano. Kardia havia dado um passo para trás.

_- Kardia?! Por que se afastou?! Onde está indo?!_ – Visivelmente alterado, Dégel indaga o escorpiniano. Havia medo em seu olhar, um medo jamais visto ou sentido pelo cavaleiro do gelo.

Gradativamente, a imagem de Kardia foi se dissipando, transformando-se em poeira cósmica.

_- Eu te amo, Sabichão..._

Foram as últimas palavras proferidas pelo cavaleiro de escorpião, antes de ser levado pelo vento. Transformar-se-ia em uma estrela do céu, e por lá ficaria a zelar por seu amado aquariano.

E novamente Dégel se viu sozinho...

Dor...

Agonia...

Desespero...

Sentiu o ar preencher seus pulmões novamente.

Levantou-se trêmulo e visivelmente assustado. Olhou para os lados, a visão nublada se adaptava com o ambiente escuro pouco a pouco. Constatou que estava em seu próprio templo, no santuário.

Como poderia estar no santuário? O que havia acontecido afinal?

Sua cabeça girava. Não conseguia mentalizar absolutamente nada. Sentia-se enjoado, atordoado. Precisou apoiar-se em uma das colunas da cama para pôr-se de pé.

Levou uma das mãos até o rosto, sentindo algo cobrir-lhe a face direita acima da maçã do rosto. Arregalou os orbes, mirando o próprio corpo.

Vários curativos e faixas haviam sido espalhados por seu tórax e abdômen. O braço esquerdo encontrava-se enfaixado e mantido imobilizado por um pedaço de madeira.

Como havia se machucado daquela forma?

Ajoelhou-se no chão de pedra, levando as mãos em cima da cabeça. Encostou o rosto no piso frio.

"_Como eu vim parar aqui? Onde me machuquei dessa forma?"_

De repente, como se num estalo, imagens desfocadas começaram a girar pela mente abalada do aquariano.

Desesperado, levantou-se do chão, correndo em desespero. Precisava certificar-se de que Kardia estava bem. Era prioritária para si a saúde do amante.

Correu desesperado em direção ao oitavo templo. Adentrou o local dirigindo-se de imediato para o quarto do escorpiniano.

Vazio...

Lembrou-se do canto preferido de Kardia, correndo em direção ao cômodo.

Vazio...

Banheiros, cozinha, salas, quartos, corredores...todos vazios.

Não havia sinal do cavaleiro, sequer do cosmo deste.

Sentiu os joelhos cederem, encontrando o chão novamente.

Respirou fundo, buscando raciocinar de maneira que, os flashes de sua mente, pudessem se organizar.

Lembrou-se da missão que lhe fora incumbida.

_"A companhia de Kardia, a estadia na casa de Mikhail, o reencontro com Unity, Atlântida, a morte de Unity, Radamanthys e Pandora, a luta de Kardia com o Kyoto, Seraphina, Unity de volta a vida, os pecados do amigo, a morte de Garcia, sua promessa, **culpa**, o cosmo fraco de Kardia...**culpa**..."_

_Sua_ culpa....

Tudo se resumia a sua culpa. Única e exclusivamente sua.

Fora o culpado por ter convencido Kardia a participar daquela missão;

Fora o culpado por não ter sido suficientemente forte para deter Radamanthys e Pandora;

Fora o responsável pelo abandono de Bluegaard;

Fora o culpado pela insanidade de Unity;

Pela morte de Garcia.

... pela morte de...

Não, não era possível. Não podia ser verdade!

Lembrou-se do sonho, a mensagem de Kardia, a sua promessa.

_- KARDIA!_ – Gemeu sonoramente antes de pôr-se a chorar.

Deixou que as lágrimas rolassem deliberadamente, lavando sua face.

Era o culpado afinal, merecia aquilo mais do que qualquer um. Havia falhado não só como cavaleiro, mas também como amigo, como irmão, filho e também amante. Havia enterrado com sua fraqueza todos aqueles que um dia havia amado.

Falhou... Falhou quando não podia ter falhado.

O que havia restado para si?

Quem era afinal? Um cavaleiro de Athena?

Não...

Um cavaleiro dourado de Athena jamais falharia de forma tão vergonhosa.

Ele era um peso, um martírio, uma doença que carregava consigo todos os que ele havia amado.

Deitou-se no chão, encolhido. Soluçava e tremia desesperadamente.

Os olhos opacos focalizaram um ponto qualquer.

Permaneceria assim até que Thanatos lhes fosse misericordioso.

Alguém como ele não merecia mais viver.

**oOo**

Os primeiros raios de sol tocavam o solo grego preguiçosos. A brisa matinal percorria o santuário e balançavam os fios lisos e esverdeados da vasta cabeleira de Shion.

O lemuriano tinha o hábito de acordar bem cedo. Gostava de apreciar o sol matinal enquanto fazia uma caminhada.

Ouviu os resmungos de Dohko ao abrir a janela do quarto. Riu levemente, encostando as cortinas.

Voltou para a cama, beijando suavemente os lábios do libriano dormente.

- _Vou caminhar, aproveitarei para ver se está tudo bem com Dégel. Volto logo, meu chinês._

_- Hmm...que horas são?_ – resmungou o libriano.

_- Cedo demais para se estar de pé, acredite._ – riu, vestindo-se casualmente, dirigiu-se para o banheiro em seguida.

Após tomar seu desjejum, Shion subiu as escadas do santuário. Era mórbido demais passar pelos templos, outrora cheios de vida, de seus amigos. Todavia, tinha em mente que todos eles haviam morrido de forma honrosa, em prol da humanidade. Era essa a função de um cavaleiro.

Demorou-se alguns minutos em libra, escolhendo uma troca de roupa para Dohko. Continuou o trajeto após escolher uma túnica e uma faixa, ambas escuras. Rumou para o templo seguinte, sentindo um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

Ao adentrar escorpião, passando pelo centro da moradia, ouviu um pequeno ruído. Era como se alguém estivesse sibilando algo. Deixou-se guiar pelo som, entrando na sala de estar de escorpião. Arregalou os orbes rosados ao fitar a figura encolhida no chão à alguns metros de si.

_- Pelos deuses, Dégel!_ – exclamou, correndo em direção ao frágil corpo do amigo, ajoelhando-se ao lado deste. – _Que houve contigo? Por que saiu de seu templo? _

Com cuidado Shion puxou o corpo do aquariano, depositando sua cabeça em seus braços. Encarou o rosto alvo de _aquarius_, penalizado.

Dégel não parecia raciocinar. Seu olhar vidrado não possuía brilho, tampouco expressava algo. Estava frio, muito frio. Seus lábios encontravam-se arroxeados, assim como a ponta de seus dedos e do nariz. Olheiras profundas adornavam os olhos opacos.

_- Dégel? Está consciente? Fala comigo!_ – Shion, nitidamente preocupado, chacoalhava com cuidado os ombros do aquariano. Levantou-lhes a face, o encarando por alguns instantes. Dégel parecia recobrar a consciência aos poucos. –_ Dégel? Está me ouvindo? Está tudo bem?_

Um movimento brusco fez Shion recuar assustado. Com certa dificuldade, o aquariano se levantava, repelindo o lemuriano como se este tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

_- Sai daqui, deixe-me sozinho!_ – sussurrou autoritário, sem ao menos olhar para o ariano.

_- Claro que não Dégel, olha seu estado! Por que veio aqui?_ _Devia estar de repouso absoluto, você quase morreu! _

_- Não quero repousar e não preciso de sua ajuda, Áries!_ – mirou Shion com frieza. – _Morrer? De fato, era para eu estar morto... se não fosse a intromissão de vocês... _- Fitou-o novamente com certa fúria.

_- Dégel, não estou te reconhecendo... Salvamos sua vida, Athena mandou que eu e Dohko fossemos até Atlântida para resgatá-lo e você parece...não se importar..._ – Shion fita o rosto de Dégel. Não o reconhecia.

_- Oh Athena, a gloriosa Athena!_ – bradou em deboche – _Sabe Shion, se eu estava preso em um esquife que eu mesmo produzi, significa que eu quis justamente me manter ali. Eu não me lembro de ter aberto mão do meu livre arbítrio quando jurei lealdade a Athena!_

Shion arregalou os orbes horrorizado com o que via e ouvia. Acompanhava os movimentos do aquariano sem compreendê-lo. Jamais sonhou em ver Dégel agir daquela forma. Logo ele que sempre foi tão sério e honrado, tão silencioso e calado.

_- Como eu sobrevivi?_ – murmurou.

_- O Ikhor de Athena curou suas feridas graves..._

_- O Ikhor sagrado que pode curar qualquer enfermidade?_

_- Sim..._

_- Pensei que fosse uma lenda..._

_- Todos nós pensávamos até vê-la usá-lo em você..._

Shion não entendia bem o rumo daquela conversa. Notou nitidamente que Dégel estava sofrendo de um sério abalo mental. Sentiu pena do amigo e remorso por tê-lo tirado de seu sono eterno. "_Não devemos interferir em certas coisas, por mais que sejam estranhas ao nosso ver."_ – mentalizou.

Recompôs-se seguidamente, caminhando até Dégel, este, permanecia em silêncio, como se estivesse concluindo algo em sua mente confusa.

_- Dégel, quer ajuda para chegar a seu templo?_

-...

_- Dégel, está me ouvindo?..._

Tocava levemente o ombro do aquariano quando este desabou subitamente. Por sorte, Shion conseguiu pendê-lo em seu corpo, evitando que colidisse ao chão. Mirou o rosto alvo e desacordado do aquariano, levemente marcado pelo rastro de duas lágrimas.

_- Pobre Dégel, o que fizemos contigo, meu amigo?..._ – meneou a cabeça, fechando os olhos em seguida. Sentia-se profundamente mal pelo estado do aquariano. Sabia do caso que Aquário mantinha com Escorpião, contudo, jamais havia sonhado que Dégel fosse enlouquecer daquela forma com a falta do amante.

Refletiu por alguns instantes enquanto carregava o corpo delgado do aquariano pelas escadarias do santuário.

E se fosse ele no lugar de Dégel? E se Dohko estivesse condenado, como Kardia vivia? E se soubesse que iria perder o libriano a qualquer momento em campo de batalha? Teria resistido até o fim? Teria se suicidado se houvesse a chance?

Talvez, tendo em vista que ele jamais havia acreditado que Dohko tivesse morrido no incidente do castelo... Se a morte de seu companheiro fosse certa, será que teria conseguido lutar até o final?

Questionamentos deveras confusos, pra não dizer inúteis e fora de hora...

Não queria pensar em uma vida sem Dohko.

Chegou ao templo de aquário mais rápido do que esperava. Chamou algumas servas e as instruiu sobre o como deveriam permanecer atentas ao comportamento de Dégel. Advertiu as jovens que o chamassem caso precisassem. Depositou o corpo do amigo sobre a cama, passando a mão no rosto abatido. Soltou um suspiro melancólico, caminhando para fora dos aposentos de _aquarius_.

Seguiu escada abaixo. Queria conversar com Dohko a respeito do comportamento anormal de Dégel.

**oOo**

Já havia passado vários dias desde o triste episódio de Dégel presenciado por Shion. Athena havia pedido para o aquariano se apresentar em seu templo ao entardecer.

Queria vê-lo, saber como estava.

Gostaria de fazer uma confraternização para comemorar a vitória da guerra santa, contudo, Shion havia alertado-a sobre o estado de Dégel. Em respeito à tristeza de seu cavaleiro de gelo, a deusa preferiu adiar tal celebração.

Tratou de ocupar seu trono à espera dos cavaleiros sobreviventes. Havia convocado os três para aquela reunião.

Os primeiros a chegar foram Dohko e Shion. Não era surpresa nenhuma vê-los juntos. Até mesmo Athena sabia que ambos mantinham um relacionamento.

Alguns minutos de espera passaram-se e nada do terceiro convocado aparecer no salão. Percebendo a nítida preocupação estampada no rosto da jovem Sasha, Shion pede para ausentar-se por alguns instantes. Iria pessoalmente verificar se estava tudo bem com Dégel.

Mal havia saído do grande salão quando deparou-se com o aquariano, imóvel, observando um grande quadro com moldura dourada.

Estampada na tela, doze jovens cavaleiros dourados junto do cavaleiro de taça e também o grande mestre. Todos possuíam faces alegres, exceto um ser de longas madeixas azuis piscina. Até mesmo um garoto mais miradinho usando um óculos de armação escura parecia estar feliz. Logo ao seu lado, um belo garoto de sorriso ladino era encontrado, este, possuía longas madeixas azuladas e um olhar perigoso em tom azul claríssimo. O olhar de Dégel encontrava-se pousado neste cavaleiro em particular. Parecia que havia sido petrificado.

_- Dégel?_ – Shion perguntou hesitante.

-...

_- Dégel?_ – tornou a repetir, esperando por resposta.

_- Sim?_ – finalmente respondeu, virando o rosto afim de fitar o ariano.

_- Athena nos espera. Vamos entrar no salão?_

-...

Dégel assentiu com a cabeça, caminhando cabisbaixo na frente de Shion. Seguidamente adentraram o salão, juntando-se a Dohko. Ajoelharam-se perante a deusa.

_- Obrigada por virem até aqui neste fim de noite. Gostaria de agradecê-los, um por um, por todo o empenho e coragem que dedicaram nesta árdua Guerra santa._ – Sasha mirou seus cavaleiros com bondade, continuando seu discurso –_ Sei o quão foi doloroso perder nossos entes queridos. Nessa batalha a deusa Athena se sobrepôs acima de Hades, contudo, a humana Sasha perdeu seu irmão, seus amigos...seu Tenma..._- Os olhos da deusa lacrimejavam enquanto sua voz fraquejava.- _Enfim, eu...eu gostaria que soubessem que, apesar da minha condição divina, eu também sou humana...eu também perdi e muito com essa batalha...Por isso, posso falar que sei bem o que é sentir isso que estão sentindo, essa sensação de perda...É muito ruim...-_ finalmente as lágrimas desciam pela face jovial de Athena.

Comovido com o estado de Sasha, Shion sai de sua posição, caminhando silenciosamente até a menina. Tocou suas pequenas mãos, sendo envolvido por um abraço repentino. Talvez fosse o único ali que via a jovem guerreira humana acima da deusa.

_- Não Athena, você não faz idéia de como é perder alguém que você ama..._ – sussurrou o aquariano, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. – _Você é apenas uma criança, não sabe o que é amar e muito menos o que significa sofrer por amor. Você é egoísta, Athena, covarde... É fácil para você tentar nos comover com tais discursos pré-elaborados. Fomos nós que demos a cara a bater desde o início, nós que suportamos todo o tipo de aprovação em meio ao campo de batalha, portanto, poupe-me de suas palavras vazias de significado. Estou machucado demais para aturar sua atitude mesquinha_.

Após silenciar-se, o aquariano se mantém cabisbaixo, ignorando solenemente o olhar raivoso que Dohko lhe lançara.

Sasha, um tanto quanto aturdida com as palavras de Dégel, fitava seu cavaleiro de aquário atônita. ´

Shion, não menos surpreso, indagava-se a respeito das palavras ferinas do colega. Dégel jamais ofenderia Athena desta forma, contudo, Áries sabia bem do estado mental abalado do companheiro. Resolveu intervir antes que Dohko tomasse alguma atitude impulsiva contra o aquariano perturbado.

_- Dégel, todos nós sabemos o quão dolorosa foi a perda que sofreu. Temos plena consciência da importância de Kardia em sua vida, contudo, eu creio que guardar rancores e descontá-los em pessoas que só querem o seu bem, seus amigos, sua deusa, é algo injusto. Eu quero que saiba que (...)_

_- Sabem o quão dolorosa é a minha dor?_ – Cortou o aquariano em tom debochado, levantando seu rosto. Mirou os olhos de Shion. – _Poupe-me você também de sua hipocrisia, Áries! Todos nós sabemos que Dohko está aqui, vivo! Você não tem autoridade nenhuma para vir me dizer que sabe muito bem o quão estou sofrendo, muito pelo contrário!_

_- Dégel, por favor! Não entendo seu comportamento, você sempre foi uma pessoa pacífica... Eu sinto muito por Kardia, mas...Dégel, quero ajudá-lo, eu (...)_

_- Sente muito? Quer ajudar-me?_ – um sorriso débil adornava os lábios bonitos de Dégel. – _Não seja hipócrita você também, garota! Você se omitiu quando podia ter ajudado Kardia a se curar! O Ikhor sagrado tem o poder de curar qualquer enfermidade, seja ela qual for, no entanto, você, mesmo sabendo o estado precário da saúde de seu próprio cavaleiro, não quis ajudá-lo! Você me enoja, você só pensa no seu próprio bem, usa-nos como se fossemos brinquedos em suas mãos, um a mais ou a menos, não importa! _– O tom de voz sempre calmo, encontrava-se alterado. Os olhos doentios miravam a reencarnação de Athena como se ela causasse asco. Os punhos cerrados rentes ao corpo controlavam os gestos do cavaleiro, mesmo que este urrasse palavras ferinas para sua própria Deusa._- Prova disso, sou eu! Não importa se eu irei sofrer, você não podia deixar que um dos 'bonecos' de sua preciosa coleção para a morte, não é? Mesmo sabendo o quão doloroso viver é para mim! Falsa deusa! _

Aquilo fora demais para o libriano que se segurava a cada palavra hostil direcionada por Dégel à deusa. Entendia as razões do amigo, contudo, não poderia deixá-lo ofender sua deusa. Dégel, de fato, estava fora de si. Arrependeu-se de tê-lo tirado do esquife assim que desferiu um soco forte no rosto do mesmo. O silenciando.

_- Dohko! Não faça isso!_ – Athena exclamou preocupada enquanto se dirigia apressada até o aquariano. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto deste, o erguendo afim de ver o estrago que o soco havia causado.

_- Tire suas mãos de mim! Eu não preciso da sua falsa compaixão! Eu não preciso da piedade de vocês!_ – bradou o aquariano cambaleante, repelindo a jovem a sua frente.

O sangue vertia dos lábios de Dégel. Dohko havia atingido em cheio sua boca.

_- Eu acho melhor encerrarmos essa reunião, Athena... Desculpe-me a ousadia em lhes sugerir tal coisa, mas receio que Dégel ainda está mentalmente abalado por demais... Vamos dar um tempo para que ele possa recuperar-se..._ – sugeriu Shion, aproximando-se da jovem Sasha.

-_ Não Shion, eu estou em perfeito estado para participar desta reunião. Ainda tenho algo para falar..._

_- Miserável! Se tornar a ofender Athena, eu juro que o mato!_ – vociferou o libriano com o punho erguido ameaçadoramente.

_- Contenha-se libra, não estou falando com vós..._ – replicou o aquariano sem ao menos mirá-lo. Levantou-se, limpando a boca com as costas das mãos. Seu olhar, agora gélido, tinha como alvo a deusa caída. – _Quando vesti essa armadura, eu fiz um juramento... Jurei proteger e dar a minha vida por Athena... Contudo, as coisas mudaram e eu já não sinto a mínima vontade de abrir mão de mim pelos outros. Quero desfazer meu juramento, essa armadura me causa aversão, eu não preciso mais dela, assim como não preciso mais servir uma deusa tão baixa como você..._

Ao terminar seu discurso, Dégel leva a mão direita até o braço esquerdo, retirando peça por peça da armadura de aquário apressadamente. Fazia questão de retirá-la com as próprias mãos, como se a vestimenta estivesse o sufocando. Retirava as partes do traje violentamente às lançando contra o piso. Arranhava-se deliberadamente com as unhas cumpridas, enquanto livrava-se da vestimenta, preocupando os presentes.

Após lançar o elmo contra os pés de Sasha, o aquariano volta a fita-la com rancor.

_- Vou me retirar desse santuário imundo o mais rápido possível... Adeus..._ – sussurrou, dando as costas para os colegas.

_- Kardia não iria reconhecê-lo desta forma..._ – murmurou o ariano fitando a armadura de aquário.

Ao ouvir o nome de seu amado, Dégel fica estático na porta do grande salão.

-_ Kardia era um cavaleiro honroso, jamais iria tolerar essa displicência contra a Deusa a quem regia com tanta devoção. –_ Era a vez de Dohko falar.

-_ Dégel, me perdoe! Eu sei que me odeia, mas queria esclarecer algo antes que partisse... Não vou forçá-lo a voltar atrás, mesmo porque, sei que seria inútil..._- Sasha enfim havia recuperado sua fala. - _Eu fui saber da existência do Ikhor tardiamente... Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, certamente iria salvar Kardia...E, me desculpe por ter pedido que lhe tirassem do esquife... Eu achei que você ainda quisesse viver, Dégel...Eu errei, espero que me perdoe um dia..._ – Lágrimas sinceras banhavam o rosto delicado de Athena.

Dégel hesitou por um momento. Ouvir o nome de Kardia doía demais. Saber que o amado poderia estar vivo ao lado dele se a existência do Ikhor fosse revelada um pouco antes...

A impossibilidade de ter Kardia junto de si novamente fez com que o aquariano desabasse em lágrimas de tristeza profunda. Lágrimas que vinham lavando seu rosto desde que havia despertado para a vida novamente. Encolheu-se, sendo amparado pelos braços fortes de Shion.

_- Chore, lhe fará bem... Você precisa colocar pra fora toda essa mágoa que preenche seu peito, meu amigo..._ – Dizia Shion enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Dégel. Levantou o rosto, lançando olhares preocupados para o namorado e Athena.

Ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio, até o aquariano levantar o rosto, mirando Shion com gratidão.

Limpou as lágrimas, que ainda teimavam em escorrer, agradecendo silenciosamente ao ariano.

Rumou escadaria abaixo, deixando para trás a deusa e os colegas.

**oOo**

Na manhã seguinte as malas de Dégel já estavam arrumadas.

Havia passado a noite toda refletindo sobre sua atitude na reunião com Athena. Envergonhava-se em partes, admitia que havia passado dos limites. Tinha sido extremamente egoísta e grosseiro em suas palavras. Às vezes nem ele mesmo se reconhecia. A falta diária do escorpiniano estava lhe tirando a sanidade e paz. Precisava urgente mudar de ares, sentir-se em casa. Partiria para a Sibéria em breve.

Após checar que seus pertences estavam todos embalados, o aquariano desceu até o templo de escorpião. Caminhou por cada milímetro da casa de Kardia, deixando sua mente vagar pelo passado. Mirou um certo ponto do templo, sorrindo levemente com a lembrança.

#

_- Você só complica as coisas mesmo né?_

_- Kardia, eu não sabia que era tão difícil pra você trançar meu cabelo..._

_- Você sabe que eu não tenho a mínima destreza com as mãos!_

_- Tem sim, você desfere seus golpes com as mãos, mentiroso..._

_- Ora essa!Desferir golpes é bem menos complicado do que fazer isso!_

_- Tudo bem, se não consegue eu mesmo termino..._

_- Ótimo, não sei porque ficar fazendo esse tipo de penteado... você nem _

_gosta da festa de Dionísio... – murmurou indignado_

_- Mas vou te acompanhar. Eu gosto sim, só não sou bom em me entrosar com o povo...- levantou-se, dirigindo-se até o espelho do quarto. Separou novamente as três mechas longas e grossas, continuando a trançar o cabelo._

_- Sei... você não quer é me deixar ir sozinho porque tem ciúme de mim...- sorriu ladino ao perceber a coloração rosada das bochechas do amigo._

_- Kardia, não é nada disso!- respondeu rapidamente enquanto prendia a ponta da longa trança com um laço vermelho. Levantou os olhos receoso, encontrando o olhar de Kardia através do reflexo do espelho._

_- É sim, você até ficou com vergonha, olha sua cara... – aproximou-se felinamente do amigo, o abraçando por trás. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, mirando o reflexo de ambos. – Sabe que nós combinamos? Olha lá... Olha Dégel! – virou o rosto do amigo, o forçando a olhar para o reflexo. _

_Assim que os olhos de Dégel encontraram os de Kardia, seu coração disparou. Não conseguia esconder o rubor de sua face._

_- Hahahaha você fica engraçado quando fica assim vermelho, sabia?_

_Dégel nem teve tempo para respondê-lo. Sentiu a pressão dos lábios de Kardia nos seus. Não teve tempo nem para raciocinar quando o beijo havia se encerrado. Fora um selinho, contudo, ainda assim era um beijo._

_Sentiu o corpo amolecer e as faces queimarem._

_- Hey, que foi? Não sabia que ia se irritar... Eu tava brincando. Esqueceu que nós brincávamos que éramos namorados quando pequenos?_

_- Não foi nada, eu...Eu só me assustei, só isso...Vamos pra festa?_

_- Hmm sei... Tudo bem, nerd. E lembre-se, você fica do MEU lado, ouviu? _

_- Credo, que possessividade, parece até que eu sou seu!_

_- Corrigindo, você É meu, Quatro-olhos..._

_Ambos os risos ecoaram pelo templo enquanto os jovens cavaleiros caminhavam até a saída._

#

Uma lágrima desceu solitária pela face alva do aquariano enquanto este acompanhava os fantasmas de seu passado vaguearem por escorpião.

Viver, como havia prometido em sonho a Kardia, seria mais árduo do que esperava.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **_Não taquem pedras em mim!_

_Sei que muitos queriam que eu ressuscitasse o Kardia, mas pensem comigo,_

_já tive que me desdobrar para pensar em um modo coerente de trazer o Dégelito de volta,_

_o Kardia era um doente terminal, estava no 'bico do corvo' e morreu com a sonhada glória, _

_seria tão clichêzinho inventar uma desculpa "a la" televisa para trazê-lo, não?_

_Como viram, Dégel está sofrendo mudanças... muita mudanças... Preciso delas para continuar o que _

_tenho em mente :)  
_

_Espero que, pelomenos alguma alma bondosa, tenha gostado da continuação \o/ rsrsrs_

_Beijão para todos!  
_

**_-_**

**::: Respostas dos Reviews :::**

**Youko-Demoniaca: **Olá!Bem-vinda aqui Youko!^^

Poxa que bom que está gostando!*-*

Obrigadão por ler e comentar!

Espero que goste dos próximos capítulos, já que ainda está lendo!^^

Beijão

**-**

**Krika Haruno**** :** Alô Krika querida!:D

Pois é, Dégel tá vivinho! Meio demente, mas vivo xD

Espero que tenha gostado das cenas de Dohko e Shion,

sei que gosta deles como casal :)

Ah sim, sua fic tá foda!*o*

Beijão  
;*

-

**Rafa-chan** : Rafa bem vinda!:D

Sim sim, em absoluto: LC rulez!\o/

Coitadinho do Dégel?º_º

Eerr...

*Se esconde pra não levar pedrada por esse capítulo*

rsrs

Obrigada pelo review!*-*

Beijão!

-

**Haine: **Olá Haineee!\o/

Uia, achou que fosse SPAM! XD

Sim sim, segui esse princípio do pato pra tirar o

nerd do esquife *---*'

HUAISHAHUSHAS Eita! Que bom que ficou feliiiz

Espero que não me apedreje por ter judiado

do Dedé x__x

Beijão querida *-*

;*

-

**Margarida****: **Margarida, bem-vinda aqui!^^

Poxa, eu tbm tinha receio... Mas como queria apresentar

ao povo do fandom esse casalzinho (Kardia&Dégel) precisei

tomar coragem, passar peroba na cara e partir pra guerra! rsrs

Poxa fiquei MT feliz com seu review! Obrigada de coração pelos elogios!

Espero que não a decepcione!

Beijão pra ti!  
;*

-

**Flor-kun: **Meu amado Floor!

Não respondi seu último review pq você mandou

em outro capítulo antigo, perdoa essa simples mortal?!

Gente, eu vicio?O_O' *medo*

Espero que continue lendo, meu Flor, apesar

da minha demora. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu

o quanto as postagens do RPG consomem tempo e

criatividade. Empaquei aqui pra dar atenção ao jogo XD

Beijos!*-*

;*

-

**Keiko Maxwell**** :** Keikooooo! *Feliz* \o/

Demorei mt dinovo?x_x rs

Espero não tê-la feito chorar!

*Se esconde*

Se é fissurada por lemurianos, espero agradá-la

nas partes do Shion com Dohko XD

Uia, to esperando mesmo sua fic viu? A continuação daquela e o início

de uma com o casal 20 \o/ (nós e nossos apelidos ahsuiaushauis)

Meu drama mexicano ainda continua u_u

To botando o ovo pra cozinhar! *?*

kkkkkkk

Beijão!!

;*

-

**Lyta Moonshadow****: **Oiê Lytaa!^^

Poxa, não é que você seja enrolada, a Luzita me contou que você

estava (ou está) sem pc! Sei o quanto é duro, por isso fico extremamente

grata por dedicar um tempo lendo essa fic e deixando seus comentários

valiosos *-*.

Pois então, salvei o Dégel e de quebra uni lost canvas ao anime clássico! Ficar

pensando muito em estratégia do RPG CDZ que jogo as vezes é útil aqui tbm xD

Se ficou com dó do Dégel acordando desorientado, vai querer me matar ao ler esse capítulo,

que por sinal não é o último e__ê.

Kardia vivo vou ficar te devendo :( infelizmente não vi como trazer ele de volta!

E se ele vivesse ia acabar fazendo uma reviravolta no final que estou planejando

pra essa fic "

Por outro lado, fiz outra fic com Kardia e Dégel, bem docinha, postei ela tem um tempinho!XD

Brigada pelo cometário!*-*

Beijão!!

-


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Isso é apenas um empréstimo sem fins lucrativos!

**Aviso: **Se Lost Canvas em si já é um baita **yaoi **maquiado, por que essa fanfic seria hétero? XD **Sim, yaoi**!\o/

-

**N/A**: às vezes me pergunto quantos estão querendo minha cabeça

por tê-los feito esperar tanto tempo assim para ler um novo capítulo...

Primeiramente eu peço desculpas à todos, sei que falhei! Já aviso de antemão

que este não será o último capitulo, como havia prometido. Muita coisa se acumulou

e eu realmente estou indecisa à respeito do fim que vou dar a minha 'novela' rs

Ando apaixonada em off e acabo por querer fazer fics somente héteros. Inspiração

pra yaoi vinha somente com pedidos das amigas...Mas fiz um esforço e voltei com tudo

para dar continuidade à essa fic *-*

Boa leitura à todos!  
Não esqueçam dos reviews, por favor! Serão de grande ajuda na conclusão da fanfic no capítulo seguinte!

Grata!

E desculpem novamente ^^"

**PandoraLC(**sim, mudei o nick XD**)**

**-**

**Capítulo XVII**

**-**

Pequenos flocos de neve caiam pelo caminho graciosamente, salpicando o casaco grosso que ele vestia. Caminhava lentamente, com o olhar voltado para o chão. Vez ou outra observava seu redor. Somente quando ouviu o som de vozes certificou-se de que havia enfim chegado a seu destino: Bluegaard.

A pequena cidadela esquecida por deus. Era tão difícil de se localizar que, somente alguém que conhecesse sua existência poderia persistir na longa caminhada em meio à neve afim de encontrá-la.

Para Dégel não fora difícil chegar até lá. Conhecia aquele lugar como a palma de sua mão. Havia passado grande parte de sua infância ali. Era como se estivesse em casa.

Havia saído do santuário há dois dias atrás. Desculpou-se com Athena, mas não voltou atrás em sua drástica decisão de abdicar a armadura que o consagrou cavaleiro dourado. Não havia mais sentido em ser "Dégel de Aquário". Ser somente "Dégel" já estava sendo difícil o suficiente.

Contudo, antes de partir, fez uma promessa para a deusa a quem servia: treinaria jovens aspirantes a cavaleiro de gelo afim de, um dia, encontrar um novo dono para a armadura de aquário.

No mais, viveria como um aldeão na pequena Bluegaard. Era seu único conforto, morar em algum lugar que lhe remetesse momentos felizes.

Adentrou a cidadela chamando a atenção dos olhares de comerciantes e crianças. Era alguém exótico, tinha plena consciência disso. Seus traços finos e até mesmo delicados contrastavam com os traços fortes dos aldeões de Bluegaards. Homens com a pele gasta pelo frio e pelo esforço do trabalho.

Procurou ignorar os olhares. Não estava bem para conversar com alguém. Se pudesse, nunca mais falaria com ninguém. Não sentia vontade.

Mais alguns minutos da longa caminhada, e seus olhos avistaram uma pequena pensão. Era ali que passaria as primeiras semanas até encontrar um casebre para si.

Estava subindo o curto lance de degraus da pensão quando sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro. Virou o corpo, mirando o responsável pelo toque, encontrando atrás de si dois pares de olhos azuis tão claros que chegavam a um tom cinzento.

_- Unity..._ – sussurrou, mirando o amigo sem entusiasmo.

_- Dégel!_ – Exclamou com voz falha. Seus olhos marejavam de emoção. – _Eu pensei que eu nunca mais fosse vê-lo, achei que você estivesse..._

-_ Morto?_ – cortou o amigo sem comover-se com o estado em que ele se encontrava.

_- Sim, eu pensei que não fosse conseguir escapar, eu senti tanta a sua falta, eu orei por você todos os dias e vejo que minhas preces não foram em vão..._

Sem poder conter-se, o russo tomou Dégel em seus braços, o abraçando calorosamente. Aconchegou o rosto no ombro do ex cavaleiro, afagando-lhes as costas.

_- Senti tanto a sua falta, Dedé...-_ murmurou com os lábios próximos ao ouvido do amigo.

Para a surpresa de Unity, Dégel permaneceu imóvel durante o abraço. Não o correspondeu, sequer se esforçou para isso.

_- Dedé, está tudo bem? Está bravo...comigo?_ – indagou o jovem russo ao soltar Dégel do abraço.

_- Se está tudo bem?_ – deu um meio sorriso irônico – _Está tudo ótimo Unity! Perdi tudo o que tinha na minha vida e estou feliz por isso, como pode ver!_

As palavras carregadas de sarcasmo foram como um balde de água fria para o russo. Não esperava que Dégel sofresse tamanha mudança em seu comportamento devido à falta de Kardia. Sabia que ambos tinham um relacionamento, contudo, não pensou que a morte de escorpião fosse modificar tanto o amigo.

Sentiu pena dele, queria vê-lo sorrindo doce, como sorria anteriormente. Queria sentir um abraço de verdade e ouvir o tom melodioso da voz do aquariano, calmo e gentil. Tímido e carinhoso. Assim era Dégel, assim era como Unity queria o amigo.

Observou as bagagens nas mãos do aquariano, notando então que ambos estavam na porta de uma pensão. Voltou a mirá-lo, decidido. Dégel teria que ficar em sua casa. Não permitiria que o amigo se hospedasse em uma pensão.

Levou uma das mãos até uma mala maior que Dégel carregava com a mão esquerda, a puxando para si.

_- Você vai ficar em nossa casa, Dégel._ – afirmou veemente.

_- Não Unity, vou me hospedar nessa pensão até arrumar um lugar que seja só meu_. – respondeu seco.

"Um lugar que seja só meu". Por acaso Dégel pretendia viver em Bluegaard?

Unity mirou o amigo incrédulo. Espanto e felicidade se mesclavam no rosto alvo do russo. Finalmente o destino lhe havia sorrido. Dégel iria viver junto dele para sempre! Precipitou-se em seus devaneios, ter o amado amigo de volta era tudo o que mais queria na vida.

-_ Você não vai ficar em pensão nenhuma Dégel! Vai ficar em nossa casa! Por favor, em nome a amizade que tivemos um dia, não faça isso comigo... –_ pediu com olhar languido. Nunca ficara tão tenso a espera de uma resposta.

Alguns instantes se passaram. Dégel refletiu a respeito da proposta do amigo e por fim decidiu aceitá-la. Não queria se aborrecer mais consigo mesmo, e se fizesse mal a Unity, por certo se zangaria.

Por fim, ambos rumaram até a mansão de Unity. O russo foi o único a falar enquanto caminhavam. Dégel fazia questão de ignorar solenemente cada pergunta ou novidade contada pelo amigo.

Não se demoraram muito a chegar. Bluegaard não era mais que um vilarejo, tudo era perto de tudo.

Unity levou Dégel até o quarto em que ele ficaria. Abriu a porta do amplo e aconchegante cômodo, depositando a mala que carregava ao lado da cama.

Dégel agradeceu com um sussurro a gentileza do russo. Não estava com vontade de falar.

_- Você deve estar cansado Dedé, eu vou resolver algumas coisas na cidade e volto mais tarde. Fica a vontade, a casa é sua, sempre foi_... – disse o russo antes de sair do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

No fundo, Unity entendia o porquê do abalo de Dégel, e decidiu respeitá-lo dando-lhe um espaço. Quem sabe quando voltasse não encontraria o Dégel que conheceu há dez anos atrás?

O aquariano, por sua vez, mantinha-se estático enquanto observava o amigo sair do quarto. Retirou o gorrinho que usava, o depositando no colo. Voltou o olhar para a janela, observando a neve cair lentamente.

Sentiu a angústia preencher-lhe o peito novamente. Tentou chorar mas não conseguiu. Sua consciência alertava-o que chorar nada adiantaria, ele já havia perdido Kardia para a morte e nada o traria de volta.

Fechou os olhos, apertando com força a grossa manta que cobria a cama. Odiava o fato de não conseguir conversar com Unity, odiava estar naquele estado deplorável, mas o que fazer quando se perde a motivação pra viver? Para quê ser gentil com as pessoas e cativá-las se um dia sem aviso prévio tais pessoas vão acabar sofrendo e se machucando por sua culpa?

Ele era como uma doença, já tinha refletido sobre isso antes, e não queria mais 'contaminar' ninguém. Isolar-se do mundo enquanto se esforçava a fazer algo útil ajudando o santuário e cumprindo sua última promessa feita a Kardia, era a única solução viável para si. E assim ele faria. Amanhã mesmo buscaria um casebre para morar e avisaria o santuário que estaria pronto para receber pupilos.

-

oOo

-

A noite já havia se iniciado quando Unity voltou para casa.

Foi imediatamente para o quarto de Dégel ver como o amigo estava e se precisava de alguma coisa.

Bateu na porta três vezes, aguardando resposta. Só entrou após ser convidado.

-_ Oi Dégel, desculpe não ter podido vir antes, eu tive alguns compromissos na cidade, alguns problemas para resolver... Você está bem? Já jantou? Quer alguma coisa?_

_- Não, obrigado, estou bem_. – respondeu de maneira fria, mantendo os olhos voltados para o pergaminho que escrevia.

_- Ah sim, desculpa incomodar então... eu vou pro meu quarto, se precisar de mim é só chamar, ok?-_ avisou um tanto magoado. Esperava que o humor do amigo melhorasse após deixá-lo o dia todo sozinho. Pelo visto havia se enganado.

O russo girou o corpo e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si sem ao menos esperar a resposta do amigo.

Dégel notara que Unity havia se chateado consigo, mas o que poderia fazer? Não poderia 'contaminar' Nuno, de jeito nenhum.

No quarto ao lado o russo debulhava-se em lágrimas com o rosto afundado em seu travesseiro.

Não era justo que Dégel o tratasse daquela forma! Ele sempre o amou de todo o coração desde criança. Sempre se protegiam e se ajudavam nas lições, e se pareciam tanto...

Logo o amor infantil amadureceu e se tornou amor carnal, desejo, vontades. Unity não pensava em ninguém a não ser Dégel. Sempre quis saber qual o sabor do beijo do amigo. Como seria se ambos fossem um casal, entre outras tantas questões.

E então havia vindo a decepção...

Dégel retornava após anos acompanhado do namorado.

Ao vê-los se beijando, Unity sentiu o coração latejar. Invejou Kardia. Sentiu-se pequeno perto dele. Qual seu significado na vida de Dégel perante Kardia? Um amiguinho de infância? Provavelmente!

Se pudesse teria matado o escorpiniano com suas própria mãos, todavia, iria estar machucando Dégel e isso ele jamais faria.

Foi quando o destino se encarregou de retirar o único obstáculo que não conseguia ultrapassar: Kardia havia morrido.

Por certo que havia lhe salvado a própria vida antes disso, e de fato, Unity era absolutamente grato ao escorpião, porém, estava longe de vê-lo como algo positivo. Sua morte havia chego em boa hora.

O problema era como Dégel havia reagido com a situação. Unity não imaginava que o amigo fosse ficar tão arredio, tão , não iria desistir de sua meta. Teria Dégel para si e o faria amá-lo tanto quanto havia amado Kardia.

-

oOo

-

Na manhã seguinte, o russo tratou de acordar bem cedo. Foi até a cozinha e preparou uma farta bandeja com o café-da-manhã recém servido. Subiu as escadas equilibrando o objeto nas mãos, chegando até o quarto de Dégel. Bateu uma vez na porta e adentrou o cômodo.

O aquariano já havia acordado, contudo, ainda permanecia na cama, lendo um livro de astronomia. Unity indagou a si mesmo se o amigo teria passado a noite em claro. A expressão abatida não havia deixado o rosto de Dégel.

Sorridente, Unity se aproximou da cama, depositando a bandeja ao lado de Dégel.

_- Bom dia Dedé! Vim trazer seu café_! – exclamou animado.

_- Grato_. – murmurou, desviando o olhar da leitura para fitar o amigo.

-_ Vamos, comece a comer, você está muito abatido!-_ insistiu, pegando uma fatia de pão fresco com manteiga, a dirigindo até a boca de Dégel.- _Morde!_

_- Eu me sirvo sozinho. –_ respondeu friamente, levando a mão até a do amigo, afastando-a levemente de si.

_- Tudo bem, desculpa_... – murmurou sem graça, colocando a fatia de pão novamente na bandeja.

A expressão de Unity fora como um soco no estômago de Dégel.

Repentinamente o aquariano se deu conta que de qualquer forma estaria fazendo mal para as pessoas que gostava. Por mais que acreditasse que, repelindo as pessoas que nutriam algum sentimento carinhoso por si, fosse mantê-las imunes a magoar-se consigo, Unity era a prova viva de que tal método era falho.

Talvez fosse eficaz quando ele evitasse criar laços afetivos com alguém. Quando não possuísse sentimentos profundos pela pessoa em questão. Contudo, no caso de Unity, seu método estava piorando a situação em vez de melhorá-la. Gostaria de pedir para que o amigo esquecesse a amizade que tinham, mas sabia que aquilo seria tolice.

_- Eu quem peço desculpa..._ – replicou francamente, mirando o rosto baixo do amigo.

Uma expressão de incredulidade revestiu a face do russo.

Levantou os olhos, mirando o rosto de Dégel. Ele não sorria, mas parecia estar voltando "ao normal", havia até se desculpado!

_- Tudo bem, eu quem fui intrometido demais tentando enfiar o pão na sua boca._

_- Sempre fez isso comigo e nunca se desculpava_. – recordou o aquariano.

_- Nossa, você ainda se lembra?!_ – riu saudoso.

_- Claro, eu não tenho a memória tão curta assim, Nuno_.

Nuno... ele havia o chamado de Nuno! Seu apelido querido dado pelo próprio Dégel quando eram crianças.

De fato, seu amigo querido estava novamente presente.

-

oOo

-

Após um intervalo de tempo considerável, Dégel parecia ter conseguido amenizar a dor da perda com ajuda de Unity. Ambos os amigos passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos viajando pela Rússia afim de conseguir acordos comerciais para Bluegaard. A sorte parecia estar do lado deles, já haviam firmado acordos com três cidades vizinhas, o que já era um grande avanço, tendo em vista que, a pobre Serafina só conseguia acordos com vilarejos próximos de sua pequena cidade natal.

_- O dia hoje foi cansativo... amanhã tiraremos um dia de descanso, já sinto falta da minha cama_...- resmungou o loiro

-_ Preguiçoso! Não custa terminarmos o trajeto antes de ir pra casa_!

- _Custa sim, eu ando cansado de ter que bancar o governante de Bluegaard. Não posso nem ao menos lhe dar atenção!_

- _Não está bancando, Nuno, você é o governante de Bluegaard e tem uma habilidade de diálogo invejável! Seu carisma é admirável._ – respondeu, procurando fugir da ultima frase dita pelo amigo.

_- Mas quero passar mais tempo livre junto de você._

_- Faremos isso depois..._

_- Faremos isso amanhã._

_- Sempre teimoso..._

_- Há certas manias que não mudam_. – respondeu sorrindo.

Dégel correspondeu o sorriso, abraçando o amigo em seguida. Unity era seu amigo e sua única companhia. O aquariano sentia-se lisonjeado por tê-lo por perto. Sem ele, talvez Dégel jamais tivesse superado a dor que lhe consumiu tempos atrás.

Unity, por sua vez, correspondeu o abraço de forma mais calorosa, trazendo o corpo de Dégel para perto do seu, de modo que ambos permanecessem colados um no outro.

Obviamente que certo desconforto fez Dégel recuar, um pouco sem-graça.

Unity sabia bem que Dégel o evitava sempre que ele avançava um pouco além do aceitável, e aquilo já estava o tirando do sério.

_- Nuno eu vou dormir, amanhã partiremos cedo pra Bluegaard, não é?_

_- É sim... pode ir, eu vou ainda acertar algumas coisas._

_- Tudo bem, boa noite, Nuno!_- despediu-se com um sorriso doce nos lábios enquanto fechava a porta de seu quarto.

_- Boa noite, meu Dedé..._ – murmurou enquanto observava fixamente a neve bater contra a janela da sala.

No dia seguinte, como o combinado, já estavam viajando para Bluegaard. Ocupavam uma carruagem enquanto mais sete soldados azuis os escoltavam. Chegaram a seu destino em período noturno, exaustos por terem passado o dia sendo sacolejados dentro da carruagem.

O frio intenso permitiu que Dégel aceitasse um copo de vodka servido por Unity. Não era de seu feitio tomar álcool, contudo, acabou por permitir-se acompanhar o amigo daquela vez.

Unity já estava em seu quinto copo quando Dégel terminou seu primeiro. Recusou o segundo, alegando que já havia se aquecido o suficiente.

Despediu-se do amigo minutos depois, tomando um banho de água aquecida para depois desabar em sua cama macia. Mal fechou os olhos e já estava dormindo.

-

E de repente viu-se em sua casa no santuário, mais precisamente em sua biblioteca. O som da porta o fez girar o corpo, observando com curiosidade quem estaria ali. E logo um escorpiniano sorridente surgiu. Dégel abriu um sorriso enorme ao constatar quem era, correndo em direção ao mesmo a fim de abraçá-lo. E assim o fez, sendo correspondido de imediato.

_- Kardia, você me faz tanta falta! Não sabe o quanto eu penso em você, mesmo que agora eu pareça conformado, a verdade é que eu nunca te esqueci! Eu preciso de você..._ – dizia seguidamente, sem conseguir conter algumas lágrimas salgadas que escorriam por seu rosto bonito.

_- Não chora não, meu Nerd... _– sussurrou em resposta, acariciando a face do aquariano.

Inebriado pelo carinho, Dégel fechou seus olhos, apreciando o toque que lhe fora negado cruelmente pela morte. Logo, sentiu os lábios de Kardia tomarem o seus, sutilmente, de início. Pouco a pouco o beijo foi se tornando mais caloroso, atrevido. Todavia, o cenário começou a se desfazer, embaçando a principio, até sumir de vez. Dégel havia despertado do sonho, mas o beijo ainda se mantinha.

Ao se dar conta, Unity cobria seu corpo com o próprio, o acariciando enquanto devorava seus lábios com volúpia.

Assustadíssimo, o aquariano o repeliu de forma brusca, encolhendo-se na cama, trêmulo.

_- O que foi? Por que me empurrou? Você parecia estar gostando de me beijar!_ – Ralhou o russo indignado com a brutalidade de Dégel.

_- Nunca mais faça isso..._ – sussurrou sem forças para falar.

_- E por que não? Eu te amo, já cansei de deixar claro que quero tê-lo para mim! Vou conquistá-lo, custe o que custar! Só resta você me dar uma chance para isso_. – respondeu, procurando amenizar seu tom de voz. Aproximou-se de Dégel sutilmente, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. –_ Por favor, me deixe fazê-lo feliz... Eu te ajudo a superar suas dores com meu amor...por favor... eu quero ser feliz ao seu lado._

-_ Eu sinto muito por isso, Nuno, eu sei que é uma boa pessoa, eu gosto muito de você, mas...eu não posso... eu simplesmente não consigo esquecê-lo ou substituí-lo em meu coração por um outro alguém..._ – confessou de rosto baixo, procurando controlar-se.

_- É tão doloroso amar você, mas eu não tenho como arrancar isso do meu peito, Dégel!_ – era a vez de Unity derramar suas lágrimas, frustrado com a investida falha.

_- Por isso lhe peço perdão, meu amigo! Eu queria poder corresponder seu amor, eu juro... Mas._

_- Você queria corresponder-me? Se você quer mesmo isso, eu posso esperar por seu amor e ajudá-lo a poder me amar._ – cortou, procurando agarrar-se em qualquer fio de esperança que Dégel lhe oferecesse.

_- Nuno... sejamos francos, eu nunca vou deixar de amar o Kardia_... – levantou o rosto corado pelo choro, fitando Unity com seriedade – _nunca, Nuno, desculpe..._

Fora a cartada final. Dégel tinha sido claro o suficiente. Não havia esperança para o soberano de Bluegaard.

Vendo-se em meio ao desespero, Unity agarrou os braços de Dégel, o lançando contra a guarda da cama. Não se importou com o fato de ter forçado a cabeça do amigo bruscamente na madeira maciça, sequer ligou para a expressão incrédula da face do mesmo. Dégel pertencia a ele, portanto, Unity iria fazer o que bem entendesse com seu "pertence".

_- Unity, pelo amor dos deuses, me solta!_ – pediu em desespero, buscando alguma maneira de conter a investida do amigo.

Tendo o pedido absolutamente ignorado, Dégel sentiu as mãos pesadas percorrerem por seu corpo. Unity parecia um animal selvagem atacando sua presa. Saciando sua fome com beijos vorazes distribuídos aleatoriamente nos lábios, pescoço e queixo do aquariano. Beijos que marcavam a pele pálida de Dégel.

Não havia o que ser feito. Dégel jamais usaria sua força bruta para parar Unity. Mesmo que quisesse não seria capaz de tamanha violência contra seu amigo. Por mais que Unity estivesse fora de si - não só devido ao excesso de álcool mas também por vontade própria- o aquariano jamais o machucaria.

Foi então que as mãos de Unity seguraram fixamente o rosto do aquariano afim de tomar seus lábios mais uma vez. E assim o faria se não tivesse recebido aquele olhar.

Por um instante, ambos os olhares se cruzaram. Os orbes azulados, agora marejados de lágrimas contidas, fitavam com medo os olhos cinzentos do russo. Tal olhar remetia ao passado. Trazia lembranças fortes, curtos flashes em que duas crianças sonhadoras faziam promessas e se divertiam em meio à neve.

Como ele poderia estar fazendo aquilo com Dégel? Como poderia fazer seu "raio de sol" sofrer daquela forma?

Repentinamente, o aquariano teve seu corpo livre. Ainda trêmulo, levantou-se, encontrando o amigo desolado na beirada da cama. Segurava o rosto com as mãos e parecia chorar. Sentindo-se culpado, Dégel estendeu a mão, tocando no ombro do russo.

_- Nuno..._ – sussurrou com certo receio. Apesar do que havia ocorrido minutos atrás, Dégel não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com o amigo. – _que houve contigo?_

Envergonhado pela sua façanha, Unity levanta-se bruscamente, saindo do quarto com pressa, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Não queria ver Dégel, não conseguiria fitá-lo nunca mais.

_- Me desculpe por isso... Nuno..._ – murmurou sentindo as lágrimas molharem seu rosto.

-

oOo

-

Cerca de um ano havia passado desde aquela noite.

Dégel não trocara nenhuma palavra com o amigo russo desde então. Ambos pareciam ter tido suas memórias apagadas. Extintas...

O aquariano havia arrumado um casebre simples à alguns km de Bluegaard. Vivia ali se dedicando ao treinamento de jovens aspirantes à cavaleiro detentor do poder gélido.

Nunca fora amigo de seus alunos. A imagem que lhes passava era de um professor extremamente frio e correto, o qual nunca deixara um sorriso moldar-lhe os lábios.

**-**

**Continua...**

**-**

**N/A: **Gente, eu prometo que respondo os reviews de todos vocês no próximo capítulo! Ando meio sem tempo devido ao trabalho "

Postei correndo esse capítulo, sem betagem nem nada. Desculpem pelos supostos erros tbm _ rs

Muito obrigada a vocês que deixaram reviews no capítulo anterior *-*: Haine II, Lyta Moonshadow, Floooor, Luzita-mou!, Keiko Maxwell, Krika Haruno (kriika, eu preciso continuar a ler sua fic, andei sumindo legal daqui, sem tempo pra acessar a net, desculpa!)

-

**BeijOos**!:*


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas não me pertence. Eu apenas pego emprestado pra poder bolar minhas próprias histórias x) rs

**Aviso:** Sim, conteúdo YAOI! Fuja se não gosta lol

**N/A: **Caramba, há quanto tempo eu não atualizo essa fic?

Creio que a grande maioria que acompanhava desistiu de ler o fim e com motivos,

já que foram meses e meses de espera. Peço desculpas do fundo do coração pra todos

os que ficaram esperando a minha boa vontade. Infelizmente, encerrar essa fic foi algo muito

complicado pra mim. Me coloquei no lugar do Dégel e fui sofrendo junto dele. Bizarro? Um pouco!

Queria escrever algo bem "carnal", por isso demorei tanto até ficar satisfatório pra mim.

Peço perdão caso achem errinhos pelo texto, já que eu só revisei uma única vez e estou sem beta.

Mais uma vez me desculpem pela demora! Se puderem deixar reviews eu ficarei imensamente feliz!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

Era impressionante o como as nevascas estavam sendo abundantes naquele mês. Todos os cidadãos de Bluegaard se viam presos dentro de suas residências há dias. Não se podia fazer nada quando suas portas e janelas encontravam-se comprimidas pela neve pesada. Alguns poucos ainda tiveram a sorte de ter seu lar intacto, podendo assim ajudar os menos favorecidos em suas dificuldades. Definitivamente, Bluegaard possuía um povo unido, amigo, solícito com o próximo.

Talvez se ele tivesse jazido em outro lugar, não tivesse sido resgatado com tamanho cuidado, nem recebido o tratamento dedicado, a preocupação daqueles que nem ao menos sabiam seu nome. Kardia havia tido muita sorte, de fato.

Foram exatamente seis meses, desacordado. Seis meses de cuidado extremo vindo dos curandeiros de Bluegaard - pessoas competentes e com grau de intelecto acima do esperado- eram mais do que simples médicos, eram estudiosos, cuja formação acadêmica havia se dado através do estudo severo das raras obras literárias que compunham a biblioteca de Bluegaard, lugar onde se encontravam os livros mais distintos do mundo.

Após recobrar a consciência, quando ninguém mais colocava fé em si, o escorpiniano foi mantido recluso em uma espécie de pensão, tendo visitas periódicas dos curandeiros e auxílios de aldeões. Delirava a maior parte do tempo, chamando por nomes a esmo. Indagava as pessoas a respeito de como havia parado ali, quanto tempo havia se passado e onde estava – mesmo que a grande maioria não compreendesse seu idioma. Tinha vontade de retornar ao santuário, à guerra, a qual mal sabia se havia sido encerrada, todavia, seu corpo fraquíssimo não o ajudava em absolutamente nada, ao contrário, o mantinha preso àquela cama maldita.

Foi então que, sua mente confusa lhe trouxe a imagem de Dégel.

Por onde andaria o aquariano?

Kardia se odiou profundamente por ver-se naquele estado tão decadente. Mal podia ficar de pé sem o auxilio de alguém. Desejou profundamente pela morte, mas não seria justo para com aquelas pessoas, as quais haviam se esforçado para que ele voltasse à vida. Indagava-se a respeito de Dégel. Lembrava-se vagamente da última vez que o vira, e se recusava a acreditar na morte do amante. Ele não podia ter morrido, já que sem ele, nada mais teria razão para si, certo?

- _Dégel...eu não quero viver sem você, meu nerd...não consigo...- _murmurava noite e dia afora, permitindo que lágrimas saudosas escorressem por sua face, molhando o travesseiro que ocupava.

Foram exatamente quatro meses vivendo naquele estado precário, com direito a alucinações, nas quais Dégel era o fantasma principal que o assombrava. Podia jurar ter sentido o cosmo do aquariano rondar as proximidades, mas sabia que aquilo era impossível. Permaneceu daquela forma até receber uma visita de alguém já conhecido.

_- Meu deus, eu não acredito que é ele mesmo_!- Exclamou Mikhail ao ver o escorpiniano a sua frente.- _Ele é o amigo do Dégel! Eu o conheço, se chama Kardia!_

Lentamente, o cavaleiro abriu seus olhos, espreguiçando-se seguidamente. Não entendia absolutamente nada daquele idioma estranho, mas podia jurar que conhecia aquele tom de voz, ademais, havia ouvido seu nome, e ninguém ali sabia sua origem. Ao virar o rosto, focalizou o casal de russos, amigos que Dégel.

_- Pobrezinho! Como foi acontecer isso com ele?_

_- Olhe Mikhail, ele acordou!- _Exclamou Nikita, afagando a testa do jovem com a mão macia.

_- Meu jovem, você está bem?- _Indagou Mikhail, segurando o escorpiniano pelos ombros. Recebeu um olhar confuso, lembrando-se somente depois que o grego não falava seu idioma. – _Ah meu deus, esqueci deste detalhe!_

_- Vamos levá-lo pra casa, lá ele terá melhor assistência. Não podemos deixar esse menino com pessoas desconhecidas..._

_- Claro, vou dizer que nós o conhecemos e que nos responsabilizamos por ele._

_- Você vai ficar bem... _– sussurrou a russa de face bondosa, abraçando o enfermo Kardia.

Apesar de não ter idéia do que o casal dizia, o grego sentiu-se melhor ao ser levado para a casa dos russos conhecidos.

Cinco meses depois, Kardia já se encontrava em excelente estado. Conseguia se locomover sozinho e sua saúde parecia estar estável. As febres haviam sido controladas e o escorpiniano retornou a vida plenamente. Tornou-se quase um filho para Mikhail e Nikita, e com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu aprender algumas frases em russo, podendo se comunicar parcialmente com o casal e também seus filhos.

Não havia se conformado ao saber pelos russos, sobre a morte de Dégel, mas era consciente de que o cavaleiro havia morrido em prol da humanidade. Depois que suas lágrimas secaram, o orgulho de ter sido amante do aquariano heróico preenchia seu peito. Todavia, queria prestar-lhe uma última homenagem, indo até as margens do mar, onde o corpo de seu amado jazia no esquife de gelo eterno.

A hora da despedida enfim chegara, e com certo pesar, o grego despediu-se da família russa, agradecendo-lhes por tudo o que haviam feito por si.

oOo

O abdômen doía como nunca, trazendo-lhe enjôos e mal estar. Talvez a bebida forte, que consumia diariamente, enfim estivesse fazendo efeito. Vodka pura descia como fogo pela garganta e castigava-lhe o fígado, uma, duas, ou cinco vezes ao dia.

Dégel pouco se importava com sua saúde, com as olheiras que lhe adornavam os olhos azulados, com sua aparência precária. Um dia a mais vivo era mesmo um martírio.

Agora não tinha mais ninguém, nem mesmo a sombra do quase irmão, Unity, fazia-se presente em seus pensamentos. Sua companhia diária resumia-se aos seus discípulos – gente que não possuía nenhuma parcela de culpa em sua desgraça, mas que pagava, indiretamente, com a frieza e a falta de atenção do aquariano. – nos treinos rígidos que aplicava ao casal de aspirantes à amazona e cavaleiro de aquário. Ambos jovens demais, displicentes demais, cansativos demais...

O inferno de Dégel era em Terra, ele tinha certeza disso.

Pensou várias vezes em abrir mão de sua missão, definitivamente, havia se tornado um 'jovem velho'. Um rapaz de vinte anos com comportamento de oitenta.

Uma carta chegara, inesperadamente, às mãos do aquariano. Em letras cursivas, a caligrafia de Shion pedia que retornasse ao santuário e ressaltava que o aquariano atendesse seu pedido às pressas.

_- Então Shion tornou-se Grande mestre? Por que não me espanto com isso?_ – Sorriu ladino, jogando a carta na lareira.

A contra gosto, Dégel fez suas malas, partindo de volta para o santuário ateniense. Não ia por vontade, e deixou isso claro ao botar os pés em solo grego, onde fora convidado a se apresentar no salão do grande mestre.

Guiou-se até o local referido através de um atalho, adentrando ao salão de piso frio enquanto buscava por Shion.

_- Dégel, meu amigo, há quanto tempo? _– Cumprimentava o saudoso lemuriano, trajando agora as vestes papais, com exceção do elmo e da máscara.

_- Olá Shion, vejo que se tornou Grande mestre...parabéns...- _murmurou em resposta, lançando um olhar apático ao amigo.

_- Obrigado_...- respondeu em tom baixo, analisando o aquariano com certa pena.

Aquele Dégel em sua frente era apenas uma sombra desbotada daquele jovem inteligente e bem apessoado cujo falecido Sage nutria carinho e admiração.

Sua vitalidade e beleza exótica estavam opacas, quase apagadas...

O que havia acontecido com o Dégel de antes?

_- Dégel, já deixou suas malas em sua morada?_ – perguntou Shion, tentando quebrar ao máximo o clima gélido instalado ali por Dégel.

_- Qual morada? Esqueceu que eu não faço mais parte da guarda de Athena? Não sou nada além de um visitante neste santuário_. – retrucou de braços cruzados

_- A casa de aquário foi preparada para seu retorno, Dégel... Eu mesmo pedi que os servos(...)_

_- Pediu à toa, Shion. Eu não pretendo passar mais do que uma hora nesse lugar. Trate de me dizer logo o que me trouxe até a Grécia._

_- Bem... _– mordeu o lábio demonstrando hesitação. Não era de seu feitio ocultar o real motivo que o levou a chamar Dégel, todavia, não iria estragar a surpresa do aquariano. – _Soube que seus pupilos não estão gostando da forma com que você os trata. Dizem que se sentem constrangidos com (...)_

_- Está me dizendo que me chamou até aqui para questionar meus métodos de ensino?_ – cortou o lemuriano, o fitando apático.

_- Não, na verdade eu só queria livrá-lo da missão de treinar jovens aprendizes. O santuário não tem urgência em receber novo cavaleiros, tendo em vista que estamos em tempos de calmaria... _– Enrolava-se nas palavras. De fato, os aprendizes do aquariano haviam informado que estavam tendo um treino deveras ruim, no entanto, deveriam respeitar o mestre. Todavia, aquela foi a deixa escolhida por Shion

_- Sabe Shion, você me envergonha como Grande mestre._ – sorriu ladino, levando a mão até o queixo, num gesto sutil, como se estudasse o lemuriano. – _Me questiona como mestre e toma como verdade os apelos de criaturas baixas que deveriam me agradecer por tê-los aceito como educador. Vejo que fiz bem em deixar a alcunha de cavaleiro de Athena. Meus ombros estão cansados para carregar mais uma infâmia._

Shion movimentou os lábios, na tentativa de formular alguma palavra, no entanto, Dégel já havia lhe dado as costas, saindo do décimo terceiro templo.

Seguiu escada a baixo, passando por Peixes. Sentiu certa nostalgia ao passar pela casa que fora sua, no entanto, continuou seu caminho.

Pensou que as pernas fossem desabar ao entrar na casa de escorpião. Por mais que tivesse se tornado alguém frio, não poderia se livrar das boas memórias que tivera com o defensor daquele lugar. Se estava ainda vivo, era por ainda ter algo bom para se recordar em suas reflexões, já que os livros haviam sido abandonados há certo tempo.

Faltando apenas alguns passos para que saísse do templo de escorpião, eis que uma presença notória o fez parar. Poderia jurar para si mesmo que aquele era o cosmo de Kardia, o que confirmava a suspeita de que realmente estava se tornando insano.

Quando finalmente conseguiu caminhar, o som de passos ecoou por seus ouvidos aguçados. Continuou caminhando em direção a saída. Era uma necessidade sair daquele lugar.

_- Já se vai tão cedo, nerd?_

As pernas se travaram, obrigando o aquariano a interromper seu trajeto. Imaginar coisas já lhe era de praxe, agora, ouvir coisas fora novidade. Levou as mãos até os ouvidos, apertando-as contra a cabeça. Em seu rosto, a feição de agonia estampava-se subitamente, tornando-o – lamentavelmente - a perfeita personificação da insanidade.

Novamente o tinir de passos preenchiam os ouvidos de Dégel, por mais que o mesmo tentasse tampá-los. Uma mão quente pousou-lhe nos ombros calmamente, fazendo-o desabar em seu âmago. Tinha medo, na verdade estava apavorado. Queria olhar para trás, mas não conseguia mover um músculo sequer. Queria gritar, urrar, como uma criatura selvagem e desprovida de qualquer humanidade. Sua dor chegara ao ápice, fazendo-o ansiar a morte- como já havia feito algumas vezes na calada da noite - mas fora covarde para tirar sua própria vida. Covarde, como em todos os momentos de sua vida medíocre.

A mesma mão que pousara em seu ombro, o segurou com certa força, obrigando-o a virar-se e encarar quem o segurava.

Kardia, o cavaleiro de escorpião, quem amou por cada segundo, cada instante de sua vida. Aquele que havia sido tirado de si pela morte atroz. Quem preenchia seus pensamentos e o visitava em seus sonhos.

Ninguém mais, tampouco menos, Kardia era quem estava em sua frente.

- _Caramba, o que aconteceu contigo?_ – Arqueou uma sobrancelha ao mirar o semblante decadente do amante, enquanto mantinha as mãos nos ombros do mesmo.

Dégel nada dizia, apenas fitava o escorpiniano como um boneco sem vida. Os olhos azulados tornaram-se opacos, enquanto os lábios semicerrados secavam.

- _Hey, que porra fizeram com você? Dégel! Fala comigo! Não queria que eu voltasse? –_ retrucou ao não ser respondido, sem compreender o que se passava na mente do aquariano.

Eis que, sem aviso prévio, os joelhos do francês se cederam, fazendo com que o peso de seu corpo desabasse em cima de Kardia. Os braços fortes do escorpiniano o seguraram, enquanto o mesmo se assustava com a reação de Dégel. Não compreendia o que havia ocorrido em sua ausência. Fosse o que Dégel tivesse, ele iria descobrir assim que o amante recobrasse sua consciência.

oOo

Já passara das dezoito horas quando Dégel começara a despertar. Viu-se em um cômodo pequeno de forma quadrada, tendo como porta, uma cortina grossa de tons perolados. Levantou-se da cama que ocupava, levando as mãos até o rosto. Lembrou-se então do surto que o levara ao suposto desmaio, tendo em vista que fora parar naquela cama. Coçou os olhos, como o costume, aquela sempre fora sua mania, dirigindo-se até a cortina. Pausou o que fazia ao ouvir vozes, procurando captar o que diziam.

_- Eu não imaginaria nem nos meus sonhos mais insanos, que o nerd ia virar esse projeto de gente!_

_- Ele ficou assim por sua causa. Desde que o trouxemos de volta a vida, ele têm demonstrado raiva por tudo e por todos..._

_- Deviam ter lhe dado um belo de um murro na cara! Fazer aquele narizinho arrebitado colar na cara dele! Onde já se viu? Se a vontade de Athena foi tê-lo de volta ao seu lado, ele no mínimo tinha que ser grato!_

_- Mas ele estava envolvido demais contigo... Eu o compreendo de certa forma, confesso que se estivesse no lugar dele e Dohko no seu, eu também teria dificuldades em aceitar viver e (...)_

_- Porque tu é um idiota que devia se envergonhar de estar ocupando o cargo de grande mestre! Caramba! O que deu em vocês? Esqueceu do juramento que fizeram ao trajar as vestimentas sagradas em nome de Athena?_

_- Kardia, você faz parecer simples, mas não é! Não adianta..._

_- Vocês são muito sentimentais, Shion... Isso me tira do sério._

_- Converse com Dégel quando ele acordar, mas, por favor, não seja tão rude..._

_- Eu vou conversar com ele do meu jeito, não se meta..._

Dito isso, a cortina foi bruscamente aberta, fazendo com que o aquariano fitasse novamente o escorpiniano. Ambos surpreenderam-se ao se fitar naquele instante.

_- Bom, eu vou deixá-los a sós, creio que têm muito que conversar_... – disse o lemuriano, antes de "escapar" da tensão estabelecida naquele ambiente.

Alguns instantes se passaram após o reencontro de ambos os amantes.

Instantes de silêncio, onde olhos se fitavam mutuamente, incrédulos.

_- Ka..Kardia... você não morreu?_ – Fora a única frase que Dégel conseguira formular.

_- Quase! Eu fui socorrido pelo povo de um vilarejo próximo de Bluegaard. Eles me ajudaram, cuidaram de mim por um tempão_! – replicou com um costumeiro sorriso instalado no canto dos lábios.

Novamente o aquariano fora surpreendido. Então o amante havia sobrevivido e estava ali, próximo de si, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia estar tão longe. Não se conformava com isso, na verdade, ainda acreditava estar sonhando.

Levou as mãos até as têmporas, massageando-as.

_- Que foi, está com dor de cabeça? _– perguntou apreensivo

_- Um pouco... na verdade, não consigo digerir isso tudo. Sinto-me patético, como se estivesse acreditando em algo que não existe... _– respondera com sinceridade, voltando a fitar Kardia.

_- Não está acreditando em nada que não exista! Eu estou aqui, eu voltei somente agora, pois não tinha forças para fazê-lo antes. Eu passei por situações complicadas, Dégel, eu achava que você tivesse morrido... _– sussurrou a última frase, procurando se aproximar do corpo do aquariano.

Gemeu baixo ao sentir a proximidade do outro, cambaleando alguns passos para trás. Escorou-se na parede, abaixando o semblante envergonhado.

_- O que você tem? Por acaso não acredita em mim? Não me quer mais? _– Kardia fora direto, não gostava de rodeios. Não compreendia a profundidade dos fatos, por mais que se esforçasse. Talvez houvesse se conformado tanto com a morte de Dégel, que ao vê-lo vivo, nada mudara.

_- Não é nada disso, eu só... Kardia, isso tudo é tão repentino_... - murmurou sua resposta, desviando o olhar. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, se sentia idiota, fraco. Finalmente os efeitos de seus excessos haviam pesado em si. Estava "despertando" para a realidade, voltando a "sentir". O processo era doloroso, muito doloroso.

As mãos fortes do escorpiniano seguraram os ombros de Dégel, enquanto o mesmo aproximava seu rosto. Sentiu o hálito de bebida forte vindo dos lábios do aquariano, o que o tirou do sério. Apertou com força os braços alvos do amante, o pressionando com brutalidade contra a parede.

_- O que tu fez consigo mesmo? Por acaso enlouqueceu? Andou bebendo! Deixou sua posição aqui no santuário, por ser egoísta! Eu soube de tudo Dégel, tudo o que fez, tudo o que disse a nossa deusa! Você se tornou desprezível! _– Vociferou enquanto chacoalhava o corpo do outro, que por sua vez, parecia ser um boneco sem vida nas mãos de Kardia, limitando-se apenas a ouvi-lo, sem dizer uma só palavra.

Terrivelmente possuído pelo ódio, o grego segurou o aquariano pelas madeixas ruivas, o levando até um espelho suspenso na parede. Obrigou-o a se encarar ao comprimir sua face contra o espelho.

_- Olha sua cara! Olha pra você e me diz o que eu devo pensar! Cadê você Dégel? Cadê aquele cavaleiro que eu admirei? O que diria o velho Sage se o visse nesse estado?_

Finalmente as lágrimas comeram a rolar pela face do aquariano, manchando suas bochechas. Não estava preparado para aquele tipo de afronta.

Juntando o pouco de forças que tinha, livrou-se das mãos de Kardia, o encarando com certo rancor.

_- Você não faz idéia do que eu passei por SUA culpa! Se eu estou assim é por SUA culpa, somente sua! _– urrou em resposta, cerrando os punhos trêmulos.

Um soco certeiro lhe fora dado, atingindo diretamente o nariz. Zonzo, o aquariano deu alguns passos para trás, levando as mãos até o rosto ao sentir o sangue fluir desencadeado.

- _Nunca mais me culpa por suas fraquezas! Eu não tenho culpa por você ser um fraco!_

-_ É claro que tem, seu idiota! -_ a dor do Aquariano era tanta que o fazia tremer. Todo seu corpo tremia internamente, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas quentes que escorriam de sua face. Kárdia permanecia encarando-o, ainda com intensidade devido aquela mudança brusca.

_- Idiota? Dégel, olhe o que você fez com a sua vida! Não seja tão egoísta, pare de ser burro! Você está jogando o carinho de todos no lixo, está desprezando o sentimento inteiro de uma geração! Está desprezando Athena! Não... _- Kárdia fechou seu punho com força, lançando outro violento soco contra Dégel, atingindo-lhe fortemente na barriga, fazendo-o cair. - _Não, eu não posso acreditar que você se transformou nesse lixo... Mas que maldição!_

Dégel sequer conseguia encará-lo, a dor emocional era intensa e podia sentir cada átomo de seu corpo se extinguindo, ardendo fortemente sua cabeça. Seu rosto alvo estava manchado por aquele sangue rubro que escorria de suas narinas e de seus lábios, misturando-se com suas lágrimas sem, contudo, ter forças para encarar Kárdia, fitando o chão como se fosse um imenso abismo que se abrira em seus pés.

_- Dégel! Cadê aquele cavaleiro que eu tanto admirei, que eu tanto amava? Pense nos sentimentos de Sage, pense no carinho que ele sentia por você... Dégel, não jogue essa oportunidade fora! Olha o que você está fazendo com o seu mundo, olha a vergonha que você virou! -_ o som de voz do Escorpiniano estava alterado, os gritos ecoavam fortemente naquele salão fazendo Shion estremecer do lado de fora. Kárdia dava profunda vazão aos sentimentos, deixando suas lágrimas rolarem dolorosamente sobre a face.

_- Você não entende o que eu passei, Kárdia.._. - falou com a voz rouca, praticamente sem forças para pronunciar tais palavras, tão apagadas, que lhe escapavam pelos lábios. Observava o solo com frieza, seus olhos marejavam continuamente, derramando naquele chão, pingos de lágrima e de sangue. Kárdia o encarava, observava as madeixas rubras extremamente sem vidas, aquele rosto antigamente tão belo, e hoje tão marcado pela depressão e por uma série de sentimentos destrutivos.

_- Realmente Dégel, eu não sei pelo quê você passou. Não faço idéia, mas nada, nada iria justificar o quê disse à Athena, o sofrimento que você tem causado a todos a sua volta, olha pra você... - _Kárdia estava largado, sentia seus ombros pesados, e em meio tantas emoções sofridas, aproximou seu corpo do de Dégel, tomando-o nos braços, permitindo que o Aquariano sentisse o calor que vinha do fundo de sua alma, transmitindo-lhe o calor humano tão doce e verdadeiro que emanava energeticamente de si.

_- Eu... preciso de ajuda... _- balbulciou suas últimas palavras, levemente desconexas, com imensa dificuldade de dar continuidade àquele diálogo. Repentinamente, foi tomado por uma onda de emoções que o faziam enlouquecer, entrando num estado de choro depressivo extremamente desesperante... O Aquariano - em completo desequilíbrio e em estado profundo de depressão e loucura - abraçado fortemente ao corpo de Kárdia, chorava desesperado, manchando as roupas do Escorpiniano.

Enquanto permanecia naquele estado lamentável, Kárdia permitia que ele extravasasse suas emoções reprimidas. Não era um monstro, apenas queria que Dégel pensasse corretamente, como um cavaleiro, como ele próprio, mas acabou por desistir daquilo ao ver-se perdido em prestar auxilio ao desespero daquele que amava. Abraçado ao ruivo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e o corpo, tentando se conter ao vê-lo chorar daquela forma e soluçar com força; sentia muita dó. O choro era tão alto, em estado tão avançado de desequilíbrio, que Shion se aproximou do salão, observando aquela cena triste que se seguia por minutos, comovendo seu coração.

_- Kárdia, é melhor levá-lo até a Casa de Aquário... _- falou o Grande Mestre, com a voz cortada pelo choro agonizante de Dégel. O Patriarca estava abalado diante de tanta dor, era capaz de sentir as vibrações pesadas que se mesclavam pelo ambiente, em tons acizentados e esverdeados.

E então, o escorpiniano pegou Dégel no colo, abraçando-o contra o peito e tomando rumo até a Casa de Aquário.

_- Shion..._

-_ Não se preocupe, vá Kárdia! Cuide dele, ele precisará muito de você nesse instante... _- falou comovido, deixando que lágrimas quentes e sentidas caíssem pela sua face, indo ao encontro de seus adornos papais. O Patriarca virou as costas, colocando o capacete e erguendo a cabeça para cima, permitindo que suas lágrimas escorressem levemente pela alva face.

_- Farei o que for preciso por ele._ - exclamou Kárdia num tom choroso, deixando o Patriarca sozinho em sua dor, rumando em direção à Casa de Aquário.

-_ Dohko... _- pronunciou Shion, ainda parado no salão, sentindo seu peito arder e se comprimir. O Ariano também sofria intensamente naqueles tempos, mas era muito mais forte e equilibrado, afinal de contas, a administração do Santuário de Athena dependia unicamente de seu equilíbrio, de sua razão...

oOo

Afagos...

Há quanto tempo não os sentia?

Pensou ter se esquecido dos dedos ágeis desalinhando seus cabelos lisos, mas os reconhecera de imediato, já no primeiro toque.

Abriu os olhos, ainda doloridos pelo choro excessivo, mirando o rosto apreensivo de Kardia.

O escorpiniano estivera ali por horas, há espera de Dégel recobrar os sentidos.

Preocupava-se com o estado do aquariano, arrependendo-se da forma estúpida que agira. Tudo o que queria era protegê-lo e não feri-lo, como havia feito. Praguejava a maldita impulsividade que lhe cegava muitas vezes, todavia, era inegável que o aquariano havia mudado drasticamente.

Kardia ainda não conseguira assimilar a mudança do amante, era deveras confuso ver o astuto Dégel entregue às suas fraquezas daquela forma.

Acima de tudo, não queria sentir pena do aquariano; pena é um sentimento muito desprezível para se nutrir por alguém. Guardaria sua "pena" para suas presas; essas sim a mereciam.

Dégel precisava de seu apoio, seu amor, e não de sentimentos baixos e mesquinhos.

Ao notar os olhos azulados em si, o grego tratou de abrir seu melhor sorriso, afastando a franja ruiva dos olhos do francês. Trouxe o corpo fragilizado para perto de si, depositando um beijo suave nos lábios do amante. Ampliou o sorriso ao descobrir que os lábios de Dégel ainda eram macios.

-_ Eu diria que isso é um sonho... se não fosse pela dor terrível que estou sentindo no meu nariz e no meu queixo... _– disse Dégel, após o beijo.

_- Ah, nem comece, eu nem bati com muita força, e você mereceu!_ – resmungou o escorpião, passando a mão nos cabelos, um tanto sem graça. – _E logo passa!_

-_ Sim, eu sei... mas não poderia deixar de resmungar... _– Riu baixo, levando a mão até o rosto do amante. Ainda era surreal o fato de estar ali, nos braços dele, uma vez que tinha para si, a conformidade da morte de Kardia.

_- Eu te amo, meu chorão... _– sussurrou no ouvido de Dégel, o abraçando apertado.

_- E eu te amo, meu estúpido..._ – replicou, aninhando-se nos braços de Kardia.

Sentiu-se um tanto estranho após encerrar sua frase, mas sorriu ao constar que aquilo era de fato real. Seu Kardia havia voltado.

oOo

_- Shion, posso conversar com você?_

_- Claro Dégel, entre, fique à vontade..._ – respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, retirando o elmo papal.

_- Eu queria me desculpar por ter sido tão idiota desde que vocês me trouxeram de volta à vida. Eu realmente não conseguia aceitar viver sem o Kardia... não sei o que deu em mim. Honestamente, eu pensei ser mais ponderado, menos impulsivo, chegando até ser maníaco... Eu me vi sem bases, eu nunca me machuquei tanto em toda minha vida. Desejava morrer assim que abria os olhos a cada manhã. _– desabafou cabisbaixo, escorando-se em uma pilastra.

O lemuriano limitava-se a ouvi-lo, mantendo o sorriso doce nos lábios finos. Após Dégel encerrar suas palavras, era sua vez de falar.

_- Dégel, eu compreendo seus motivos, acredite. Por mais fora de si que você tenha ficado, eu te entendo e confesso que não saberia o que fazer se estivesse em seu lugar. Está desculpado, em todo caso._

_- Obrigado Shion..._

_- Vocês estão bem agora?_

_- Sim, estamos... Kardia anda um pouco distante às vezes, um tanto pensativo, eu diria, mas acho que é por conta de todo esse tempo de afastamento. Ao menos espero... Não me sinto inseguro._

_- Ótimo, pois não há motivos para ter insegurança. Vocês dois se amam demais e eu admiro isso. Kardia está pensativo desde que voltou para o santuário.Não sei se ele já lhe disse, mas não poderá mais ostentar a alcunha de "cavaleiro de escorpião"._

-_ Mas, por que não? Ele fez algo que o condenou a isso? –_ Indagou assustado, arregalando os orbes azulados.

_- Não, não foi nada disso, não se preocupe. _– replicou o lemuriano, levando uma das mãos até o ombro de Dégel. – _Kardia não pode e nem deve esforçasse demais. Os sábios curandeiros de Bluegraad conseguiram curá-lo de sua deficiência cardíaca, porém, ele ainda está em processo de reabilitação e não pode se esforçar demais._

Pasmo, o aquariano mirou a face do amigo, piscando algumas vezes, em total silêncio.

Kardia era orgulhoso demais da sua posição no santuário. Perder a armadura de escorpião era quase como perder o sentido da vida. Dégel o conhecia como a palma da mão e agora que havia tido ciência do motivo que andava desanimando o amante, pode finalmente compreender o que se passava.

Sentiu muito pelo grego, mas não o deixaria cair .

Jamais...

_- Enfim, Dégel, sei que está surpreso, mas não permita que Kardia saiba que eu lhe contei sobre isso. Só o fiz porque temi que você confundisse as coisas e achasse que ele estaria o desprezando. Relaxe, ele tem você agora, vai ficar tudo bem! _– encorajou o amigo, apertando de leve o ombro do aquariano. Era impressionante o como Dégel parecia ter recuperado a beleza que sua dor havia lhe roubado.

_- Não vou deixar ele cair Shion..._

-_ Eu tenho certeza que não! A propósito, vocês vão à festa de Dionísio essa noite?_- perguntou o ariano, numa tentativa de mudar o assunto pesado.

- _Creio que sim, todos vão, não é? Aliás, Shion, cadê o Dohko? Não o vejo desde que voltei!_

Brevemente, o lemuriano abaixou a fronte, mordendo os lábios em sinal de nervosismo.

_- O que foi, Shion? –_ perguntou Dégel ao estranhar o gesto do amigo.

_- Dohko... ele não virá. – sussurrou com certo pesar, mesmo que procurasse manter o tom doce de voz. – Athena o incumbiu de uma missão... Ele terá que vigiar a torre onde os espectros de Hades foram selados, sem descanso..._

_- Mas, e como vocês dois vão manter o relacionamento de vocês dessa forma?_

_- Não vamos mais ter o contato físico, a convivência. Mas o sentimento perpetuará. Entenda que esta é a vontade de Athena e somos gratos por tamanha confiança._

_- Mas... _– Dégel pensou em questionar, mas não o faria. Ponderou por alguns instantes – algo que não fazia há tempos – e decidiu silenciar-se. Se Shion e Dohko haviam aceitado suas missões, quem era ele para questioná-los? – _Eu vou indo... depois nos vemos, certo?_

-_ Certo Dégel, até a noitinha! _– despediu-se com um aceno. Sorria, mas o semblante triste e as lágrimas instaladas no canto dos olhos delatavam sua agonia.

Por um momento, Dégel sentiu-se péssimo.

Comparava-se com Shion e Dohko e se envergonhava de ter feito o que havia feito por todo tempo, uma vez que os amigos haviam aceitado a separação definitiva em vida sem nenhum alarde.

Sentiu o coração comprimir ao descer as escadas, levando a mão até o peito. Magoou-se com a causa de Shion e Dohko, suspirando com certo pesar. Abaixou o rosto, observando os degraus que descia.

- _Que foi agora? O que você aprontou pra estar com essa cara de menininha chorona?_

Ergueu o rosto ao ouvir a voz de Kardia, caminhando pra junto dele. O abraçou com força, deitando o rosto no peitoral macio do amante. Permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, deixando um confuso escorpião a observá-lo.

- _Que houve? Por que isso agora?_ – indagou com certa impaciência e preocupação na voz.

- _Eu não sabia que Athena tinha dado uma missão tão árdua para Dohko e Shion..._

- _Ah, é isso? Eu já sabia! É o destino de cada um, Dégel! Temos que aceitar as dificuldades... e respeitar nossa deusa e nossos limites... _– murmurou a última frase, lançando um olhar rápido para a casa de escorpião.

Dégel compreendeu o gesto do amante, levando as mãos macias até o rosto dele. O fitou nos olhos, dando-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios.

- _Vamos hoje à festa?_ – perguntou com os lábios ainda colados aos de Kardia

- _Claro que sim, você ainda tem dúvida?_

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiramente: Foi o fim mas terá um curto epílogo que farei em breve!

Eu sempre quis ser bem coerente em todos os aspectos dessa fanfic, por isso eu procurei

explicar bem o como trouxe o Kardia de volta, assim como todas as circustâncias que possibilitaram isso.

Creio que não deixei nenhuma pendência e fiquei satisfeita com o texto.

Espero de coração ter agradado a todos os leitores!  
No aguardo dos reviews!

Beijos a todos!

**Respostas aos reviews do capítulo passado:**

**Mila Angelica: **De fato, EU também chorei junto com o Dégel XD

Tive pena do que fiz a ele, foi um longo processo de desgaste do personagem,

mas fiquei feliz com o resultado! Obrigada pelo review, querida! Beijo!

**IcePoison: **Não, peloamordehades, não tenha um treco, já tá ai o capítulo!XD

Beijão!

**Fangirl: **Não, você não morrerá (?) Está ai o capítulo! Beijo ^^

**Suellen-San: **Sim, eu sei que demorei e peço desculpas por isso!T.T

Que bom que gostou, eu sou apaixonada por eles!s2

Tomara que goste do capítulo final, querida!^^  
beijão pra ti e obrigada!


	19. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas não me pertence. Eu apenas pego emprestado pra poder bolar minhas próprias histórias x) rs

**Aviso:** Sim, conteúdo YAOI! Fuja se não gosta lol

**N/A**: E aqui se encerra "A Cura"!  
Boa leitura!:)

**

* * *

**

Novamente sem Beta, sorry :\

* * *

**Epílogo**

Dois séculos e mais algumas décadas haviam se passado desde a sangrenta batalha contra o Imperador do inferno. No santuário da Deusa justa, burburinhos animados podiam ser ouvidos do coliseu. Chegara o dia da grande festa de consagração dos doze cavaleiros dourados, após longos anos de treinamento árduo. Não passavam de crianças, com pouco mais de treze anos. A excitação era enorme, os aspirantes ao traje dourado da guarda de Athena pareciam não caber em si de tanto entusiasmo.

E em um trono sisudo em uma das extremidades do coliseu, o grande mestre Shion apreciava a movimentação. Um sorriso terno adornava os lábios do ariano, enquanto lembranças de muitos anos atrás surgiam em sua mente.

Recordou-se dos irmãos de armas que compunham junto de si os doze cavaleiros de ouro, distraindo-se por alguns momentos enquanto dedilhava uma taça de prata.

Dada a celebração, o Papa finalmente pode juntar-se ao público, fazendo questão de parabenizar com um aperto de mão, cada jovem dourado.

Não pode deixar de notar certa semelhança entre os novos cavaleiros e seus antecessores, em termos de aparência. Chegava a ser curioso o quanto alguns deles lembravam seus antigos companheiros.

Curiosamente, uma dupla em especial chamou a atenção do lemuriano, já que, diferente dos demais, encontravam-se dialogando em uma parte menos movimentada do anfiteatro. Caminhou até eles, já que gostaria de conhecê-los e cumprimentá-los, entretanto, resolveu cessar os passos após aproximar-se o suficiente para observá-los bem. Não precisou perguntar qual alcunha dourada de ambos, já que suas aparências os entregava com precisão. Escorpião e aquário...

_- É Camus, conseguimos_!- o sorriso travesso moldava os lábios do jovem de madeixas loiras onduladas.

-_ Sempre soube que íamos nos consagrar cavaleiros de ouro. Fizemos por merecer, Milo, nosso treinamento foi árduo demais pra deixar incertezas_. – Replicou o jovem de madeixas ruivas lisas.

-_ Sabe, eu senti sua falta... você sempre foi meu melhor amigo, desde quando a gente era criança e ficamos no santuário naquele longo período em que decidiam para onde nos mandar em busca de treinamento_. – Sentou-se ao lado do ruivo, fazendo questão de emparelhar as pernas as dele, sem deixar o mínimo espaço.

Um tanto ressabiado, o ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha, lançando um olhar desconfiado para o amigo. Conhecia bem o escorpiniano, mas após longos seis anos correspondendo-se apenas por cartas, fora inevitável permitir que algumas dúvidas surgissem a respeito do mesmo. Primeiro gostaria de entender o porquê fora convidado a vir para aquela parte do coliseu, já que a comemoração em si era realizada na outra extremidade do piso. Porém, pelo que conhecia de Milo, sabia que aquele encontro a sós se dava devido a alguma particularidade a qual o escorpião gostaria de dialogar consigo. Restava saber qual era.

Como já estava com fome e odiava pegar "restos" de comida, Camus decidiu romper o silêncio que ali havia se instalado, usando o tom baixo habitual de voz.

_- Milo, se é isso que quer saber, eu também senti a sua falta. Agora, se é só isso que você queria dizer, vamos voltar logo pra festa. Eu estou com fome e não estou afim de pegar os restos alheios._

Após encerrar o pedido, sentiu a mão quente do loiro tomar sua própria, o que o fez tornar a olhar para baixo, notando o contraste dos tons de pele entre ele e Milo, já que o grego sempre tivera um tom bronzeado, enquanto ele próprio beirava o branco-transparente. Agora sim estava curioso, já que Milo parecia ter algo mais para dizer.

_- É que assim, eu, nesses anos todos, sempre pensei muito em você. Sempre re-li suas cartas até amassar o papel de tanto segurá-lo. Eu não via a hora de poder te ver novamente, poder te abraçar e conversar com você. Sempre imaginava como seria, já que agora não éramos mais duas crianças_. – As palavras saiam com certa dificuldade, como se o loiro estudasse uma a uma antes de verbalizá-la. Para sua sorte, seu ouvinte parecia interessado o suficiente para não fazer nenhuma reclamação.

_- E o que isso tem haver?_ – Sussurrou o aquariano, permitindo-se piscar desde que Milo começara a falar.

- _Tem haver que eu tenho certeza que estou gostando de você de verdade, Camus _– Sentiu o rosto arder, mas fora corajoso o suficiente para manter-se de cabeça erguida.

- _Gostando? Como assim?_ – Aquário surpreendeu-se com a revelação, já que esta era no mínimo inusitada. Sua razão não o deixava compreender direito o que levava alguém que só manteve contato por carta em anos, desenvolver algum sentimento a mais por si.

- _Gostando Camus, gostando de verdade, gostando assim_![...]

Subitamente, o escorpiniano grudou as mãos nos ombros do amigo, o trazendo pra mais perto de si. Seguidamente, levou uma das mãos ao rosto macio de Camus, enquanto aproximava o seu próprio. Não se demorou muito nos gestos, já que temia uma possível e quase certa rejeição, e logo seus lábios cobriram os do ruivo, iniciando um beijo carinhoso e um tanto afobado.

Para a total surpresa de Camus, Milo havia o beijado, e definitivamente, o sentido de "gostar" parecia mais claro que água.

Não só Camus, como o próprio Shion, surpreendeu-se com a atitude de Milo. Era curioso observá-los na surdina e jamais o Ariano ia imaginar algo daquela natureza ocorrer entre o diálogo dos novos cavaleiros.

_- Kardia e Dégel... Milo e Camus... Escorpião e Aquário... quem no mundo poderia imaginar?_ – Um sorriso nostálgico moldou-se nos lábios de Shion, somado por algumas lágrimas de saudade. Jamais imaginou que uma mesma 'história' pudesse estar prestes a se repetir. Com sorte, o destino haveria de ser menos atroz com Escorpião e Aquário, ao menos desta vez.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A**: Finalmente chegou ao fim! Quase dois anos de A Cura! Chegou a hora de encerrá-la, certo?

Espero, de coração, ter agradado todos que acompanharam essa fic e tivram a paciência para

esperar a conclussão da mesma. Foi um grande prazer ler os reviews que me deixavam,

eles serviram de combustível para que eu chegasse até o fim.

Quem sabe, futuramente, eu não escreva uma nova fanfic

sobre Dégel e Kardia? XD

Beijão para todos!

**Respostas dos reviews do capítulo anterior:**

** Suellen-san: **_Aquariana maluca? HAUHAUIHAHIHA Pois é, eu quis mostrar o total descontrole de uma pessoa que não _

_estava preparada emocionalmente pra seguir 'sozinho'. A gente tem que entender também que eles são novinhos, com seus_

_vinte anos. Não se possui um controle muito grande, ainda mais o Dégel que é emotivo, ao contrário do Camyu, né?_

_AHUIHAIUHUAH Sobre o Kardia e o jeitão dele, bem, escorpinianos têm muito aquele lance de 'honra', e não podemos esquecer_

_que houve um juramento de lealdade e adoração absoluta pela Deus a quem servem. O Dégel sofreu um abalo mental muito grande,_

_enquanto o Kardia, nesse sentido, estava mais preparado. Bom querida, muito obrigada por todos seus reviews, viu? _

_Fiquei muito feliz de tê-la acompanhando essa e as outras fanfics! Beijão pra você!_

**Mila Angelica: **_Pois é, Mila, eu sabia que muita gente (tem gente que não manda review pelo e sim por msn) queria esse_

_retorno, então botei os miolos pra pensar e arrumei uma força de trazê-lo sem forçar o enredo._

_Sim, ele foi cruél, mas na mente dele isso foi como 'ensinar' ao Dégel que estava errado. É o jeitão dele! Ele teve seu 'castigo' tbm, não?_

_Está sem a armadura é pesado pra ele e mesmo assim conseguiu se manter forte ao lado do Dedé! _

_Muito obrigada pelos reviews, viu? Espero tê-la agradado no final aqui! Beijos!_


End file.
